HAY ALGO TUYO EN MI
by Sunny Mikayla
Summary: Harry y Ginny ahora felizmente casados esperan un hijo, pero no todo es color de rosa; alguién les hará la vida de cuadritos, ¿quién es? averígualo...
1. Los Potter

**Hay Algo Tuyo En Mí**

Todos lo personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sus actitudes, berrinches; son solo míos. Además salvé a Fred, no me lo agradezcan solo diviértanse leyendo.

_**Capitulo 1: Los Potter's**_

Después de haber derrotado a Voldemort. Harry Potter, con el apoyo de su antes jefe de aurores y ahora Ministro de Magia; entró a la Academia de Aurores automáticamente con su inseparable amigo Ron Weasley; ya que tenía un pequeño ahijado que visitar y cuidar: el pequeño Teddy.

Hermione decidió en terminar su último año en Hogwarts, acompañado a Ginny para así entrar al Ministerio y ayudar a cualquier criatura mágica en apuros; sobre todo elfos domésticos.

Y Ginny, todavía no tenía un rumbo fijo después de Hogwarts, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Como Harry no regresó al colegio, ella tomó la batuta del capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

En su último año en Hogwarts y último juego de quidditch; se realizó un reclutamiento para entrar al equipo de quidditch de las famosas Arpías de Holyhead. Ginny sin saber del reclutamiento, fue seleccionada por las impresionadas jugadoras.

* * *

_Año: 2003_

Este año sería el partido definitivo, donde se decidía quien se llevaba a casa la copa del mundo: Las Arpías de Holyhead o Chudley Cannons. Luego de años de entrenamiento arduo; también era su debut como cazadora profesional. Los juegos de años pasados solo eran para apoyar alguna compañera mal herida, pero hoy…o más bien un mes antes; llegó su oportunidad: una cazadora tuvo que retirarse para darles más atención a sus hijos. Por esa razón era su noche ¡Claro que estaba nerviosa!

Hoy Harry regresaba de una misión en Australia; y estaba presente para apoyarla, con una pequeña sorpresa que ni ella misma esperaba.

-Ginny, alguien te busca – le comunicó una compañera.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Ginny mientras se colocaba sus botas.

-¿Quién más? Tu novio…Harry – bromeo Harry.

Cuando oyó su voz y reparó que en verdad era Harry, corrió a sus brazos con una sola bota puesta.

-¡Harry, pudiste venir! – exclamó emocionada ya colgada en sus brazos fornidos.

-En cuanto terminé la misión, tomé el primer traslador para venir a verte- dijo Harry tomando su rostro entre sus manos para después besarla.

-Sí, ya veo – dijo Ginny mirándolo de pies a cabeza con su uniforme de Auror. Solo era una túnica color caqui y una boina del mismo color. – Te ves hermoso así- dijo Ginny tratando de hacerle un piropo.

-Tú también te ves hermosa con una sola bota- dijo señalando los pies de Ginny.

-jajajaja es cierto. ¿Me lo podría poner mi príncipe caqui? – preguntó Ginny coquetamente.

En eso, las demás compañeras de equipo empezaron a hacer bulla a los dos tortolillos. Harry y Ginny se pusieron como tomates por las burlas y porque se les había olvidado que estaban en los vestidores con puras chicas.

-Bueno…yo…yo creo que mejor me voy- dijo nerviosamente sonrojado.

-Sí, nos vemos después del juego- contestó despidiéndolo con un beso pequeño, para no dar motivo a otra bulla de sus escandalosas compañeras – te amo.

-¡Yo también, te amo! –gritó Harry para después salir corriendo de los vestidores.

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra Ginny? – preguntó Hermione en cuanto Harry se sentó al lado de ella y de Ron.

-Bien, un poco ansiosa y nerviosa por salir – contestó quitándose su uniforme de Auror, donde por debajo traía una camisa a cuadros y pantalones vaqueros.

-¡Harry, querido que bueno que viniste! – exclamó Molly por encima de su esposo Arthur que a su vez estaba a un costado de los gemelos.

Para que no aplastara Molly a Arthur, Harry fue directamente a ella para saludarla con el típico abrazo y beso.

-¿Cómo se comportó Ronald?- le susurró Molly a Harry.

-¡Mamá te oí!- exclamó Ron ofendido- ¡Y ya no soy un niño, para que alguien me cuide!

-Aaaaahhhh el pequeño Ronnie – corearon los gemelos.

Ron no les contestó por las miraditas que le aventaba Hermione, y no eran de cariñitos.

-jajaja No se preocupe, Molly. Ron hace un buen trabajo, no da lata ni nada.

-¿Y cómo va la sorpresa, hijo?- preguntó Arthur casi en la oreja de Harry para que nadie lo ollera, ni siquiera su esposa.

-Muy bien, confío en los gemelos- respondió Harry regresando a su asiento al lado de sus amigos.

-_Yo no_- pensó burlescamente Arthur.

-¿Qué le preguntaste Arthur?- preguntó curiosamente Molly.

-En cuanto se acabe el partido lo sabrás, querida – respondió con una sonrisa traviesa con mirada al frente del campo.

-Aquí entran Las Arpías de Holyhead con su cazadora estrella ¡GINNY WEASLEY!- gritó el comentarista del juego.

-¡Vamos Ginny! - gritaron con todas sus fuerzas Harry, Hermione y los Weasley's.

-Y nuestro equipo retador: ¡LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS!

-¡SI VAMOS EQUIPO! – gritó Ron emocionado.

Ron al sentir varias miradas en su nuca, cambió de parecer de repente.

- ¡Bu! ¡Sabemos que van a perder! ¡Ginny los apachurrará con sus manos! ¡Es una suerte que sigan aquí y hayan llegado a la final! ¡PERDEDORES! ¡PERDEDORES! ¡Bu!.

-¿En qué equipo estas Ron?-preguntaron los gemelos mirándolo con ojos de pistola.

Todas y todos estaban ya en posiciones, solo esperaban el sonido del silbato para dar inicio a la contienda.

-Bien, ya saben las reglas. Quiero un juego limpio, señores y señoritas – les advirtió el árbitro a los capitanes, sujetando la quaffle en una mano y en otra el silbato.

¡ Piiiiiiii ¡

-¡…Yyyyyy empezamos el partido! ¡Quaffle en manos de las Arpías! ¡No! ¡Ahora en posesión de Barney del equipo…! ¡wow! ¡Qué golpe de la chica Weasley! ¡Cuidado Cannons, Weasley viene decidida a ganar! – empezó a contar el comentarista lo más rápido que podía. La quaffle no se alcanzaba a ver por ser arrebatada por un equipo a otro.

-¡Parece que Weasley…! ¡Parece que…! ¡Parece…! ¡Sí! ¡Ha anotado a tiempo! ¡Marcador: 10 Arpías 0 Cannons! – dijo el comentarista antes de que el rápido Barney le pudiera llegar por atrás a Ginny y quitarle la pelota - ¡¿y la snitch no aparece a un?! ¡Parece ser que será un largo partido señores y señoras!

Alrededor de una hora, el marcador había avanzado poco: 30 Arpías y 10 Cannons. Todas anotadas por la cazadora estrella.

Pero cuando Ginny perdía aliento haciendo piruetas y maniobras para no dejarse atrapar. Se oyó el sonido rico de la victoria.

-¡Sunny McCartney atrapa la snitch! ¡Las Arpías de Holyhead ganan el partido y la copa del mundo!

Rápidamente los fanáticos del equipo bajaban al campo unos locos de alegría. Y en el aire también se celebraba con un abrazo grupal dando vueltas. Detrás de ellas una explosión de luces multicolores, dando la entra una garra y después un dragón verde obscuro con dorado abriendo la boca saliéndole fuego; en él había unas letras que se alcanzaban a leer:

**PATROCINADO POR **

**SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY'S**

**W&W**

Ginny emocionada por su victoria en su primer juego oficial, volteaba para buscar a Harry en la gradas con su familia, pero no se veía ni ellos tampoco, sino que él venía corriendo al encuentro con ella a tropezones por la cantidad de gente. Todavía emocionada, bajó rápidamente al centro del campo dejando a sus compañeras festejando. Saltó de la escoba para saltarle a Harry amarrándolo con sus piernas a su cintura y así dar vueltas como locos.

Todos en el estadio gritaban por los ganadores de la copa y otros tomando fotos de las victoriosas para el recuerdo, sin dejar de lado a los Cannons.

Harry y Ginny se alejaron del ruido caminando a los vestuarios tiernamente abrazados.

-Me cambio y nos vamos- dijo Ginny abriendo su locker para sacar su ropa.

-Yo te espero aquí – dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto mirando al techo.

-Ok. Voy al baño, estoy sudando como Ron –bromeo Ginny camino al baño.

Harry solo soltó aire relajándose en andar pensando cosas… pervertidas. No lo podía evitar, era un chico que no tuvo su adolescencia como Merlín manda. Solo vivía pensando en cómo amar a Ginny sin pensar si quiera en su cuerpo atlético y bien curveado… _¡Fuera perversidad!_ _ Si supiera legerimancia Ron, ya me hubiera castrado. ¿Pero que digo? Tengo 23 años no 17, es _normal- pensó Harry dando vueltas por el vestuario como león enjaulado.

-¡Estoy lista!- anunció Ginny su llegada asustando a Harry por andar en babilonia y por lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido straple verde hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas.

-Que bueno- contestó torpemente- vámonos

-Espera, ¿y los demás?- preguntó extrañada.

-Están esperándonos en la Madriguera para celebrar- respondió jalándola hacia él para después desaparecer.

* * *

Aparecieron cerca del lago de los Weasley, donde se podía ver las luces de la misma.

-¿A qué hora te cambiaste?-preguntó impresionada Ginny viendo que usaba un traje Armani. ¿Cómo lo sabe? solo lo sabe.

-Es solo cosa de magia- dijo Harry sin importancia- además no quería quedarme atrás con lo hermosa que luces con ese vestido- haciendo que diera un vuelta.

-Bueno tenía pensado en que saliéramos tú y yo, pero que mejor que celebrarlo con la familia completa-coqueteó Ginny

-No te preocupes ya tendremos tiempo de sobra- dijo mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y sin dejarla decir nada la beso suavemente como el solo lo sabe hacer.

Zumbido

-¿Escuchas eso? – preguntó asustada Ginny.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo no oigo…?

-Shhh… escucha eso.

Al segundo, salió del lago una chispa que fue a pararse hacia el cielo salpicado de estrellas. Era otra cortesía de los sortilegios Weasley, pero esta vez en un extremo galopaba un ciervo y del otro un caballo, iban tan rápido que al chocarse salieron un montón de corazones cursis. Después empezó un sonido de campanas, donde cada campanada salía una palabra formando:

**¡ENHORABUENA!**

**FELICIDADES POR TU PRIMER Y MUCHOS MÁS **

**JUEGOS GANADORES**

**ATTE: HARRY**

**CORTESÍA DE SORTILEGIOS WESALEY**

-Los gemelos no dejan el momento de ser los patrocinadores – dijo Ginny sorprendida por el gran fiasco que recibió. Pensaba que el tonto de Potter le proponía matrimonio.

-jajajajaja fue idea de ellos- dijo Harry riéndose de las "ocurrencias de los gemelos" y "sin darse cuenta" de su cara decepcionada.

-Sí, ya lo vi –dijo siguiéndole el juego a Harry-jajaja siempre con sus juegos.

-¡Ginny! ¡Felicidades! – gritó Hermione corriendo hacia ella siendo seguida por todos los Weasley.

-Gracias, amiga. ¡Bill ¿viniste?! – sorprendida por tener a su hermano, cuñada y su pequeña sobrina en casa.

-¡Claro! Pero no pudimos llegar a tiempo. Tuvimos que venirnos a lo muggle, en avión.

-¿Porque?

-Bueno, vayamos todos adentro- interrumpió Molly – para celebrar varias cosas.

Todos obedeciendo a Molly se marcharon en fila india, menos tres chicos.

-¿Cómo va el plan Harry?- preguntó Fred

- Por buen camino. Gracias por "su cortesía"- dijo Harry remarcando las últimas palabras.

-Como dicen las letras, es pura cortesía – dijo George al estilo Percy.

* * *

Cuando entraron los gemelos y Harry a la casa, todos estaban acomodados en la sala platicando las nuevas noticias.

-Bueno, hermano. ¿Por qué decidieron venir en avión? – preguntó Ginny interesada.

-Porque vas hacer tía de nuevo – dijo Bill contento colocando a Victorie en sus piernas.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien!

-¡Hay hijo, ojala sea otra niña!- comentó Molly al borde de las lágrimas.

-Desde que nació Ginny, se ha roto la cadena de hombres Weasley – dijo George "tristemente".

-Pues que bueno. Salimos más lindas las mujeres Weasley que los hombres- se defendió Ginny.

-Yo te apoyo, Ginny – apoyó Harry sentándose a su lado dándole un beso de la mejilla.

Todos los hombres Weasley murmuraron "_mandilón",_ menos el señor Weasley. Para él eran sus princesas.

Molly regresaba a la cocina junto con Fleur y su hija para dar inicio a la cena. Los demás estaban en grupos platicando nimiedades.

-Oye Hermione, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué todos vestimos elegantemente? – curioseó Ginny mirando a todos los presentes con sus mejores ropas, como si fueran a una fiesta… o boda.

-¿Qué no te lo dijo Harry?

-¿El qué?

-Hermione querida, mamá te llama en la cocina- interrumpió rápidamente Ron

-No la oí – dijo extrañada queriendo mirar hacia la cocina.

-Hum… seguro te necesita- dijo nerviosamente Ron tomando a Hermione por el brazo, llevándola a la cocina.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó una vocecita.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Quién te trajo eh? – exclamó contenta Ginny tomando en brazos al pequeño Teddy de 6 años.

-Mi abuelita- señaló Teddy a una Andrómeda igualmente arreglada que todos.

-¡Querida! ¡Felicidades! ¿No he llegado tarde? – dijo rápidamente Andrómeda abrazando atropelladamente a una Ginny anonada.

-¿Tarde…? ¿Para qué?

-Pues para la gran ce….

-¡No! Andrómeda, llegas a tiempo – interrumpió Harry llevándosela lejos de Ginny y Teddy.

-¿Tu sabes porque vienen todos tan guapos, Teddy?- preguntó Ginny cariñosamente a Teddy todavía en sus brazos.

-Para una fiesta- contestó Teddy para soltarse rápido de Ginny y correr donde se encontraba la pequeña Victorie.

-_Esto verdaderamente es un complot, ya veremos si les dura-_ pensó malévolamente Ginny –Harry, quiero hablar contigo a solas- dijo seriamente dejando a todos en silencio- Y ustedes chismosos a lo suyo.

Harry, para no armar un alboroto se acercó a ella muy de cerca.

-Quiero…saber…que…está pasando aquí-le dijo Ginny a Harry controlando su temperamento.

-Nada, es tu fiesta de celebración.

-¿Con trajes?

-Sí, va hacer una fiesta en grande. Solo la familia y amigos cercanos.

-¿Y porque no me lo decías?

-Bueno…pensaba que ya te habías dado cuenta. ¿Qué pensabas que era?- preguntó inocentemente Harry.

-Humm…una fiesta.

-¿Lo ves?

-_Pero de compromiso-_pensó luego Ginny

-Mira quien viene allí- dijo Harry señalando la entrada de la chimenea.

-¿Luna?- dijo sorprendida Ginny- pensaba que estabas de viaje- dijo acercándose a ella y a su extraño acompañante.

-Oh, no perdería de nada esta ocasión – dijo Luna con su mirada soñadora.

Harry y todos los Weasley le hacían señas a Luna, para que no soltara la sopa.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa? Me imagino que están plagados de _piochangs_- dijo Luna dejando a Ginny y a su amigo en segundo plano.

-Humm… ¿Qué son…?- sin terminar la pregunta prefirió cambiar el tema- ¿Quién es tu amigo Luna?

-Es mi compañero en los viajes. Su padre es amigo del mío, así que nos hicimos compañeros de viaje- contestó Luna dejando de mirar raro a toda la familia presente.

-¿Y tu nombre es…?- cuestionó Ginny

-Oh…Soy Rolf Scamander- se presentó educadamente.

Era un chico alto y largucho de unos 22 años; su cabello entre rubio y castaño. Sus ojos color miel. Al parecer no se veía cuerdo como Luna.

-Bueno, como ya estamos todos… - comenzó a decir Harry muy emocionado, empezando a frotar sus manos.

-Perdón por la tardanza, ¿Me perdí algo?

Neville sofocado por haber corrido, era el último que faltaba.

-¡Ya me estoy cansando! ¡¿Qué es lo que traman todos?! – gritó Ginny ya no aguantando más. Todos la miraban entre divertidos y nerviosos- ¡Vamos! ¡Díganme!

-No te desesperes querida, ya voy – dijo muy tranquilo Harry. Soltó un suspiro y miró a cada uno que estaba presente hasta llegar a los señores Weasley.

-¿Puedo?- pidió permiso Harry

-Adelante.

-Es toda tuya.

Otro suspiro.

Cada paso era lento para la visión de Ginny. No podía pensar en nada, su mente vacía no la dejaba decir nada. Solo nada.

Al estar a un paso de ella, se hincó tomando su mano para dejar un suave y dulce beso. Lo que pasaba alrededor era un terrible silencio. Ginny casi sin respirar, se dejó caer en el sillón cerca de ella, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos brillantes.

-Teddy dame la caja de sorpresas-dijo fuertemente Harry sin quitar la vista de SU Ginny.

El pequeño se acercó y le tendió a Ginny una cajita color roja con dorado a los bordes.

-Ábrelo- apremió Harry.

Emocionada y desesperada lo abrió dejando ver…

-¿Un carrete de hilo? – dijo Ginny bajando su entusiasmo- ¿Es una broma?

-No, mi amor. Es un acto de magia, ya verás que al final te gustará mucho.

-Eso espero – dijo seriamente.

-Dame el carrete.

-Tenlo, mamá tiene muchos en casa ¿Qué tiene de magia esto? – dijo enojada dándole en carrete bruscamente.

-Todavía no termino. Ahora, enséñame tu dedo anular – dijo Harry con una sonrisa porque estaba resultando su plan.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? Esto es absurdo Harry.

-Solo…enséñalo.

Cansada del juego de Harry lo mostró. Harry tomó un largo trozo del carrete, para así enredarlo flojamente al final del dedo y hacer un nudo.

-Muy bien.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, solo mira el término de tu dedo.

-Ya.

Sin que se diera cuenta Ginny. Harry sacó un anillo de oro; con una piedra brillante color verde como sus ojos y lo deslizo a través del largo hilo hasta llegar el término del dedo.

-Y para el acto final, las palabras mágicas…

En ese momento Ginny no lo podía creer. Tanta frustración por un tonto juego para pedirle por fin matrimonio. Esto le olía a Fred y George.

-¿Quieres casarte con migo…

-¡Oh Harry! ¡Claro que sí! –gritó como loca abrazándolo y besándolo en toda su cara.

Cuando lo dejó en paz y libre en su boca, terminó la frase "mágica".

-…hoy?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hoy?! – contestó deslumbrada.

-Sí. Ya todo está listo, solo falta que me dieras el…si.

-Pero…pero- soltándose de Harry simplemente anonada y confundida - ¿Hoy?

-Si

-¿Hoy?

-Creo que ya no va a decir otra palabra, así que todos a sus puestos- dijo Ron saliendo al jardín siguiéndole todos los hombres Weasley.

-¿Hoy?- seguía repitiendo Ginny en estado de shock.

-¿Ginny estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

-No te preocupes Harry, es la emoción. Tu vete con los demás a ayudar. Yo, Luna y Fleur nos encargamos de ella.

-Ok

-Vamos Luna- la llamó tomando a Ginny por los hombros.

-Le traigé agua – dijo yendo hacía la cocina.

* * *

Fue un tremendo lio en regresar a Ginny a la realidad, porque seguía en shock después que Fleur le trajo el agua para que se lo tomara, pero no resultó hasta que Luna le echó un chorro de agua con su varita.

Ginny no lo podía creer todavía que el de la idea fuera Harry. Él le había escogido junto con Hermione su vestido de bodas. Era muy hermoso y secillo: straple, al cuerpo y en caída hasta sus pies.

Su cabello solo fue moldeado para aparecer largos cabellos pelirrojos ondulados y su típico velo con tiara de cristal cortado. Parecía toda una princesa.

Cuando salió al jardín; el lugar estaba plagado de velas suspendidas y a sus pies una alfombra roja que la guiaría hasta el altar improvisado, donde se encontraba por ahora su prometido y luego esposo; lo acompañaba Ron quien imaginó que sería el padrino. Los demás, los pocos que había y serían testigos de su unión, estaban esperando su llegada a los extremos del altar, muy sonrientes y otros como Molly y las chicas soltaban lagrimas y más lagrimas.

Acompañada por su padre, caminaba sobre la alfombra al son de la marcha nupcial hasta llegar junto a Harry y al padre que nos uniría para siempre.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a esta joven pareja en sagrado matrimonio…

Ginny ahora ya no escuchaba, solo sonreía a la nueva vida que tendría por delante al lado de Harry, siempre Harry. Lo miró. Igual como ella se mostraba radiante como nunca antes, a lo mejor siempre fue ella la única que le sacaba esa sonrisa especial en él.

-… Ginevra Molly Weasley ¿aceptas como esposo a Harry James Potter para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida? – preguntó el padre volviéndola a la realidad.

-Sí, acepto – dijo cara a cara a Harry.

-Y tú, Harry James Potter ¿aceptas como esposa a Ginevra Molly Weasley para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Será fácil, lo hago todos los días. Si, acepto – dijo Harry hipnotizado por Ginny sacando la risa a todos.

-Bueno, desde hoy. Son marido y mujer. Les presento al Señor y la Señora Potter.

En cuanto terminó el padre la mención; Harry no espero a que se lo dijeran y besó a Ginny con tanto amor, que las demás parejas aprovecharon hacer lo mismo.

-Ni modo George, para la trompa – dijo bromeando Fred tomando su cara y simulando que lo besaba.

Teddy viendo que era muy normal besar una chica, le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete a Victorie.

-Uy Bill, creo que ya tienes un yerno – bromearon los gemelos.

Todos por el acontecimiento rieron a carcajadas menos Bill, que alejaba a Victorie de Teddy.

Ya en la fiesta, hubo otra sorpresa ya esperada: el casamiento de Ron y Hermione. Pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

_Año: 2007_

Tres meses después de la boda, Harry le dio la sorpresa a Ginny en vivir en la casa de sus padres en: Godric's Hollows.

Pasaron 4 años viviendo su matrimonio en paz y sin ningún problema alguno. Ginny practicaba y jugaba para su equipo y Harry entre entrenamientos a novatos y misiones; pero entre tanto amor tenía que salir el producto de ello: Ginny embarazada.

Ya era octubre, solo faltaba un mes para dar a luz al pequeño o a la pequeña Potter. Cuando se podía saber el sexo del bebe, no quisieron saberlo para que fuera una sorpresa. Así que Ginny y Hermione se dedicaban a comprar ropita unisex. Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Hermione estaba en las mismas condiciones que Ginny: solo un mes, la diferencia fue que la pareja decidió saber el sexo; sería un varón Weasley.

Harry llegaba en ese momento temprano a la casa, por red flu, para dar buenas noticas a su querida esposa.

-¡Ginny! ¡Amor! ¡Ya llegué! ¿Dónde estás? – gritó Harry desde la sala quitándose la capa y dejándolo en un sillón.

-¡Estoy en la cocina!

-¿Que estás haciendo?...Bueno no importa ¿Qué crees? – dijo Harry entrando a la cocina y ocultando la emoción que le embargaba.

-¿Qué creo?- preguntó poniéndole atención a su esposo, apoyándose en el pretil de la cocina.

Primero sonó su garganta y dijo:

-Ahora estas viendo en vivo y en directo al Jefe de Aurores- dijo Harry en cada palabra subiendo su voz.

-¡Ah! – gritó Ginny casi saltando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – gritó asustado Harry- ¡¿Es es bebe?!

-jajajaja no, tonto grito de emoción por ti- dijo cariñosamente Ginny colocando las manos de Harry en su pancita - Este bebe todavía le falta crecer.

-Por Merlín bebe, tu madre me asusta con cualquier cosa.

-jajajaja hay Harry, tú eres el asustadizo.

-¿y qué hacías antes de que llegara?- preguntó tomando una manzana.

-La comida- contestó como si nada.

-Ginny ¿qué te he dicho de que hagas esfuerzos? Puede hacerle daño al bebe – dijo Harry medio enojado.

-No seas mentiroso, solo no puedo levantar cosas pesadas y usar poco la magia; eso es todo– contradijo Ginny divertida por cuidar tanto al bebe.

-Bueno… y si ¿contratamos a un elfo doméstico que te ayude de mientras? – dijo Harry queriendo persuadirla.

-Humm…deja pensarlo. No – respondió retomando la elaboración de la dicha cocina- ¿No piensas lo que diría Hermione si te ollera, en utilizar elfos?

-Es una emergencia, además estaría dispuesto a pagarle- comentó Harry arrojando a la basura el corazón de la manzana.

-jajajajaja huiría el pobre.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso. Ron me dijo que tenían un elfo – recordó Harry

-Para que veas, eso SI que es una emergencia.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado Harry sentándose en una silla del pequeño comedor que había en la cocina.

-Por mi hermano. El no come, traga.

-Jajajajaja sí, creo que si

- Y luego la pobre Hermione sigue trabajando y no puede llegar a tiempo en hacer la comida. Eso sí que es puro stress para el bebe.

-Sí. Ron me dijo que hablaría con ella para que se tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones mientras nacía el niño.

-Otro problema. Hermione es terca.

-Yo digo que si lo pensará por su hijo.

-Bueno, terminé.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó rugiéndole el estomago.

-Ensalada – respondió con una sonrisa arrimándole una vasija y cucharón- Rico ¿no?

-Humm… si.

-Provecho- dijo besándolo – y de postre comeremos pastel de chocolate yo y mi hijo.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos pasamos al postre?-dijo nerviosamente.

-No, cómase primero la comida primero- regaño a Harry – ¿no querías que hiciera esfuerzo?

Ceñudo comenzó a comer su ensalada, después se escaparía para comprar una hamburguesa.

* * *

En la noche acostados en la cama, Ginny no podía dormir, ya que el bebe se movía mucho.

-Ginny… no me empujes- dijo Harry medio dormido.

-jajaja no soy yo, es el bebe – dijo risueña sobándose su pancita.

-jajajaja bebe travieso, deja a papá dormir, tiene que levantarse temprano para trabajar y mandar novatos –le susurró al vientre de Ginny y después lo beso para taparse bien y dormir.

Al minuto…

-Harry- murmuró Ginny sacudiéndolo.

-Mmmm…

-¿Qué crees que será? ¿Niña o niño?

-No lo sé – respondió Harry un poco despierto- espero sea una niña.

-¿Niña? – preguntó extrañada Ginny. Pensaba que los hombres siempre querían más a los varones; claro ejemplo su hermano Ronald.

-Sí, me encantan las niñas; y más si sale hermosa como la madre.

-¿Y si es niño?- preguntó dudosa ahora por que el futuro de sus hijos.

-Igualmente será recibido con felicidad.

-Ah…ok- dijo un poco más tranquila, pero el bebe seguía y seguía moviéndose como loco; así que Ginny seguía sin poder dormir.

Y Harry ya roncaba; pero le saltó otra duda muy importante…

-¡Harry!-desesperada lo zarandeo.

-¡Que! ¡¿Ya viene?! – exclamó Harry asustado sentándose en la cama.

-No, solo que me acordé ahorita que no tenemos nombres para el bebe- comentó Ginny igualmente sentándose en la cama.

-Ay Ginny, ¿No lo podemos hacer mañana? – dijo tumbándose de nuevo en la cama con la almohada en la cara.

-No, porque te vas al trabajo y después del trabajo estás cansado- dijo casi preocupada.

-Ok…ok.

-Si es niña, quiero que se llame…Lily Luna Potter – contó emocionada - ¿Te gusta?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lily y gracias, pero ¿Luna? –respondió quitándose la almohada y el sueño en cuanto escuchó "Luna".

-Si es el nombre de nuestra amiga ¿no? – argumentó Ginny acostándose de nuevo, al parecer ya no se movía.

-Hermione, también es nuestra amiga. ¿Por qué no le pones Hermione en vez de Luna?- alegó Harry

-Sencillamente porque no rima –respondió Ginny con un bostezo.

-Ok… será, nombre corto Lily Potter. ¿Y si es niño que tenías pensado? Porque aunque no lo creas yo pensé un nombre de varón; así que en un momento a otro se me vino la cabeza James Sirius Potter ¿Qué te parece amor? – dijo Harry volteándola a ver entre la obscuridad.

Su pregunta fue contestada por una respiración acompasada de su esposa. Se había quedado dormida mientras él hablaba y hablaba.

-No importa, yo sé que será una hermosa niña – susurró Harry sonriendo nostálgico y besando a su esposa cuidadosamente al igual que su vientre para no despertarla- buenas noches princesas.

* * *

¿Lo ven? no me fui aquí ando jajaja

¿Que le pareció el renovado? Bueno, malo, estaba mejor el otro XD

No se desesperen y aloquen la historia es la misma sole le agregué más cosas para tener caps largos XD

Y gracias por tu comentario nadine, también me lo había dicho mi amiguis Moony, asi que seguí adelante. Muchas Gracias, espero te gusta es nueva.

Se me olvidaba, estaré subiendo cada semana; así que alegrense :P

Eso si pido paz la smana q bien tengo que estudiar pa recuperar una materia reprobada:P osea q nos vemos entre dos fines de semana

BYe

Si quieren echarle un vistazo al vestido de Ginny le paso el link:

.com/albumwebboda/SAizPYPDv0I/AAAAAAAAA08/69XLxOAS-LA/s576/Vestidos%20de%20novia%20Avance%20Manuel%20Mota%202009%20-%20Mocelo%20valdemar_


	2. ¿Y Ginny?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Y GINNY?**

_Ginny:_

_¡Feliz día de brujas! perdón por no despertarte, te veías tan linda dormida. Tuve una emergencia en el cuartel; no se cuanto tiempo me tarde, nos vemos en la noche para cenar en la casa de Ron y Hermione._

_Besos para ti y al bebe._

_Te amo _

_Harry._

* * *

**Hora: 12:00 p.m**

_-¿Hermione?_

_-Sí, ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? _

_-Solo llamaba para saber si te gustaría salir de compras y después hacemos la cena juntas. _

_-Mmm.. .estaría bien salir; pero no te preocupes por la cena. Winky va a ayudarme hacerla, está muy emocionada además de que le voy a pagar._

_-Es sorprendente lo que has hecho con Winky y los demás elfos, te felicito._

_-Gracias, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera fue idea de Ron._

_-Hay Hermione no te quejes, déjate consentir._

_-Bueno ya, ¿pasas por mí?_

_-Sí, en un rato te veo._

_-Ok bye._

Al colgar Ginny, ella ya empezaba a cambiarse para salir a dar un paseo con su mejor amiga y cuñada Hermione. Terminó de arreglarse, salió del cuarto, bajó de las escaleras, cogió las llaves del auto que Harry había comprado para casos de emergencia; así que este era uno de ellos pensó Ginny, y condujo hasta donde vivían su amiga y hermano.

Después que Hermione le diera instrucciones a Winky sobre la cena, salieron rumbo a su primer destino: Al Callejón Diagon.

-Oye Hermione, ¿Cómo te va con tu embarazo? ¿Ya sabes qué será? – preguntó Ginny manejando con su vista al frente.

- Sí, un bebe común y corriente – bromeo Hermione.

- Muy graciosa… yo hablo de que si es niña o niño.

- Uy que humor te carga el embarazo – dijo Hermione con un humor alegre.

- Si, mientras tú te ríes yo me enojo – respondió Ginny desganada.

- Está bien, señora gruñona… va a ser un hermoso niño pelirrojo- dijo Hermione orgullosa.

- ¿Cómo sabes el color de su cabello? – pregunto Ginny extrañada y divertida.

- Es obvio ¿no? es un Weasley. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya sabes?

-jajajajaja tienes razón. Nosotros todavía no sabemos, queremos que sea sorpresa.

-Nosotros íbamos hacer lo mismo pero, nos mató la curiosidad – comentó Hermione sobándose su vientre redondo cariñosamente.

-Por lo menos no falta mucho para saber – mencionó Ginny.

-A mi me queda todavía un mes- declaró Hermione como si nada.

-¡Que coincidencia, igual yo! – exclamó Ginny emocionada

Llegando al Callejón Diagon, no pudieron resistir ir a la tienda del "_Bebe Mágico_". Compraron todo lo que podían cargar con sus manos y vientres. Por insistencia de Hermione fueron a Flourish y Blotts a comprarse un libro, pero Ginny no sabía con quien iba a encontrarse en esa tienda que le cambiaría la vida por completo, alguien que por lo menos ella odiaba por ser una chismosa y llorona.

-Voy a ver unos libros por acá – le dijo Ginny a Hermione que estaba en la sección de "Variedades".

-Está bien.

-Vaya, Vaya mira quién tenemos aquí… Ginny Weasley – dijo una voz muy conocida por Ginny a sus espaldas.

-Hola Cho – dijo Ginny dando la cara con una "sonrisa" de muy pocos amigos.

-Se nota que estás contenta de verme- dijo Cho con sarcasmo.

-No sabes cuánto – respondió Ginny ignorándola.

-No se la razón de tu enojo para que me hables y me trates así, Ginny – quiso saber Cho nerviosamente.

-¿Te dio amnesia o qué? – respondió Ginny de repente dejando de lado un libro que había tomando.

-Ginny, no sé de qué estás hablando.

-Ok, ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? – preguntó Ginny desesperada y enojada tocándose la sien con un dedo.

-Hace doce años, un grupo de chicos se reunieron para aprender magia de defensa; cosa que una cara de sapo les prohibió. Entonces firmaron un papel para no revelar el grupo secreto, pero "alguien" los traicionó…– contó Ginny apresuradamente.

-¡Espera!- interrumpió Cho – me estas echando en cara que yo fui la soplona, y no es así. No fui yo… fue Marietta. Por si no te acuerdas tú tampoco, ella era la que tenía un montón de granos en la cara formando la palabra SOPLONA.

-Lo que viene siendo lo mismo. Es tu amiga ¿no?, la defendiste. Y eso le dolió a todo el grupo en especial a Harry. Le rompiste el corazón en mil pedazos, Cho. No sabes lo que para él significaba ese "ED".

-jajajajaja ¡no puedo creerlo! – espetó Cho riéndose – Eso fue cosa de escuelantes, adolescentes.

-Ya veo que para ti solo era eso. Un grupo nada más – dijo Ginny con resentimiento - ¿O era un pretexto para estar con Harry?

-¿Y que si fue eso? – dijo Cho como si nada.

-Pues… no te saló bien, ya que siempre andabas de llorona por los pasillos "sufriendo" la muerte de Cedric – respondió Ginny burlonamente.

-¡Tenía derecho a llorar! ¡Cedric era mi novio! – explicó Cho defendiendose

-Sí, y lo agarraste te pretexto para que Harry sintiera compasión por ti –dijo Ginny dándole un golpe bajo a Cho – Pero, ¿Sabes? Harry no es de esos hombres que les gusta que los usen como pañuelo todo el día.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? – cuestionó Cho apretando su puño, una señal de contingencia de furia.

-¡Simple! Harry estaba babeando por ti, pero el recuerdo de Cedric no te dejaba en paz y siempre que lo recordabas empezabas a chillar. Y eso Cho, fue lo que colmó el vaso a Harry y se hartó de ti y tus lágrimas de cocodrilo además de tu traición – le explicó muy pacientemente.

-¡SI a eso vamos! ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Eh? No eres una santa. Desde niña andabas detrás de él como perro faldero – empezó Cho a escupir veneno sobre Ginny – como no te hacía caso, empezaste a salir con varios para darle celos.

-Sí, lo admito – respondió Ginny tranquilamente con una sonrisa de lado, como si recordara una travesura – y creo que funcionó gracias a ti.

Cho la escudriñaba con los ojos. Si las miradas mataran Ginny en ese momento ya no viviría.

-No sabes con quien te acabas de meter, Ginny Weasley – dijo amenazadoramente Cho colocándose frente a frente a Ginny.

-Uy que miedo me das – dijo burlándose de ella simulando que le temblaban las piernas - Además soy Potter, Ginny Potter – agregó sonriendo presumiendo su abultado vientre.

Al estar muy cerca de ella, solo bajo la mirada con asco alejándose de ella.

-Oh Ginny aquí estás. Mira, encontré un libro de… – llegó Hermione hablando sin mirar quien estaba frente a su amiga– ¿¡Cho!? ¿Cómo estas? – dijo sorprendida fijándose al fin saludándola de beso.

-Bien, vi a Ginny y quise saludarla y felicitarla por su embarazo y por lo que veo tu también – respondió Cho fingiendo felicidad por haber visto a Hermione y sin ningún indicio de haber discutido con Ginny.

-Si estamos muy contentas por ello – dijo Hermione abrazándose del brazo de Ginny.

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo Cho "contenta".

-Bueno, ya vámonos Herm me siento con hambre. Fue un… placer verte, Cho. Adiós – dijo Ginny jalando a Hermione hacia la salida y casi derribando a Cho.

-¡Un gusto en verte Cho! – gritó Hermione antes de salir al callejón.

-Yo también…yo también – se dijo Cho para sí misma sonriendo maquiavélicamente – pronto te arrepentirás de a verme dado las gracias "POTTER". No sé cómo, pero voy a ser que seas muy muy infeliz Ginny gracias a mi. A ver si eso me lo agradeces– esto último lo dijo mirando a Ginny, por el vidrio del local, alejándose por el callejón.

* * *

Por las calles abarrotadas del callejón Diagon; apresuradas caminaban calle abajo, dos chicas con varias bolsas. Una de ellas, la castaña trataba de alcanzar a la pelirroja.

-¡Ginny! ¿Tanta hambre tienes? – preguntó Hermione casi respirando con dificultada por fin alcanzándola.

-¡NO! pero quería alejarme pronto de ahí. Me asfixiaba respirar el mismo aire que Cho.

-¿Por qué? Nada más te saludó.

-¡Que ingenua eres Hermione!- exclamó Ginny deteniéndose con ella.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? – empezó a preguntar preocupada.

-Nada, mejor vámonos a casa, ya es tarde – dijo antes de suspirar y retomar el camino hacia el auto.

A Hermione ese "_Nada" _eraigual a discusión de dos personas peleándose por el mismo chico, pero no estaba segura. Luego investigaría ese "_Nada_".

* * *

En camino a casa de Hermione. Ginny no dejaba de pensar la amenaza de Cho a pesar que en el momento en que se lo dijo no sentía lo que traía por dentro: _miedo._

-¡_Ay porfavor! Cho es inteligente pero muy cobarde para cumplir sus "amenzas". - _pensó Ginny_ - Ginny creo que tú eres la ingenua en creerle jajaja – _se dijo a sí misma en su pensamiento.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa? – quiso saber Hermione curiosa.

-De nada amiga, cosas tontas sin importancia.

* * *

**Hora: 4:35 p.m**

-Uff que bueno que llegamos temprano, no a llegado Ron todavía – dijo Hermione dejando las bolsas de las compras en los sillones de la sala.

La casa de Hermione y Ron no era muy grande ni chica, era lo normal. Tiene una entrada guiada por un caminito de cemento hasta llegar a la puerta de madera. Al entrar, a mano derecha se encontraba la sala de estar, con sillones mullidos de color café, centro de mesa, chimenea con

repisa donde se encontraban numerosos retratos de la familia Weasley. A un lado, se encontraba la cocina con su puerta de resorte. También tenía un angosto pasillo que guiaba al jardín trasero muy bien cuidado por Hermione. Después se encontraban las escaleras para el segundo piso. Y a mano izquierda de la entrada, un mini bar.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tampoco Harry, pero me tengo que ir para arreglarme, nos vemos más tarde – dijo despidiéndose con un beso.

-Hasta más tarde – la despidió Hermione acompañándola a la salida.

* * *

-¿Donde dejé mi bolsa?, ¿ahora como voy a abrir la casa sin mi varita o la llaves? – preguntó angustiada buscando la bendita bolsa adentro del carro y las bolsas de compra - ¡Merlín! de seguro la dejé en la tienda, ni modo tendré que ir – dijo golpeándose la frente.

Tuvo que viajar un largo camino para llegar al caldero chorreante y entrar a la dichosa tienda para bebes.

-Disculpe, señor, de casualidad ¿no dejé mi bolso por aquí? – preguntó al anciano de la tienda.

-Sí, aquí esta. Ya no la pude alcanzar para devolvérsela – dijo el encargado sacando el bolso perdido de Ginny

-Uff me ha salvado, ya mero me quedaba fuera de mi casa- dijo con gran alivio tomando la bolsa.

-No hay problema, valla con cuidado – le advirtió el amable anciano.

-¡Lo tendré, gracias! – se despidió Ginny saliendo rápidamente de la tienda contenta por haber recuperado el condenado bolso.

-Mira Cho, ¿no es Ginny?- señalo Marietta a la chica que salía apresuradamente de la tienda del "_Bebe Mágico_".

-Sí, ven hay que seguirla de cerca- respondió Cho rápidamente formándosele una sonrisa "_esta es la oportunidad_". Tomó a Marietta del brazo, y siguieron de cerca Ginny hasta llegar al auto de esta.

-¡Se subió al carro, rápido trae el tuyo para seguirla! – susurró Cho desesperada a Marietta.

-Pero… - replicó Marietta.

-¡Rápido! – gritó aventando a Marietta para que fuera a buscarlo rápido.

* * *

De vuelta a camino a casa, Ginny estaba contenta (cantando a todo pulmón). Quería llegar rápido para mostrarle a Harry lo que compro para su primogénito y llegar a la cena puntual.

- ¡Strangers in the night exchanging glances! ¡Wond'ring in the night! ¡What were the chances we'd be sharing love! ¡Before the night was…! ¿¡Qué…?!-cantaba Ginny. Pero se interrumpió ella misma al sentir entre sus piernas escurrir un agua - ¡Por Merín! ¡Ahora no! – exclamó asustada mientras veía el agua caer. Al minuto le llegaron las contracciones.

De tanto dolor que tenía de las contracciones, Ginny sin poder manejar bien soltó el volante y se estrelló fuertemente en un árbol.

-¡Cho! ¡Mira se estrelló! – gritó Marietta frenando el carro.

-¡Ya sé tonta, no estoy ciega!- vociferó Cho - ¡No te quedes aquí mirando! ¡Estaciónate pronto! – ordenó luego.

-Si – obedeció nerviosamente.

Al orillar el carro Marietta. Cho bajó corriendo al auto de Ginny, la sacó con cuidado y la acostó en el pavimento para revisarla.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó Marietta asustada agachándose junto a ella.

-No, se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, tendremos que llevarla a mi consultorio – explicó seriamente pero con una sonrisa.

-No sería mejor llevarla a San Mungo – replicó Marietta de los nervios.

-¡No!- le gritó - ¡Aquí es donde empieza tu sufrimiento…Potter! – esto último diciéndoselo despreciablemente a Ginny que se encontraba toda ensangrentada.

-P..P..ero, esta herida y embarazada y… - tartamudeó Marietta observando cómo se desangraba Ginny.

-¡No me importa, ya te lo he dicho! – le gritó desquiciada mente como una loca.

-¿Pero que le vas hacer? – asustada preguntó y preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga.

-Ya lo verás –dijo Cho sonriendo malvadamente cargando a Ginny con la ayuda de su inseparable amiga Marietta.

* * *

**Hora: 7:30 p.m**

Ring…. Ring….Ring…

_-¿Si? Casa de la Familia Weasley – Granger – contestó Ron el teléfono._

_-…jajajajaja_

_-Ah, eres tu Harry- dijo Ron rodando los ojos. _

_-¿Ahora te puso Hermione como elfo doméstico o qué? jajajaja_

_- No es gracioso Harry – le dijo Ron avergonzado - lo hago y lo digo porque aquí es una residencia- dijo después elegantemente._

_-Está bien, si tu lo dices – dijo Harry aguantándose la risa._

_-¿No más hablas para molestarme y burlarte de mí? – quiso saber Ron empezándose a enfadar._

_-No. Tranquilo Sr. Weasley, cálmese, solo hablo para que me comunique con mi esposa la Sra. Potter. Si es tan amable- dijo Harry siguiéndose burlándose de él. _

_-No, no está aquí. ¿Ya la perdiste tan pronto?- bromeo Ron queriéndose vengar de él._

_-ja…ja…ja no. Ya, pásamela Ron._

_-Harry te digo que no está aquí- repitió Ron._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está allí? – preguntó asustado y enojado._

_-No, pero cálmate, a lo mejor va en camino, porque me dijo Hermione que estuvo aquí – contestó Ron serenamente._

_-¿Hace cuanto? – interrogó Harry asustado._

_-Humm… hace… como…¡ ¿Hermione hace cuanto se fue Ginny de aquí?_

-¡Hace 2 horas!- gritó Hermione desde la cocina.

_- ¡Gracias!... dice que hace dos horas – le dijo despreocupado._

_-¿¡Qué!?_

_-¡Que hace dos horas!- gritó Ron al pensar que no lo había oído._

_- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya te oí!- vociferó de nuevo Harry colgando inmediatamente. _

_-Bueno… yo… ¿Harry? ¡¿Harry estas ahí?!_

_-…………………………………….._

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en la chimenea apareciendo un Harry desesperado y preocupado.

-¡Hermione! – llamó Harry buscándola sin reparar en Ron, que todavía estaba con el teléfono en mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? – preguntó Hermione saliendo de la cocina.

-Dime ¿donde fue Ginny?- interrogó Harry acercándose a ella tembloroso tomándola de los hombros.

-No sé. Cuando regresamos de las compras, me dijo que estaría en la casa arreglándose para venirse después contigo – contó Hermione nerviosa – no te preocupes, de seguro se le olvidó algo en la tienda y fue por ello – dijo tratando de calmarlo y queriendo pensar que fuera verdad.

-Harry, suéltala la vas a lastimar –ordenó Ron quitando las manos de Harry de Hermione – Y no te preocupes, de seguro es lo que dice Hermione.

-Pero ya es muy tarde. Es para que estuviera en casa – sostuvo Harry alejándose de ellos y jalándose para atrás los cabellos de su cabeza preocupado.

-Mira, si quieres vamos a buscarla en el auto de Hermione a esa tienda que dice que fueron- propuso Ron.

-Sí, vamos – afirmó saliendo de la casa sin esperar a Ron.

-¡Harry! – le llamó Hermione jalándole un brazo – la vas a encontrar, no es tonta. No te preocupes –le animó.

-Gracias – dijo Harry y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Rápidamente, le tomó las llaves a Ron del auto, ya que no sabía manejar, y fueron en busca de Ginny.

Harry con los ánimos que le dio Hermione, seguía sintiendo un mal presentimiento desde que Ron le dijo que no se encontraba con ellos.

* * *

Hello

¿Les gustó?

Opinen ¿Eh?

Les comunico que estaré subiendo cada viernes porque ya tengo los capitulos hechos, nada más les faltaría el un retoque.

Otra cosa, para las nuevos que leen. Supongo que ya supieron o averiguaron que Cho es sanadora ¿No? dejé unas cuantos indicios :P

Ok sin más

me voy

esperen el siguiente quizá este viernes o lunes de la semana que entra.

Bye


	3. La Navidad y sus regalos sorpresas

**CAPITULO 3: LA NAVIDAD Y SUS REGALOS SORPRESAS **

_Fecha: 30 Noviembre_

_Último día del mes_

En todo el mes de noviembre, no se supo nada de Ginny. Harry como loco, la buscaba en todos los lugares donde le había dicho Hermione habían estado visitando ese día de la desaparición extraña; pero sin ninguna señal alguna, solo habían encontrado el auto chocado, sus pertenencias que había dentro de él y sangre.

En ese mes, Hermione había dado a luz a un niño pelirrojo llamado: Hugh Benjamín Weasley. Solo ese nacimiento puso un poco de alegría a los Weasley 's, ya que con la desaparición de Ginny no se podían concentrar en nada más.

En ese mes, Harry sin saber de ella, se rindió fácilmente encerrándose en el cuarto que compartía con ella, quedándose incomunicado adrede para que nadie lo molestara. Hizo un hechizo para que nadie pudiera aparecerse en la casa y en la chimenea. Así que tampoco contestó la llamada de Ron, que anunciaba sobre el nacimiento de su sobrino.

-_Harry, soy Ron…humm. Solo llamaba para decirte que…bueno…Hermione dio a luz a un hermoso niño pelirrojo…mmmm…Hermione me pidió que fueras a visitarla. Aquí estamos todos… (Suspiro)…ok…bye – _anunciaba el teléfono al no querer contestar Harry.

En ese mes, todo el mundo mágico sabía sobre la desaparición de Ginny Potter, y como siempre los periódicos y revistas de chismes como: El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja haciendo falsas especulaciones sobre la pareja Potter como: _"Ginny había dejado al pobre chico Potter porque, ya no tenía dinero" _o _"había huido con el verdadero padre del hijo que esperaba"_

En el último día del mes, Hermione desesperada por no saber alguna noticia de Harry; hizo el intento de aparecer en la casa de este, aprovechando de que Ron no estaba, ya que, Harry no volvió a su cargo como Jefe de Aurores. Ron estaba al cargo por el momento hasta que regresara.

Así con su hijo recién nacido y pañalera en brazos apareció en la casa de su amigo. Se llevó la sorpresa de que pudo entrar en ella.

-Hay no, esta es una mala señal – se dijo Hermione preocupada.

-¡Harry! – lo llamó gritando por toda la planta baja buscándolo.

Y se asustó más al ver, que una vitrina donde estaba un mini bar, no había nada de botellas de licor muggle. Pensando lo peor, fue al cuarto de Harry casi corriendo con mucho cuidado, porque traía al bebe. Al momento de llegar y abrir la puerta, encontró a Harry tirado en el piso rodeado de las dichosas botellas muggles que faltaban en la vitrina del mini bar.

-¡Harry, por Merlín! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – vociferó Hermione asustada, casi llorando con Benjamín todavía en brazos.

Rápidamente, colocó al bebe y la pañalera en la cama en donde no se pudieran caer, y recogió a Harry como pudo entre sus brazos dándole ánimos con pequeñas cachetadas para que pudiera reaccionar, pero no hubo ningún tipo de reacción. Así que utilizando el celular de emergencias que le compró Ron para cuando el bebé, llamó a Ron con las manos todas temblorosas y al mismo tiempo cuidando a Harry y echando miraditas al bebe.

-Hermione ¿qué pasó? ¿Le pasó algo a Benny? – contestó el teléfono Ron preocupado.

-No, el está bien. Es Harry, viene a su casa y esta muy mal pa…parece que está muerto – le contó Hermione nerviosa y llorando.

-¡NO! No digas eso, no te muevas yo me aparezco allá ahorita y lo llevamos a San Mungo ¿sí? No te preocupes – le dijo Ron todo muy rápido y colgó.

-¡Hay Merlín ayúdalo! – se dijo Hermione cerrando el celular, los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Era la primera semana de Diciembre, y Harry se encontraba en San Mungo sin despertar. Todos los días habían ido a visitarlo Hermione, Ron y todos los Weasley's, su única familia viva. Pero Harry, ni sus luces, ni sus ojos verdes se dejaban ver. Hasta que un día, despertó en una ocasión donde Ron estaba de visita.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, enfocándolos a la luz que se filtraba en la habitación. Cuando él los tuvo bien abiertos, los movía como loco queriendo reconocer el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿En la enfermería otra vez? – comenzó Harry hablando con voz ronca.

-jajajaja casi le atinas compañero – contestó Ron sonriendo, al ver como su amigo despertaba – Estas en San Mungo.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó extrañado Harry, al parecer no recordaba lo sucedido o lo que había hecho antes de entrar al Hospital.

-Por bebida muggle en exceso, te intoxicaste ¿no te acuerdas?- respondió Ron como si fuera muy común beber demasiado.

-No…. ¿cuanto llevo aquí?

-Hummm… no mucho… un mes encerrado en tu casa, más, una semana aquí – dijo Ron muy quitado de la pena.

-¡¿Qué?! – contestó Harry exaltado.

-Tranquilo, fue solo una broma.

-Broma o no, ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si Ginny está allá afuera sola con mi bebe en sabe dónde y yo aquí muy tranquilo descansando como si nada pasara, como si nada me importara…- gritó Harry saltando de la cama y casi saliendo al pasillo del hospital, pero Ron lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! – lo llamó Ron tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres que espere? ¿A que muera desangrada? ¡No! ¡Quítate de mi camino!, ¿dónde está mi varita? –dijo Harry desesperado soltándose de Ron y buscando su varita por el lugar.

-¡Espera! Deja decirte algo importante- dijo Ron cuando Harry estaba en la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Qué! Que sea rápido.

-Hummm…

-¡Vamos no tengo tu tiempo!

-El ministro muggle y mágico, cerraron el caso de Ginny - lo soltó Ron rápidamente y apenado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿P..p..por qué?! – contestó Harry furioso.

-Porque no hay pruebas claras, tú mismo lo viste. Solamente el auto, sus pertenencias y… sangre; que resultó ser de Ginny. Lo supe después de que te dejaras caer en tu casa. Después, me dijeron que ya no podía estar en curso la investigación, ya que como encontramos sangre sacaron de conclusión que probablemente este…– contó Ron seriamente.

-No, no puede ser – se dijo a sí mismo Harry en un estado de Shock – no, ella NO puede estar muerta.

-Yo mismo llevé el caso mientras tú no estabas. Y todo indica eso, Ginny no podría haber sobrevivido porque perdido demasiada sangre– explicó Ron.

-No, yo la seguiré buscando por mar y tierra. Y si dices que está muerta, quiero ver yo mismo el cadáver. Sin el cuerpo de Ginny que pruebe que esté muerta, para mí sigue estando viva – le dijo Harry a Ron cara a cara.

-P…p…ero, Kingsley ordenó cerrar el caso- alegó Ron nerviosamente por la actitud de su amigo nunca vista por él, lo asustaba.

-¿Y quién es él? Se supone que yo soy el jefe de Aurores, no él – le respondió Harry enojado regresando a su cama.

-Es el ministro de magia – contestó Ron su primera pregunta dejando escapar una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues me tiene sin cuidado- le dijo Harry muy quitado de la pena -Seguiremos el caso como te dije, y más vale que me cumplas. Yo soy tu jefe inmediato, además la desaparecida es tu hermana. ¿Entendiste? Y a Kingsley, déjamelo a mí ¿Ok?

-Está bien, Jefe – respondió Ron contento como un cadete saludando a su sargento.

Harry salió de San Mungo al día siguiente completamente sano física y psicológicamente. Por lo tanto, decidió regresar a su cargo en el Cuartel de Aurores, ya que se sentía como un nuevo Harry (pero seguía pensando en donde estaría Ginny y que estuviera con bien).

-Señor, Harry Potter reportándose señor – se anunció Harry ante Kingsley serio como un soldado.

-¡Bienvenido Harry! – exclamó el Ministro de magia abrazándolo y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Harry resentido con Kingsley por el caso de Ginny y muriéndose del coraje, fingió felicidad seriamente.

-Gracias señor, "estoy muy contento de volver "

-¡Así se habla Harry!

-Con su permiso Señor – dijo Harry dando una reverencia seria.

Y salió del despacho del Ministro para tomar nuevamente su puesto y organizar rápidamente "misiones" para buscar a Ginny.

------

El 24 de Diciembre llegó rápidamente con varias sorpresas, entre ellas, toda la Familia Weasley se juntaba en La Madriguera en Navidad: Bill y Fleur con sus dos hijas Victorie de 8 años, Dominique de 4 añitos y próximamente uno en camino; Charlie seguía soltero y sin compromiso, Percy felizmente casado con una chica llamada Audrey y sus dos princesas Molly de seis y la pequeña Lucy de 2 años; sorprendentemente los gemelos Fred y George casados con Alicia y Angelina; y con dos demonios iguales a sus padres George (hijo de Fred) y Fredy (hijo de George) de un añito, y por último Ron y Hermione con Benny de apenas un mes. Así que la Madriguera estaba llena de niños y gente grande. Pero ese día habría un gran regalo para Harry.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! – gritó Harry en la Madriguera, ya que, estaba muy silenciosa.

A lo lejos se oyó "_Es mi padrino"_ y una carrera de pies corrieron hasta la sala donde se encontraban los recién llegados Harry y Ron.

-¡Padrino! –gritó emocionado Teddy abrazando la cintura de Harry.

-Hola campeón ¿Cómo te has portado este año? – dijo Harry agachándose a la altura de su ahijado de 10 años.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué crees? Voy a pasar Navidad contigo padrino –contó Teddy emocionado esto último.

-wow que bien, ¿y tu abuela?

-Me dejó contigo a cargo porque se fue de viaje.

-¿Sola?

-Nop, con un Señor – respondió inocentemente el niño.

-Uy… Andrómeda no pierde el tiempo ¿eh? – bromeó Ron desordenándole el cabello azulado de Teddy.

-¡Cállate Ron! ¡Qué irrespetuoso eres! – lo regaño Hermione entrando a la sala con el pequeño Benjamín dormido en brazos.

-¿Cómo están mis dos amores? – dijo Ron melosamente acercándose a Hermione.

-Bien- contestó Hermione seriamente con esos ojos que matan.

Harry y Teddy sólo observaban la escena aguantándose la risa por las escenas que siempre hacían. Pero al mismo tiempo, en el interior de Harry, sentía un nudo en la garganta en sólo pensar que así hubieran estado él, Ginny y su hijo o hija.

-Hummm…Hermione ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Harry interrumpiendo a la parejita que ya empezaban hacerse sus mimos y cariños.

-Oh…amm… están en la cocina – contestó sonrojada Hermione porque se había dejado llevar por el momento sin darse cuenta que Harry estaba presente.

-Bueno Teddy vámonos, hacemos mosca aquí – dijo Harry queriendo bromear y escapar de sus sueños imposibles.

Cuando Harry se fue con Teddy y cruzaron la puerta de la cocina…

-Oye, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó Hermione a Ron rápidamente.

-¿De ir al Orfanato "EL EDEN" a espaldas de Harry para recoger una carta? Si, si fui. Aquí esta – contestó Ron, dándole la carta a Hermione.

- Ok, detenme a Benny.

-Sí… ¿Cómo esta el niño de papá? ¿Eh? – murmuró Ron para no despertarlo

Mientras Ron chiqueaba a Benny, que estaba completamente dormido. Hermione leía muy entretenida la contestación a su carta, que había mandado días antes a ese lugar, hasta que terminó.

-¡Perfecto! – exclamó susurrando al termino de la carta.

-Oye, un momento. ¿Por qué me mandaste al Orfanato ese, por una carta y a las espaldas de Harry? ¿Que piensas hacer? ¿Hacer una campaña para que adopten todos esos niños sin padres? O ¿quieres adoptar a todos? Hermione… no podemos darnos el lujo de tener a todos esos niños en casa, además, podemos tener propios o ya no quieres hacer el…-cuestionó Ron a Hermione extrañado y serio a la vez.

-¡Ron! ¡Ya para tu escoba! – lo cayó Hermione - No es todo eso que me dijiste, aunque, no estaría mal esa campaña.

- Yo y mi bocota

-Bueno, de todos modos no es eso Ron – dijo Hermione olvidándose de una campaña que ya estaba ideando para niños huérfanos.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No te acuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?

-Lo de ¿Darnos mucho amor y tener muchos hijos?

-¡No, eso no! – lo reprendió

-Entonces, no me acuerdo – dijo comportándose como un niño.

-¡Ay Merlín! Ilumínalo con tu varita pero no lo encandiles – dijo Hermione levantando los brazos y los ojos mirando al techo – Es de darle un hijo a Harry como regalo de Navidad –le recordó en voz baja para que sólo Ron escuchara, a pesar de que estaban solos en la sala.

-¡¿Estás loca?! – exclamó Ron aterrorizado, alejando a Benny de Hermione – tiene poco de haber nacido y ¿ya lo quieres dar?

Suspiró Hermione al ver que su querido marido seguía siendo lento hasta el cansancio. Y esperaba que Benny no saliera igual que el.

-Ron… obvio no voy a dar a mi propio hijo – contestó Hermione calmadamente para no explotar ante las ocurrencias de su marido.

-oh… jejeje… ya entendí. Vamos a darle un niño que esta en adopción ¿verdad? – dijo Ron rojo comprendiendo el "dilema".

-Si

-Buena idea- susurró Ron contento.

-Exacto – mencionó Hermione con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pero…

-Pero… que – dijo Hermione temiendo lo peor.

-¿Si no acepta en adoptan un niño? – cuestionó Ron levemente preocupado.

-Claro que aceptará, ya lo verás. Anhelaba mucho ese hijo que esperaba Ginny, de seguro aceptará.

-Tú crees que Ginny no sigue con vida ¿verdad? –aventuró a preguntar Ron – por eso lo haces.

-No lo sé, tengo mis dudas; pero… Ginny no puede estar con nosotros esta Navidad. Que más daría con darle la noticia de que Ginny sigue viva, pero no puedo; además quién nos asegura que el bebe que estaban esperando sigue vivo. Probablemente ella sí, pero el bebe, no lo creo. Por eso pensé en algo que si puedo hacerlo realidad y que lo haga feliz– contó con tristeza Hermione.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto? Pensará en otra cosa, como que si tú dieras por hecho de que deje de buscar a Ginny por que no está viva.

-No te preocupes, amor. Se lo explicaré – dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la frente de Benny.

--------------

Después de los preparativos que se hacían cada Navidad en la Madriguera, empezaba la pachanga. Los gemelos con sus tradicionales bengalas y fuegos artificiales de Sortilegios Weasley, la música tan "nueva" de la Sra. Weasley, la cena o mejor dicho banquete hecha por la matriarca Weasley y sus queridas nueras, el abrazo y los deseos de Feliz Navidad y por último los tan esperados por los más pequeños: Los regalos.

-Mamá, no se porque los envuelves, si ya sabemos que son sweater Weasley – mencionó Ron abriendo el regalo de su madre.

-Ron no seas así – le reprendió Hermione a Ron – tú mamá se sacrifica en coser para toda la familia, además es ya una tradición, y las tradiciones son muy bonitas. Esto lo dijo Hermione, mientras le colocaba un mini sweater Weasley al pequeño Benny.

-Gracias Hermione, tu si sabes apreciar – dijo Molly resentida por su hijo menor.

-Ay mamá, no te pongas así – dijo Fred

-Sí, ya sabemos que no tiene corazón – le siguió George como si se tratase de una obra, tentándose donde está el corazón.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, hasta Ron. Después de calmar las risas de los chistes de los gemelos, prosiguieron en la entrega de regalos.

-Bueno… yo… hice un regalo para Victorie – dijo Teddy poniéndose como todo un Weasley, rojo hasta el cabello.

Teddy se paró y le entregó a la pequeña Victorie su regalo junto con un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que te guste, lo hice con mis propias manos.

-Gracias – respondió Victorie también poniéndose roja de la vergüenza.

-Uhhhh Ya me huele a boda querido hermanito Bill – bromeaba George apareciendo a un lado de la cara de Bill observando la escena.

-Sí, prepárate suegrito, Teddy tiene genes de Tonks y viene con todo – le siguió el juego su gemelo Fred apareciendo al otro lado de la cara de Bill, también observando la escena.

-Cállense – los reprendió Bill.

-Oh gracias Teddy, es muy hermoso – dijo Victorie dándole un beso en la mejilla también, cuando vio el corazón hecha a mano, que decía: _"Teddy & Victorie siempre juntos"_ y en la parte de atrás, una foto de ellos dos juntos.

Después, Teddy regresó a su lugar donde estaba su padrino Harry.

-Bien hecho Teddy, eres ya todo un… niño grande – lo felicitó Harry dándole un golpecito con el puño al mentón del chico.

-Ron y yo queremos darle a Harry un regalo – comenzó a decir Hermione puesta en medio de la salita, junto a Ron que le daba biberón a Benny.

-No tenían porque…- dijo Harry avergonzándose.

-Hay, vamos Harry, acércate – lo animó Ron.

-Ok – dijo dándose por vencido.

Harry se acercó a una Hermione muy emocionada de cómo iba a reaccionar Harry con la sorpresa.

-Bueno… ten – dijo Hermione dándole un sobre.

-Hummm…

-¡Ábrelo!

-Si es dinero, te recuerdo que tengo demasiado – dijo Harry bromeando haciéndolo de emoción.

-Solo ábrelo, ¿sí?- lo apremió Hermione casi desesperada.

-Está bien, tranquila.

Harry rompió el sobre, que por cierto, llevaba su nombre, y sacó una hoja que desdobló y leyó para sí mismo…

_Estimado Sr. Potter_

_Nos enorgullece informarle, que es un perfecto candidato para tener un hijo(a) bajo en las condiciones en que se encuentra, ya que, cumple con los requisitos necesarios para adoptar a su hijo(a) legalmente._

_Los esperamos el día 25 de Diciembre en el Orfanato "EL EDEN", para terminar con el proceso de adopción._

_Se despide con una ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_La Directora:_

_Moony Sharpire Mcphine_

-¡¿Qué?! Esto es una broma ¿verdad Hermione? – espetó Harry mirando a Hermione como diciendo _"si es una broma, no me gustó mucho"._

-¿Qué es Harry? –preguntó Molly extrañada en ver que decía la carta.

-Es una carta, en que dice, que yo solicité querer adoptar un hijo – contestó Harry tratando de calmarse para no gritar.

-No… Harry, no es una broma, ¿No estas contento? – aseguró Hermione pensando en que Harry estaba actuando.

-¿Ves que estoy sonriendo? – le preguntó muy serio señalado su propia cara.

-Hummm… no

-Harry, ella solo quería darte un hijo para darte un poco de alegría en tu vida y…- trató de explicarle Ron.

-¡Cállate Ron! –le gritó Harry.

En ese momento, todos estaban muy atentos con la escena que se veía entre Harry y Hermione.

-Oye, no le grites así, el solo te daba una explicación – vociferó Hermione ofendida.

-Ajá, y yo quiero que me digas, ¡¿cuándo te di mi consentimiento de que quería adoptar un niño?!… ¡dímelo!… ¡¿cuándo?!… ¡¿yo no lo recuerdo?! – le gritó a Hermione perdiendo la calma, dando vueltas en la sala como león enjaulado.

-No, nuca… pero… ¡Por Merlín!, ¡yo sólo quiero verte como antes… feliz! – dijo Hermione empezando a exasperarse.

-Hermione soy feliz, ¿qué quieres? ¿A qué te refieres a feliz? ¿Que esté todo el día como payaso contando chistes? ¿Haciendo bromas como Fred y George?- expresó Harry acercándose a ella señalando a los gemelos.

-¡Oye! –gritaron los gemelos ofendidos.

-¡No! ¡Me refiero a feliz, a que rehagas tu vida con otra persona, date cuenta que Ginny…! – alegó Hermione tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta Hermione! ¡Con adoptar un niño no resuelves esto!, ¡¿sí?! ¡Y Ginny está viva! ¡¿Escuchas?! ¡Viva! – vocifero Harry esto último derramando un lágrima y soltándose de Hermione bruscamente alejándose de todos, como si les temiera.

Harry veloz subió al cuarto donde dormía, para recoger sus cosas y largarse de ahí, (Molly lo había obligado a vivir allí cuando salió de San Mugo). Ya estaba harto de que le dijeran que hacer con su vida, ya no era un niño. Mejor sería irse a su casa sólo a Godric's Hollows a lamentarse.

-_Por que siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas el mismo día. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué el 31 de Octubre?. Primero mis padres y ahora Ginny. ¡¿Por qué Merlín?! – _pensó Harry encerrándose en su cuarto recargándose en ella hasta caer en el piso.

Mientras tanto, todos en la sala estaban muy callados mirándose unos a los otros sin moverse de su lugar, por la actitud de Harry; pero no preocupados, ya que casi siempre tenía esos arranques. Pero ahora había llegado hasta el límite, hasta los niños estaban asustados por el tío Harry.

-Mejor voy a hablar con él, antes que cometa una locura – rompió el silencio Molly preocupada, levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada junto a su marido, el Sr. Weasley.

-No Molly, deja al muchacho – indicó Arthur deteniéndola – deja que se tranquilice.

-Mejor voy yo – se propuso Ron valientemente dejando a Benny delicadamente en una cuna portátil.

-No Ron, yo hice todo este embrollo, tengo que hacer mi último intento – protestó Hermione sintiéndose culpable.

-Hermione, te dije que no le iba a gustar la idea – le reprendió Ron echándoselo en cara – mejor déjalo, como dice papá, hay que esperar a que se tranquilice y…

Sin escuchar a Ron que no había terminado lo que le tenía que decir; Hermione ya se había ido donde Harry sin escucharlo.

-Como siempre hace lo que quiere- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

----------

Hermione al llegar a la puerta con el letrero _"Habitación de Ronald"_ no esperó a tocar y quiso abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro. Así que tuvo que tocar de todas formas, sabiendo que no le iba a abrir hizo el intento.

Toc* Toc*

-Harry escúchame por favor – suplicó Hermione detrás de la puerta escuchando ruidos extraños.

-¡Déjame sólo! ¡¿Sí?! – respondió Harry desde adentro.

-¡Alohomora!- hechizó Hermione la puerta abriéndola por completo.

-¡Bueno!, ¡¿No puedo tener privacidad en esta casa?! –bramó Harry girándose a verla.

-Harry, solo vengo a terminar la conversación.

Harry sin hacerle el menor caso siguió recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en su viejo baúl de escuela.

-oh… no te preocupes. Ya sé en que termina. En que Ginny ya nunca va a volver. ¡Listo! ¡¿Ya terminamos?! – insinuó Harry enojado – ¿Algo más? – terminando de empacar volviéndose de nuevo a mirar a Hermione.

-Mira… se que esperabas con ansias al hijo de Ginny y tuyo – comenzó a explicar Hermione sentándose en la cama de Harry.

-Si ¿y?

-Bueno…Que alegría hubiera sido de darte como regalo sorpresa a Ginny a salvo, pero no se pudo, no tengo idea donde esté. Y sé que es muy pronto todo esto, pero no puedo verte así, Harry. Por eso, pensé que podía darte mi segunda opción: un niño huérfano, un hijo. No tuyo losé, pero sería un hijo, una vida, un amor, una alegría cuidarlo y darle mucho amor, porque… ¿sabes? Es más padre el que cría que el que engendra. Sólo piénsalo, tú también pasaste por esa situación, quedaste huérfano desde bebe, sin mucho amor y…- trató de aclarar las cosas Hermione, y resultó peor.

Harry ya se había calmado y hasta pensado la situación, pero eso último le encendió la mecha de furia otra vez, fue lo que colmó el vaso.

-¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes otra vez ¿sí?! ¡Es el colmo, por Merlín…! -gritó Harry saltando de la cama.

-¡Harry! – llamó Hermione a Harry que ya salía de la habitación con su baúl ya hecho.

Harry llegó casi corriendo hasta la sala buscando a Teddy, donde todos empezaban a conversar tranquilamente y abriendo regalos, como si nada hubiera pasado hace tan solo diez minutos. Al visualizar a Teddy lo tomó de la mano llevándolo hacía la salida.

-Teddy vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo Harry muy serio, caminando hacia fuera sin mirar a nadie.

-Harry ¿a donde vas? ¡No te lleves a Teddy! – sugirió Molly siguiéndolo preocupada.

-Me lo llevo porque es mi ahijado, no es nada suyo –contestó Harry furioso.

-Pero padrino, me quiero quedar con los Weasley's –declaró Teddy muy inocente.

-¡Pues no! Te vienes conmigo quieras o no y punto –le contestó Harry

Todos salieron a fuera para "despedir al tío Harry", viendo como subían al coche de este.

-¡Adiós Victorie! ¡Adiós chicos!– se despidió Teddy abriendo la ventanilla desde el carro ya en marcha.

Victorie sólo contestó alzando la mano y moviéndola de un lado al otro como un adiós. Y los chicuelos sin saber que pasaba se despidieron riéndose _"Adiós, Teddy osito"_

-¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín no manejes así! ¡Asustarás a Teddy!!! – vociferó Molly asustada con lagrimas en los ojos, al carro acelerado que pasó muy rápido y muy cerca de La Madriguera.

-Molly, tranquilízate. Harry sabe que trae a Teddy. Solo va enojado, además no ha bebido – trató de tranquilizarla Arthur poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-Humm… pero SÍ lo va hacer llegando a la casa – mencionó Ron viendo como se alejaba el carro de Harry por la carretera.

-¿No puedes haceg nada Ron? – preguntó Fleur igual de preocupada que su suegra.

-Sólo queda esperar hasta mañana, para que quite los encantamientos de protección. Es típico de él – predijo Hermione dando un suspiro, acercándose con Benny en brazos.

----------------

En la mañana del 25 de Diciembre, en una casa de Godric's Hollow; a pesar de que duró casi un mes deshabitado; parecía que le habían dado mano de gato ó mejor dicho mano de bruja, ya que, estaba muy limpio; a excepción en el mini bar donde estaba Harry durmiendo. Todo estaba tirado: las botellas, platos, vasos, pero, no hay nada que un buen hechizo pueda hacer.

-Padrino – lo llamó Teddy zarandeando a Harry.

-mmm…

-Despierta, ya salió el sol – siguió zarandeándolo.

-mmm…Hola campeón – murmuró Harry despertando de la cruda, sonriéndole a su ahijado.

-¿Ya no estás enojado? – quiso saber Teddy como asustado.

-No, ya se me pasó con la bebida, pero nunca lo vallas a hacer ¿eh? – le contó Harry divirtiéndole y al mismo tiempo dando una advertencia.

-jajaja entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque soy un loco y tonto alcohólico que no piensa nada más que para sí mismo.

-jajaja ok

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Harry rascándose la cabeza y después frotándose los ojos.

-Si, mucha – contestó Teddy sobándose la pancita cómicamente.

-Muy bien, mientras recojo este tiradero y me baño, tú te cambias para salir ¿eh? –dijo Harry levantándose de la silla y de paso revolvió el cabello ahora negro azabache de Teddy.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Deja de hacer preguntas y vete a cambiar – rogó Harry cargando a Teddy como costal de papas hacia la planta alta de la casa.

Después del reparador baño de Harry, bajó hacer el desayuno para los dos (_huevos estrellados con tocino_). No tenía idea él tampoco a donde saldrían, solamente le salió por su boca.

-Teddy, perdóname por haberte gritado así a noche – se disculpó Harry apenado estando en pleno rico desayuno preparado por él.

-No hay problema, padrino. Todos nos podemos enojar y no controlarse- comentó sabiamente Teddy muy sonriente.

-Gracias, eres muy bueno Teddy, igual que tus padres- agradeció Harry nostálgicamente recordando a Tonks y Lupin.

-¿Tu los conociste bien? – preguntó Teddy con curiosidad

-Sí, eran unas grandiosas personas y unos buenos Aurores- le contó Harry.

-Wow, cuando sea grande seré Auror como tú y mis papás - expresó con anhelo Teddy.

-¡Así será campeón! ¡Uy se me olvidaba! Toma, tu regalo. Ayer no pude dártelo por la escena que armé a noche – recordó Harry pasándole sobre la mesa el obsequio – espero que te guste.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó Teddy recibiendo el regalo.

-Ábrelo, para que lo sepas.

El regalo consistía en un retrato de Tonks y Lupin, junto con un bebe de cabellos turquesa en brazos de Tonks.

-Gracias padrino, es el mejor regalo que me has dado – confesó Teddy al momento en que se levantó y fue a abrazarlo con sus ojitos brillantes.

-De nada – contestó Harry correspondiendo el abrazo sintiendo lo que sentía Teddy. Porque, a él también cuando niño, para ser más exactos: 11años. Hagrid le dio algo parecido, un álbum completo de fotos de sus padres. Así que, obvio que sabía que le iba a gustar ese regalo.

Harry se sentía muy identificado con su ahijado, porque Teddy también era huérfano, pero le tocó la fortuna de vivir con una abuela amorosa, y a él con sus tíos odiosos.

Quería mucho a Teddy como si fuera su hijo, y se puso a pensar que no sería mala la idea de tener un hijo a quién amar. No importaba si no era de su sangre, Teddy no era de su sangre y lo amaba mucho, pero, ¿sería igual?, ¡Claro! ¡Los que viven en un orfanato son huérfanos de padres!, que tonto. ¡Sería grandioso!

-Oye Teddy – dijo de repente Harry separándose de Teddy

-¿Si?

-Ya se donde vamos a ir.

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó Teddy interesado.

-A un Orfanato llamado _"EL EDEN"._


	4. Conozcan a Lily Potter

**CAPITULO 4: CONOZCAN A LILY POTTER**

Después de un largo viaje, Harry y Teddy llegaron al tan mencionado orfanato. Se parecía mucho al Orfanato donde fue creado Tom Riddle, pero más bonito y coloridos para los niños.

Traspasaron una reja encontrándose a sus pies un caminito adoquinado que los llevaría hasta la entrada del edificio. Un hermoso jardín con césped muy verde se extendía alrededor, hasta llegar a la puerta principal hecha de madera de roble con unas formas rústicas color caoba, pero antes de tocar el timbre; Harry se fijó en un pequeñísimo detalle: Teddy como era metamorfomago, igual que Tonks, cambiaba constantemente su color de cabello, debido a que no podía controlarlo muy fácilmente todavía.

-Humm… Teddy

-¿Qué pasa, padrino?

-Verás; no es muy común ver a un niño… un niño con ese problema de tu cabello – le explicó Harry agachándose a la altura de Teddy.

-Si quieres te espero en el carro – dijo Teddy pensando que su padrino le daba vergüenza que lo vieran con él.

-No no no, nada más lo cubrimos con una gorra- resolvió Harry inmediatamente..

En ese momento apareció una gorra negra en la cabeza de Teddy cubriendo bien su tan colorido cabello.

-Gracias padrino pero, ¿porqué no es muy común? ¿Es una enfermedad? ¿Me voy a morir? – preguntó Teddy poniéndose nervioso.

- No Teddy, no es para tanto, no te pongas así – dijo Harry tranquilizándolo.

-¿Entonces?

-Es un gen que heredaste de tu madre y es un muy buen gen. Puedes cambiar tu físico como quieras pero, para eso hay que trabajar en ello muy duro – le explicó Harry – Y la razón de esta ocasión, es que, este orfanato es muggle y los muggles no te entenderían tu condición.

-Mi mami ¿era como yo? – pregunto el chico emocionado quitándole lo deprimido que estaba por ser diferente a los demás niños de su edad.

-Pensé que ya lo sabías – contestó Harry muy extrañado de que no supiera nada sobre Tonks y Lupin.

-No; no lo sabía, sólo pensé que era como un descontrol de magia lo que me pasaba – comentó Teddy muy tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tu abuela no te habla de tus padres?

-No, no le gusta hablar de ellos – respondió Teddy deprimiéndose de nuevo.

-Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con tu abuela – murmuró Harry seriamente -_¿Qué le pasará a Andrómeda para no hablarle a su nieto de sus padres? ¿Qué tipo de abuela es?-_pensó Harry.

Tocó el timbre todavía pensando en Andrómeda, al mismo tiempo poniéndose un poco nervioso al darse cuenta en que tocó el timbre sin inmutarse en su acción. No todos los días tienes la "oportunidad" de escoger quién será tu hijo o hija.

-¿SI? – se oyó una voz.

Harry sólo veía unos ojos verdes a través de una rejilla de la puerta.

-Hummm… soy el Sr. Potter, vine a una cita –anunció Harry a esos ojos detrás de la puerta, mostrándole la carta que le dio de "regalo" Hermione.

-¡Oh, Sr. Potter! sí, lo estábamos esperando, pase – afirmó una señorita como de unos 18 años, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a Harry y Teddy.

-Gracias.

-¡Hola pequeño!, ¿Cómo te llamas? – saludó la chica agachándose a la altura de Teddy.

-Teddy – contestó Teddy sonriéndole a la chica.

-¿Estás listo para conocer a tu nuevo hermano o hermanita?

-Hummm – dijo dudosamente Teddy.

-Teddy es mi ahijado – respondió Harry por Teddy, agarrándole la mano al pequeño.

-Oh disculpe, no fue mi intención – rectificó la chica poniéndose roja de la vergüenza, enderezándose a la casi altura de Harry.

-No se disculpe, suele suceder.

-¡Hay que tonta no me presenté! Me llamo Sunny Mikayla McPhine me encargo de la niñas del orfanato – se presentó dándole la mano a Harry de modo saludo.

-Mucho gusto Sunny.

-Síganme, la directora lo está esperando- dijo Sunny empezando a caminar por un pasillo largo que llegaba a un patio donde se encontraban juagando varios niños y niñas de todas las edades con sus uniformes del Instituto.

-Tiene suerte en que estén en receso –comentó de repente Sunny deteniéndose a ver a los niños.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañado.

-Suelen hacer tonterías para llamar la atención a cada pareja que viene – explicó Sunny -Por aquí – indicándole unas escaleras al fondo del pasillo.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron al primer rellano, donde pasaron varias puertas medio abiertas; se podían ver muchas camas pequeñas. Y hasta el fondo había una puerta que anunciaba _"Dirección"._

_-_Pase – le indicó Sunny abriendo la puerta.

-¿Puede cuidar a Teddy por mi? – preguntó Harry a Sunny.

-¡Claro! vamos Teddy, vallamos con los otros niños – contestó Sunny tomando la mano de Teddy.

Harry entró a la Dirección un poco más relajado, y lo primero que observó fue que la oficina estaba muy limpia y ordenada. También había cuadros con formas extrañas en las paredes y muchos juguetes didácticos para los niños. En el centro se encontraba un gran escritorio de roble negro, detrás de este, una silla giratoria.

-Buenas tardes, señora.

La silla giró y dió a descubrir a una chica de unos 20 años, alta de tez morena y ojos tan obscuros que Harry creyó que eran negros.

-Señorita, si no le molesta – corrigió la chica mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Si, claro. Es que nunca pensé que alguien tan joven pudiera dirigir una institución- opinó Harry mostrándose sorprendido

-No se preocupe, tome asiento por favor- le indicó una silla mullida al frente de ella.

-Gracias.

-Usted debe ser el Sr. Potter ¿verdad? – Preguntó dándole la mano a Harry – Yo soy Moony Sharpire McPhine, Directora de este Orfanato.

-¡Oh! ¿Son hermanas usted y la otra señorita?

-Ah si, por desgracia – contestó, esto último lo dijo en murmullo.

-Perdón, ¿dijo algo?

-¡Oh no, nada! Y bien Sr. Potter sus papeles están en orden; creo que esta consiente de las responsabilidades de cuidar un niño, solo hace falta que me diga de que edad tiene pensado adoptar al niño o niña.

- La verdad me gustaría una niña de meses, no se, se me haría más fácil cuidarla y poder aprender desde el principio– mencionó Harry pensativo.

-Muy bien, entonces tengo a la niña perfecta para usted, sígame por favor – salieron de la oficina, doblaron hacia la derecha y subieron al segundo piso donde había un letrero en la pared que decía "_CUNEROS_". Entraron a la primera habitación del piso y al momento Harry pudo distinguir, que las cunas estaban bien alineadas, pero sólo había una ocupada.

-Hace un mes, nos llegó esta pequeña niña- comentó la señorita directora señalando a una niña pequeña dormida -¿quiere sostenerla?

-¡Eh, claro! – contestó emocionado.

Al acercarse sentía de nuevo esa sensación peculiar de nerviosismo. Cuando la sostuvo entre sus brazos a la pequeña, pudo ver una mata de cabello pelirrojo que le cubría una manta rosada. Harry, al instante de ver esa carita tierna dormilona, pudo sentir algo muy extraño e inexplicable (pudiera ser una conexión inmediata), que sintió que se le salían las lágrimas, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

-¿Tiene algún nombre? – preguntó Harry regresando al mundo.

-No, a esta pequeña nos la dejaron en la puerta sin nombre alguno, ni si quiera una nota- contestó tristemente acariciándole la cabeza a la bebe tiernamente.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Qué más se necesito hacer para llevármela hoy?

-Solamente firmar algunos papeles y listo, podrá llevársela a casa.

Después de firmar todos esos papeles que le cedían a la pequeña como su hija, Harry tuvo una duda.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué pasaría? Si llegaran lo verdaderos padres de Lily – preguntó Harry preocupado por dentro. Esa bebe ya no podría separarse de él nunca más, más bien, él no podría dejarla ir fácilmente solo porque los padres decidieron quedarse con ella siempre.

-Bueno, de eso no se preocupe tanto, en muy pocas ocasiones los niños regresan con sus padres biológicos – trató de explicar la directora.

-¿Pero si llegara a pasar?- insistió Harry sosteniendo a la pequeña protectoramente.

-Pues, tendrían que llegar un acuerdo entre ustedes, ya que, tanto como ellos y usted tienen derecho a ver y estar con la niña. A veces, hay tales pleitos por quitarse al niño, que van a juicio.

-Pero, ¿Lily no podrá decidir con quién quiere quedarse?

-Si aceptan la decisión que tome la pequeña, sí.

-Espero que no suceda – dijo Harry pensando en que haría en esa situación si pasara, porque, desde el momento de verla en la cuna tan hermosa y tierna, se encariño mucho con la pequeña Lily Luna Potter.

-Créame, no sucederá con ella, tengo intuición de mujer- dijo Moony muy segura de ella sonriéndole con sinceridad

-Gracias- agradeció listo para retirarse con Lily en brazos.

-¡Oh, Sr. Potter! se me olvidaba decirle que Sunny o yo estaremos pasando a ver a Lily a su casa, para ver en que condiciones se encuentra cada año. Se que será una molestia estarlos visitando pero, es una regla que tengo que acatar.

-No se preocupe, las estaré esperando cada año con gusto – contestó Harry parándose y siendo acompañado a la puerta de salida de la oficina.

-Le estaré avisando cuando serán las visitas.

-Está bien, hasta luego.

Feliz de la vida, recogió a Teddy en el patio donde se encontraba haciendo amistad con algunos niños de su edad. Luego se despidieron de la sonriente y simpática Sunny, prometiéndole a Harry visitarlo cada año por la revisión que le había comentado la señorita directora.

Después, Harry le dio a la beba a Teddy mientras el manejaba a su próximo destino.

-Es muy bonita Lily, padrino – comentó Teddy observando a la pequeña dormilona que tenía en brazos.

-¿Verdad que si? – contestó Harry manejando.

-Padrino, ¿puedo ser su hermano mayor? – preguntó Teddy con cara inocentona.

-jajajaja ¡Claro campeón! Ya verás que serán buenos hermanos y tú serás su hermano mayor – dijo Harry despeinando a Teddy.

-¿Y a donde vamos ahora?

- A la Madriguera – contestó Harry sonríete.

* * *

En la Madriguera todos esperaban alguna noticia de Harry, especialmente Molly que no pudo dormir por los nervios.

-Ron, deberías de ir a la casa de Harry para asegurarnos que esté bien- Molly le dijo a su hijo menor preocupada.

En eso no hubo contestación de parte de de Ron, ya que en la puerta principal alguien llamaba; algún Muggle perdido, porque los magos rara vez usaban la puerta.

-Yo abro – dijo Ron saliendo de la cocina de su madre histérica -¡Harry! – exclamó sorprendido al verlo en la puerta.

Inmediatamente todos salieron en tropel de la cocina por el nombre que se oyó decir a Ron.

-Hola compañero – saludó Harry a Ron con un abrazo

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó de su estado Ron ya que Harry no era tan… cariñoso.

-Sí, y muy feliz.

-¿Por que? ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó curioso Ron todavía en la puerta.

-¿Dónde está toda la familia?-cuestionó Harry asomándose y entrando a la casa, sin darse cuenta que estaban todos casi en frente de él- ¡Ah! ¡Ahí están¡

-¡¿Harry?! – pronunciaron al mismo tiempo todos.

-El mismo que viste y calza – dijo Harry sin habérsele borrado la sonrisa desde la salida del orfanato.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hermione extrañada acercándose a Harry.

-Bueno, vengo a traerles mi regalo de Navidad a todos, y cuando digo a todos es incluyendo hasta el pequeño Beny – dijo Harry haciéndole mimos a Benny.

-Pero, primero debo de disculparme con todos, por mi actitud de ayer – comentó Harry seriamente avergonzado.

-jajajaja no te preocupes Harry – dijo Fred.

-Si, ya estamos acostumbrados, pero si quieres nuestra disculpa, tendrás que arrodillarte ante nosotros por llamarnos payasos – siguió George cruzándose de brazos "enojado".

-¡Fred! ¡George! – exclamaron las esposas junto con Molly.

-¡No!, se lo que dije y discúlpenme. –dijo Harry apenado

-Bueno, bueno, donde esta el dichoso regalo – dijeron los gemelos

-¿Teddy? ¡Ya puedes entrar! - gritó Harry saliendo fuera de la casa.

Todos vieron que Teddy entraba, pero no traía un regalo, sino un bulto de color rosa, con una manita de carne y hueso fuera de la manta. Todos atónitos se acercaron a averiguar que era.

-Bueno familia, conozcan a Lily Luna Potter – la presentó Harry muy formalmente.

Después del estado de shock en que estuvieron, todos la quieran cargar para conocerla y decirle que era bienvenida a la familia. Y cuando fue el turno de Hermione…

-Harry, es muy hermosa – exclamó Hermione emocionada al ver a Lily en sus brazos.

-Si, todos lo han dicho – comentó mirando a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Mira mamá, se parece mucho a Ginny cuando nació, ¿verdad? –opinó Ron después de mirar muy detenidamente a Lily.

-Si – contestó la Sra. Weasley casi en mar de lágrimas acercándose a ver a la pequeña replica de Ginny. Y todos se volvieron a acercar para ver lo que dijo Ron, menos Hermione y Harry.

-Veo que no lo pensaste mucho – dijo Hermione viendo en dirección donde estaban alrededor de Ron viendo a Lily.

-No, fue hoy que lo decidí. Gracias Hermione, por darme el mejor regalo. – agradeció Harry para después darle un abrazo.

-Feliz Navidad, Harry.

-Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

Después del abrazo fraternal entre ellos, fueron a donde lo demás, para hacerle mimitos y cariños a Lily que ya se encontraba despierta tratando de sonreír (_apenas tiene un mes_) por ver a tanta gente reunida observándola.


	5. Entre Francia e Inglaterra

**CAPÍTULO 5: ENTRE ****FRA****N****CIA**** E ****ING****LATE****RRA**

_PARÍS, FRANCIA._

_25 DE DICIEMBRE 2007_

En Prémontré, a unos veinte kilómetros al oeste de Laon en el departamento de Aisne, Francia. Se encontraba un Hospital llamado:_ Abadía de Prémontré, _pero no era un hospital común y corriente, sino, un hospital psiquiátrico. ¿Quién se encontraba ahí? O mejor dicho ¿Qué hacía allí?

En ese hospital lleno de "locos", en uno de tantos cuartos que había, se encontraba una mujer de no más de 26 años, con cabellos negros y tez blanca por lo pálida que estaba. Ya llevaba hospitalizada un mes y todavía no despertaba, pero escuchaba conversaciones que no entendía de que hablaban.

-Une nouveauté? (_¿Alguna novedad?_) – preguntó una voz masculina.

- rien, elle suit inconsciente (_ninguna, sigue inconsciente) _– respondió otra voz igualmente de hombre.

-Un familier qui a répondu par elle? (_¿Algún familiar que haya respondido por ella?)_

- Non, personne. Qu'est-ce que nous ferons si elle s'éveille? _(No, nadie. ¿Qué haremos si ella despierta?)_

_-_ Qui sort immédiatement d'ici, nous avons beaucoup de malades que faire attention, personne ne nous paie pour la nourrir ici, donc, si elle réveille… un adieu. Toutes manières il y a beaucoup de fous là dehors. As-tu connu? (_Que salga inmediatamente de aquí, tenemos muchos enfermos que atender, nadie nos paga por mantenerla aquí, así que, si ella despierta…adiós. Todos modos hay muchos locos ahí afuera. ¿Entendiste?)_

- Oui un docteur, que vous me dites _(Si doctor, lo que usted me diga)_

- Très bien, je suivrai ma ronde _(Muy bien, seguiré mi ronda)_

- Oui _(Sí)_

En ese momento en que el "doctorcito" se fue, la chica de cabellos negros despertó. Veía en todas partes blanco y blanco y más blanco pensando en sí estaba muerta, pero después se retractó en ver al frente de ella a un joven desconocido_._

- oh… à la fin une mademoiselle s'est éveillée _(oh… al fin despertó señorita)_ – le dijo el joven; un muchacho alto, cabellos güeros y ojos azules como el mar, le calculaba que tendría como unos 27 años.

-¿Qué? – exclamó la chica sentándose en la cama sin entenderle nada.

- Alors ne parle pas français... nous a dit ok, vous n'êtes pas ici (_Así que no habla francés… eso nos dice que usted no es de aquí_) – dijo el chico apuntando en una hoja.

-ok… ¿ahoga me entiende? – volvió a preguntar el chico, pero ahora en otro idioma.

-ammm… si – contestó la chica distraída, ya que, todavía observaba el cuarto.

-Muy bien

-Oye… ¿sabes donde estoy? – preguntó la chica volviendo a mirar al joven.

-Estamos en un Hospital psiquiátgico en Fgancia – le informó

-¿Francia? – dijo extrañada.

-Oui…jajajaja

-Y… ¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntó asustándose. No recordaba nada de un hospital y ¿Francia?

-Hummm… no sé dígamelo usted… solamente sé que la tgagiegon aquí, pogque la encontgagon desmayada en un callejón -¿No gecuegda nada vegdad? – preguntó el chico seriamente.

-¡No! – gritó soltando el llanto – por favor ayúdeme, no sé quien soy, ni sé que hago aquí… - imploró desesperadamente levantándose de la cama y agarrando de los hombros al chico.

-¡Tgaquilicese! No se pgeocupe yo la ayudagé ¿si?– gritó el chico quitándosela de encima.

-Si – obedeció tranquilizándose.

-Muy bien… usted llegó hace un mes. Cuando llegó le hicimos unos análisis gápidamente paga sabeg de su condición.

-¿Y?

-Pues… encontgamos un hematoma, es decir, un golpe o mogetón, en una pagte impogtante en su cabeza, más específicamente, la pagte donde getiene sus gecuegdos.

-Eso que quiere decir que…

-Bueno… hay pegsonas que sufgen el daño y otgas no les pasa nada. En su caso, hoy descubgi que tiene… pegdida de memogia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser… ¿Qué voy hacer?! – gritó histéricamente.

-¡Tganquilícese… ya le dije que yo la voy a ayudag! – le dijo subiendo la voz para que lo escuchara.

-¿Como?

-Aquí en el hospital no puedo ayudagte…sino en mi casa… te ayudage a volveg a gecodag.

-¿Enserio? – agradeció la morena pero siguió insistiendo -¿Cómo?

- ¿No adivinas? Soy un médico casi experto en eso– dijo sonando con obviedad.

- Oh jajaja cierto…estoy en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Veo que tu sentido del humog sigue intacto – observó el joven médico – Pog ciegto, soy Jean-Luc Minué, pego puedes decigme Luc.

-Gracias Luc - dijo ella mostrándose más calmada, ya que Luc, su ahora único amigo y médico, le ayudaría a recordar quién era.

-Oye… ¿porque dijiste que me podrías ayudar en tu casa y no aquí? – preguntó reanudando la conversación.

-Bueno… tengo ogdenes de desalojag esta habitación para cuando despegtagas.

-¿Porque?

-Digamos que este lugag no es paga ti- explicó mirando alrededor de la habitación con muros acolchonados.

-¿Por qué tratas de ayudarme? Si tienes órdenes….- preguntó curiosa.

-Pog dos razones… quiego aydadagte a gecupegag tu memogía y estoy haciendo un estudio para mi tesis sobge eso y tu eges pegfecta paga esto. ¿Qué te pagece?

-Supongo que bien ¿Y no crees que te dirán algo?

-No, pog suegte no les integesas… solo estoy haciendo mis pgácticas aquí. Así que, en esta tagde nos vamos de aquí. – contestó Luc yendo hacía la puerta.

-Gracias Luc – se despidió la chica cuando este salía por la puerta de la "habitación".

Se sentía rara estando allí y aún peor sin saber quién era ella misma. Lo único que sabía es que tenía un chichón en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Cuando se volvió a recostar sintió un fuerte ardor en su bajo vientre, parecía una cicatriz casi reciente, ya que se podía ver las puntadas. Tal vez tuvo que ser operada, cosa que se le debe haber olvidado a Luc decirle a ella.

Al salir Luc del cuarto de la morena, alguien le estaba esperando afuera recargada en la pared de en frente. Era una chica, con cabellos lacios negros y parecía que había salido del trabajo, porque traía un uniforme extraño abajo de un abrigo para el frío que hacía afuera.

-Hola Luc – saludó la chica.

-Hola Cho – contestó Luc saludándola de beso.

-¿Cómo está la paciente? – preguntó Cho interesada.

-Muy bien, acaba de despegtag– le respondió Luc caminando por el pasillo junto a Cho- ¿Pog qué te pgeocupas tanto por ella?

- Ah… pues. No sé, cuando la recogí en ese callejón sucio y feo me dio mucha lástima dejarla ahí. Pobrecita – trató de explicar Cho.

-Sí, pobge chica. Acabo de configmag que tiene pegdida de memogia – comentó Luc a Cho parándose en la recepción frente a ella.

-¿Enserio? ¿No sabe quién es?– dijo Cho sorprendida y muy feliz.

-Sí ¿Pog qué te alegas tanto? – preguntó extrañado firmando una hoja para dar de alta a cierta paciente.

-No me alegro, solo estoy sorprendida– contradijo Cho tratando de controlar su felicidad por dentro.

-Bueno, yo me despido – dijo Luc seriamente quitándose la bata.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Cho sorpresivamente.

-Hoy fue mi último día aquí, mi quegida Cho – le informó Luc.

-¿Que? ¿Y qué pasará con la paciente, Luc?– preguntó Cho aterrada. No podía dejar a la rata por ahí andando sola, tenía que estar vigilada.

-Tganquila, Cho. – la tranquilizó Luc reanudando su caminata por otro pasillo que lo llevaría a la lavandería.

-Pero…– dijo Cho

-Me llevagé a tu amiguita conmigo; no le pasagá nada, yo la cuidagé.

-Hummm… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – le pidió Cho con mucho cuidado.

-Sí, clago. De segugo quieges que no le diga quien la salvo de ese sucio callejón ¿no?- bromeó Luc entrando a su destino.

-jejeje no sería mala idea- contestó Cho nerviosa- pero lo que te quiero pedir es…hummm, nunca viajes a Londres.

-¿Pog qué? – preguntó Luc por la extraña petición de su amiga.

-Hay mucho delincuente en esa ciudad ¿no sabías? ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?-explicó Cho cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien, Cho "temegosa" Chang – bromeó Luc tomando una bolsa de plástico.

-No te burles – golpeándolo amistosamente en el brazo antes de que Luc saliera por la puerta de la lavandería.

-Ahora si Potter. Ya no hay ninguna rata pelirroja de dos patas que interfiera entre nosotros, porque para ella no existes en su cabecita. Así que estás totalmente libre para mí – se dijo Cho para sí misma sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Después de que Luc tuviera la conversación con su amiga Cho. Luc se dispuso a terminar de realizar su papeleo del término de su servicio con ese hospital de locos y regresó a donde la chica olvidadiza lo estaba esperando.

-¿Lista? – preguntó Luc entrando al cuarto.

-Creo que si, pero no pienso salir con esta bata con hoyos – dijo "ella" insegura mirándose la gran abertura que tenía atrás, exactamente en el trasero.

-Jajajaja no te pgeocupes, pasé a la lavandegía y te tgaje tu gopa y un abgigo, a fuera hace fgío – comentó Luc acercándose a "ella" entregándole un vestido azul.

-Gracias, pero creo que te equivocaste, este vestido está muy ancho –dedujo la morena probándose el vestido por en sima de la bata.

-No, es el mismo vestido que tgaías cuando llegaste. Además, siempge se etiqueta la gopa de los integnos- contradijo Luc

-Bueno, a lo mejor enflaqué.

-Todos modos no te pgeocupes, después de comeg compagmos gopa paga ti – mencionó Luc caminando hacia la puerta para poder salir y dejar a la chica cambiarse.

-Creo que te voy a deber mucho Luc – dijo preocupada.

Solamente Luc antes de salir, le sonrió y salió de inmediato. Tendría que trabajar con ella por tiempo indefinido, no sabría si recuperaría pronto la memoria o no. Para él, ya no era una extraña; aunque estuvo inconsciente por casi un mes, sentía que la conocía. Al momento que había despertado la chica, su corazón y cerebro le decían a gritos"¡ayúdala! ¡Necesita tu ayuda!"; y así lo iba a hacer, sería su amigo y médico.

-Estoy lista Luc – anunció "ella" saliendo del cuarto haciendo que Luc saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Ok vámonos – dijo Luc tomando la mano de "ella" y acomodándola en su antebrazo (de él), conduciéndola como todo un caballero, hacia la salida del Hospital psiquiátrico.

Al salir a la calle fría transitada, en frente de ellos se encontraba un carro del año, muy hermoso para los ojos de "ella". Era un Lincoln negro.

- Madeimoselle – le indicó Luc abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ella.

-Gracias – contestó la chica sonrojada tomando la mano del chico, ayudándola a entrar al coche.

Después Luc se acomodó en el asiento del piloto, encendió el motor y lo puso en marcha y dirección hacia el centro de Francia.

* * *

La morena se sentía en ese momento entre extraña y sorprendida. Extraña porque en todos los paisajes y edificios que pasaban por su ventana, no recordaba nada de nada; y sorprendida por los enormes arquitecturas que tenía el centro de París.

-Bueno, comegemos en un centgo comegcial, así podemos encontgag lo que estamos buscando: comida y gopa – le informó Luc manejando con vista al frente.

-Ajá – respondió distraídamente "ella", ya que, seguía sorprendida por los altos edificios y sus fachadas interesantes. Hasta parecía como una niña que nunca la habían sacado a la calle a dar un paseo en coche, y era cierto.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al gran centro comercial fue: comer unas ricas hamburguesas con papas a la francesa.

-MMMM ¡Qué gico! ¡¿Qué es?! – exclamó la morena hablando con la comida en la boca y chupándose los dedos.

-Se llaman Hambugguesas – respondió Luc solamente mirando como comía la hambrienta morena – jajaja si pageses que no hubiegas comido en un mes.

-Bueno… es que no había probado algo tan rico – expuso la chica avergonzada dejando de comer vorazmente.

-Te compgendo – comentó Luc sonriendo antes de empezar a comer su Hamburguesa.

Después de comerse 5 hamburguesas con papas a la francesa ella sola, fueron a varias tiendas de ropa, para comprar un guardarropa completo.

La morena como toda mujer que es, cada prenda o vestido que veía bonito lo compraba su buen, ahora, amigo Luc; pero la señorita viendo que se estaba aprovechando de él, decidió mejor parar las compras y quedarse con lo ya comprado en ese momento, no quería dejar también sin dinero al chico.

-Hay Luc, creo que me aproveché demasiado de ti, mejor hay que regresar unas prendas – mencionó la chica preocupada y avergonzada.

-No, no, esta bien. Cuando tgabajes ya me lo pagagas.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡No tengo trabajo! ¡Acabo de salir de un hospital…! – exclamó "ella" alterándose un poco.

-Tganquila, ya pensagemos en algo ¿sí? Pog ahoga hay que veg como devolvegte la memogia, eso es lo impogtante.

-Si – respondió la morena tranquilizándose dando un suspiro.

Cuando disponían a salir del centro comercial, era completamente de noche. Así, cargando todas las compras, llegaron al coche de Luc, para llegar a casa (de Luc) a descansar del largo día.

En el camino, "ella" venía muy seria, como si estuviera pensando muchas cosas a la vez. Luc, venía claro, manejando pero también pensando y planeando en como iba ser su vida ahora en adelante. También pudo darse cuenta en la morena.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿pog que tan segia? – preguntó Luc tomándole la mano izquierda.

-Tratando de recordar como me llamo siquiera – contestó tristemente - ¿seguro que no tenía ninguna cosa que me identificara?

-Segugo, además yo solo sé, que te tgagiegon al hospital pogque unas pegsonas te econtgagon pog allí. No tgaías nada más que tu gopa. Lo siento – aseguró Luc muy seguro. Además era verdad, en parte, porque esas "personas" eran nada más y nada menos que su amiga Cho y otra amiga de ella; obviamente no le podría decir nada, se lo prometió a Cho– pego si el pgoblema es el nombge, puedes pensag en uno paga así podeg llamagte yo. No voy a dacigte "_hey chica_" o "_mogena_" o cuando te quiega pgesentag con alguien, nimodo que diga "_ella es… fulana de tal_" – dijo Luc queriendo ser un poco gracioso para liberar tensiones y hacer que sonriera la chica, y lo logró.

-jajajaja… ok, pensaré en uno. Hummm… ¿Qué te parece…Danielle? – sugirió emocionada.

-Ammm… no

-¿Porque?

-Pogque, ega el nombge de una ex novia. – respondió rápidamente Luc seriamente– Mejog… ¡Gabgielle! …¡Sí!... ¡Gabgielle Andrée Laporte!

-Oye, suena bien… aunque suena como nombre de novelas.

-jajajajaja

-¿No lo habrás sacado de una novela cierto? – preguntó Gaby como si lo estuviera amenazando.

-No, ¿Cómo cges? Salió solo de mi cabeza.

-Oye y ¿Qué me dices de la operación de mí bajo vientre?- le interrumpió Gabrielle recordando su gran cortada al momento de moverse bruscamente.

-¡Oh, es ciegto!. Cuando lleguemos a casa guagdagás geposo y no te muevas mucho, puede abgigse y sanggag mucho – le indicó preocupado – al pageceg es una opegación muy geciente.

-¿Qué me habrán hecho? – preguntó preocupada.

-Tganquila, a primega hoga de la mañana igemos al consultogio de un amigo y te examinagemos que pudiegon habegte hecho – dijo Luc apretando ligeramente la mano izquierda de Gaby.

-Muy bien Gabgielle, Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar – anunció Luc estacionando el coche en la cochera que tenía un portón eléctrico.

-¿Con quién vives? ¿Crees que les moleste que este aquí? – cuestionó Gaby mortificándose y tomando sus bolsas de compras.

-Tgaquila, vivo solo. Esta casa ega de mis padges, pero la hegedé cuando mugiegon. Y no cagues las bolsas, yo lo hagé – contó Luc tomando las bolsas por ella.

-oh… lo siento por tus padres.

-No lo sientas, casi ni los conocía, siempge andaban de viaje – explicó Luc sin ningún resentimiento o señal de que estuviera extrañándolos.

La cochera tenía una puerta que daba a la cocina, por ella entraron. Luc cargaba las bolsas hasta dejarlas en los cómodos sillones de la sala próxima a la cocina y Gaby siguiéndolo por detrás suyo cuidadosamente mirando a la obscuridad total.

-Wow, es muy hermosa tu casa – comentó Gaby quedándose impresionada por lo que vieron sus ojos al momento en que Luc prendió la luz.

-Si, es muy ggande paga mi solo – mencionó Luc recorriendo con sus ojos la gran sala.

En la sala se podía ver: una alfombra color ladrillo, sobre esta, cuatro grandes sillones acolchonados de café obscuros. En el centro y pegado a la pared, una televisión de plasma de 42" y debajo de esta, un mueble llena de películas y obviamente se encontraba un reproductor de DVD con unas grandes bocinas de teatro en casa.

-Bueno, ya no estarás solo – comentó Gaby acercándose a Luc.

-Eso sega pog un tiempo, mientgas gecupeges tu memogia –dijo Luc poniéndose entre triste y contento.

-Pero no seas tontito, vendré a visitarte y tú irás a visitarme ¿no? - dijo Gaby tomando las manos de Luc y sonriéndole.

-Si – contestó Luc devolviéndole la sonrisa sin soltarse de ella.

Llevaba algunas horas despierta y ya eran totalmente amigos, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero Luc empezaba a incomodarle una sensación extraña en su estomago cada vez que tocaba por accidente una parte de su cuerpo.

-Ammm… bueno, vamos te muestgo tu cuagto. Debes de estag cansada, además de que debes geposag –dijo Luc de repente cortando el momento, ya que, se estaba poniendo nervioso sin ninguna razón.

Luc tomó las bolsas de compras y emprendieron el camino hacia el segundo piso y doblaron hacia la derecha hasta el fondo.

-Bueno, este segá tu cuagto – le mostró Luc abriendo la puerta de la habitación y encendiendo la luz.

-Gracias – agradeció Gaby entrando al cuarto pintado de amarillo no muy llamativo con una cama con cortinas de terciopelo de color escarlata y con una alfombra del mismo color. En frente de la cama se encontraba un tocador y a un lado de este un closet de madera.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Luc desde la puerta - ¿Gabgielle? ¿Gaby? – y se acercó a Gabrielle realmente preocupado porque no se movía.

-¡Gabgielle respiga! – gritó Luc zangoloteándola un poco al no ver que reaccionaba, ya que, se puso pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, como su estuviera en Shock.

-¿Qué pasó? – respondió de repente Gaby y respirando muy rápido como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón.

-No lo sé, me asustaste… ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Luc preocupado viendo como Gabrielle se sentaba en la cama y se tocaba la cabeza.

-Me duele la cabeza – dijo Gaby

De repente, Gaby cerró fuertemente los ojos por el dolor de cabeza y como si estuviera soñando vio una habitación con colores dorado y escarlata, muchas camas con cortina, baúles, banderillas, libros, libretas y un escudo de armas que no pudo distinguir muy bien que era. Y de nuevo abrió los ojos, porque ya no sentía dolor de cabeza, pero se vio toda la camisa que tenía puesta llena de sangre.

-¿que me pasó? – preguntó Gaby preocupada.

-¡Gabgielle volviste! – exclamo Luc entrando al cuarto con un trapo mojado – gacias a Dios, acuéstate con cuidado, te pondgé esto en la fgente paga que se te cogte la sangge.

-Luc ¿Qué me está sucediendo? – preguntó Gaby asustada y llorando, acostandose con ayuda de Luc.

-No lloges, cgeo que sé lo que te pasó. Entgastge en tgance pog un momento, de segugo viste algo y recogdaste algo o/a alguien de tu pasado, casi siempge le pasa eso a alguien con tu pgoblema – explicó Luc poniéndole el trapo en la frente.

-Solo vi una habitación con muchas cosas, casi no recuerdo – contó Gaby calmándose.

-Pog lo menos ya sé que hagemos paga que geuese tu memogia poco a poco.

-¿Como?

- Va a seg demasiado lento cgeeme. Estagas recogdando cosas y me las digas, cualquieg cosa que veas, puede ayudagnos a sabeg donde vivías.

-Entonces ¿me va a seguir pasando esto, cuando vea algo "familiar" que yo conocí?

-Si, y no nos quedagemos aquí en Fgancia, estagemos viajando a cada país.

-¿Tu piensas que soy de otro país?

-Te he estado obsegvando y no cgeo que veas a Pagís como tu hogag. Además, si fuegas de aquí estagías hablando Fgancés, ¿no es algo obvio?

-Si, tienes razón.

-Bueno, te dejo descansag. Ya mañana segá otgo día. Buenas noches –dijo Luc quitándole el trapo y arropándola como a una niña.

-Buenas noches, Luc. Nunca te voy a dejar de agradecer por todo lo que haces por mí – mencionó Gaby viendo como Luc dejaba las bolsas con ropa en el closet y después salía de la habitación apagando la luz.

-Hay Gabgielle – suspiró Luc fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Hoy era ya otro día, pero en el Cuartel de Aurores de Londres, Inglaterra.

-Harry, ¿me mandaste a lla…mar? – preguntó Ron entrando a la oficina de Harry, pero cual fue su sorpresa que lo encontró completamente dormido en el escritorio.

-¿Harry? Despierta – lo llamó Ron moviéndolo intentando despertarlo, pero Harry ni se inmutó.

-Bueno…así lo quisiste amigo – se dijo para sí Ron – Aguamenti – blandiendo su varita donde salió un chorro de agua directo a la cara de Harry.

-¡Me ahogo! – gritó Harry despertando de repente primero viendo a su amigo Ron en frente y después inmediatamente a un portabebés, donde claro estaba Lily.

-¡FIU! – susurró Harry tocándose el pecho - ¿Qué tratabas de hacer? Apenas se había dormido y tú vienes y me asustas – todo esto nuevamente en susurro a Ron.

-Perdón, yo no tengo la culpa de que no pudieras dormir bien y que traigas a tu hija al trabajo – susurró Ron siguiendo a su amigo.

-Lloró toda la noche – explicó Harry golpeándose la frente con el escritorio adrede.

-Así es la vida de papás compañero – comentó Ron comprensivamente sentándose en un silla frente a Harry.

-¿Tampoco te dejaba dormir Benny? – preguntó Harry levantando la cabeza con la cara adormilada.

-Nop

-Tú tienes suerte al tener a tu lado a Hermione – comentó tristemente Harry.

-No te des por vencido amigo, se que vas a ser un buen padre para Lily, además esa etapa de los lloriqueos se pasa pronto – expresó su amigo dándole ánimos.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, pero Hermione tenía un método para que pudiera dormir en toda la bendita noche.

-¡¿Cuál es?! ¡Dímelo! estoy desesperado – exclamó rápidamente Harry abriendo los ojos demasiado, dejando ver sus ojos rojos de no poder dormir.

-jajaja vaya, solamente ha pasado un día y ¿no aguantas? – le dijo Ron burlándose de Harry

-Solo dímelo ¿si? – le dijo Harry casi suplicando.

-Está bien, es muy sencillo. Primero, no dejes que duerma mucho en la tarde, solo lo necesario como 1 o 2 horas, después en la noche como a las 8 o 9 le das leche tibia para que pueda dormir y así despertar como a las 5 a.m. – le explicó Ron dándole las instrucciones para padres primerizos.

-Wow eso lo hace Hermione y ¿tú qué haces?- bromeó Harry devolviedole su burla.

- Muy gracioso, ¿crees que no hago nada o que? Pues para tu información lo mantengo despierto en la tarde – dijo Ron claramente defendiéndose.

-Uy perdón.

-Oye ¿porque la traes aquí? ¿Para presumir o para que no se te acerque una mujer? – preguntó Ron simulando estar extrañado viendo el portabebés que estaba en el suelo al otro lado del escritorio.

-Ja… Ja… Ja que risa, no la quise dejar sola- explicó Harry recargándose en su cómoda silla amueblada.

-¿No ha llegado Andrómeda?- preguntó Ron curioso.

-No… ¡oh Merlín, Teddy! – exclamó Harry dándose cuenta de repente que no veía a Teddy por ninguna parte.

-Merlín, ¿ya lo perdiste? – se burló Ron.

-Cállate

Y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina y entro como si nada hubiera pasado, Teddy Lupin.

-Hola, Tío Ron – saludó Teddy a Ron

-Teddy ¿donde estabas? – susurro Harry a Teddy para no gritar y despertar a la pequeña.

-Fui al baño – contestó Teddy inocentemente caminando para donde Lily.

-Cuando quieras ir avísame ¿si? – indicó Harry un poco calmado viendo como se sentaba a un lado del portabebés.

-Si

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué no la dejas de mientras con mamá? – sugirió Ron retomando la conversación.

-No quiero molestarla, además ya está cuidando a Benny.

-Si, pero no le hará daño cuidar a Lily también, ya sabes como es le encanta cuidar niños – dijo Ron defendiendo a su madre.

-Lo pensaré. Por ahora no me quiero separarme de ella – dijo Harry sonriendo a la pequeña Lily que dormía pacíficamente.

-ok, oye a lo que venía, me mandaste llamar ¿no? – indicó Ron.

-Ah si, lo estuve pensando y he decidido que voy a tener otro trabajo, pero muggle.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Ron

-Shhhh cállate, la niña – callando Harry a Ron.

-Perdón, ¿pero como está eso?, estas loco, ¿Cómo un trabajo muggle? ¿Vas a dejar el cuartel? – cuestionó Ron bajando la voz

-No, seguiré siendo tu jefe, pero voy a tener un trabajo muggle también – le explicó Harry.

-¿Porque?

-Por Lily, es muggle ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que soy mago?-dijo Harry exponiendo al fin su preocupación desde ayer en la noche que no podía dormir.

-Hay Harry, se acostumbrará viéndote hacer magia – dijo Ron sin preocupación como si fuera muy común esa situación.

-Lo sé, pero me preguntará porque ella no puede hacer magia.

-Bueno, sería el momento perfecto para decirle que es adoptada.

-¿Estas loco o eres insensible? Si le digo que es adoptada va hacerme miles de preguntas que yo no sé, como quienes son sus padres, porque la dejaron, eso no lo sé. Por eso tengo que aparentar que soy como ella, Ron. No será difícil para mí ser muggle, viví con mis tíos 17 años. Y ustedes tienen que ayudarme – expresó preocupado.

- Uy estará difícil por nuestra parte.

-Si, lo sé. Pero es la única forma.

-Y ¿cuando le piensas decir que es adoptada?, ¿cuando cumpla 18 años y se valla de tu casa? Es mejor decirle la verdad cuando están chicos, así no viven con la mentira y no te odiarán, son más comprensivos cuando chicos- sugirió Ron sabiamente.

-Si, tienes razón. Se lo diré cuando cumpla 6 años – dijo Harry zanjando la conversación observando a Lily

-Si, y yo estaré ahí presionándote para que le digas –bromeó Ron

-jajajaja Gracias.

* * *

Mientras en casa de Luc en París, Francia...

-¿Luc que pasó? ¿Qué me hicieron? ¡Ya dímelo! En el consultorio de tu amigo no me contaste nada hasta que llegáramos aquí y en el camino estabas muy serio – empezó Gaby hablar preocupada por sí misma.

-Lo que pasa es… -quiso a empezar a explicar dejando salir un suspiro largo y tendido – ven sentémonos – indicó Luc mostrándole un sillón de la gran sala de estar.

-¿Y…?- dijo insistiendo Gaby cuando estaban ya instalados en el cómodo sillón de dos plazas.

-Tu…antes… Oh pog Dios, es difícil esto- trató de explicar Luc terminando viendo al techo para no mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Luc! – exclamó Gaby nuevamente insistiendo tomando su rostro para que la mirara.

-Estabas embagazada – soltó Luc sin más y sin anestecia.


	6. 6 años después

_**CAPÍTULO 6: SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

Después de la bomba que le arrojó Luc a Gabrielle, rápidamente el francés dedujo que ella tendría una familia en algún lugar del mundo. Prácticamente durante seis largos años buscaron por toda Europa a la familia de Gabrielle, pero no hubo suerte.

Durante esos seis años, Luc pudo recibirse como médico con la ayuda de su amiga la morena recompensándola dándole trabajo como su secretaria en su consultorio médico.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra; Harry cada año se sentía más defraudado consigo mismo al no encontrar ningún indicio o existencia de Ginny, al mismo tiempo se sentía con vida por su pequeña princesa. Cada año era una experiencia nueva para la crianza de su princesita pelirroja y hoy era una más: el comienzo de la escuela primaria.

* * *

_Mediados de Octubre_

En la búsqueda de la familia de Gabrielle, había un solo país en donde no habían pisado tierra aún: Londres. Cada vez que la chica indicaba ese país llamativo para ella, Luc mencionaba otro diferente y terminaban viajando a donde Luc decía, pero ahora ya no había ningún pretexto para rehuir a ese país.

-¿_Pog que Cho me pidió esa absugda petición? ¿Pog qué exactamente ese país? En todos los países siempge hay delincuentes –_ pensaba Luc todos los días sin hallar alguna respuesta concreta a esa petición TAN tonta.

Y en ese momento lo estaba volviendo hacer pero, algo le llamó la atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos; se escuchaba mucho ajetreo en el cuarto de Gabrielle. Luc decidió ir a averiguarlo.

-Gaby ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Luc entrando al cuarto de la morena.

Cuando terminó de formular la pregunta, no hubo que ser contestada ya que lo que veía era obvio, estaba empacando.

-Pego ¿a dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar Luc viendo el cuarto patas para arriba.

-Me voy a Londres, es el único lugar que falta buscar – contestó Gabrielle mientras seguía empacando.

-Pego…

-¡Luc! ¡Ya estoy harta de no saber nada de mi familia! – explotó Gaby viendo a Luc al rostro - ¡Y ese es el último lugar que falta, además de que siento que debo ir ahí!

-Sincegamente no se si tu "familia" te esté buscando – contestó seriamente Luc

-No sé. Pero si no me están buscando, tal vez sean ellos los responsables y quiero saber el porqué lo hicieron- le respondió Gaby hábilmente.

-Luc, ¿por qué no quieres que valla hacia ese país en específico? ¿Tú sabes algo?- prosiguió Gaby curiosa y más calmada, reanudando la "mudanza", al no escuchar alguna contestación por parte de su amigo francés.

-¿Te mudagás a Londges? – preguntó Luc huyendo de la contestación de esa pregunta.

-Sí, y no huyas a mi pregunta ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sonando comprensiva.

-Nada, no me gusta esa ciudad – contestó Luc

-Bueno, al parecer no me acompañarás; pero yo tengo que ir ¿comprendes? – concluyó Gaby tomado un hombro de Luc.

-Sí. Tengo pacientes que atender – justificó Luc tristemente observando los ojos verdes de la chica.

-Muy bien…-murmuró Gaby alejándose del francés un poco sentida.

-Volverás ¿cierto? – preguntó esperanzado Luc.

-Claro, volveré en cuanto los encuentre. Y de eso estoy segura; no sé porque – le prometió Gaby con una pequeña sonrisa tomando sus maletas.

-Eso espego – mencionó Luc devolviéndole otra pequeña sonrisa de esperanza para ella.

-Gracias, Luc – agradeció Gaby atrayéndolo para abrazarlo fuertemente – te voy a extrañar mucho – comentó soltándose a llorar en su hombro mojándolo levemente.

-De nada, Moge – contestó cariñosamente el chico dándole un beso en su cabello negro.

El también estaba seguro que iba a volver a verla, tenía una intuición pero no era muy alegre que digamos, era algo muy malo. En ese momento de calor humano no importaba lo malo o lo bueno, se sentía en las nubes, algo que nunca volvió a resurgir hasta hoy con ese tierno y cariñoso abrazo.

-Anda, se te va haceg tagde – la apresuró acompañándola a la salida, saliendo de su letargo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en Inglaterra, específicamente en la Oficina del Jefe de Aurores; se encontraban dos hombres realizando un plan para la captura de uno de tantos Mortífagos que habían escapado últimamente de nuevo en Azkaban. Definitivamente ese lugar ya no era una prisión segura desde que se prohibieron la entrada y función de los dementores que estaban a las órdenes de Voldemort; pero daba igual que estuvieran o no, siempre se escapaba algún listo.

-…Y ese sería mi plan ¿Qué tal? Ingenioso ¿no? – contó Ron a Harry, pero Harry estaba en otro mundo - ¿Harry? ¿Me escuchaste lo que dije?

-¿Qué? Ah…si, si está bien– reaccionó Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-A ver ¿Qué dije? –lo retó Ron cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose serio.

-mmmm…

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy distraído- comentó Ron mirándolo extrañamente, al ver que no supo contestar a su brillante plan, que había durado días planeándolo.

-Sí, lo siento, es que tuve un sueño extraño que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Era una mujer, pero… no podía mirarla al rostro y… lo extraño es que… estaba seguro que era Ginny; pero no era Ginny físicamente – contó Harry mirando un punto fijo detrás del hombro de su compañero y amigo.

-¿Cómo dices que era Ginny físicamente, sino podías mirarla? – cuestionó Ron tratando de comprender a su mejor amigo.

-Exactamente eso es lo extraño – concluyó Harry confundido.

Pero en ese momento, se interrumpió la "sesión del significado de los sueños" por la entrada de una mujer con cabellos negros y largos hasta la media espalda muy bien vestida.

-¡Hola Harry, mi amor! – exclamó Cho llegando directamente hasta Harry para abrazarlo y sentarse en su regazo.

-Cho, por favor estamos en la oficina – murmuró Harry queriendo quitársela de encima.

-Ok, yo…me retiro – dijo Ron nerviosamente señalando la puerta al verse en la situación en que estaba.

-Sí, pero tú eres el jefe- dijo Cho enfatizando "Tú" sin inmutarse de la salida del pelirrojo.

-Pero a mi no me gusta, ¿sí? Doy mala impresión – dijo Harry empezando a exasperarse.

-Hay por favor, Harry – protestó Cho rodando los ojos, y soltando a Harry se fue al asiento donde anteriormente estaba Ron.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó Harry seriamente planchando con sus manos su saco medio arrugado por la "dama".

-mmm… muchas cosas corazón – contestó melosamente.

-¡Cho!

-Hay bueno, solo venía a visitarte ¿no puedo? – dijo Cho fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Sí, pero…olvídalo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, no me quejo, pero no puedo estar tanto tiempo separada de ti – respondió Cho tomando la mano de Harry.

-Hummm… Cho – murmuró Harry quitándose la mano de Cho – entre tú y yo, no puede haber nada más que pura amistad, ya te lo he dicho ¿no?

-Sí, muchas veces – mencionó Cho rodando los ojos - pero yo puedo hacer que olvides a Ginny

-No es solamente Ginny, es mi hija Lily – explicó Harry

-Bueno, eso no es ningún problema, yo puedo ser su madrastra – dijo tratando dar de entender que ella podía ser lo que él pidiera.

-No lo creo, no le caes bien.

-Hay Harry ¿le vas a hacer caso a un niña tonta? O ¿a tu corazón? – comenzó a decir Cho empezando a desesperar.

-¡Mira! Uno, esa niña tonta que dices, es mi hija, respétala y Dos MI corazón no siente nada por ti desde el quinto año en Hogwarts– expresó Harry levantando la voz. Nadie le dirá de cosas a su hija y menos ella.

-¡Muy bien, sigue viviendo en los recuerdos Harry, pero no me vallas a buscar cuando ya decidas en rehacer tu vida ¿me oíste?! – gritó Cho levantándose del asiento.

-¡Perfecto, porque cuando decida hacerlo, haré lo que tú dices no iré a rogarte, hay muchas mujeres en el mundo y mejor que tú que puedan querer a mi hija como yo la quiero a ella! ¡Largo! – gritó Harry levantándose de su asiento y tomando el brazo fuertemente de Cho sacándola de la oficina.

-¡Suéltame! - exclamó soltándose bruscamente de Harry- ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste Harry Potter! ¡Sufrirás más de lo que estas ahora!

-¡Ya veremos!- respondió furioso dando un espectáculo fuera de su oficina.

Todos en el cuartel, salían de sus cubículos para ver el escándalo que había en la entrada de la oficina del jefe.

-¿Que están mirando? ¡A trabajar! –gritó Harry viendo como regresaban cientos de pares de ojos curiosos y metiches a lo suyo.

-Harry ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Ron saliendo de su cubículo para averiguar lo sucedido.

-Nada – contestó Harry seriamente cerrando la puerta en las narices de Ron.

* * *

Cho no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas sin hacer algo. Así como estaba de colérica se apareció en el consultorio de su amigo Jean-Luc para hacerle una "visita" y resolver de una vez por todas, su gran problema llamado: Ginny Weasley.

-_¡Oiga no puede pasar! ¡El médico Minué está en consulta!_ – se escuchó los gritos en francés de su nueva secretaria. _¿Quién segía?_

Pero no esperó tanto para ver quien no podía esperar a que saliera su paciente.

-¡Cho! – exclamó sorprendido Luc sin enojarse por la entrada de su amiga- ¿no puedes espegar a que salga mi paciente? – pidió cortésmente.

-Pues que sea rápido – exigió Cho todavía con el picaporte en su mano derecha y la escandalosa secretaría atrás de ella.

Después de unos lentos cinco minutos para Cho, el paciente salió del consultorio de Luc y apresuradamente entró seguida del chico francés.

-Ahoga si, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? – preguntó Luc muy formalmente sentándose en su cómodo asiento reclinable.

-No es una visita de cortesía. Quiero saber donde esta – exigió Cho inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-¿Dónde está quien? – preguntó Luc un poco azorrado.

-¡¿Cómo que quién?! – dijo nuevamente exaltándose – ¡la chica que has cuidado durante seis años!

-¿Gabgielle?

-Si, como se llame. ¿Dónde está? – le cuestionó Cho.

-No está aquí – respondió simplemente Luc.

-Ya sé que no está aquí.

-¿Pog que te integesa ahoga sabeg de ella? – preguntó interesado Luc cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Pero solo te diré que tengo un asunto pendiente con ella – dijo sin dejarse descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero ella no contaba con que lo antes dicho por ella, Luc ya sospechaba algo y lo iba a descubrir…

-Fuiste tú – dijo Luc culpándola impresionado – tu le hiciste todo eso ¿ciegto?

- Que inteligente eres. ¿Ahora me vas a decir dónde está esa rata? – dijo muy quitada de la pena, como si no le importara que la descubriera rápidamente.

-No puedo cgeeglo de ti ¿Pog que lo hiciste? – preguntó todavía impresionado por lo que le hizo a Gabrielle.

-Por que TENÍA algo que me pertenecía y me vengué; pero obviamente no lo conseguí así que vengo a terminar con todo esto – explicó Cho sentándose en el asiento del otro lado de la mesa de Luc.

-No puedo cgeeglo todavía- dijo Luc observándola como si no la conociera - y con lo que me acabas de decig menos te voy a decir a donde se fue.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que se fue de París?! – gritó Cho levantándose y golpeando la mesa - ¡Me prometiste que no la dejarías irse!

-No, tú me dijiste que no la dejaga ir a Londges pog esa tontegía tuya – refutó Luc levantándose también.

-Esta… ¿en Londres? – preguntó cautelosamente.

-Yo…no he dicho eso – dijo poniéndose nervioso.

-Muy bien – dijo respirando profundamente acercándose lentamente a Luc– no me enojaré contigo porque ere mi amigo y a mis amigos no les hago daño, a menos de que me defrauden o me traicionen. Pero voy hacer una excepción contigo ofreciéndote un trato ¿Te parece?

-¿Qué tipo de tgato? – quisó saber sonando interesado.

-Tú buscas a la rata, la traes a Francia, me llamas que la tienes contigo, yo no le hago nada; y los dos felices – le propuso Cho con su sonrisa característica de que sabía algo de más - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? De lejos se nota que la amas.

-Yo…solo…quiego vegla feliz – dijo seriamente defendiéndose.

-Pues si no quieres que le haga daño, búscala y tráela aquí – dijo queriéndole convencer.

-Está bien, aceptaré con una condición- dijo sin pensar bien la propuesta de su querida amiga. El solo la quería viva y sana a su…"amiga" Gabrielle.

-Muy bien, dímela – dijo interesada

-Solo quiego sabeg algo. ¿Qué hiciste con el bebe de Gabgielle? Ella tiene degecho a sabeglo.

-Fue una niña, y créeme no la van a extrañar porque está muerta- respondió Cho muy natural, como si fuera muy común matar bebes.

-No puedo cgeeglo ¿murió?- dijo muy impresionado dejándose caer en su asiento.

-No ¿Tu qué crees? – dijo Cho divirtiéndose con él.

-¡¿La mataste tu?! – gritó Luc levantándose de nuevo y poniéndose cara a cara con Cho.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- respondió indignada - Alguien lo hizo por mí.

-Cho… no te geconosco – dijo alejándose de ella como si tuviera lepra.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer sino traes de vuelta a esa rata ¿entendiste? Te doy de plazo solo un mes – amenazó Cho indicando el numero con un dedo de la mano derecha,

El silencio de Jean-Luc lo tomó como un "SI" así que salió contenta del consultorio sabiendo que su gran amigo Luc haría el trabajo por ella. Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo reconciliarse con Harry.

* * *

Después del espectáculo que hizo con Cho en el pasillo, siguió con la realización del plan para la captura de los mortífagos todavía furioso y desesperado, pero iba a seguir más enojado por una noticia inesperada…

-Disculpe señor Potter, llamaron del _Britain School_ – entró la secretaria irrumpiendo la puerta.

-¿De la escuela de Lily? ¿Qué extraño? Todavía no es la hora de la salida – dijo Harry revisando la hora en el reloj de su muñeca izquierda.

-Solo me dijeron que fuera por ella- mencionó

-Está bien, avísame cualquier cosa por mi celular – dijo Harry caminando hacia la salida de su oficina.

Algo le olía mal, ¿para qué lo mandarían llamar? Cuando inscribió a Lily a esa escuela, por petición de Hermione de que deberían tener sus hijos una educación adecuada muggle, tenía la edad de cinco años a pesar que la edad adecuada era de seis. Pero la directora hizo una excepción por los dos chicos, ya que vio que eran niños bien portados.

La Britain School no era una escuela cualquiera, era un colegio prestigioso donde asistían niños "ricos". Pero era más bien reconocido por su primer lugar de alto rendimiento de aprendizaje.

* * *

En la BRITAIN SCHOOL…

-Directora ¿pasó algo con mi hija? – preguntó Harry preocupado a la Directora en la oficina de la susodicha.

-Sí. Más bien es un problema con ella – trató de explicar seriamente la Directora.

-¿Cómo?

-He soportado pequeñas travesuras de su hija y se las he dejado pasar porque soy muy paciente. Pero esta situación sobrepasó todo –comenzó a decir.

-¿Qué pasó? Me está preocupando demasiado.

-Y debería. Su hija se peleo con una compañera y…no sé como lo hizo; pero la dejó colgada en el asta de la bandera- explicó

-¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Harry escandalizado- ¡Lily no haría eso! ¡Es una niña! ¡¿Cómo colgaría a alguien en un objeto tan alto?! ¡Es una locura!

-Es lo mismo que pienso yo señor Potter, pero como le he dicho antes, he dejado pasar varias cosas donde se han quejado varias madres por ello y la he defendido; pero está situación fue el detonante que ha logrado que me ponga entre la espada y la pared. Así que he decidido expulsarla por completo del Britain School –dijo la Directora muy serena - Lo siento señor Potter, creo que debería pensar en educar mejor a su hija. Ser como su primo Benjamin.

-Perdón, pero no debería usted decirme como educar a mi hija. Si esta expulsada, está bien, me la llevaré muy lejos de aquí para que no le haga daño a sus queridos alumnos – respondió Harry controlando su temperamento para no responderle mal.

-No lo tome a mal, algo le pasa a su hija. Ella no era así cuando empezó en Septiembre y eso fue hace un mes – comentó la Directora realmente preocupada por Lily.

-Mande a llamar a Lily por favor –ordenó Harry dejando escapar un profundo suspiro sin hacer caso omiso lo antes dicho por la Directora, a su hija no le pasaba nada solo era una niña inquieta influida por sus tíos Fred y George.

-_Nota mental: hablar muy seriamente con Lily y los no maduros gemelos _– pensó Harry antes de ver a su hija entrar por la puerta de la Dirección.

* * *

Durante el trayecto en coche de la escuela a la Madriguera hubo un silencio sepulcral donde el único sonido era el radio prendido. Lily estaba muy nerviosa por el rostro que tenía su padre, nunca lo había visto tan enojado. Tendría que romper el incomodo silencio aunque la regañara.

-Papi ¿estás enojado? – preguntó cautelosamente.

-No, estoy furioso. ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡¿Alguien te ayudó?! ¡¿Quién fué?!– respondió realmente furioso.

-No lo sé, lo hice sola – respondió Lily sinceramente - Además no era tan alta el asta – mencionó queriendo bromear.

-¡Lily! – la reprendió.

-Lo siento. Ya no lo volveré hacer –se disculpó urgentemente casi rogándole.

-¡Claro que ya no lo vas hacer, porque ya no vas a ir a la escuela hasta que halle que hacer contigo! – replicó Harry manejando y mirando a Lily a la vez.

-¿Estoy castigada? – adivinó Lily tristemente.

-Así es señorita. Te quedarás con la abuela Weasley he iras a tu última clase de artes.

-¡Pero hoy es mi recital! – replicó Lily desilusionada.

- Regresarás hasta que te comportes y es mi última palabra ¿Entendiste Luna?

-Sí, papá – respondió agachando la cabeza enojada.

Siempre la llamaba princesa o ratita cariñosamente; pero cuando la llamaba por su segundo nombre era porque estaba realmente muy enojado y sabía que no le gustaba que la llamara así.

Al llegar a la Madriguera, Molly los recibió con los brazos abiertos especialmente a su pequeña y traviesa nieta Lily.

-¡Lily corazón! – exclamó llenándola de besos en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

-Estoy castigada – dijo Lily haciendo un puchero, cruzada de brazos, hacia su padre.

-Algo has de haber hecho – dijo Molly recriminándola con el dedo divertida.

-¡Claro que hizo algo! ¡¿Se le hace poco colgar a una niña en un asta?! – empezó a replicar Harry

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó asustada – no te hiciste algo – dijo la abuela revisando a la niña por todas partes haber si había algún rasguño.

-Ella sí, pero no su compañera de clase- contestó Harry por su hija mirándola fijamente.

-¡Hay Lily! – dijo junto con un suspiro - te pareces tanto a los gemelos

-Debería de hablar usted con los gemelos, Molly – comentó seriamente Harry

-¡Oh si! Hablaré muy seriamente con ellos –dijo enojada

-Muy bien, me voy. Lily pórtate bien ¿oíste? – ordenó Harry arrodillándose a su altura.

-Si – dijo con voz apenas audible rodando los ojos y todavía con brazos cruzados.

Pero antes de dar la retirada hacia el Ministerio, apareció Ron muy desesperado saliendo por la chimenea.

-¡Harry! Qué bueno que te encuentro – dijo Ron inquietamente encontrando a su amigo junto a su sobrina y madre en la salida de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? – contesto Harry mirando a su compañero al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.

-Llegó una carta para ti. Al parecer nadie la puede abrir; esta hechizada para que nadie más que tú pueda leerla – explicó

-¿Y…? – dijo sin hallar el problema de la urgencia.

-Es de un mortífago – dijo Ron esclareciendo el problema.

-Ok, vamos – anunció rápidamente en cuanto terminó de decir su amigo _mortífago_.

-Pero papi– lo llamó apresuradamente Lily siguiéndolo hasta llegar a la chimenea. Pero al parecer no la escucho porque en cuanto puso un pie en la chimenea una llama verde lo desapareció por completo junto con su tío Ron, dejándola con la palabra en la boca tristemente– mi recital de canto es hoy.

Últimamente su papi no le hacía caso por estar metido en su trabajo que hasta la fecha no sabía cuál era. Siempre que le preguntaba, terminaba distrayéndola con otra cosa. Era muy extraño; sabía las profesiones de sus demás compañeros y el de su propio padre no. Lo único que sabía y siempre oía era la palabra "_mortífago_"; una palabra poco inusual en su escuela y muy usada en su familia.

Odiaba el trabajo de su papá. Se lo estaba quitando todo el tiempo, por eso hacía cualquier travesura para llamar su atención; pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos y no sabía ni como había llegado su "compañera" hasta la punta del asta. Solamente se enfado, sintió recorrer algo extraño entre sus venas y en un momento a otro la miro en la punta del asta enganchada en una parte del uniforme.

Y ahora que necesitaba el apoyo y cariño de su padre para el recital, no sabría si vendría por estar _ocupado _ en el trabajo o por estar _enojado_ con ella.

-No te preocupes chiquita, de seguro estará en el recital como siempre – dijo cariñosamente Molly tomando su carita triste entre sus manos suaves.

-La última vez no fue– replicó Lily dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima – además no creo que valla. Esta enojado conmigo

-Un padre nunca se enojaría por tanto tiempo con un hijo –aseguró Molly – te aseguro que sí ira.

-¿Me lo prometes? – dijo esperanzada Lily limpiándose la última lágrima.

-Te lo aseguro- afirmó Molly depositando un beso en la coronilla de su nieta un poco más contenta – ven, vamos a preparar galletas y una tarta de melaza. Tú serás mi ayudante – tomándola de la mano hacia la cocina sagrada de Molly.

* * *

Mientras en el Depto. de Aurores, parecía mercado por tanto parloteo entre los pasillos que se oían en todo el departamento ¿la razón? Al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de la llegada de una carta extraña de un mortífago dirigida especialmente a su jefe: Harry

Harry, en su oficina, ya tenía entre sus manos la dichosa carta sin abrir. Solo la miraba, como si esperara a que se abriera sola o temía lo que contuviera a dentro.

-¿Qué esperas para abrirla? – preguntó desesperado Ron al ver que su compañero parecía que nunca la abriría. Solo estaban ellos dos solos en la oficina de Harry.

Sin responder a su compañero/amigo desesperado la abrió, desdobló la carta y empezó a leerla…

**Potter:**

**¿Sigues sin encontrar a tu querida esposa? Obviamente no.**

**Si quieres verla viva y sana nos encontraremos en _Green Park _a las 6:00 p.m.. Solos tú y yo ¿entendiste? No quiero a tus aurores y menos a Weasley.**

**Si no, ya sabes.**

**_Callahan_**

-¡Lo sabía! – exclamó jubiloso Harry todavía en mano la carta.

-Que, ¿qué dice? – dijo Ron sin dejar su tono de desesperado.

-¡Callan, uno de los ex-presos, y los mortífagos tienen a Ginny! – expresó

-¿Qué? ¿Todo este tiempo la tuvieron ellos? – se expresó Ron impresionado.

-Sí, y voy a ir por ella.

-Te acompaño.

-¡No! – dijo de repente Harry – ¡debo de ir solo, si no le harán daño a Ginny!

-Bien, iremos tras de ti – dijo Ron emocionado para preparar el rescate de su "hermanita"- reuniré a los chicos – lleno hacia la puerta y empezar.

-¡No! ¡Debo de ir solo!- alegó Harry parando a su amigo tomándolo de los hombros – ¡Sin ningún apoyo!

-¿Y si es una emboscada? –cuestionó Ron rápidamente entrándole la duda de que si en verdad tenían a su hermana. ¿Cómo era posible que durante seis años ellos tuvieran a su hermana y no hallan presumido de ello? Aquí había gato encerrado.

-Sea o no sea, sé defenderme solo – apresuró a decir sin pensar lo que dijo Ron.

-Uno contra ¿cuántos mortífagos? ¿Veinte? –garantizó Ron.

-No hablaré ya este asunto contigo. La rescataré Yo y punto – replicó Harry apuntándolo con el dedo y saliendo deprisa por la puerta. Tendría que prepararse para lo que fuera.

Ron sólo en la oficina de su jefe/amigo divisó la carta desdoblada; y cuidadosamente sin tocarla, se informó donde sería el encuentro para así organizar la escuadrilla que iría con él, al dichoso rescate sin que se enterara Harry por su puesto. No dejaría solo a su compañero y además seguía presintiendo algo malo en todo eso.

* * *

_Tiempo: Green Park 6:00 p.m_

Extrañamente, el parque estaba solo sin ningún alma; solo los frondosos árboles y arbustos meciéndose al ritmo que le daba el aire. Era raro ver así el parque, no era muy tarde para que no hubiera un niño jugando por ahí.

Ahora sí, Harry hubiera preferido traer a una escuadrilla. Pero ya no había marcha a tras, pronto llegaría Callahan, se enfrentarían, lo amenazaría y le diría donde tenía a Ginny. ¡Fácil!

-¿Fantaseando con tu querida esposa, Potter? – preguntó burlescamente un hombre apareciendo detrás de un enorme árbol.

-Eso no te interesa – se defendió Harry, observando cómo se acercaba Callahan a una distancia considerable por cualquier movimiento en falso.

-Jajajajaja – rió burlescamente – no puedo creer que hayas venido. Parece que todavía estas desesperado por encontrarla.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Nunca he perdido la esperanza! – dijo blandiendo la varita.

-Jajajajaja – rió de nuevo casi retorciéndose de la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – gruño Harry con varita todavía en dirección al mortígafo, que no hacía otra cosa más que reír.

-Pues, veamos – respondió poniendo cara de pensador - Sigues siendo tan inocente como antes, que piensas que sigue viva tu esposa.

-¡Que le hiciste bastardo! – gritó furioso soltando una rebelde lágrima.

-No te pongas sentimental. Yo no le hice nada – dijo muy inocente

-¡No mientas! – gritó secando la lágrima que mostraba su debilidad.

-No te estoy mintiendo – aseguró Callahn - Yo no le he hecho nada porque yo no tengo a tu queridísima esposa.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó impresionado -¡Tu dijiste en tu estúpida carta que la tenías!

-No, yo no dije eso. Deberías de leer con más cuidado o cambiar de lentes – se burló.

-¡Expelliarmus! – gritó lazando un rayo hacia él, pero nunca le llegó. Había desaparecido.

El muy maldito lo hizo que viniera para única y exclusivamente burlarse de él. Muy pronto se vengaría en encontrarlo y matarlo sin piedad, nadie se burlaba de él y menos en la situación que se encontraba. Ya no sería el mismo Harry de siempre que dejaba pasar todo por lastima, como lo hizo con colagusano. Lo hubiera dejado que lo mataran Sirius y Lupin, pero él hubiera no existe.

-¡Harry! – gritó Ron llegando detrás él junto con la escuadrilla - ¿estás bien? – al ver que no se movía.

-¿Dónde está, Ginny? – cuestionó Ron buscándola alrededor.

-Él no…la tenía –murmuró Harry desilusionado.

-¡Sabía que no! – aseguró severamente Ron.

-Muchachos, tienen el resto del día libre – anunció Harry decaído a la escuadrilla –tu también Ron

-¿A dónde vas? – se aventuró a preguntar su amigo.

-Voy a caminar por ahí, necesito pensar – murmuró Harry dándole la espalda para empezar su caminata.

-¡No se te olvide el recital de los chicos! – alcanzó a gritar Ron al acordarse del evento, cuando Harry ya iba muy retirado de su camino.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde y tenía hambre de los mil demonios. Desgraciadamente no tenía dinero, prácticamente estaba en la calle por pagar un hotel lujosamente carísimo; y lo peor de todo era el primer día en que había llegado a Londres.

Tendría que buscar algún lugar donde comer o sino moriría de hambre. Rápidamente divisó un establecimiento de comida rápida en frente suyo, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo entró al local.

Se veía muy limpio y casi lujoso a pesar de ser un local de comida rápida. Pero a ella no le importó eso. Tenía mucha hambre y nada más le cabía en su pensamiento y pansa más que comida.

Pidió en la barra tres hamburguesas súper especiales (grandes con todo) con su típico refresco grande. Cuando le entregaron rápidamente el pedido, se acordó que no traía ni una miserable libra o dólar. Así que tenía dos opciones, una era decir que no tenía con que pagar y otra…huir de ahí; al parecer la segunda opción le llamaba más la atención.

Corrió como loca saliendo del local, con la comida en sus manos pegada en su pecho, y siendo perseguida por el cobrador gritando a los cuatro vientos _¡Ladrona regresa!_

Atravesó ágilmente la calle transitada por carros con el cobrador pisándole los talones. Cada que podía, volteaba a mirar si la seguían persiguiendo; y en una de esas veces, ya tenía a tres policías junto al hombre persiguiéndola. Totalmente más asustada aceleró la corrida durante varios minutos.

Cuando dobló en una calle vacía, todavía corriendo, logró ver que afortunadamente ya no la perseguían. Pero al volver la vista al frente, tropezó con alguien, arrojando por accidente todo lo que traía sobrecogido en su pecho y manchando a la persona que tenía en frente.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! – se disculpó Gabrielle urgentemente, viendo el manchón de hamburguesa y refresco en el saco del hombre– ¡venía corriendo y no me fijé!

-No hay cuidado, suele…. – dijo Harry sin terminar la frase, al ver el rostro por completo de la chica – pasar a veces – completó la frase anonadado.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Perdón! ToT he tardado mucho sin actualizar, pero la escuela me absorbe mi tiempo libre. Entre escuela en la mañana y tarde y también laboratorio, no hayo la puerta para descansar; pero no se preocupen en unos de esos pocos ratos libres estube reescrbiendo el cap. y hoy fue otro rato libre (ya que el lunes no hay clases) para poder terminarlo y subir siquiera este cap 6. Gracias por esperar.  
_

_Y gracias por quien me tienen en favoritos eso me hace me inspire y sube mi moral:P_

_Por otro lado me gustaría decirles cuando subiré el otro, pero mejor no les digo mentiras para no quitarles su tiempo. Así que seguramente lo vere en vacasiones, ya que hay semana de examenes y hay que estudiar duro._

_Bye  
_

_Gracias de nuevo por esperar,  
_

_nos vemos en vacaciones :P_

_Por cierto, les dejé en mi Profile o Perfil una imagen de como es Gabrielle y se den una idea de como es fisicamente :P  
_


	7. La Niñera de Lily

**CAPITULO 7: LA NIÑERA DE LILY**

-Perdón – murmuró apenada por la mirada que le echaba Harry.

Hubo un silencio casi incomodo para Gabrielle que la ponía nerviosa, así que decidió cortar ese momento.

-Hummm… ¿tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó nerviosa.

-¡Oh! No…lo que pasa- dijo Harry volviendo a la realidad pero todavía impresionado por el rostro de la chica. Tenía la impresión de conocerla en alguna parte- es que… (_Tienes unos hermosos ojos). N_o importa. Soy Harry Potter – se presentó extendiendo la mano.

-Gabrielle Laporte – dijo la morena estrechando la mano de Harry; pero en cuanto hizo contacto con su mano, se produjo un raro toque como una descarga eléctrica, que rápido retiraron las manos un poco sonrojados por la situación.

- Nunca me había pasado esto – comentó Harry tocándose la mano - ¿Y a ti?

-No, nunca – respondió soltando una risa nerviosa.

Y por la situación que antes era incómodamente extraña ahora era un momento de risa, tanto que no aguantaron los dos y rieron juntos dándose miradas de vez en cuando. Pero el momento de las risas duró poco mostrándose los dos nuevamente incómodos.

-Hummm…. Disculpa por ser entrometido, pero ¿podría saber porque la urgencia de correr con comida por las calles transitadas de gente y manchar mi saco? –quiso saber Harry queriendo aligerar el momento.

-jajajaja – rió un poco nerviosa- Ya te dije que fue un accidente.

-¿Te robaste algo quizá y no me quieres decir por ser un desconocido? – bromeó Harry

-¡No! – espetó rápidamente Gaby – digo…no- corrigiendo su tono de voz, no convendría ser descubierta para que vinieran por ella y la echaran a la cárcel.

-Es mi primer día de trabajo e iba un poco tarde- explicó la "razón" echándole un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca – pero obviamente creo que ya lo perdí. No alcanzaré a llegar.

-Si quieres yo te llevo- se ofreció Harry señalando donde posiblemente tendría su carro aparcado.

-No, no es necesario gracias. Tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo – dijo Gaby encogiendo los hombros.

-Bueno, como ya no tienes un trabajo; si quieres te invito a comer, de seguro tendrás hambre – comentó Harry animado en invitar a esa chica. Seguía creyendo que la conocía, y quería averiguarlo.

-Yo…-dijo sin terminar, porque a lo lejos oyó la voz de un hombre que decía "_Ahí está, es ella_". Rápidamente se dio la vuelta asustada pelando sus ojos verdes, para verificar si eran los policías con el hombre quien la correteaba.

Y en efecto eran ellos que no tuvo ni tiempo de correr, ya que los policías la tenía agarrada de los brazos.

-¡Suéltenmele por favor, me están lastimando! – rogó Gaby

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Suéltenla! ¡¿Qué no oyen que la están lastimando?! – exclamó Harry enojado, zafándola de los policías y poniéndosela a un lado protegiéndola.

-¡Pasa señor! ¡Que SU esposa salió del restaurant corriendo sin pagar su pedido! –contestó el señor enojado- ¡Eso se llama robo y quiero que me pague!

-¿Mi…esposa? –dijo un poco confundido Harry mirando directamente a una sonrojada Gaby a su lado.

-¡Ah, MI esposa! – exclamó agarrando la onda – Discúlpela señor. MI esposa es un poco despistada; como tenía una urgencia en el trabajo de seguro se le olvidó pagar y salió corriendo. ¿Verdad, mi amor? – explicó y con esto último apretando los dientes hacia la morena para que le siguiera la corriente.

-Sí, perdone – contestó apenada.

-Con una disculpa no me pagara todo lo que no se comió y le arrojó encima a usted – le dijo el Don a Harry cruzado de brazos y mirando la comida esparcida por la acera y el manchón en el saco de él.

-Muy bien ¿Cuánto es? –preguntó Harry rodando los ojos y sacando su cartera.

- Quince euros.

Harry le pagó al señor, quien sin confiar de Harry, verificó el pago contando los billetes.

-Todo bien. Vámonos muchachos – dijo el Don a los policías alejándose de la "pareja" felizmente.

En cuanto las tres personas estaban en una distancia considerable, rápidamente Gaby se retiró del lado de Harry muy apenada.

-Así que el trabajo ¿eh? – dijo Harry como si estuviera regañando a su hija por una travesura.

-Te juro que tengo una buena explicación para esto- respondió Gaby apresuradamente.

-Quiero oírla – pidió Harry seriamente

-Hoy llegue a Londres desde Francia y cometí el error en hospedarme en un hotel muy caro. Sonará estúpido, pero por lo idiota que soy, me quedé sin dinero y tuve que recurrir a la penosa necesidad de robar un poco de comida porque me moría de hambre – le contó todo muy rápido la morena a Harry recordándole a su amiga Hermione cuando se ponía a explicar una cosa a la velocidad de la luz - pero no te preocupes te pagaré.

Oyendo lo dicho por la morena, se le bajó un poco el enojo de que le hayan visto la cara de nuevo. Para él era una desconocida, aunque creyera conocerla, pero sentía algo inexplicable desde que la miró; que sintió la necesidad de ayudarla y no delatarla con el "cobrador".

-No, no hace falta. No era mucho dinero y tampoco lo utilizo demasiado – dijo Harry disculpándola y diciendo la verdad.

-Me siento muy apenada – murmuró Gaby bajando la mirada al interesante cemento- En serio ¿Cómo podría pagarte por haberme ayudado?

_-¿Cómo podría pagarle? Interesante propuesta y pretexto para __sacarse esa duda, de donde la conocía, que lo comenzaba a desesperar _– pensó Harry

-No tienes trabajo ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal eres con los niños? –preguntó Harry pensativo.

-Bueno, en mi anterior trabajo en Francia, a veces me tocaba cuidar niños de señoras que iban al consultorio y algunas me pagaban por ello- respondió extrañada por la pregunta.

-mmmm…buena referencia. Tengo el perfecto trabajo para ti: vas hacer la niñera de mi hija.

-¿Niñera?

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia para que me pagues los 15 euros que me debes?

-Pero…Yo y mi bocota – murmuró Gaby por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada. Digo que niñera está bien con tal de pagarte la deuda, pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo?

-Calculo que medio mes. Si lo haces bien te pagaré – dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo- Bueno vallamos por tus cosas al hotel. Desde hoy comienzas a trabajar.

- Está bien – dijo Gaby rodando los ojos.- _a buena hora me tenía que encontrar con un tipo así, pero ¿quién me manda de andar de ofrecida? En cuanto termine de cuidar a la pobre pequeña, me pondré en marcha para buscar a mi familia _– pensó siguiendo a Harry distraídamente hasta un coche, que según ella no estaba allí hace poco o ¿sí?

* * *

En la _ART SCHOOL_, exactamente detrás de bambalinas_, _era un ir y venir de padres e hijos preparándose para el recital, pero había más madres que padres. Todo ese panorama lo veía Lily a través de un espejo que tenía en frente.

Lily solamente estaba como una muñeca sin movimiento y parecía que no estaba en ese mundo, ya que, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas en recordar como era su madre, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo sobre ella desde que tenía uso de razón.

En todo ese tiempo, desde que llegó a la escuela para el recital, solamente se había sentado sobre la silla frente a un espejo donde veía todo, sin hacer nada más que mirar y pensar sobre su madre, que nunca conoció y su padre, que no aparecía.

-Princesa, ¿Qué estas haciendo?, pensaba que ya estabas cambiada – dijo cariñosamente Molly acercándose apresuradamente donde estaba Lily.

-¿Todavía no llega mi papi? – preguntó Lily triste.

-No, todavía no. Pero vas a ver que si va a llegar. Te lo prometí ¿no? – dijo Molly esto último sonriente queriendo levantarle el ánimo a su nieta nuevamente.

-Si – dijo Lily flojamente bajándose de la silla y mirando a su abuela a los ojos.

-Hummm… mejor vamos a buscar a tu tía para que te cambie ¿si? – dijo rápidamente Molly agarrándole la mano a Lily para ir en busca de Hermione. Molly no quería mentirle a Lily, pero con Harry ahora nunca se sabía si cumpliría sus promesas.

* * *

Después de haber recogido el equipaje en el hotel súper lujoso donde se había hospedado Gaby, y haber pagado de nuevo Harry el hospedaje. Salieron rumbo a la casa de Harry, no sin antes decirle a la morena "_creo que te quedarás el mes completo por pagarte el hospedaje"._

Dentro del coche…todo estaba en silencio, solamente el radio hablaba por los dos. Hasta que Harry rompió el silencio soltando una carcajada mientras manejaba.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- preguntó Gaby intrigada.

-De verías…haber visto tu cara…cuando te dije…sobre el mes completo – comentó riéndose Harry

-Es que…- empezó a decir Gaby, pero mejor se comió las palabras que quería decir mirando hacia el paisaje, donde se veía que ya estaba anocheciendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me querías decir? – preguntó Harry dejándose de hacer el tonto.

-No te ofendas, pero…siento que me quieres utilizar –contó avergonzada.

-Oh lo siento – se disculpo Harry seriamente – la verdad no quiero que pienses eso de mi. Yo…solo quiero ayudarte ¿Si?

-¿Ayudarme? Si apenas nos conocemos.

-Digamos que soy tu ángel guardián que te ayudará a tener un trabajo y no llegar a la tentación de robar, como lo de hoy-inventó rápidamente Harry.

-Nunca había conocido personas así- comentó ilusionada – Bueno… solo uno. Un gran amigo que dejé en Francia.

-¿Amigo? – insinuó Harry mirándola pícaramente al mismo tiempo sintiendo una sensación medio conocida de ¿celos?

-Sí, solo un amigo – dijo Gaby poniéndose roja.

-Bueno, a todo esto. ¿Qué te trajo a Inglaterra? – preguntó Harry curioso. Era la hora de hacer las preguntas adecuadas para conocerla y saber donde la había visto.

-Un…asunto familiar – dijo Gaby distrayéndose nuevamente en el paisaje nocturno.

-Creo que me he ganado tu desconfianza – comentó Harry al escuchar que la morena lo decía muy cortante.

-Lo siento, pero lo tomo muy personal y confidencial. Además es cierto lo que dices, todavía no tienes mi confianza porque…no te conozco – explicó Gaby un poco incomoda.

-No te preocupes, hay mucho tiempo para conocernos – dijo Harry llegando a su destino -en buena forma te lo digo- bajándose del carro y dejando a Gaby intrigada.

En cuanto menos lo pensó, ya tenía a Harry frente a ella abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente.

-Y que mejor forma, comportándome como soy: un caballero– dijo Harry ayudándola a salir.

-Si así eres siempre, eres muy gracioso – mencionó Gaby dejando escapar una risa cantarina.

-Me gusta cómo te ríes – dijo seriamente Harry al tenerla frente a frente.

-_¿Eso fue un piropo? ¡Qué vergüenza! ni Jean-Luc la hacía sonrojar así-_ dijo el pensamiento de Gaby, que en ese momento estaba roja como un semáforo_._

-Hummm… ¿Entramos a la casa? – mencionó Harry al darse cuenta de su mentida de pata. _¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle? ¡Me gusta cómo te ríes! Cuando apenas la conozco o… ¿no? ¡Esto es desesperante! ¿Dónde la he visto? ¡¿Dónde?!... aunque hay que admitir, que en realidad si tiene una risa cautivadora._

-Sí, claro –dijo Gaby adelantándose rápidamente, con la cabeza agachada, hacia la puerta de la casa.

_Sonido de celular de Harry (Minuto- Chopin) _

Antes de bajar el equipaje, contestó Harry a su celular que le marcaba un llamado de Ron.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ contestó Harry desanimado.

_-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Dónde estás?-_ respondió Ron enojado.

_ -En la casa-_ dijo extrañado Harry mirando donde estaba Gabrielle parada.

_-¿Cómo que en la casa?... ¡Deberías de estar aquí! ¡Lily se rehúsa hacer su recital de canto sino llegas! _

_-¿Recital de canto?... ¡Recital de canto! ¡Rayos! –_ se acordó Harry colgando rápidamente.

* * *

Cuando Harry colgó…

-¿Qué paso, donde esta Harry? – preguntó Hermione y al mismo tiempo ayudando a Lily a cambiarse.

-¿Va a venir? – dijo Lily emocionada zafándose de Hermione y acercándose a Ron.

-No alcancé a preguntarle, se cortó la llamada, lo siento – dijo Ron poniéndose a la altura de Lily; y viendo como le cambiaba la cara de felicidad a tristeza, pensó preocupadamente Ron: _más valía que Harry llegara a tiempo_.

-¡Lily, vamos! ¡Ya vamos a empezar!– dijo Beny jalando a Lily hacía el escenario.

-¡Última llamada! Por favor papás y familiares, ya vamos a dar comienzo a este recital, así que les pedimos que tomen asiento – avisó una voz

-Hola, sean ustedes bienvenidos a este primer recital de nuestros alumnos de ART SCHOOL. Y como primer número, tenemos a todos los niños de primer año con esta canción titulada "_Chiquititas_". Démosles un fuerte aplauso a estos niños.

En primera fila estaba Lily y cuando se puso en su posición, solo se le veían los ojitos desesperados buscando a Harry.

**Vamos no pares**

**que viene**

**ya llega**

**se siente**

**chiquititas**

**Vamos no pares**

**que viene**

**ya llega**

**se siente**

**chiquititas ya...**

**Llego tu hora**

**es tu momento**

**son tus canciones, tu mundo**

**tu lugar**

**son tus deseos, todos**

**tus sueños**

**venir, venir, venir fúgate ya!!!**

**Siempre estuvimos**

**nunca nos fuimos**

**es el recuerdo que guarda**

**el corazón**

**sentir la risa**

**y a tus amigos**

**venir, venir, venir que aquí llego!!!!!!**

**Siempre chiquititas**

**venir, venir, que aquí esta**

**vamos a bailar**

**Siempre chiquititas**

**vamos a cantar**

**siempre chiquititas**

**tu mundo será**

**un tiempo de sueños**

**con chiquititas será**

**vamos no pares**

**que viene**

**ya llega**

**se siente**

**chiquititas**

**vamos no pares**

**que viene**

**ya llega**

**se siente**

**chiquititas ya......**

**Con tu alegría**

**y toda tu risa**

**esta es la fiesta que pronto**

**va a empezar**

**suenan campanas llego tu día**

**venir, venir, venir, fúgate ya!!!!!!!**

**Hoy te esperamos**

**junto a nosotros**

**para que bailes**

**abrir tu corazón**

**sentir tu cuerpo**

**libre de todo**

**venir, venir, venir que aquí llego**

**Siempre chiquititas**

**venir, venir que aquí esta**

**vamos a bailar**

**Siempre chiquititas**

**vamos a cantar**

**siempre chiquitas**

**tu mundo será**

**un tiempo de sueños**

**con chiquitias será**

**siempre chiquititas**

**tu mundo será**

**un tiempo de sueños**

**con chiquititas será**

**vamos no pares**

**que viene**

**ya llega**

**se siente**

**chiquititas**

**vamos no pares**

**que viene**

**ya llega**

**se siente**

**chiquititas ya....**

En toda la canción, Lily estaba más concentrada en buscar a Harry entre el público que estar realizando la coreografía, así por poco echaba a perder el espectáculo.

_Dos horas después…_

-Ahora, como último número de este concurso. Tenemos a la alumna Lily Luna Potter, de primer año, que nos quiere compartir una canción muy bonita titulada _Hay Algo Tuyo En Mí _Recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso.

Mientras se escuchaban los aplausos, el telón se abría con un escenario de un balcón enorme, donde estaba Lily sentada, en una tipo cama rodeado de un jardín, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y al mismo tiempo abrazando sus piernas.

Lily vestía con un vestido de pijama color rojo fuerte como la sangre con encajes blancos, tenía un ligero maquillaje y el cabello que antes era lacio, ahora eran unos bucles bien definidos con brillos hechos por Hermione.

(Silencio)

_**(**__**Música)**_

_Lily:_

_**Hoy pienso ¿Dónde estarás?**_

_**Me quiero imaginar**_

_**Que te voy a encontrar**_

_**Y entre tus brazos**_

_**Ya no habrá tristeza y soledad.**_

Mientras empezaba a cantar Lily, muy desafinada por cierto, abría los ojos poco a poco y se le notaban las lágrimas que le caían a su rostro. Y antes de empezar la segunda estrofa.

_Harry:_

_**Hoy algo extraño sentí**_

_**Porque en tus ojos vi**_

_**Que hay algo tuyo en mí**_

_**Si estamos juntos**_

_**Ya no habrá tristeza y soledad.**_

Lily oyó cantar a Harry y asustada o más bien emocionada, se levanto y empezó a buscar esa voz que muy pocas veces escuchaba.

_Lily:_

_**Yo te quiero, yo te espero,**_

_**Cada noche pido al cielo,**_

_**Que aparezcas ya**_

_**Quiero tenerte a mi lado, papá.**_

Y seguía buscándolo, pero ahora cantaba muy bien con más emoción y felicidad porque había llegado Harry a su recital y lo mejor de todo acompañándola. Al terminar su estrofa; Harry estaba atrás de ella.

_Harry:_

_**Yo también mi amor, te espero,**_ (cantándole Harry al oído, al mismo tiempo que se ponía a su altura)

_**Y te juro que me muero de felicidad**_(besándole la mejilla)

_**Solo al pensar que alguna vez**_

_**Vas a decirme papá. **__(Volteó Lily para cantarle)_

_Lily:_

_**Hoy pienso ¿Dónde estarás?**__(cantando, cerró los ojos Lily y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad)_

_Harry:_

_**Me quiero imaginar**__(sonrió Harry y le quitó las lágrimas de los ojos)_

_**Que te voy a encontrar **__(Le tomó las dos manos)_

_**Y entre tus brazos**_

_Harry y Lily:_

_**Ya no habrá tristeza y soledad. **__(Cantaron frente con frente con ojos cerrados)_

_Lily:_

_**Yo te quiero, yo te espero,**__(abrieron los ojos)_

_**Cada noche pido al cielo,**__ (miraron al techo)_

_**Que aparezcas ya **__(se miraron)_

_**Quiero tenerte a mi lado, papá. **__(Abrazó a Harry)_

_Harry:_

_**Yo también mi amor, te espero,**__(se levantó abrazando aún a Lily)_

_Harry y Lily:_

_**Y te juro que me muero de felicidad**__(Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos)_

_Harry:_

_**Solo al pensar que alguna vez**_

_**Vas a decirme papá.**_

_Lily:_

_**Quiero tenerte a mi lado, papá.**__(Harry le besó la frente, mientras Lily cerraba los ojos)_

_Harry y Lily:_

_**Se que hay algo tuyo en mí**__(abrió los ojos Lily, se sonrieron y se chocaron las frentes mirando al púbico)_

Cuando terminó la canción, todo el mundo se levantó por el último recital espectacular de la noche.

-Te tengo una sorpresa detrás de bambalinas – susurró Harry a Lily al oído.

-¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó curiosa Lily

-No, ya no – respondió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse del escenario.

-Con este último y hermoso recital, damos por concluido este primer evento del ART SCHOOL. Gracias- anunció la directora.

Detrás de bambalinas. Los señores Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Benny estaban rodeando a los aclamados artistas.

-No sabía que cantabas cuñado- dijo Ron bromeándole a Harry.

-Créeme ni yo- respondió Harry riendo con los demás.

-La que estuvo mejor fue mi prima, ¿verdad mami? – dijo Benny

-Así es, Lily es la artista de la familia. Aunque no lo hiciste tan mal eh Harry- dijo Hermione dando de un pequeño golpe al hombro.

-Ya chicos van hacer que me sonroje – dijo Harry muy apenado.

-Bueno vallamos a la Madriguera a celebrar ¿no? –animó el Señor Weasley a toda la familia.

-Que bien, ya tenía hambre – dijo Ron sobándose la panza.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, amor – dijo Hermione, no tenía remedio su esposo.

-¡Si, vamos! ¡Mi abu y yo hicimos tu tarta favorita, papi! –mencionó Lily emocionada.

-Pero antes, ¿no quieres tu sorpresa? – preguntó Harry un poco más emocionado interiormente.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Dónde está?! –exclamó Lily buscando alrededor, todavía en brazos de su padre, de alguna enorme caja con moño.

-¿Cómo está mi hermanita cantante y famosa? –se escuchó una voz decir.

-¡Teddy! ¡Viniste a verme! - gritó Lily soltándose de los brazos de Harry para ir corriendo a refugiarse a los brazos de un chico de 16 años con cabellos azul turquesa.

-¡Claro! no me lo perdería por nada del mundo a mi pequeña hermanita.

-¿Te escapaste de la escuela otra vez?- preguntó Lily muy inocente echando de cabeza, sin querer, a su querido hermano.

-¡Teddy, ¿Otra vez?! – dijo Harry regañándolo.

-¿Así me saludas, padrino?- contestó ofendido Teddy.

-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya, contéstame! - refutó Harry empezando a enojarse.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, escaparse de la escuela para venir a Londres. Harry estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle prestado en su primer año de Hogwarts el _"Mapa del Merodeador"_. No sabía cómo, pero siempre caía en sus mentiras. Además aceptaba que era un chico inteligente para sus notas en la escuela y sus vagancias, por eso terminaba perdonándolo.

-Está bien, si me salí de la escuela pero le pedí permiso a la Profesora McGonagall de salir ¿contento? – dijo Teddy ya resignado a decir la "verdad".

-Muy bien, te creeré – dijo Harry acercándose a Teddy para darle un abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Yo, muy bien. Echándole duro al estudio para ser un gran Auror – respondió Teddy esto último con orgullo.

-Que bueno es oír eso, si sigues así llegarás lejos como Harry – dijo Hermione acercándose a Teddy, junto con Benny, para saludarlo.

-¡Hola, Benny! ¿Cuánto has crecido? ¿Has estado haciendo el encargo que te dije? – saludo Teddy a Benny agachándose a su altura y dejando a Lily en el piso.

-Sí, claro. Nadie ha intentado hacerle daño, señor – contestó Benny como un soldado.

-Muy bien, cadete – dijo Teddy revolviendo el cabello rojizo de Benny.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos completos, vallamos a la Madriguera a celebrar– volvió a decir con un buen humor el Sr. Weasley.

-No, todavía falta alguien- dijo Harry deteniendo a todos – falta la sorpresa de Lily.

-¿No era Teddy? –preguntó impresionada Lily.

-No, Teddy fue inesperado – dijo Harry mirando como reía Teddy detrás de Lily.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó curiosa - ¡Ya dámelo! – exclamo desesperada.

-¡Tranquila, ratita! ¡Gabrielle, acércate por favor! – pidió Harry a una Gabrielle casi escondida e hizo girar a Lily para que la mirara– te presento a tu niñera nueva, Lily. Se llama Gabriellle Laporte.

La presentó muy contento, pero no esperaba la reacción de su hija traviesa con carácter al terminar de acercarse Gabrielle.

-Yo no necesito una niñera. Yo quiero a mi abu – respondió Lily, cruzándose los bracitos caprichosa y dándole a Gabrielle una mirada muy retadora.

* * *

_Hola regresé desde mi tumba llamada escuela jajajaja_

_Espero les haya parecido bien porque de aqui en adelante se abriran verdades muajajajaja_

_Bueno le voy a dejar un link de mi paguina para que puedan checar un modelo de Lily en el recital que hice yop._

theworldofsunny(punto)blogspot(punto)com


	8. Revelando y descubriendo verdades

**CAPITULO 7: ****REVELANDO Y ****DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES**

_Cap anterior…_

_-Bueno, ahora que ya estamos completos, vallamos a la Madriguera a celebrar– volvió a decir con un buen humor el Sr. Weasley._

_-No, todavía falta alguien- dijo Harry deteniendo a todos – falta la sorpresa de Lily._

_-¿No era Teddy? –preguntó impresionada Lily._

_-No, Teddy fue inesperado – dijo Harry mirando como reía Teddy detrás de Lily._

_-¿Entonces? – preguntó curiosa - ¡Ya dámelo! – exclamo desesperada._

_-¡Tranquila, ratita! ¡Gabrielle, acércate por favor! – pidió Harry a una Gabrielle casi escondida e hizo girar a Lily para que la mirara– te presento a tu niñera nueva, Lily. Se llama Gabriellle Laporte._

_La presentó muy contento, pero no esperaba la reacción de su hija traviesa con carácter al terminar de acercarse Gabrielle._

_-Yo no necesito una niñera. Yo quiero a mi abu – respondió Lily, cruzándose los bracitos caprichosa y dándole a Gabrielle una mirada muy retadora._

_

* * *

  
_

En el ministerio de magia, en uno de sus tantos pasillos, iba campantemente una mujer alta con cabellos rizados entre color rojizo-rubio. Cuando de repente, al entrar al Departamento de Transporte Mágico, específicamente en su oficina de la Red Flú….

-¡Merlín! ¿Qué haces aquí? –gritó asustada Marietta cerrando la puerta y quedándose pegada a ella.

-Hola Marietta – saludo tranquilamente Cho desde el asiento que era de Marietta, con los pies sobre la mesa – te estaba esperando.

-¿Para que? – preguntó todavía asustada.

-Ay por Merlín, ¿Por qué estas asustada? Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo ¿para qué te asustas así? – dijo Cho acercándose a Marietta y tomándola de las manos para quitarla de la puerta.

-Es que, pensé que ya no me buscarías más desde aquel incidente de hace seis años - dijo nerviosa soltándose de Cho y sentándose en su silla.

-Oh, que bueno que lo recuerdas. De eso quería hablar contigo – dijo Cho sonriendo y sentándose al otro lado de Marietta.

Después de que hiciera el trato con Jean-Luc, se le quedó en la mente sobre si en realidad estaba muerta esa niña y quiso averiguarlo visitando a quien le pidió el encargo.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, te pedí que mataras a la bastarda esa ¿no? pero tú no lo hiciste.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó muy asustada por miedo a que le valla a matar por no haberlo hecho.

-Ay Marietta, es obvio que no lo hiciste. Tu serías incapaz de matar a un "_inocente_"; pero no te asustes – dijo Cho tomándola de las manos dulcemente sobre la mensa – no estoy enojada. Solo quiero saber que hiciste con ella.

-Pues… la dejé en un Orfanato.

-¿En un Orfanato?

-Si

-¡En cual! - gritó de repente desesperándose.

-Se llama "_El Edén_" – contestó ya con lágrimas debido a que todavía la sujetaba de las manos.

-Ok – dijo regresando a su estado "dulce" y soltándole las manos – muy bien. Tu me acompañarás a buscarla ¿está bien?

-¿Para que?

-Para que vea Harry que su hermosa Ginny dejó abandonada a su hijita en un Orfanato – expresó enojada Cho.

-Pero ¿que tengo que ver en esto?

-Mucho, TÚ la dejaste ahí ¿no? ¡¡ Ahora la sacas!! –dijo esto último gritando y jalándole el cabello para traerla hacia ella misma y le mirara el rostro.

-Esta bien, pero no me hagas daño – suplicó Marietta.

* * *

Mientras en el ART SCHOOL seguían estando los señores Weasley, Harry, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Benny y Gabrielle, por el enojo de Lily.

-Papi yo no quiero que me cuide ella, dile que se valla – exigió Lily todavía cruzada de brazos y con el seño fruncido.

-Pues ni modo porque ya la contraté – replicó Harry a su hija berrinchuda.

-¡Lily! ¡Me encantó tu recital! Espero verte el lunes pequeña – apareció diciendo la directora muy contenta.

-Lo siento directora, Lily no podrá venir el lunes porque está castigada – contestó Harry educadamente.

-Bueno…Lily ya no seas tan traviesa- dijo la directora cariñosamente con mirada traviesa.

-Sí, directora – respondió Lily con la cabeza gacha.

-Me tengo que ir, espero verte pronto Lily – se despidió la directora – a ti Benny nos vemos el lunes ¿eh?

- Claro, directora – contestó el chico sonriente.

-Bueno si no hay más, ¿nos podemos ir ya? Tengo…hambre – se quejó Ron sobándose la panza.

-Sí, vámonos a la Madriguera; pero antes Ronald, tenemos que ir a recoger a Rosie con mis padres – respondió Hermione empezando la caminata hacia la salida de la escuela seguida de los demás, menos una incómoda Gabrielle, Harry y una enojada Lily.

-De castigo por tu conducta _Luna. _Gabrielle se quedará con nosotros para cuidarte, además de que tu abuela necesita un descanso ¿oíste? – le dijo muy serio Harry a la pequeña Lily poniéndose a su altura y tomándola de los brazos fuertemente para que lo mirara de cómo estaba de enojado y avergonzado de ella.

Su única respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza mirando a Gabrielle, que sentía que le clavaba cuchillos en los ojos.

-Muy bien, vámonos Gabrielle – dijo Harry arrastrando literalmente a la niña sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

Y sin más remedió los siguió junto con los demás miembros de esa familia, sin saber que algo raro pasaría en ella.

* * *

_Sábado (Día siguiente)_

A fueras del Orfanato "El Edén"…

-Bien, ¿es aquí? – preguntó Cho a Marietta.

-Si, es aquí.

-Mas vale a que así sea ¿eh? Te puede ir peor Marietta. Bien sabes que no me gusta enojarme contigo –dijo Cho muy tranquila abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello.

-Te lo juro, es aquí – dijo Marietta temerosa viéndole los ojos.

-Muy bien, te creo. El plan es: Tú eres la madre de la niña que dejaste aquí hace seis años y viniste a recuperarla. Y soy tu hermana ¿ok?

-Si –contestó Marietta todavía temerosa y viendo hacia el frente donde se encontraba el Orfanato.

-Muy bien, andando – ordenó Cho tomándola del brazo.

Caminaron todo el recorrido, desde el jardín hacia la puerta grande principal hecha de madera de roble.

_*** Timbre ***_

Al momento que vieron unos ojos verdes, Cho codeó a Marietta para que hablara.

-Oh, Hola. Veníamos mi hermana y yo a hablar con la directora ¿se puede?

Se abrió la puerta y al momento de abrirla se oyeron voces de niños muy lejos de ahí, pero no se veía ni uno cuando pasaron; a lo mejor estaban en clases.

-Pasen y síganme –dijo Sunny con una sonrisa muy característica de ella.

* * *

Mientras, en la Madriguera…

Gabrielle abría los ojos perezosamente para acostumbrarse al rayo de luz que se filtraba por una cortina que tenía a lado. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, hacia mucho que no le dolía. Mejor sería hablar con Luc, era su doctor particular.

Al momento de sentarse en la cama mullida, reconoció que no era su cuarto de Francia, pero tenía un presentimiento en que conocía perfectamente el cuarto. No tuvo la oportunidad de echarle coco al asunto porque alguien había abierto la puerta.

-Querida qué bueno que despertarse, ya nos tenías preocupados a todos – dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me paso? – preguntó preocupándose por sí misma.

-Cuando llegaste a la casa por un momento te perdimos de vista y cuando Hermione, mi nuera, fue al baño; te encontró tirada en las escaleras y derramabas mucha sangre por tu nariz… ¿Querida estas enferma? –contó y preguntó Molly preocupada por la morena.

-No me había pasado desde hace seis años – confesó Gaby acordándose aquella vez en la casa de su amigo Luc.

-Entonces si lo estas – concluyó Molly

-Llamaré a mi médico para ver qué me dice – dijo Gaby

-Sería lo mejor. Por cierto, no nos presentaron, me llamo Molly – comentó cariñosamente Molly

-Oh, yo soy Gabrielle Laporte, vengo de Francia… perdone ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa, si quieres saber donde está Harry, fue al trabajo junto con Ron y me dijo que te cuidara mientras estaba fuera.

-Que generoso de su parte- contestó sonrojada.

-Es un buen chico, por eso mi hija se enamoró perdidamente de él– comentó tristemente.

-Hummm… no la vi en el recital de su nieta – dijo sintiendo una sensación no muy conocida por ella, pero eran simplemente celos.

-Lo que pasa…es que no sabemos de ella hace mucho, casi seis años.

-Oh lo siento… no quise – dijo sintiendo en que metió la pata.

-No te preocupes, donde quiera que este ella…Bueno ¿no tienes hambre?

-Si… un poco –dijo apenada porque un rugido de su estomago decía lo contrario.

* * *

Luego de estar en la oficina en el Ministerio con Ron decidió en ir a casa un rato a descansar.

Harry se encontraba en su despacho sentado en su silla de cuero favorita. En ese despacho era donde le gusta ir a pensar y donde le salía la inspiración de los planes de captura de los Mortífagos.

El despacho no era muy grande ni muy chico, era lo ideal. Tenía un piano, además del que tenían en la sala, una guitarra puesta en su soporte, su escritorio de madera fina negra. En frente del escritorio, había un muro pintado la mitad color escarlata y el otro amarillo y en el centro el escudo de su antigua casa: Gryffindor. Abajo la típica chimenea con polvos flu, para sus escapadas del trabajo de Auror y esas noches frías de invierno. Y lo que más le gustaba de ese despacho tan cómodo era un pintura que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, siempre que entraba la contemplaba un momento y después se sentaba. Pero en ese momento, después de haberse sentado, necesitaba pensar y no trabajar.

Recargado en su silla favorita con la cabeza hacia atrás y ojos cerrados, recordaba lo vivido anoche. Antes de acostar a su hija enfurruñada había decidido por fin decirle la verdad, no supo porque le entró ese impulso, solamente lo hizo…

------------------------------- FLASH BACK -----------------------------

_-Lily, princesa, necesito hablar un momento contigo- dice Harry algo nervioso y serio, sentándose a un lado de ella en la cama._

_-Dime, papi - dijo chiqueada Lily mirando a Harry, ya se le había bajado el enojo de la mentada niñera con tan solo decirle "princesa"._

_-Bueno, veras esto no es fácil decirlo para mi, pero quiero que comprendas que a pesar de lo que te diga, tu siempre serás mi hija, y no importa lo que digan los demás, siempre te querré demasiado por que para mi tu siempre serás mi hija-explico Harry._

_-¿De que hablas papi?- pregunta Lily algo mareada por lo que le dijo Harry._

_-Ratita, tu no eres mi hija biológica, ¿entiendes lo que significa?- dijo Harry._

_-¿Que es bilogía? –preguntó Lily todavía confundida._

_-Biológica cariño, veras es cuando tienes un hijo que estas seguro que es tuyo. _

_-¿No estas seguro de que yo sea tu hija? _

_-No princesa, tu eres mi hijita pero eres adoptada.- le dice Harry cada vez mas nervioso._

_-¿Y que es adoptada?_

_-Bueno, es cuando alguien tan suertudo como yo, se le concede el derecho de escoger a una niña hermosa como tu para formar una familia, que aunque tu no seas mi hija de sangre lo serás sentimentalmente, pues desde el momento que te tuve en mis brazos me prometí a mi mismo que nada te pasaría y que por siempre serias mi hija._

_Lily algo triste le contesta- yo también creo que como tu dices, que aunque no sea tu hija bilogía seguiré siendo tu hija ¿no?_

_-Claro princesa siempre lo serás- le respondió contento de que halla comprendido lo importante._

_-¿Y nadie nos va a separar?- preguntó preocupada ahora Lily._

_-No te preocupes ratita yo me encargaré de que nadie nunca nos separe, te lo prometo- respondió Harry feliz abrazándola._

_-¿Por el dedito? – dijo de repente e infantilmente como la niña que conocía, separándose de su papá y mostrándole el dedo chiquito. _

_-Si princesa por el dedito- también mostrándole el dedito y enlazándolo con el de ella - y ahora a dormir._

------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -----------------------------

Después de la confesión de anoche; Harry se sentía más liviano que una pluma, ya no tenía que vivir con ese secreto para con su hija. Además reaccionó mejor que como pensaba.

Mientras Harry pensaba lo anterior y giraba en su silla de cuero como un niño; se encendió la chimenea un fuego verde apareciendo al instante una señora con edad avanzada pero no lo aparentaba. Llevaba un atuendo no muy común entre la gente de al menos este siglo y su cabello entrecanado recogido en un moño.

-Hola, Harry. Bueno días – saludó muy seria saliendo de la chimenea.

-¡Oh, Hola Minerva! ¿Qué sorpresa? – saludó Harry deteniendo su silla favorita y dándole una sonrisa de sorpresa – pasa a sentarte, por favor – ofreciéndole el asiento de enfrente de él.

-No es una visita de cortesía, Harry – dijo McGonagall todos modos sentándose en el asiento que le ofrecía Harry.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te dice algo el nombre de Teddy Lupin?

-Hay no, no puede ser ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – replicó Harry tomando su cabeza con sus manos.

-Lo mismo de siempre – contestó Minerva con voz cansina, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Pero me dijo que te había pedido permiso – replicó de nuevo Harry enojado.

-Pues no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué siempre caigo en las suyas? – se preguntó Harry debatiéndose en si reír o enojarse.

-Bueno… es. Admitamos que es un bueno chico pero con un defecto genético – trató de explicar la profesora refiriéndose a Tonks.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿Qué le cuesta pedir permiso?

-No sé, no se que tiene en la cabeza.

-Bueno, no me puedo enojar esta vez con él, sé que lo hizo por una buena causa. Fue para venir a ver a Lily en un recital – comentó Harry calmándose.

-Se ve que la quiere mucho. Así que yo también lo perdonaré esta vez; solo porque sigue siendo un buen estudiante. Sacó puros Extraordinarios en los T.I.M.O.S. de junio.

-¿En serio? Nunca me lo dijo – dijo algo sorprendido Harry.

-Si, nunca habíamos tenido un estudiante así de inteligente y además un Merodeador; desde Lupin padre y Hermione Granger – mencionó Minerva sonriendo marcando las arrugas de la edad.

-Si estas de acuerdo, te mandaré a Teddy el lunes.

-Por mi no hay problema, el colegio estará descansando 3 días – dijo entrando a la chimenea.

-Jajajajaja, no te preocupes hablaré con el sobre ello. Gracias por tu grandiosa "visita" – correspondió Harry dándole polvos flu.

Y con el seño fruncido tomó los polvos flu y dijo "_A HOGWARTS_" y con unas grandes llamas verdes desapareció.

-Ay Teddy, ¿Qué haré contigo? – se preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa y todavía teniendo sobre sus manos los polvos flu.

* * *

En el Orfanato, en Dirección…

-Hola, soy la Srita. McPhine, directora de este orfanato. ¿En que puedo servirles?- se presentó la directora tomando la mano de Marietta y Cho como saludo y tomando asiento.

-Quiero recuperar a mi hija, la dejé aquí – contestó Marietta siendo observada minuciosamente por Cho.

-Bueno, veremos si la tenemos en nuestra base de datos –dijo la directora Moony tecleando en la computadora - ¿puede darme algún dato en específico? Como su físico, alguna seña particular…

-Es pelirroja. La deje en la puerta a principios de noviembre.

-¡Oh claro! recuerdo a esa pequeña, fue un caso especial –recordó Moony.

-¿Un caso especial? – preguntó Cho extrañada.

-Sí, ya que en diciembre del mismo año de que llegó fue adoptada por un hombre – comentó como sin nada Moony.

-¿Que? – exclamaron a la vez Cho y Marietta.

-¿Cómo que adoptada por un hombre?-exclamó alterada Cho - ¿quien es? – quiso saber Cho.

-No puedo decirlo. Nuestro reglamento impide dar información de familias adoptivas. Pero si quiere recuperar a su hija, señora. Yo misma puedo comunicarme con él para que todos lleguemos a un acuerdo ¿le parece bien? – explicó Moony dirigiéndose a Marietta.

Marietta sin saber que decir, volteó con Cho y ésta asintió la cabeza.

-Muy bien, vuelvo en seguida.

Y en cuanto Moony cerró la puerta, Cho se levantó y directamente empezó a esculcar información en la computadora.

-Cho ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? – susurró Marietta escandalizada.

-Quiero saber quien es el papá "idiota" adoptivo de la mocosa – contestó Cho teniendo la vista en la computadora.

-Pero, lo sabremos cuando vallamos a la junta esa.

-¡Tranquilízate! solo quiero saber… ¡Oh, por Merlín! esto debe ser una broma –comentó Cho esto último sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Marietta intrigada.

-Es Harry. El estúpido de Harry adoptó a su propia hija – dijo Cho todavía sorprendida.

-¿Y, que haremos?

-Esto arruina mis planes – se dijo así misma Cho "comiéndose" las uñas - ¿ya ves? Esto no estaría pasando si hubieras hecho lo que te dije – susurró enojada Cho.

-Lo siento –dijo Marietta apenas audible.

-Aunque… ¡Sí! - dijo Cho pensando malévolamente.

-Si ¿que? – preguntó preocupada Marietta.

-Marietta, ¿te gustaría tener una hija? – preguntó Cho mirándola fijamente y sonriendo. Eso significaba: "plan malo" que la incluía a ella. – se que no puedes tener propios – mencionó acercándose a ella.

-Hummm… no, no puedo ¿porque? – dijo Marietta queriendo no mirarla.

-Porque, vas hacer madre legitima de la hija de Harry – contestó Cho naturalmente.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Qué no querías que Harry estuviera con su hija? – dijo Marietta mirándola.

-Si, pero nunca pensé que fuera esa estúpida mocosa. Por su culpa Harry y yo no podemos estar juntos por que, Harry hace lo que la mocosa dice – se expresó Cho enojándose cada vez más.

-Nunca te voy a entender – murmuró Marietta negando con la cabeza.

-Así que habrá cambios de planes –dijo Cho sonriendo a las paredes (al infinito) sin hacer caso a Marietta – sin la mocosa _"pelos de mona"_ y la rata que tenía por madre, Harry será libre para mi.

-¿No crees que pelearía por ella? – comentó Marietta razonando la situación.

-Si, pero haré que se la quiten sin más.

-¿Como?

-Tu no te preocupes por eso amiga; de eso yo me encargo. Tú sólo dedícate a cuidarla y hacer que olvide a Harry. Así que vele diciendo a tu marido que pronto tendrán a una niñita en casa – le dijo Cho sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Entonces ¿tengo que venir a la reunión?

-Si, más vale que lo hagas bien. No estaré contigo, ya que Harry estará allí y no me debe ver – la amenazó Cho.

-Si, esta bien.

Después regresó rápidamente a la computadora para buscar más de lo que necesitaba.

-Y ahora ¿que haces?

-Buscando a la que será la hija _"verdadera"_ de Harry.

-¿Para que?

-Todavía sigue mi plan de que Harry aborrezca a Ginny por ser mala madre.

* * *

En la Madriguera

*** Timbre ***

-¡Yo abro! - gritó Teddy al llegar a la puerta - ¡Padrino! cuanto tiempo - exclamó Teddy al verle la cara que traía cuando abrió la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya. Si es Teddy arrepentido – dijo Harry "cínicamente" desde la entrada.

-¿Eh? – dijo Teddy sin entender nada.

-¿Quién crees que vino a darme una visita agradable a la casa? – preguntó Harry entrando hacia la sala.

-¿Quien? – preguntó curioso Teddy con una sonrisa tonta todavía pegado a la puerta, ¿será quien estaba pensando?

-La Directora McGonagall.

-Oh no, tengo una explicación buena, lo juro – reaccionó rápidamente nervioso Teddy.

-Haber dime, ¿por que no me dijiste que sacaste puros excelentes en tus T.I.M.O.S? – preguntó Harry sonriéndole pensando en que cayó en la broma.

-¿Qué?... a eso – dijo Teddy sorprendido casi regándola.

-¡Claro! ¿Que pensabas que era?

-No nada. Pues… es que no tenía importancia decirlo.

-Ok – dijo Harry todavía contento, pero de repente - Y ahora dime, ¿Por qué me echaste la mentira de que habías pedido permiso para venir? – cruzándose de brazos.

-Te juro que iba a pedir permiso pero ya se me hacia tarde para ir a lo de Lily. En cuanto terminé la clase de DCAO me vine, pero lo iba hacer – contó rápidamente Teddy casi arrodillándose a Harry.

-Esta bien, pero le dije a McGonagall que iba a hablar contigo, así que: Si vuelves a hacer alguna travesura como esta, me regresas el mapa del merodeador, ¿entendido? – lo amenazó Harry con un dedo.

-Esta bien –contestó Teddy con la cabeza agachada y cruzando los dedos por detrás.

-¡Teddy! – replicó Harry

-¿Si?

-Las manos donde pueda verlas – ordenó Harry.

-Assh, esta bien. Lo juro – resignado Teddy mostrando el rostro y las manos.

-ok revoltoso… ¿Dónde está Gabrielle? ¿Ya despertó?– dijo sonriéndole de nuevo.

-Si galán tu princesa ya despertó- bromeó Teddy.

-¿Qué? Oye tranquilo "hormonas con patas" es solo la niñera de Lily – dijo Harry sin saber que se puso rojo por lo que le dijo su ahijado.

-Sí, claro; solo la niñera – dijo Teddy empezando a correr hacia las escaleras antes de que Harry lo agarrara del pescuezo.

Harry recuperándose de su enrojecimiento fue a la cocina a saludar a Molly y a Gabrielle.

-¡Gabrielle! Qué bueno que ya estés bien- dijo Harry en modo de saludo a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Molly.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí– contestó Gaby sonrojada.

-No hay de que – dijo Harry sonriéndole bobamente, dándose cuenta de esto la única imparcial ahí: Molly.

No le molestaba en absoluto en que Harry se enamorara otra vez, tenía derecho en rehacer su vida con otra mujer que no fuera su hija. Siempre lo había considerado como un hijo Weasley antes que yerno. Lo quería mucho y le deseaba que fuera feliz.

-¡Papi! – interrumpió Lily torbellino abrazándose a Harry.

-¿Lista para irnos a la casa ratita? – preguntó Harry cargándola en brazos.

-¿Vas a ir a trabajar?

-Nop, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora estaré en la casa.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Lily alzando sus bracitos del éxito – voy por Teddy – dijo soltándose de Harry en ir en busca de su hermano.

En camino a casa Lily iba más contenta sin rastro de la niña caprichosa de ayer. ¿La razón? Simple, su papito se quedaría en casa con ella y con Teddy, no importaba la niñera.

-¡Llegamos chicos!, vallan hacer sus vagancias mientras le muestro la casa a Gabrielle – les dijo Harry ya adentro de la casa.

-Pero…papi – empezó a replicar Lily triste.

-¡Vamos Lily!, ¡a jugar al jardín! – exclamó Teddy tomando a Lily como costal de papas para dejar solos a los tortolos.

-Bien empecemos el recorrido por el despacho ¿te parece?- dijo Harry dando una palmada

- Sí, está bien- murmuró Gaby, seguía sintiéndose incomoda con la pequeña Lily. Si iba hacer su niñera, tendría que hacer algo para llevársela bien con ella.

-Bueno aquí es donde paso la mayoría del tiempo…mi trabajo ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Harry abriendo la puerta del despacho y dejando entrar primero a Gaby.

-Muy cómoda – comentó mirando el despacho y llamándole la atención un cuadro que se acercó a él hipnotizada – _"Mira, Ginny" "No, Harry" "¡Vamos! será divertido". -Esa chica del cuadro se me hace extrañamente conocida- _pensó Gaby

-¿Quién es ella Harry? – preguntó Gabrielle todavía mirando el cuadro interesada.

-Ella es mi esposa – le respondió Harry detrás de ella.

-¿Qué? – dijo Gaby extrañada, ya que no oyó bien.

-La del cuadro es mi esposa, Ginny – dijo Harry mirando el cuadro, donde se encontraba Ginny siendo abrazada por la cintura por un Harry muy sonriente.

-Es…

-¿La conoces? – preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-¡NO!...digo no – dijo Gaby bajando la mirada para que no la pusiera nerviosa más de lo que ya estaba.

Hubo un silencio donde Harry se quedo mirando el cuadro y Gaby procesando lo que había descubierto.

-_ ¿Cómo sabía que Ginny era su nombre? ¿Y si soy yo su esposa? Molly dijo que no sabían nada de ella casi seis años ¿o es una coincidencia?... tengo que estar muy segura de eso – _pensó Gaby observando a Harry de reojo.

-Todavía no se nada de ella – dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo? – dijo volteando a ver a Harry por no haberle entendido.

-Desapareció hace seis años…

-Oh por Dios –dijo Gaby tapándose la boca. _Yo llevo buscando a mi familia hace seis años, ¿será verdaderamente coincidencia? ¡NO! …SI era ella… esos recuerdos… mejor se lo diría a Luc primero - _pensó entre eufórica por haber "encontrado a su familia" y preocupada por si no lo era tendría que ponerse a buscarla de nuevo.

-La extraño mucho – dio un suspiro – por eso, cuando la recuerdo escribo algunas canciones para ella.

-¿En serio? – dijo impresionada – ¡_Harry escribía para ella!...digo para Ginny._

-Si, mira – dijo Harry sacando un puñado de hojas.

-Son muy bonitas – dijo Gaby revisando las canciones.

-Si – dijo Harry dándole una sonrisa boba sin dejarla de mirar -¿Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?

Harry ya había dejado por la paz el querer saber donde la conocía; era más fuerte es sentimiento de atracción por ella que otra cosa. Sí…había aceptado, que desde que la vio sentía esa atracción. ¿Nada más atracción?...no…tal vez amor.

-_¿Se pueden amar a dos mujeres al mismo tiempo? Una desaparecida y otra en frente de ella – _se preguntaba Harry.

-Hummm…la verdad no- contestó apenada y con una sonrisa pícara - _ ¿le estaba coqueteando?_

-Pues… si los tienes.

-jajajaja no tanto como los tuyos – confesó Gaby

Sin aguantar la presión de los dos, se empezaron a reír como dos niños enamorados.

Después del momento de risa, Harry observó una especial partitura de canción que tenía Gaby en las manos.

-Oh Mira, me encanta esta – dijo Harry quitándole y enseñándole las partituras de la canción.

Mientras Gaby lo leía en su mente. Harry se separó de ella y fue directamente al piano, y empezó a tocar una melodía.

-Ven siéntate y sígueme –dijo haciéndole espacio en la silla donde estaba sentado.

_Harry:_

**No yo no se como  
Explicar lo que yo siento aquí  
Dentro de mi  
De mi solo corazón  
Hay algo en ti que yo vi  
Que sentí desde que te conocí  
**

Observó a Gaby con una sonrisa pícara y al mismo tiempo tocando el piano.

_Gaby:_

**Tu eres quien me transporta  
Hasta el cielo  
Tu eres quien mi amor primero  
Yo se muy bien  
Que contigo siempre estaré**

Y Gaby muy entrada en su papel cantaba con sentimiento para Harry.

_Harry:_

**Cuando me miras tu a mi  
Empiezo a temblar  
Hasta veo que puedo  
Yo volar  
Hay algo en ti que yo vi  
Que sentí  
Desde de que te conocí**

_Gaby:_

**Tú eres quien me transporta  
Hasta el cielo  
Tú eres quien mi amor primero  
Yo se muy bien  
Que contigo siempre estaré  
**  
_Harry:_

**Sabes que yo estaré  
**

_Gaby:_

**Yo estaré**

_Harry:_

**Por siempre junto a ti  
**

_Gaby:_

**Eres tu  
Hay algo en ti que yo vi  
Que sentí  
**

_Ambos:_

**Desde que te conocí**

Poco a poco se iba acortando la distancia entre los dos.

_Harry:_

**Sabes que yo estaré  
**

_Gaby:_

**Yo estaré**

_Harry:_

**Por siempre junto a ti  
**

_Gaby:_

**Eres tú  
**

_Harry:_

**Mi amor primero eres tú**

15 centímetros entre los dos y sus bocas ansiosas por tocar cada unos esos labios.

_Gaby:_

**Eres tú**

10 centímetros entre los dos y sus bocas ansiosas por tocar cada unos esos labios.  
**  
**

_Harry:_

**Desde que te conocí**

5 centímetros entre los dos y sus bocas ansiosas por tocar cada unos esos labios.  
**  
**

_Gaby:_

**Te conocí**

Harry ya estaba a punto de besarla cuando alguien los interrumpió con una tocada de puerta. Esa fue la campana para darse cuenta de lo que iban hacer.

Toc… Toc

-¡Padrino! ¡Alguien te busca por el teléfono! - gritó Teddy desde afuera, sabiendo la regla de no interrumpirlo cuando estuviera trabajando. Y que bueno que no entro, sino se hubiera encontrado con una escena confusa. Gaby todavía con los ojos cerrados y Harry apunto de besarla.

-Hummm… ¡contesto aquí en el despacho! - gritó Harry "frustrado" y cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos de nuevo para ver a una Gaby avergonzada.

-Voy a…. – dijo Harry señalando el teléfono.

-Si, contesta –contestó todavía apenada por la situación sobándose la nunca de nerviosismo. _¡Rayos! ¡Iba a besar a Harry! por mucho tiempo no iba a poder aguantar en no poder besarlo._

_-¿Si, quien habla? _– contestó Harry.

_-Habla la Srita. Mcphine, directora del Orfanato "EL EDEN"_

_-Oh, ¿pasa algo, directora?_ – sonando preocupado, ya que intuía que iba ocurrir algo.

_-Si, siento decirle Sr. Potter que apareció la madre de Lily._

_-Ay no, no puede ser_ – dejando escapar un suspiro – _no ahora._

_-¿Qué le pasa, Sr. Potter?_

-_Apenas anoche le dije la verdad sobre que es adoptada_- contó rápidamente dejándose caer en su silla como si estuviera cansado.

_-Lo siento de verdad, Sr. Potter, pero debo hacer esto._

_-Si lo entiendo, ya sabía que iba a ocurrir… ¿Qué debo hacer?_ – preguntó preocupado.

-_Lo primero, haré una junta entre usted y los padres biológicos de Lily para que puedan llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, sino tendremos que hacer un juicio sobre patria potestad._

-_Esta bien, espero no lleguemos a juicio; no me gustaría decirle esto a Lily, le prometí no separarme de ella._

_-(suspiro) Por el momento le recomiendo que no se lo diga, sería muy duro decírselo apenas sabiendo que es adoptada._

-_Gracias._

-_Lo espero aquí mañana a las 12:00 p.m en el Orfanato para llevar a cabo la junta, ¿le parece bien?_

_-Si, claro. _

-_Entonces lo espero aquí mañana. Que tenga un mejor día._

_-Trataré, gracias_ – dijo colgando y tapándose los ojos de enojo.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Gaby preocupada acercándose a Harry y quitándole las manos de sus ojos delicadamente.

-Quieren quitarme a mi hija – dijo Harry mirándola con sus ojos cristalinos.

* * *

Dirección del Orfanato….

Después de que anunciara al Sr. Potter la triste noticia, regresó a su despacho pensando en que tenía que poner luego un teléfono en su despacho y al momento se encontró por el camino a Sunny.

-Sunny, mete a los niños a los salones, ya tuvieron tiempo de jugar mucho. Además no tardo en desocuparme, ¿Si? – le dijo amablemente.

-Ok – contestó muy sonriente como siempre.

Después, al entrar a su despacho lo último que vio fue un trozo de rama apuntándole en el rostro.

-¡Stupefy!

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál hija? – preguntó Gaby

-¿Quién más? Lily…no es mi hija biológica es adoptada. Su familia la quiere devuelta – explicó Harry.

-Oh, yo pensaba que era hija tuya y de… - dijo Gaby

-¿Ginny?... No, cuando Ginny desapareció mi amiga Hermione en navidad me "regalo" un permiso para poder criar un hijo solo. Creía que si estaba solo me volvería loco, y casi lo estuve sino hubiera llegado Lily a mi vida.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho- dijo con ternura Gaby.

-Si, la amo como si fuera mi hija…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta y después la cambio por una de tristeza - …mi hija (suspiro) yo tenía mucha ilusión de tener una niñita y Ginny un niño que se pareciera a mi, pero nunca llegaré a conocerla o conocerlo.

-No te entiendo, Harry ¿Qué que quieres decir con eso? – dijo Gaby desconcertada.

-Ginny cuando desapareció estaba embarazada – dijo Harry sorbiendo el moco.

-_Oh Dios_ –pensó Gaby perpleja mirándolo – _Ella también estaba embarazada….entonces… Es mucha coincidencia para no serlo… si soy…Ginny. _

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Cho de vuelta con su loca idea de tener a Harry cueste lo que le cueste y Lily ya sabe la verdad y Gaby se descubrió así misma ¿pero será facil salir a la luz como Ginny? Quien sabe :P**_

_**Por cierto si quieren ver el cuadro que tiene Harry en su despacho, vean este link:**_

_**www(punto)metroflog(punto)com/3ri4nd4**_

**CAPITULO 7: ****REVELANDO Y ****DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES**


	9. Revelando y descubriendo verdades II

**CAPITULO 9: ****REVELANDO Y ****DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES II**

_Capítulo anterior…._

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál hija? – preguntó Gaby

-¿Quién más? Lily…no es mi hija biológica es adoptada. Su familia la quiere devuelta – explicó Harry.

-Oh, yo pensaba que era hija tuya y de… - dijo Gaby

-¿Ginny?... No, cuando Ginny desapareció mi amiga Hermione en navidad me "regalo" un permiso para poder criar un hijo solo. Creía que si estaba solo me volvería loco, y casi lo estuve sino hubiera llegado Lily a mi vida.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho- dijo con ternura Gaby.

-Sí, la amo como si fuera mi hija…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta y después la cambio por una de tristeza - …mi hija (suspiro) yo tenía mucha ilusión de tener una niñita y Ginny un niño que se pareciera a mí, pero nunca llegaré a conocerla o conocerlo.

-No te entiendo, Harry ¿Qué que quieres decir con eso? – dijo Gaby desconcertada.

-Ginny cuando desapareció estaba embarazada – dijo Harry sorbiendo el moco.

-_Oh Dios_ –pensó Gaby perpleja mirándolo – _Ella también estaba embarazada….entonces… Es mucha coincidencia para no serlo… si soy…Ginny. _

_

* * *

  
_

Era un poco tarde para hacer una llamada a su amigo Luc en Francia, pero no podía guardar por muchas horas lo que tenía que contarle.

_-¿Hola, Luc?_– dijo Gaby cuando apenas oyó levantar el teléfono.

-_¿Gabgielle? Oh pog Dios ¿estás bien?_ – preguntó Luc sonando preocupado.

-_Sí, estoy perfectamente_ - dijo Gaby intrigada - _¿Por qué?_

_-¿No te has encontgado con alguien que te quiega haceg daño?_ – preguntó preocupado todavía.

_-No…nadie. Luc ¿Qué pasa?_

_-(suspiro) Que bueno – _ un poco más tranquilo-_ porque mañana mismo tomas un vuelo a Francia._

_-No, no puedo Luc. No ahora – _dijo rápidamente Gaby

_-¿Pog qué?_

_-Creo que he encontrado a mi familia – _susurró Gaby emocionada para no despertar a los demás.

_-¿En…ensegio? Es…fabuloso –_ dijo Luc sonando triste y desilusionado, pero contento por ella.

-_Sí, pero sigo teniendo mis dudas. Por eso no quiero regresar a Francia; tengo que estar muy segura de quien soy conviviendo con ellos para tener alguna visión o algún recuerdo como hoy –_ explicó Gaby

_-¿Cómo hoy?- _preguntó queriendo saber más.

_-Harry tiene un retrato mío y de él en su despacho_ – contó emocionada e ilusionada – _no puedo ver llegar el momento en decirle que yo soy ella._

_-…_

-_¿Luc, estas ahí?_

_-Sí…si es que…me alego pog ti. Pero…tienes que gegesag a Fgancia lo más pgonto posible- _dijo Luc esto último con desesperación.

-_¿Por qué? Me estas preocupando…dime-_ dijo empezándose a preocupar de que haiga algo malo justo cuando su felicidad estaba casi completa.

_-Esto no te lo puedo decig pog teléfono, te lo tengo que decig fgente a fgente. Dime donde estas y ahí estagé mañana._

_-Hummm…estoy en la casa de Harry – _dijo choqueada por lo que le tenga de decir- _Mañana te llamo para darte la dirección, ahorita todos están dormidos._

_-Está bien. Y una última cosa…cuídate mucho, si te topas con una tal Cho Chang aléjate de ella inmediato ¿escuchaste?_- la aconsejo y ordenó Luc muy seriamente.

_-Pero…_

_-No hagas más pgeguntas, solo te puedo decig que es muy peligosa. ¡Obedéceme! ¿Sí?- _ordenó más severo que nunca.

-_Sí, claro_- contestó medio asustada colgando la línea.

Si esa mujer era peligrosa, más vale creerle y seguir sus órdenes. Lo bueno que no saldría para nada a las calles transitadas de Londres para tener la suerte de encontrársela; solo se tenía que dedicarse a cuidar a la hija de su _"jefe"_.

* * *

En las afueras de Londres, en un condado cercas del _Gran Londres, _llamado Kent…

Marietta caminaba muy deprisa hacia su casa, al mismo tiempo pensaba en como iba a reaccionar su esposo con la noticia de la "adopción" y quién le había "ayudado".

Estaba preocupada, ya que, cuando lo ocurrido hace 6 años quiso alejarse de la magia, pero con la muerte de su madre, tomó el puesto en el ministerio y no tuvo opción. Su esposo estaba de acuerdo con su trabajo, era un hombre muy trabajador, excepcional y amoroso además de muggle, pero cuando se enojaba era una fiera enjaulada; por eso se preocupaba. A el le contó lo que hizo con Cho hace seis años y desde ese momento Iriw, su esposo, le advirtió que ya no hiciera caso a Cho y que no la contactara para nada del mundo. Si supiera ahora en que está metida, y con Cho.

Al llegar a su casa, un casa mediana de dos pisos hecho de madera y ladrillo de color azul con un jardín pequeño en la entrada principal. Sin hacer ruido metió las llaves al cerrojo, abrió la puerta y entró en puntitas, pero ni sirvió porque…

-¿Marietta eres tu? – gritó su esposo Iriw desde el piso de arriba.

-Sí, soy yo – respondió suspirando y rodando los ojos hasta ponerlos blancos, la había descubierto en su intento de pasar desapercibida.

-Ahora bajo – avisó Iriw

Resignada porque fue descubierta, dejó su bolso de trabajo en un sofá de la sala de estar y fue directamente a la cocina a preparar la cena del sábado.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue en tú trabajo? – preguntó Iriw entrando a la cocina muy contento abrazando a Marietta por la cintura y por último depositándole un beso de bienvenida en la mejilla.

-Bien, como siempre – contestó nerviosa - ¿y a tí?

-Muy bien – dijo Iriw extendiendo la palabra _"muy"_.

-¿Qué es eso de _"muy bien"_? – preguntó Marietta olvidándose de su _"noticia"_ y dejando ver su sonrisa encantadora que le gustaba tanto a Iriw.

-Pues… ¡Me ascendieron¡ - exclamó eufórico esto último gritando de felicidad tomando a Marietta de la cintura de nuevo para dar vueltas junto con él.

-Que bueno amor – dijo compartiendo la alegría Marietta dándole un enorme beso.

-Si, estoy que no quepo de felicidad y nada me lo podrá quitar – comentó Iriw emocionado.

Cuando dijo eso Iriw, a Marietta se le bajo la felicidad e inmediatamente se soltó discretamente de Iriw y empezó hacer la comida.

-Oye ¿dije algo que no debía? – preguntó Iriw preocupado por su reacción.

-No, nada – dijo entretenida en lo suyo.

-¿Cómo que nada? Haber, ¿Qué te pasó esta mañana? – le dijo Iriw quitándole el cuchillo de las manos de Marietta y sentándola en su regazo en una silla del comedor.

Antes que nada suspiro dos veces y lo miró a sus ojos color miel para darle la noticia.

-Primero júrame que no te vas a enojar – le advirtió Marietta

-Depende de que sea – le dijo seriamente

- ¡Iriw! – le recriminó Marietta.

-Ok, me comportaré – respondió Iriw rodando los ojos.

-Hummm… bueno, nosotros queremos tener un hijo ¿cierto? – comenzó cuidadosamente Marietta.

-Aja.

-¿Te parece bien una niña?

-¿Qué?- preguntó anonado.

-Si, ¿quieres una niña? Porque ya no la puedo cambiar.

-¡Oh por Dios, no puede ser! ¡¿Estas embarazada?! –articuló Iriw muy rápido levantándose para otra vez empezarle a darle vueltas.

-¡No, Iriw! ¡Bájame! - gritó Marietta.

-Oh, cierto el bebe – recordó Iriw y la cargó llevándola fuera del comedor dejandola acostada en el sillón.

-Iriw – lo llamó seriamente

-¿Que? ¿Antojos tan rápido?- preguntó sorprendido

-¡Iriw Carradine!, ¡escúchame ¿sí?! - gritó Marietta tomándole la cara para que la mirara.

-…

-No estoy embarazada y nunca lo estaré ni con métodos muggles y mágicos ¿ok?

-Entonces… - dijo sin entender.

-Dije lo de la niña por que adopte a una.

-Pero, como…

-Con la ayuda de… Cho

-¿Cho?

-Si, Cho.

-¿Cho Chang? ¿La misma de hace seis años?

-Si – respondió agachando la cabeza.

-Marietta… - dijo serio Iriw conteniéndose en no explotar

-Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa, ella estaba en mi oficina cuando menos lo esperé, y pues tuve que hacerlo para que no nos hiciera daño y también para que no sufra la niña de lado de Cho – respondió rápidamente.

-Y dime ¿de quién es esa niña? ¿De donde la robaste? – le preguntó seriamente alejándose de ella dándole la espalda.

-¿Que? No me la robé –gritó sorprendida e indignada por lo que la acusaba su esposo se levantó como rayo del sillón.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó encarándola.

-Es la niña que dejé en el orfanato y la niña es de Harry - le dijo la verdad sintiéndose chiquita al frente de él.

-El mismo Harry de hace seis años ¿cierto?

-Si

-¿Y?

-Cho quería… más bien quiere a la niña lejos de Harry. Y me dijo que la adoptara ya que sabía nuestra situación.

-Y tu muy obediente le hiciste caso – le dijo enojado – Marietta ¿no entiendes que en cualquier momento te puede dar la espalda y vallas a parara a la cárcel?

-¡Ya lo sé! por eso tengo un plan. No será ella la que me dé la espalda, sino yo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es? –le preguntó cruzándose sus brazos al pecho esperando la respuesta.

-Cuando esto se calme le contaré a Harry toda la verdad incluyendo lo de hace seis años, pero tienes que ayudarme –contó el "plan" Marietta.

-Jajajajaaja, ¡ni loco!

-Por favor, Iriw. Lo único que debes hacer es en cuidar a la niña ¿sí? – le rogó casi a sus pies

SILENCIO TOTAL

-Lo pensaré – murmuró bajándole el enojo.

-Casi ya no hay tiempo, el lunes quizá la traiga a la casa.

-Creo… que ya no tengo hambre – mencionó marchándose hacia su cuarto de trabajo.

Dejándola sola suspirando pensó - _ Con o sin él tengo que solucionar esto a como de lugar, ya estoy mentida hasta el cuello._

_

* * *

  
_

En Valle de Godric's, si Gabrielle pensaba que estaban todos dormidos, se equivocaba; ya era muy noche y Harry y Teddy estaban en el despacho.

-Oye padrino, ¿Por qué te llamaron del Orfanato? – preguntó Teddy sentado en el asiento del piano simulando tocarlo.

-Pues… al parecer apareció la madre verdadera de Lily y la quiere de vuelta – respondió Harry dejando de revisar unas hojas desde su escritorio.

-….

-No te preocupes, voy a pelear por ella. Aunque no te aseguro nada.

-¿Porque? – pregunto triste Teddy volteando a ver Harry, ya que estaba de espaldas a el.

-Simple, porque soy yo contra la madre de Lily, de seguro querrá conocerla y Lily se querrá ir con ella.

-Si, va estar difícil – le dijo analizando la situación.

-Mañana temprano regresas a Hogwarts – soltó como si nada Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque quiero estar a solas cuando le diga a Lily lo de su madre.

-¿Y no podré despedirme de ella? – comentó triste comprendiendo la situación.

-Tienes toda la noche – respondió Harry señalando la puerta.

Y Teddy sin pensarlo salió como torbellino hacia el cuarto de Lily.

* * *

_Domingo_

Muy en la mañana Teddy se había ido por Red Flú a Hogwarts muy triste. Harry en cuanto se fue Teddy despertó a Lily para desayunar.

En el comedor…

-¿Por qué tan temprano, papi? – preguntó Lily frotándose los ojos.

-Porque te vas a quedar con Gabrielle, mientras voy a trabajar y voy a una reunión –le explicó Harry sirviéndole el desayuno: huevos con tocino.

-Pero es Domingo – empezó haciendo un puchero – yo quería ir hoy al parque contigo.

-Hija no puedo faltar a la reunión, es muy importante ¿si? Otro día vamos – le dijo Harry agachándose al nivel de ella, y dándole un beso en la coronilla se sentó también a desayunar.

-Está bien ¿Y Teddy? – preguntó después Lily.

-Se regresó al Colegio.

-Y no se despidió de mí – murmuró triste

-Si lo hizo, pero estabas muy dormida anoche – dijo sin querer mirarla a los ojos, de hecho llevaba así desde que se había sentado a la mesa a desayunar. No quería verla ahora contenta y feliz y después triste y destrozada, mejor recordarla en los años que estuvo criándola.

-¿Qué tienes papi?

-Nada, princesa. Es sobre la reunión – mintió dándose de valor para mirarla y darle una "sonrisa".

-¿No puedo quedarme con mi abue Molly?- intentó Lily persuadirlo antes de tomarse el chocomilk.

-No, está muy ocupada y además todavía sigues castigada – le contestó Harry cruzando los dedos por debajo de la mesa por mentir tanto.

-No es novia tuya ¿verdad? – preguntó quisquillosa.

-Jajajajaja no ratita, es una…amiga– dijo Harry riendo por sus ocurrencias aunque…no estaría mal… _Pero ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Cómo iba a serle infiel a Ginny?_

-Ah bueno – reanudó en devorar su desayuno.

Quince minutos después de haber desayunado el "rico desayuno de Harry" fueron a bañarse (por separado) aunque Lily a veces pedía un poco de ayuda, Harry terminaba bañándola.

-Bueno señorita valla a cambiarse – le pidió un Harry empapado por Lily, dándole una nalgada – en la cama está la ropa.

-¡Sí! - gritó desde el cuarto.

Luego Harry bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Gaby en la sala recién desayunada.

-¡Lily! ¡Ven a despedir a papá!

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Gaby antes de que llegara Lily.

-Debo de admitir que nervioso, no sé lo que valla a pasar – le dijo sincerándose con ella.

-Tranquilo, vas a ver que todo va salir bien.

-Gracias – dijo dándole una sonrisa un poco animado.

_-Si no es a quien busco… creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de Harry por esa sonrisa -_pensó Gaby sonrojándose.

-Mira quien viene ahí… mi princesa – anunció Harry tomando a Lily de los brazos.

-Bueno tengo que irme, te portas bien princesa – se despidió Harry dejando a Lily y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Sí, papi – rodó los ojos.

-¡Suerte Harry! - gritó Gaby antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – le preguntó Gaby agachándose al nivel de Lily, después de que se fuera Harry.

Y solo Lily respondió subiendo los hombros un poco molesta.

-_Por nada del mundo le hablaré _–pensó Lily

-Hummm… ¿Te gustar colorear?

Lily asintió la cabeza.

-Ok, ve por tu libro de colorear y tus colores – le pidió Gaby sonriéndole.

Lily subió corriendo a su cuarto, mientras Gaby exploraba la sala lo que le llamo la atención una foto en una repisa. Era una bebe pelirroja risueña, de repente empezó a escuchar _sonidos lejanos como de un coche al chocar y un llanto de bebe_, después cerró los ojos y puedo ver que _ella conducía un carro cuando de repente sintió un dolor en su abultada barriga y luego tenía ya muy cerca un árbol_ …

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Lily curiosa.

Al no sentir la presencia de Lily soltó la foto y se hizo añicos al hacer contacto con el suelo.

-¡Lily, me asustaste!... hay perdón rompí tu foto de bebe –le dijo Gaby agitada empezando a recoger los trozos de plástico del marco de la foto. Lily solo la miraba ahí parada.

Cuando regresó de tirar la basura que había recogido del accidente, Lily ya estaba pintando en la mesilla del centro de la sala. Antes de decir algo aspiro y exhaló dos veces.

-¿Qué pintas? – preguntó Gaby como si nada hubiera pasado observando el dibujo.

-A Mickey Mouse – respondió mirándola – te traje este libro para que también colorearas – mostrándole un cuadernillo con una primera sonrisa para ella.

-_Tal vez no sea tan mala persona _– pensó Lily.

-Gracias, a mi también me gusta pintar – le dijo Gaby alegre de que por lo menos le haya dado una sonrisa sincera; y se puso a pintar a Mimi.

Mientras pintaban, a veces Lily la observaba y cuando la cachaba, rápidamente otra vez coloreaba. En una de esas veces Lily tuvo algo que decir:

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – preguntó curiosamente Lily

-Si, claro – respondió poniéndole atención.

-¿Eres novia de mi papá? – preguntó seriamente

-Jajajajaja no ¿por que? – le preguntó sorprendida

-Nada más por curiosidad… No me gusta que tenga novia.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-La última que tuvo no me gustó porque me odiaba, no sé porque. Además ni su novia era, pero ella insistía en que si. Estaba loca.

-Y por curiosidad, ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó intrigada

-Cho, Cho Chang. Yo le llamo Cruela.

-Jajajajaja tienes mucha imaginación. ¿Y desde hace cuanto tiempo tiene viniendo? – preguntó nuevamente nerviosa.

-_Es el mismo nombre que me dijo Luc que tuviera cuidado._

-Yo creo que desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi papá dijo que eran compañeros de Colegio, pero ya tiene tiempo en que ya no viene, a lo mejor mi papi ya se la quitó de encima – le contó Lily

-Que bueno – murmuró con alivio – bueno dejémonos de esa Cruela. ¿Que te parece si cocinamos?

-Nunca he cocinado – le confesó muy inocente

-Bueno, yo te puedo enseñar ¿Qué tal?

-¿Enserio? – le dijo Lily quitando su cara _"de que no confiaba en nadie"_. En su interior le decía que Gaby era una chica agradable y quizá una amiga más. Le empezaba agradar.

-Si, enserio. Empezaremos haciendo Galletitas.

-¡Si vamos! - exclamó emocionada Lily arrastrando, literalmente, a Gaby hacia la cocina.

* * *

En el Depto. De Aurores / Oficina de Harry… Harry había llegado de paso a su oficina por unos papeles importantes; esos papeles eran referentes a su hija, Lily Potter.

En ese momento, la oficina estaba patas para arriba, llevaba 2 horas buscando. Los papeles todos regados que casi no se veía donde estaba su escritorio.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde estarán esos papeles?! – maldijo Harry revisando papeles y papeles en toda la extensión de su escritorio sentado en su silla.

-¡Hey! ¿Que haces trabajando los domingos, teniendo que hacer en tu casa? – _"saludo"_ Ron entrando a la oficina y sentándose cómodo en la silla de en frente del escritorio.

-¿y tú no deberías de hacer lo mismo? – le dijo Harry recriminándolo.

-¡En mi casa! ...Yo ya no soporto estar en mi casa – empezó Ron a desahogándose – a Hermione se le ocurrió a inculcarle a MI hijo leer libros, ¿tu crees?

-¿y eso que tiene? – preguntó Harry sin entender el motivo del enojo de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡Por Merlín! quiere hacer aburrido a MI hijo. Por eso me vine mejor a trabajar. Y estoy pensando seriamente en separarme de Hermione.

-Ay Ron, si que eres tonto. Yo que daría por una familia así. Además el del problema eres tú, porque te la pasas _"trabajando"_ y dejas a tu familia. Es por eso que Hermione se refugia en libros para no sentirse sola – regañó Harry a Ron

-Bueno, deja de sermonearme ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Ron huyendo del sermoneo de Harry.

-Buscando…cosas – dijo Harry regresando a la búsqueda.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que metiche eres, Ron. Deberías de estar arreglando las cosas con tu familia-empezando a enojarse Harry.

-Uy, Jajajajaja ¿es algún prófugo?

-No… es algo personal

-¿Investigando alguna chica? – inquirió Ron haciendo un gesto picarón.

- No… ¡Bingo! - festejó Harry tomando entre sus manos un documento.

-¡Matanga! - exclamó Ron arrebatándole el documento de las manos.

-¡Oye! - replicó levantándose inmediatamente de su silla.

-Harry, yo conozco esto. Es la adopción de Lily – musitó Ron seriamente mirándolo con documento en manos - ¿Qué esta pasando?

Suspirando derrotado, Harry; se volvió a sentar en su asiento sosteniendo la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

-Hablaron del orfanato. Y lo que más temía está pasando: apareció la mamá de Lily.

-No puede ser.

-Si, eso pensé al principio.

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Lily?

-No, me tocó la mala suerte que apenas le dije de que era adoptada. Se lo dije en la noche después del recital.

-¡Rayos! ¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Míralo de esta forma. Soy yo contra la madre de Lily, obviamente la señora se quedará con Lily y Lily me olvidará fácilmente.

-No lo creo, esa niña te ama con locura seas o no seas su padre.

-Bueno, como sea. Estoy seguro que Lily se irá, tengo ese extraño presentimiento. Además lo pensé mucho y no pienso pelear por ella, no quiero que sufra Lily. Pediré verla seguido – le trató de explicar Harry tomando el documento de las manos de Ron. Y levantándose de su asiento se fue hasta la salida de su oficina dejando a Ron, pero al llegar a la puerta le dijo:

-Ron, no le comentes esto a nadie ni a Hermione ni a Molly – le pidió Harry advirtiéndole – y un consejo, que espero lo tomes.

-¿Qué cosa? – volteándolo a ver todavía anonadado por la noticia.

-No pierdas a tu familia por tonterías, se que puedes recuperarla – le aconsejó Harry sonriéndole un poco y haciéndole un guiño. Con ese consejo se fue a la reunión que lo esperaba en el orfanato con una inesperada sorpresa.

* * *

En el orfanato / Oficina de la Directora

-Moony, el señor Potter ya está aquí – anunció Sunny a la Directora.

-Hazlo pasar.

Cuando Harry entró, encontró a dos mujeres. Una claramente era la ya conocida joven Directora y la otra debía de ser la madre de Lily que extrañamente se le hizo familiar.

-Señor Potter, lo estábamos esperando – le dijo la Directora Moony ofreciéndole una mano como saludo – Mire, ella es la Señora…

-Carradine – terminó de decir Marietta ofreciéndole la mano también. Harry como buen caballero la estrechó.

-Perdón por la tardanza, había mucho tráfico – se justificó Harry con una mentirilla blanca.

-No hay problema – lo disculpó Moony – Bueno, tomemos asiento y solucionemos esto calmadamente.

-Bueno, permíteme hablar primero Señora Carradine. Yo… no quiero pelearme con usted por Lily; se como debe sentirse al no tener a su hija estos seis años. Yo perdía a mi esposa y a mi bebe al mismo tiempo igual hace seis años. Así que… no tiene caso que se quede conmigo teniendo a una madre que quiere dar amor y cariño a su hija de sangre. Pero le pido que me deje verla por lo menos. No se que haría sin ella también si la dejo de ver – dijo Harry todo rápidamente pero entendible sus palabras.

-Hummm… bueno… yo – a Marietta le había dejado sin palabras – está bien, gracias. Muchas gracias por cuidarla tanto, se le nota en sus ojos que la quiere como a una hija propia.

Harry sin querer seguir allí, le entregó a Marietta los documentos de adopción y salió de la oficina.

-Señor Potter, espere – le llamó Moony corriendo tras de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin voltear.

-Es que también lo cité para otro motivo.

-¿Cual? – se secó las lagrimas que le salieron de sus ojos verdes apagados.

-Venga, vallamos a mi oficina de nuevo – le pidió Moony.

Cuando volvieron Marietta se disponía a retirarse…

-Espere, Señora Carradine. No ha terminado esta cita. Tomen asiento señores – dijo Moony sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-Bueno, no esperaba un arreglo así pero, no hay de otra. Señor, mañana entregará a Lily al orfanato para después la Señora recoja a su hija.

-Si, lo haré. No se preocupe, como dije no quiero que esto salga mal y afecte a Lily.

-Muy bien, tiene todo el día de mañana para eso. Yo la llamaré señora.

-Está bien. Bueno… me retiro, hasta mañana y buenos días – dijo Marietta despidiéndose y retirándose rápidamente de allí, sentía que se asfixiaba por tanta presión y nerviosismo.

-Señor Potter, no creo que sea el mejor momento para decirle esto pero, tengo que hacerlo –le dijo Moony cuando estuvo a solas con Harry.

-¿Que tiene que decirme? – preguntó Harry empezando a preocuparse.

-Hace seis años cuando usted adoptó a Lily le dije que era la única recién nacida de aquí.

-Si, me acuerdo – aseguró Harry envolviéndose en sus recuerdos cuando cargó a Lily por primera vez.

-Pues, al día siguiente llegó otra niña recién nacida. Era una… es una niña con cabello negro y ojos verdes. Cuando me enteré sobre su pérdida pensé que…

-¿Qué podría ser mi hija?

-Si, hasta puedo dar la descripción de la mujer que la dejó aquí.

-¿Cómo era? – preguntó Harry latiéndole fuerte el corazón queriendo en que fuera Ginny y a la vez no.

-Era… de piel blanca, unos ojos cafés y… - empezó a describirla tratando de recordar a la mujer.

-¿Y?

-Y ¡Ah sí! Era pelirroja. Antes de dejarme a la niña le pregunté de su nombre, me dijo que se llamaba Ginevra Weasley.

-…no – dijo Harry sin aliento.

-¿Entonces si es su esposa? ¿La que perdió?

Harry solamente respondió asintiendo la cabeza, estaba ido por la noticia. Harry en ese momento pensaba: _¿Cómo pudo Ginny hacerme esto? Simplemente esto es irreal, yo creía que era una mujer. ¿Qué le diré a Molly? ¿Qué ha creado a una hija sin corazón alguno? Definitivamente en este momento ya no existirá Ginny Weasley para mí. ¡Weasley está muerta!_

-¿Señor Po…? – quiso preguntar Moony queriendo acercarse a Harry

-¿Puedo verla? – preguntó interrumpiéndola y quitándose lágrimas de felicidad por poder conocer a SU hija por fin.

-Si, claro. Están aquí a fuera – dijo Moony saliendo de la oficina para ir al patio acompañado por Harry.

Bajaron hasta el patio abarrotado de niños jugando alegremente y pronto la directora encontró a la niña que tanto deseaba conocer.

-Es ella, la que esta sentada en la banca del fondo leyendo –le señaló a una niña con cabellos negros que le caían hasta la cintura agarrado por un moño azul haciéndole una media cola. Usaba en ese momento un jumper gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, al parecer era el uniforme del orfanato, ya que todas las niñas del patio usaban el mismo atuendo – ¿quiere que la llame?

-No, de aquí la puedo ver…Es muy bonita – dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Y muy inteligente, es la mejor de todo el orfanato – dijo orgullosamente Moony.

-Valla, nunca… pensé en encontrarla aquí.

-Así es el destino y la vida, señor Potter.

-Si, así es.

-Puede llevársela cuando guste, es su hija.

-Gracias, pero no se. No quiero que Lily piense mal y a la vez no quiero a mi hija aquí encerrada tampoco.

-Lily ya no estará con usted, estará con su verdadera familia y usted también con su verdadera hija.

-Sentirá que la estoy cambiando por otra niña.

-Bueno, piénselo. No le diré nada a la niña todavía hasta que se decida que hacer, así no se ilusiona de tener una familia. Buenas tardes, señor Potter – dijo esto último retirándose a sus labores – ¡Vamos niños, adentro!

* * *

En la cocina de Godric's Hollow donde estaba una morena y una pelirroja, era un desastre total. Todo estaba manchado de varios ingredientes para galletas, y no se diga de las protagonistas del desastre; llenas de harina y chocolate.

-¡PLIN! - sonó el reloj del horno.

-¡Listo! ya salieron las galletas de chocolate – dijo Gaby sacándolas del horno con un guante para no quemarse.

-Que bien, ya quiero probar –dijo Lily desesperada por comer una.

-Nop, primero vallase a bañar mientras esto se enfría y limpio la cocina, ¿OK? – le mandó Gaby vaciando las galletas en un recipiente.

-Ok no me tardo – muy contenta se fue corriendo a bañarse.

-Bien, ahora a limpiar – se dijo ella misma dando un aplauso, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba limpia la cocina.

Gaby no lo podía creer, tendría que haber una explicación. Estaba segura que todo era un desastre de cocina y ahora con solo haber dado una palmada estaba limpio. Era como cosa de magia o estaba loca o… más lógico sería que Harry tenía una de esas casas inteligentes o mejor dicho vida propia. Si, debería de ser eso.

Sin darle ya importancia al suceso, revisó su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 2:00 p.m.

-Ya es muy tarde y Harry no llega – Gaby preocupada – Y yo con hambre. ¿Qué comeremos? ¡Oh, ya sé! no es muy sano pero hace mucho que no como hamburguesas – dijo frotando sus manos.

En ese momento se escucha un PLIN detrás de ella. Era el microondas encendido.

-No recuerdo haberlo prendido – dijo Gaby caminando hacia al microondas.

Al abrir la puerta, iluminándolas con la luz de adentro del micro, estaban dos jugosas y calientes hamburguesas. Sin palabra alguna las sacó y las puso en dos platos individuales.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Hamburguesas! - exclamó Lily ya con pijama a pesar que eran las 2:30 p.m

-Así es, vamos a comer y después a disfrutar el rico postre que hicimos.

Mientras comían las ricas hamburguesas en el comedor…

-¿A que hora va a llegar papá? – preguntó Lily después de haber tomado un poco de refresco.

-No lo sé, creo que la reunión se alargó.

-Ah. Tú también deberías de bañarte.

-¿Porque? ¿Vuelo feo? – oliéndose las axilas asiendo reír a Lily

-Jajajajaja, no. Solo lo digo para que papá no piense que ensuciamos la cocina.

-Bueno… pero ¿no crees que le moleste a que te deje sola un momento?

-No, claro que no. Te doy permiso para que vayas a bañarte. Cuando termines de bañarte pones tu ropa en la lavadora, mientras te pones otra cosa. Mi papá todavía tiene ropa de mi mami – sugirió Lily modestamente hablando como gente grande.

-No creo que sea buena idea, mi generala. Mejor una bata estaría bien después me pondré la pijama para estar iguales ¿Ok?

-Ok, el de mi papá siempre esta colgada en el baño.

-Bueno, entre más pronto mejor. No quiero que tu papi se enoje por tomar su bata prestada – dijo terminando de comer, fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha.

Al estar en el baño, se despojó las embarradas prendas y se metió inmediatamente a la regadera. No duró ni quince minutos; tomó la bata de Harry, _(no es correcto tomar cosas ajenas pero, no creo que llegue temprano. Tendré que comprarme una luego)_ se la puso sintiendo u oliendo la fragancia de Harry en su piel ya impregnada. Después, agarró sus prendas, buscó el cuarto de lavado, hecho a la lavadora sus ropas y encendió la lavadora. Luego de treinta minutos las colocó en la secadora para esperar otros quince más y sacarlas al tendedero pequeño que había allí.

Cuando bajó a la sala con todavía puesta la bata de baño y descalza, encontró a Lily engulléndose las galletas en un sillón viendo una película.

-Oye no me esperaste – le reprochó Gaby sentándose a un lado de ella tomando un puñado de galletas.

-No me dijiste que te esperara – respondió embobada con la película.

_Hora: 7:00 p.m._

A la mitad de la segunda película, Lily se puso muy pensativa y no sabía si quería compartirlo con Gaby pero lo hizo, ya se sentía en confianza con ella como una amiga mayor o...

-¿Así se siente tener una mamá? – preguntó de repente Lily.

-Supongo que si – respondió Gaby siendo agarrada desprevenidamente, no esperaba esa pregunta. Además, era cierto nunca había pensado en su madre ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Quién es? siempre pensaba en sí misma, que egoísta era.

-¿Tu también eres huérfana?

-Hummm… no, solo que no me acuerdo de ella muy bien –dijo Gaby oprimiéndose el cerebro para recuperar algún recuerdo de ella, y lo logró – solo recuerdo que… me enseñó a cocinar y a tejer. En las navidades siempre nos regalaba un suéter con la inicial de cada uno – dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa. -_¿De cada uno? ¿Tenía hermanos?_ – pensó

-Mi abue Molly también teje suéteres para navidad, que chistoso Jajajajaja.

-Si, que raro – murmuró extrañada – ¿tienes ganas de conocer a tu mamá, cierto?

-Un poco – respondió triste

-Si tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerla ¿Qué harías?

-Preguntarle el porque me dejó. Pero no creo que vuelva, me dejó en un orfanato.

-Hay madres que vuelven por sus hijos.

-¿Tu crees? –dejó escapar una sonrisa

-¡Si, claro!

-Mira…

_Gabrielle:_

_**Tu mamá fue una reina  
y tú eras su princesa  
era bella y te amaba  
pero tuvo que partir**_

_**Tu papá era tan bueno  
como un ángel en el cielo  
si lo buscas y lo llamas  
el te cuidará hasta el fin  
**_  
_Lily:_

_**No me digas mentiritas porque duele  
yo ya se que estoy solita no me quieren  
mis papás se fueron lejos se olvidaron que naci  
me dejaron sin caricias como a ti**_

_**no me digas mentiritas porque duele  
yo ya se que estoy solita no me quieren  
mis papás se fueron lejos se olvidaron que naci  
me dejaron sin caricias como a ti  
**_  
_Gabrielle:_

_**Ya no llores yo estaré siempre contigo **__(abrazó a Lily)__**  
cuando sufras tú podrás contar conmigo **__(beso la coronilla de Lily)__**  
te voy a cuidar vamos a jugar **__(la abrazó más fuerte)__**  
que en tu mundo hay un papá y una mamá  
**_  
_Lily:_

_**No me digas mentiritas porque duele  
yo ya se que estoy solita no me quieren  
mis papás se fueron lejos se olvidaron que naci  
me dejaron sin caricias como a ti **__(con lagrimas no se soltó de Gaby) _**(1)**

-Si volviera por ti ¿estarías con ella?

-No lo sé. No quiero que mi papá se ponga triste – dijo Lily todavía acurrucada en Gaby secándose las lagrimas.

-Si tu eres feliz, el también lo estará – dándole un beso en la frente – vallamos a dormir, al menos tú.

-Pero todavía no llega mi papá.

-Debe de tener mucho trabajo. ¡Ándale arriba! … y te contaré un cuento.

-Ya no soy una bebé – le reprochó Lily haciendo un puchero.

-Ya verás, te va a encantar – dijo Gaby dándole un golpecito en su naricita con el dedo.

En el cuarto de Lily era parecido a un circo, ya que las paredes estaban pintadas con franjas de color rojo y amarillo. La cama estaba llena de muñecos de peluche, la mayoría leones de diversos tamaños. A un lado de la cama, un sillón igualmente repleta de muñecos, en ellos sobresalían un caballo y un ciervo pequeño. Y en su buro de noche estaba una lamparilla en forma de caballo.

-Bueno señorita a la cama – le dijo Gaby ayudándola a meterse a la cama.

-Gaby, me divertí mucho contigo y perdón por comportarme mal contigo. Por eso desde hoy eres mi mejor amiga.

-Vaya me ciento alagada, súper mejor amiga.

-Jajajajaja es que me agradas mucho – le dijo Lily sin evitar sonrojarse.

-A mi también pecosa sonrojada, buenas noches –sonriéndole y dándole un beso de buenas noches. Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-¡Oye! ¿Y mi cuento?

-¿No que eras muy grande para eso?

-¡Ay ándale! … Por favor

-Ok, hazme un campo – recostándose a un lado de Lily – ahí va.

_Gabrielle:_

**Había una vez y así empieza la historia  
de chiquitita la llevo en mi memoria  
había una vez una familia grande  
y un cuento viejo con mucho gusto a besos**

**Había una vez un mundo de te quieros  
baúl de sorpresas con duendes y princesas  
había una vez una voz muy lejana  
que me hablaba tan dulce y no puedo olvidarla**

_[Coro:]_**  
Yo creo que el sol  
(yo creo que el sol)  
también es mío  
y todo lo que pueda ver  
yo creo que un día  
(yo creo que un día)  
no muy lejano  
me llegara ese beso  
que tanto espere**

**Yo creo que si  
(yo creo que si)  
cierro los ojos  
y pienso que todo  
va a cambiar  
habrá un mundo diferente  
y todo lo que pida  
se hará realidad**

**Había una vez un mago que inventaba  
mundos felices que nunca terminaba  
había una vez cuando yo lo llamaba  
el siempre aparecía y de todo me salvaba**

_[Coro:]_**  
Yo creo que el sol  
(yo creo que el sol)  
también es mío  
y todo lo que pueda ver  
yo creo que un día  
(yo creo que un día)  
no muy lejano  
me llegara ese beso  
que tanto espere**

**Yo creo que si  
(yo creo que si)  
cierro los ojos  
y pienso que todo  
va a cambiar  
habrá un mundo diferente  
y todo lo que pida  
se hará realidad **

**(2)**

Y cuando se dio cuenta, Lily ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido y se topó con Harry en el pasillo.

-Harry, ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada – susurró Gaby preocupada.

-Yo… ¿Qué haces con mi bata de baño? – preguntó al darse cuenta lo que traía puesto dejando volar su imaginación.

-Hummm… yo…er…mmm…jajaja se ensució mi ropa. Si quieres me la quito. _¿Qué bobadas digo?_

-No… no está bien – dijo despreocupadamente frotándose los ojos quizá de cansancio.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? Por…

-Ahorita… no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Harry – estoy cansado. ¿Y Lily?

-Se acaba de dormir – señalando la puerta de atrás de ellos.

-Oh bueno.

-Bueno… Ya es muy noche, ya me voy a mi cuarto, cuando me ponga la pijama te devuelvo tu bata. Perdón – dijo Gaby sintiéndose incomoda, por la bata que traía puesta, caminando hacia atrás.

-Ok

-Bueno… a…adiós – caminando hacia el cuarto de lavado para quitar su ropa y guardarla.

-No, espera – la detuvo Harry de repente tomando la mano de Gaby haciendo sentir en ella un choque eléctrico, de nuevo – quédate por favor – le suplicó.

-Pero…

-Por favor te….te necesito ¿sí? Quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche… nada más dormir no pienses mal.

-_Como decirle no a esos ojos que cada vez que los veo me hipnotizan– _pensó Gaby

-Solo esta noche – aprobó Gaby sin pensar.

Se encaminaron al cuarto del chico, Harry deshizo la cama, se quitó los zapatos, se acostó vestido e indicó a Gaby que se acostara a un lado de el. Y Gaby obediente lo hizo, quedando frente a frente con Harry.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? – preguntó Harry con los ojos rojos, señal de que tal vez halla llorado por un buen rato y quizá fuera la razón de que llegara tan tarde.

-Si – contestó como hipnotizada.

Harry con permiso, la abrazó por la cintura como si abrazara una almohada y posó su cabeza en su estomago plano. Gaby con una sonrisa tierna acarició sus cabellos negros azabaches, haciendo que se arrullara quedándose dormido, con una lagrima calleándole en su rostro.

-Dulces sueños, Harry – susurró Gaby

-Buenas noches…Ginny – dijo sin querer Harry dormido.

* * *

**De regreso con más que contar en esta historia y regresaré con uno más el domingo asi que esperen con ansias XD**

**Y gracias por los reviews a todos los chicos y chicas que siguen esta history :P  
**

– Chiquititas 2006

ía una vez – Chiquititas 2006


	10. Mis hijas Lily y Amaya

**CAPITULO 9:****Mis hijas****L****I****L****Y ****y** **A****MA****Y****A**

_Capítulo anterior…._

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Por…

-Ahorita… no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Harry – estoy cansado. ¿Y Lily?

-Se acaba de dormir – señalando la puerta de atrás de ellos.

-Oh bueno.

-Bueno… Ya es muy noche, ya me voy a mi cuarto, cuando me ponga la pijama te devuelvo tu bata. Perdón – dijo Gaby sintiéndose incomoda, por la bata que traía puesta, caminando hacia atrás.

-Ok

-Bueno… a…adiós – caminando hacia el cuarto de lavado para quitar su ropa y guardarla.

-No, espera – la detuvo Harry de repente tomando la mano de Gaby haciendo sentir en ella un choque eléctrico, de nuevo – quédate por favor – le suplicó.

-Pero…

-Por favor te….te necesito ¿sí? Quédate a dormir conmigo esta noche… nada más dormir no pienses mal.

-_Como decirle no a esos ojos que cada vez que los veo me hipnotizan– _pensó Gaby

-Solo esta noche – aprobó Gaby sin pensar.

Se encaminaron al cuarto del chico, Harry deshizo la cama, se quitó los zapatos, se acostó vestido e indicó a Gaby que se acostara a un lado de él. Y Gaby obediente lo hizo, quedando frente a frente con Harry.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? – preguntó Harry con los ojos rojos, señal de que tal vez haya llorado por un buen rato y quizá fuera la razón de que llegara tan tarde.

-Si – contestó como hipnotizada.

Harry con permiso, la abrazó por la cintura como si abrazara una almohada y posó su cabeza en su estomago plano. Gaby con una sonrisa tierna acarició sus cabellos negros azabaches, haciendo que se arrullara quedándose dormido, con una lagrima calleándole en su rostro.

-Dulces sueños, Harry – susurró Gaby

-Buenas noches…Ginny – dijo sin querer Harry dormido.

* * *

_Lunes…_

-Papi – susurró Lily sacudiendo a Harry – papi despierta.

-Princesa – susurró Harry dándose la vuelta en la cama para ver a su hija con cara de enojo.

-¿A que hora llegaste? Y ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí? – dijo Lily enojada con voz normal y cruzada de brazos.

-Shhh, salgamos de aquí – la silenció con voz baja Harry tomando a Lily de la mano llevándola al pasillo.

Cuando ya estaban afuera en el pasillo; Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí y se hincó para estar a la misma altura de la pequeña.

-Ahora si, ¿Qué querías decirme? – dijo Harry

-¿Qué hace ella aquí dormida en tu cuarto? – preguntó Lily enojada – dijiste que no era tu novia.

-Y no lo es. Se quedó porque yo se lo pedí – le explicó Harry.

-¿Por que? – preguntó todavía enojada.

-Por queee… me dio miedo la obscuridad y no quería dormir solo– inventó rápido Harry.

-mmmm… mejor dime la verdad, papi.

-¿Cual verdad? – dijo haciéndose el tonto.

-Que te gusta.

-Ah… jajaja y… ¿a ti te gusta para que sea mi novia?

-Pues… es divertida – dijo Lily dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que tenga novia? – preguntó Harry sonriendo queriendo saber la razón de su enojo por mujeres cerca de él. Con Cho, nunca le quiso decir porque no la quería pero, con Gabrielle fue totalmente diferente.

Hubo un silencio donde Lily con esa pregunta, se puso roja volteando a mirar al suelo con pena con sus bracitos atrás de su espalda entrelazando sus manos.

-¡Oh! ya sé lo que pasa aquí. Lily, mírame – le dijo tomando el mentón de Lily para que lo mirara – Mi amor, tu serás siempre mi mujercita, la primera y la última por que te amo mucho; no lo olvides. Ninguna mujer puede ocupar tu lugar nunca – le dijo Harry con mucha ternura.

-¿Y Ginny? – preguntó Lily un poco más contenta en su interior, pero ella sabía que Ginny era alguien en la vida de su papi.

-Ella…está muerta – lo dijo muy serio Harry – esa fue la razón de que llegara tarde.

Sin saber que decir sobre la muerte de su madre adoptiva que _no_ conoció, Lily abrazó fuertemente a su papi. Ella no sabía tampoco el dolor que tenía su padre por matar a una mujer que una vez creyó ser SU Ginny.

-Bueno – dijo Harry separándose de Lily y limpiando las lagrimas traicioneras de el y su hija – vete a cambiar, vamos a ir con la abuela Molly.

-¿No voy a ir a la escuela?

-No, ¿no recuerdas que estas expulsada por tu graciosa travesura?

-jejejejeje

-No fue gracioso ¿eh? Anda cámbiate – la regaño regresando a su postura.

-Ok – respondió Lily como cualquier niña contenta por no ir a la escuela.

Harry al verla cerrar su cuarto, entro al suyo encontrando despierta a cierta morena acostada en su cama.

-Hola, buenos días – saludó Harry

-Hola – respondió Gaby adormilada

-Que bueno que despiertas por que en media hora nos vamos – dijo Harry seriamente mientras recogía su toalla y escogía ropa para ponerse.

-¿A donde? – preguntó ya bien despierta.

-A desayunar, pero primero llevamos a Lily con Molly.

-¿A…desayunar? Pero… oh Dios, no puedo – dijo de repente levantándose como resorte de la cama saliendo del cuarto rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que? – dijo persiguiéndola al cuarto de lavado.

-No llamé a Luc, debe de estar preocupadísimo – sonando preocupada quitando su ropa del tendedero.

-¿Luc? ¿Quién es Luc? ¿Tu novio? – preguntó Harry celoso sin darse cuenta y al parecer ella tampoco.

-¡No! es mi amigo de Francia- sonando ofendida.

-Ah – un poco avergonzado pero todavía celoso - pues llámale antes de irnos.

-Pero…

-Por favor, es urgente tengo que desahogarme con alguien por lo de ayer, no quiero que Lily me vea así. Tú eres la única con quien puedo hacerlo… no sé porque – confesó desesperado Harry.

-Está bien – dándose por vencida - ¿puedo usar tu teléfono?

-Si, usa mi celular. Esta es mi cuarto – encomiándose juntos a su cuarto – Aquí tienes – poniendo el celular en manos de Gaby – llama mientras me baño – dijo entrando a la puerta del baño con su toalla y ropa.

Y en cuanto entró empezó a marcar a Francia. Después de todo lo que pasó ayer, no pudo llamarle a Luc para darle la dirección.

-_Estás hablando a la residencia de Jean-Luc Minué…deja un mensaje. Merci- _decía la contestadora en francés.

-Demonios ¿Dónde estarás Luc? – al momento de colgar- voy a llamar al consultorio.

-_Consultorio del doctor Jean-Luc Minué ¿Quién habla?_- contestó la nueva secretaria en francés.

_-¿No se encuentra Jean-Luc? – _preguntó Gaby.

-_No ha venido a trabajar desde ayer._

-_¿Qué? ¿No te dejó dicho algún recado para Gabrielle Laporte?_

-_No, como le digo, no ha venido a consulta desde ayer._

-_Merci –_ se despidió Gaby oprimiendo el botón de apagado - ¿se habrá venido a Londres?

-Sigues – dijo Harry de repente asustándola.

Harry había salido del baño ya cambiado y con el cabello estilándole.

_-Que sexy se ve así_ – pensó Gaby mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Sigues en bañarte, el cuarto de huéspedes no tiene baño – repitió lanzándole la toalla a la cara.

-Gracias – dijo quitándose la toalla en cima e inmediatamente se encerró en el baño por la vergüenza – me estoy comportando como una adolescente, o peor.

* * *

En camino a la casa de los Señores Weasley, mejor conocida como la Madriguera, Gabrielle distraídamente veía el paisaje mientras Harry conducía y Lily sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla de su puerta.

-Lily mete la cabeza, por favor – regañó Harry a Lily mirándola a través del espejo.

-Está bien –obedeciendo a regañadientes subiendo la ventanilla.

Y después de media hora, llegaron a su destino. Era una casa de varios pisos y parecía que a cualquier soplido de viento caería, ya que estaba medio inclinada como la torre de pisa.

-Bien, llegamos – anunció Harry apagando el motor del auto a un lado de una cerca donde había varias gallinas.

Lily alegre salió del auto corriendo hacia la puerta de la Madriguera. La última vez que pisó esa casa se había desmayado por un recuerdo, quizá estando adentro con suerte tendría otro pero, le había entrado una duda sobre las personas que ahí vivían…

-¿Son los verdaderos abuelos de Lily? – preguntó Gaby todavía sin moverse del auto.

-No, son los… padres de Ginny – contestó seriamente Harry saliendo del auto.

-_¿Que?_ – gritó su pensamiento y con un gesto en la cara de horror ¿más específicamente? Los ojos saltones y la boca abierta a más no poder – _obviamente tiene sentido. Molly me contó sobre su hija desaparecida y felizmente enamorada de Harry. Entonces…Molly vendría siendo mi… mamá. ¡Oh por dios!_

-¿Vas a bajar? – preguntó Harry abriendo la puerta de Gaby.

Y Gaby todavía con su gesto en la cara pero un poco moderada y nerviosa contesto:

-No, mejor te espero, no creo que tardes mucho.

-De hecho creo que si. Tengo que hablar con Molly.

-……

-Vamos, a Molly en verdad le agradaste…Para mí son como mis padres.

-Está bien – dijo cambiando su gesto por una sonrisa, saliendo del auto con ayuda de Harry.

Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía qué cara poner delante de su…madre o padres, si en verdad lo son.

Cuando entraron se escuchaban ruidos desde la cocina.

-¿Hola? ¿Molly? – llamó Harry desde la sala.

-¡Harry! - exclamó Molly saliendo de la cocina con Lily en sus brazos, y dándole un beso a su casi hijo – que sorpresa, regularmente no vienes seguido, ¿a que se debe la visita? –dejando a Lily libre - ¿Y porque Lily no esta en la escuela? – dijo "molesta".

-Lily fue expulsada de la escuela por la travesura del otro día. Y humm… bueno venía a hablar contigo – respondió Harry sonrojado.

-¡Oh! Gabrielle querida ¿Cómo te encuentras?– exclamó Molly apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia de la chica atrás de Harry.

-Mucho mejor, gracias– dijo Gaby dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Que bueno... bueno ¿de qué querías hablarme querido? – dirigiéndose a Harry

-A solas – dándole una mirada significativa sobre Lily.

-Oooh, princesa ¿Por qué no vas con el abuelo? Esta en nuestro cuarto viendo esa cosa.

-¿La televisión?

-Si, eso.

-Ok – obedeció sonriente corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Puedes cuidarla? No tardo – le pidió Harry a Gaby.

-Si, claro – respondió yendo detrás de Lily – con permiso.

-Propio querida – le contestó gustosa Molly – Es una mujer muy linda, Harry – le soltó en cuanto Gaby se perdió de vista y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Si – dijo Harry sonrojado y nervioso, sentándose a un lado de Molly.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-Molly, traje a la niña con ustedes para que se despidiera de todos – dijo seriamente sin rodeos.

-¿Cómo? ¿De que estas hablando?

-La mamá de Lily apareció.

-Oh por Merlín – exclamó tapándose la boca.

-Y hoy la tengo que llevar de vuelta al orfanato, pero no se si deba estar triste o contento.

-¿Por que?

-Cuando fui al orfanato, la directora se enteró sobre…Ginny y… me habló sobre una niña que llegó hace seis años después de que me llevara a Lily de ahí. También me dijo quién la había dejado ahí.

-¿Y quien era? – preguntó Molly pensando que no fuera su hija.

-Ginny

-¡Ay no! no es cierto.

-Si, si lo es Molly. Cuando oí el nombre me destrozó el corazón – le dijo Harry saliéndole las lagrimas hasta llegar a perderse en sus mejillas.

-Y… ¿la viste? ¿A… mi nieta? – preguntó Molly dificultosamente por sus lagrimas.

-Si, de lejos; pero la vi. Es hermosa – dijo secándose las lagrimas sonriendo recordando cuando la vio aunque fuera de lejos.

-¿Y cuando la traes? – dijo Molly haciendo lo mismo que su yerno.

-Cuando entregue a Lily a su madre – dijo borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa.

-Mira Harry, no te preocupes. Voy a llamar a todos para que vengan a comer y… la despidan.

-Gracias, pero no se lo he dicho, solamente sabe que es adoptada.

-No te preocupes, aquí todos te ayudamos ¿si? – dándole una sonrisa de ánimo y un apretón de mano señal de apoyo.

–Gracias, Molly – abrazándola.

En cuando a Gaby, seguía a Lily por las escaleras pero le llamó más la atención las fotografías que estaban en la pared.

-¿Fotografías que se mueven? – se dijo Gaby extrañada por que juraba que las fotografías que había visto antes con Luc no se movían pero, eso era lo extraño. A ella se le hacía muy común que se movieran.

_FLASH BACK  
_

-¿Este eres tu Luc? – burlescamente Gaby señalando a un niño de 5 años en calzoncillos.

Se encontraban solos en la sala viendo fotos de Luc con sus padres y otros familiares de él.

-Si, no te bugles

-Jajajajaja oye ¿y no se mueve? – preguntó Gaby mientras picaba la fotografía con el dedo haber si así se movía el chico de la foto.

-¿Cómo cgees que se va a moveg? Es una fotografía. No se mueve – le dijo incrédulo.

-¿Qué extraño?

_FIN FLASH BACK  
_

-¿Qué extraño? –repitió lo que dijo en su recuerdo mientras observaba una fotografía en especial.

Era un niño pelirrojo sentado en un baúl siendo abrazado y besado por una niñita igualmente pelirroja.

-Ron – murmuró Gaby sonriendo.

-¿Lo reconoces? – preguntó de repente una voz de hombre, que era nada más ni nada menos que Arthur Weasley siendo acompañado por su nieta Lily.

Gaby asustada por la repentina presencia del Señor Weasley… o su padre respondió nerviosamente:

-Oh….hummm… jejeje.

-Ya es mi mejor amiga, abuelito – dijo Lily abrazando por la cintura a Gaby.

-¿Ah sí? Jajajaja que bueno princesa.

-Disculpe, Señor Weasley. ¿Quién es la niña de la foto? – preguntó Gaby señalando la foto del niño y niña pelirroja.

-Es mi hija…Ginevra, pero le decimos Ginny.

-Oh… la esposa… de Harry.

-Si, ¿Te ha hablado de ello?

-Si – dijo distraídamente observando nostálgicamente la foto.

_-¡Rápido Ronald, se nos va hacer tarde para tomar el tren – gritó Molly desde la sala!_

_-¡Ya voy! _

_Cuando bajó de las escaleras con su baúl, de un momento a otro vio un flashazo y luego lucecitas de colores._

_-¡Mamá!_

_-El último varón que va a Hogwarts – dijo contenta Molly – tenía que capturar el momento._

_-¡Ay mamá ya vámonos! – dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo desesperados_

_-¡¿No se pueden esperar un momento?! – gritó Molly a los dos._

_-Assshh obviamente ya sabemos cual es el favorito ¿no George? – inquirió Fred cruzándose de brazos._

_-Si, claro – contestó George _

_-El bebe Ronnie Pooh – dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos burlándose – Jajajajaja ¿ya empacaste tus pañales?_

_-ja…ja…ja… que risa. _

_-¡Mamá, ya estoy lista! – exclamó Ginny bajando de las escaleras._

_-Bueno ya vámonos – dijo Molly_

_-¡No, espera! Quiero una foto con Ron, mami – dijo Ginny emocionada_

_-¡Mamá! – dijo Ron renegando_

_-¡No seas así con tu hermana, Ron! Anda mi amor, ponte con tu hermano – dijo esto último cariñosamente a su única hija._

_Y los gemelos rodando los ojos con brazos cruzados pensaron que definitivamente Ginny, era la más mimada._

_¡¡FLASH!!_

Se quedó el momento en que Ginny abrazaba a su hermano gruñón sentado en su baúl y después le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Ron – susurró Gaby de nuevo

-Entonces, ¿lo reconoces?

-¿Eh?

-Ya van dos veces que lo mencionas ¿lo reconoces?

-Es…

-¡Gabrielle, es hora de irnos! – gritó Harry

-Con permiso, Señor Weasley –dijo Gaby escapando de la pregunta.

-Bueno, Molly regreso en la tarde por Lily – dijo Harry despidiéndose – Oh Arthur, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo viéndolo bajar detrás de Gaby con Lily en brazos.

-Bien, muy bien – respondió - ¿vienes a la tarde?

-Si querido, va a ser comida familiar – respondió Molly

-¿Ahora?

-Si, luego te explico. Bueno que les valla bien – dijo Molly despidiendo a Harry y Gaby.

-Adiós, papi – se despidió Lily lanzándole un beso sin saber lo que pasaría después.

-Adiós – le dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo pero con pensar - ¿_Así sería su despedida_? Pensó Harry

* * *

En una Lonchería de Londres…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó ayer? – preguntó Gaby terminando su desayuno.

-Decidí entregar a Lily sin pelear por ella.

-¿Por que? – preguntó impresionada

-Ella debe estar con su madre, además ya no la puedo tener conmigo si peleara por ella.

-¿Ya no la quieres?

-¿Cómo crees? La amo y no la voy a dejar de ver, pero a lo que me refiero es que…

-¿Qué?

-Encontré a mi hija verdadera – dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Es…fantástico! – exclamó Gaby levantándose de la silla para abrazar a Harry de felicidad - ¡¿En donde?! ¡¿Dónde la encontraste?! ¡¿Quién la tenía?!

-…

-¿Por qué estas tan serio? ¿Le pasó algo? – empezándose a preocupar y separándose de él

-Estaba en el mismo orfanato que Lily ¿Y sabes quién la dejó allí?

-No

-Quién creí que amaba en toda la vida –dijo molesto rompiendo un vaso de plástico con una mano – Ginny…Ginevra Weasley

-No – quedamente Gaby mirándolo a los ojos furiosos de Harry

-Si, y… me duele que allá hecho eso sabiendo que tenía un padre que podía cuidarla. Pero… ¿sabes que? Para mi ella está muerta – conteniéndose en quebrar también la mesa – así que, viviré feliz sin preocuparme por ella, con mi hija y Lily. Y… ¿Por qué no? rehacer mi vida con otra mujer. Alguien como…

-¡Harry! – gritó una voz muy bien conocida por Harry

-Ay no – dijo Harry rodando los ojos y dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! – exclamó a todo pulmón Cho acercándose a Harry

-¡¿Qué no estamos enojados tu y yo, Cho?! – replicó Harry encarándola levantándose de la silla.

-Ay no, ya se me pasó. Además yo nunca me enojaría contigo – le dijo melosamente queriendo abrazarlo por el cuello sin inmutarse de la presencia de su pesadilla.

-¡Pues yo sí! – quitándosela de encima

Mientras ocurría todo eso, Gabrielle desde que le contó Harry que odiaba a _Ginny_ estaba conmocionada y en un estado de shock; y para el colmo se presentaba… _¡¿CHO CHANG?!_ Gaby en ese momento, asustada ocultó su rostro para no ser vista por Cho y salió corriendo del local.

-¿Quién era tu amiguita? ¿La conozco? – le preguntó Cho demasiada confusa, pero Harry como siempre no la peló.

-¡Gaby! ¡Espera! – gritó corriendo tras de ella.

* * *

No supo como pero desapareció a mitad de la calle y apareció en frente de la casa pero, alguien estaba por tocar la puerta.

-¿Luc?

-¡Gabgielle! – exclamó abrazándola.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo sabías que trabajo aquí? –lo interrogó Gabrielle al finalizar el abrazo de oso de Luc.

-¿Tgabajas aquí?

-Sí, soy niñera de Harry.

-¿Quién es ese tal Haggy?

- Es quien posiblemente es…mi esposo. ¿Qué digo? Es mi esposo. Estoy segura pero…

-Pego...

-Pasemos a la casa, te lo cuento adentro – abriendo el cerrojo de la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo es que estas seguga? – sentándose en un sillón de la sala.

-Por recuerdos que he tenido pero, lo que no puedo entender…es que en las fotos y recuerdos era…pelirroja.

-Bueno – aclarándose la garganta – pog eso estoy aquí, paga explicagte que es lo que está pasando.

-Tú… ¿lo sabes?

-No todo pego, te digé lo que sé.

-Dímelo por favor.

-¿Gecuegdas sobge lo que te dije de Cho?

-Si

-Ella fue la que te dejó en el hospital así con tu físico actual y…la causante de la pégdida de tu hija.

-¿Mi…hija?

-Sí, estabas embagazada de una niña.

-Pero… no puede ser, mi hija no está muerta. Harry encontró a nuestra hija – empezando a lagrimear – y dice que le dijeron que fui yo quién la dejó allí en ese orfanato, pero no es cierto no es verdad. Ahora para Harry estoy muerta.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguga que no lo hiciste?

-¡Por Dios Luc! ¡¿Me crees capaz?!

-No, pego a Cho sí. A lo mejog te obligó y no lo gecuegdas.

Hubo un silencio donde los dos reflexionaban sobre sus problemas. Gaby pensaba en ahorcar o mejor matar a la tal Cho por obligarla en abandonar a su hija, si es la verdad, ya que no recordaba nada de eso. Luc pensaba en reclamarle a su "amiga" por la mentira que le dijo sobre la hija de Gaby; estaba viva, no muerta.

-Hoy la vi cuando estaba con Harry – confesó de repente.

-No te geconoció ¿o sí? – dijo preocupado

-No creo, estaba muy entretenida con Harry. A como la vi, no puedo creer que me halla hecho esto. Esta loca e idiota – dijo enojada pero sonando pastosa su voz.

-Yo que tu me pgecupagía. Si te encuentga te mata, Ginny. Me lo pgometió sino te geggesaba a Fgancia – le contó preocupado Luc con la intención de tomarle las manos y llamándola por primera vez su _"verdadero"_ nombre.

-¡No! – gritó de repente alejando sus manos de él – no me digas Ginny, ya no soy más Ginny. Ahora siempre seré Gabrielle Laporte.

-¿Pog qué? – dijo impresionado.

-Porque ya no vale la pena. Si me presento ante Harry como Ginny te aseguró que me mataría además de reprocharme de que porqué deje a la niña allí, si no lo hice.

-Bueno, te ayudagé a gesolveg esto sobge tu físico. Tengo unos amigos…

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Harry ya no quiere a Ginny, el mismo me lo dijo!! Así que lo tengo que conquistar como Gabrielle no como Ginny.

-Ay Ginny – suspiró Luc

-¡No me digas, Ginny! Soy Gabrielle La…

-¡No! ¡Tu verdadero nombre es Ginny y punto!

-Luc, ya me cansé de esto. Ya no hay nada que hacer – sin gritar – cuando quieras puedes regresarte a Francia, ya todo acabó para Ginny. Reharé mi vida con Harry–dijo tocándole la mejilla a Luc delicadamente – gracias – le dijo acompañándolo a la salida.

-Pues paga mí no, avegiguagé todo pog mi cuenta. Hagé que seas feliz de una vez pog todas aunque no sea a mi lado. Al diablo el tgato con Cho – se dijo Luc a sí mismo caminando hacia el hotel que se hospedaba.

* * *

Después de la persecución que hizo Harry para tratar de alcanzar a Gaby fue inútil, ya que de un momento a otro había desaparecido como acto de magia.

-_¿Será bruja?...naaaaa me habría reconocido como los otros magos y brujas_ – pensó Harry regresando a casa.

Tenía que volver a casa, lo más seguro estaría allí; no tiene otro lugar a donde ir. Además recogería las cosas de Lily, así se irían directo de la Madriguera al orfanato sin más atrasos.

Y en efecto, Gaby estaba en la casa encerrada en su cuarto; no la molestaría quizás estaba dormida.

Empacó las ropas, zapatos, fotografías y los dos peluches favoritos de su hija: un ciervo y un caballo, apodados por Lily como cornamenta y canela respectivamente. Todo cupo por lo menos en tres maletas, y era apenas un niña. No quisiera verla cuando fuera toda una señorita y esté cargando con más de cinco maletas pero, ¡CLARO! Aunque quisiera, tal vez nunca la volvería a ver cuando le dijera que la llevaría a vivir con su madre para siempre, rompiendo la promesa de que nunca se separarían.

Con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, Harry entró a su despacho y observó el cuadro que tenía de Ginny y él. Inmediatamente pensó en todo lo que vivieron juntos, las felicidades y tristezas. Sin darse cuenta empezó a cantar una canción que siempre le cantaba a ella cuando todo era _felicidad_.

_**Desde que tu no estas aquí,**_

_**no se que va a ser de mi,**_

_**voy a pedirte un gran favor,**_

_**que no me niegues tu perdón**_

_**Y dame, dame, dame dame,**_

_**felicidad,**_

_**que solo tu,**_

_**me puedes dar**_

_**Yo se que mucho te mentí,**_

_**siendo tu amor todo de mi,**_

_**creo que voy a enloquecer,**_

_**si no te vuelvo pronto a ver**_

_**Y dame, dame, dame dame,**_

_**felicidad,**_

_**que solo tu,**_

_**me puedes dar**_

_**Tu eres juez y jurado,**_

_**mi vida esta en tus manos, **__(encendió la chimenea)_

_**clemencia yo te pido,**_

_**quiero que estés siempre conmigo**_

_**Olvida todo por favor, **__(fue hacia el cuadro)_

_**y no me guardes mas rencor,**_

_**si tu regresas en verdad,**_

_**todo será tranquilidad**_

_**Y dame, dame, dame dame,**_

_**felicidad, **__(quitó el cuadro de la pared)_

_**que solo tu,**_

_**me puedes dar **_

-Lo siento pero buscaré felicidad en otra persona – murmuró Harry arrojando el cuadro al fuego de la chimenea.

Caminando hacia atrás miraba con lágrimas en los ojos como se quemaba su antigua felicidad, y al sentir el picaporte en sus manos salió de allí.

Secándose las lágrimas tomó las maletas, caminó hacia las escaleras, bajo despacio y antes de salir a la puerta principal se topó con Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle – reaccionó Harry al verla.

-Solo quería disculparme contigo por lo que pasó en el local – dijo Gaby apenada.

-Oh, no hay problema. Aunque si me preocupaste por tu reacción ¿conoces a Cho?

-¡No! – exclamó rápida y fuertemente – no nunca la he visto – dijo después sonando nerviosa por la metida de pata.

-Entonces ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? –sin creerle ni una gota

-Es que tenía prisa de llegar a la casa.

-Si, y mucha creo yo – dijo queriendo ser bromista y a la vez sarcástico.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó disimulando que no lo había entendido.

-Tanta prisa tenías que desapareciste así nada más… ¿Eres…bruja?

-Perdón – sintiéndose ofendida

-No, nada olvídalo. Ya voy de salida.

-¿Vas por Lily?

-Si, hoy es cuando la tengo que entregar a su madre – le contestó deprimido.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si. ¿No quieres venir a la comida?

-No, gracias oí que era familiar. No quiero ser mosca ahí. Además…Luc llegó de Francia y me invitó a salir a comer – inventó Gaby una mentirilla.

-¿Tu amigo?

-Aja

-Ok

-Y… ¿Ya lo sabe Lily, todo?

-No, para eso es la comida. Me ayudarán a decírselo.

Hubo un silencio típico entre ellos: un silencio incomodo.

-Hoy también recogeré a…mi hija – dijo Harry un tanto contento.

-¿Enserio? ¿A que hora? –escapándosele la emoción y felicidad.

-Creo que como a las cuatro de la tarde iré. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-Hummm… no, no mejor… es mejor que socialices con ella primero –tranquilamente dándose cuenta de la otra metida de pata.

-Está bien. Nos vemos luego – caminado hacia la puerta.

-Si, luego nos vemos_. __À Bientôt_ (_hasta pronto_) – cerrando despacio la puerta hasta sellarla y dejándose caer al piso abatida por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

* * *

-¡Hola compañero! – saludó Cho desde el sofá de su habitación de hotel.

-¿Cho? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? – tartamudeó de la impresión Luc.

-Digamos que tengo mis fuentes. Viene a visitarte porque vi a la rata inmunda con MI novio, ¿en que habíamos quedado Luc? – le reclamó todavía sin moverse del sofá.

-Estoy…estoy en eso – dijo azorrado.

-Pues ¿Qué esperas en largarte de aquí con ella?

-No hay tgato – dijo seriamente dejando el miedo atrás para sacar su valentía.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me mentiste… dijiste que la hija de Gabrielle estaba muerta.

-¡Y lo está! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pruebas?

-No, pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Hicimos un trato Luc! ¡Ahora la cumples! ¡Créeme que me aguante en hacerle algo a delante de Harry! ¡En la próxima me aseguraré en matarla! ¡¿Me oíste?! – enfurecida se levantó para ponerse cara a cara a Luc con los ojos muy abiertos.

-S...Si – pronunció tragando saliva.

-Eso espero. Bye – dijo contenta como si nada hubiera pasado.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Cho, que por cierto era un sonido diabólico como el intro de Stars Wars.

-Permíteme querido, de seguro es un paciente – se disculpó adelante de Luc entrando al baño.

Luc sin ser tonto, pego el oído a la puerta para escuchar alguna otra información importante. Ya había soltado Cho sin querer el nombre de su _"novio" _ prueba fehaciente que Gaby es Ginny. Pero necesitaba la prueba y verdad sobre la hija de Gaby.

_-Marietta ¿Qué quieres?... ¡perfecto! ¿Y la niña?... Muy bien todo de acuerdo al plan, si es posible te la llevas lejos de aquí, no quiero estar aguantando visitas… ¿A qué hora es la cita?... ¡¿Dónde estás?!... ¡No te oigo!... ¿Qué… a las cuatro?... ¡Claro que no iré, ya te lo había dicho! ...si luego iré a su casa a consolarlo al pobre; un amigo está haciendo un trabajito por ahí… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese horrendo orfanato?... ¿Helen?... ¿Edén?... ¡Sólo lo quiero saber!... si, si, con esto te dejo en paz. Adiós _

Rápidamente regresó donde estaba anteriormente amenazado, para que no se diera cuenta su "_amiga"_ de que estuvo escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

-Estos Pacientes impacientes – se quejó Cho saliendo del cuarto de baño – bueno Luc, nos vemos luego sino has hecho lo del trato ¿eh?...Bye – saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

-¡_Maldita mentigosa! Con que la tienes en un orfanato ¿Eh?, y como siempre dejándole el trabajo sucio a otros "amigos" –_ pensó Luc tirandose en la cama.

* * *

Harry con todas las maletas de Lily las puso en un rincón de la sala de estar de la Madriguera y se sentó por un momento en un sillón. Pensaba en como decirle con mucho tacto a Lily sobre su madre.

-Harry querido, ya están todos afuera – dijo Molly entrando a la sala – solamente no pudieron venir la familia de Bill; y Charlie, ya sabes por sus trabajos.

-Está bien Molly, gracias – agradeció desanimado.

-No te preocupes cariño, es una niña inteligente que sabrá comprender lo que pasa – le comentó Molly con cariño.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno, vamos ya están comiendo. Y a ti te veo que te hace falta subir de peso un poco – evaluándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Jajajaja hay Molly nunca cambias.

Se encaminaron juntos al jardín donde se podía ver una mesa larga para cupo de diez personas. Y como dijo Molly todos estaban en labor de la comida sabrosa de la matriarca Weasley. El que devoraba como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida era nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley.

-¡Ronald! ¡Compórtate bien! ¡¿Qué son esos modales que le enseñas a tu hijo e hija, eh?! – regaño Molly molesta.

-Haf momó fengo hamfre – contestó Ron con comida en la boca.

-¡No hables con la comida en la boca! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Molly

-Hay Ron, tu ¿Cuándo no tienes hambre? – le dijo Harry con un poco de humor sentándose en frente de él.

-Bueno, ¡ya! ¿Te sirvo cariño? – dijo Molly

-Si, por favor Molly – contestó Harry educadamente.

-¡Oye! Al parecer es otro el que tiene hambre – dijo Fred

-Si, nada más se sentó y ni saludó ¿estamos pintados o que? – comentó "ofendido" George

-Uy perdonen, Señores Weasley. ¿Cómo están? –saludó burlescamente Harry.

-Bien buenos – respondieron los dos mientras los demás reían por su contestación

-¿Cómo va la tienda?

-Viento en popa. Pronto abriremos una sucursal en Japón – dijo George

-Y tu serás el que corte el listón rojo de apertura – le siguió Fred

-¿Qué te parece? – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡Oh Genial, chicos! Me hablan cuando esté listo.

-Claro – respondieron con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Dónde está Lily? – preguntó Harry buscándola por el jardín, mientras Molly le servía su plato de comida muy bien proporcionada de carne en su jugo.

-Ella y los demás niños están jugando en el cuarto de Ron – respondió Hermione –y hablando de ella, ¿Por qué no fue a la escuela? – le reprochó.

-Por dos razones, una porque fue expulsada del colegio y la otra, luego lo sabrás al igual que todos aquí presentes – respondió seriamente Harry

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-¡Hermione! – dijo Ron

-¿Que?

-Dijo que luego lo sabremos. Cálmate ¿si?

-Está bien, me calmo- dijo Hermione a regañadientes.

-Harry, ¿es cierto que te dedicarás a cantar y dejar de ser Auror? – preguntó Percy como si nada.

-Jajajaja ¿Harry? ¿Cantando? ¿Es una broma? – dijo Fred muriéndose de risa junto a su hermano gemelo.

-jajajajaja ¿Qué tontería? ¿De donde sacaste ese chisme Percy? ¿De Rita Skeeter o Corazón de Bruja? – le siguió George a su hermano.

-Hummm…no, lo pensé mejor y…me dedicaré al Departamento de Aurores – respondió Harry seriamente sonrojado dejando un momento de comer.

-¿Entonces es cierto? – dijeron sorprendidos los gemelos.

-Si, pero solo era un pasatiempo – aclaró Harry retomando su comida.

-Menos mal – dijo George pasándose una mano en la frente.

-Si, la verdad. No te vemos cantando cosas cursis.

- Gracias - dijo Harry irónicamente

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Dejen en paz a Harry! ¡Si le gusta su pasatiempo es su problema! – gritó Hermione defendiendo a Harry

-Hermione, no ayudas - tapándose los ojos de la vergüenza. Casi nadie sabía eso de su "pasatiempo".

-¡Papi! – gritó Lily corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-Hola ratita ¿te has divertido con tus primos? – dijo Harry sentándola en la mesa

-Si, mucho

-Que bueno. Ve a seguir jugando mientras termino de comer ¿Si?

-Sip – y le dio un beso bajándola de la mesa.

Después de la interrupción todos siguieron comiendo tranquilamente pero, justamente cuando Harry terminaba su postre favorito: tarta de melaza. Fue interrumpido nuevamente por Lily.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Por qué están mis cosas en la sala? ¿A dónde vamos a salir de viaje? ¿A Disney? – preguntó contenta.

-hummm…_llegó el momento… _ven, adentro de la casa te digo – respondió Harry tomando la mano de la niña y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Molly.

Molly sabiendo lo que seguía a continuación, ordenó a todos entrar a la casa.

-¿Qué pasa papá? – preguntó Lily ya situados en la sala

-¿Sabes porque te traje aquí? – preguntó dificultosamente Harry arrodillándose a su altura.

-Porque me expulsaron de la escuela, pero ya me voy a portar bien, papi.

-A parte de eso… te traje aquí… para que te…despidieras de todos los que te seguiremos queriendo.

-¿A dónde nos vamos a ir? – preguntó triste

-No, hija. TÚ te vas… a ir – con todo el dolor de su corazón

-¿A donde? – preguntó Lily saliéndole lagrimitas

-No llores mi amor, no es nada malo – secándole las lagrimas.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que eres…adoptada?

Respondió Lily asintiendo la cabeza sin poder hablar por las lágrimas.

-Pues…tu mami te quiere devuelta – dijo difícilmente conteniéndose en que no le salieran lagrimas rebeldes, pero fue en vano.

Todos los demás estaban observando la escena de padre e hija con ojos cristalinos y otros casi chillando como Hermione y Molly.

-Pero…tú me prometiste que nadie nos separaría –le reprochó Lily dolida.

-Lo sé y…no pude cumplir – dijo tragando saliva

-¡Lo prometiste! – gritó llorando

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo abrazándola fuertemente- pero no te preocupes siempre podre visitarte de vez en cuando ¿si?

-¿E iremos a Disney? – preguntó hipando

-Si, iremos – todavía abrazándola sonrió

-¿Cuándo me vas a llevar con ella? –preguntó separándose de el sorbiendo sus moquitos.

-Tengo que hacerlo hoy. Por eso te traje aquí para que estuvieras un rato con todos ellos – dijo señalando a los Weasley's en pleno – por que ellos y yo siempre seremos tu familia que estará aquí en tu corazoncito – señalándole en su pecho en el sitio en que estaba el corazón palpitando.

Luego fue corriendo a los brazos de Arthur diciendo: _Los quiero a todos._ Todos con una sonrisa boba rodearon a Arthur y Lily para abrazarla y darle todo sus cariños. Al momento Harry también se unió al abrazo colectivo.

* * *

Todo resultó como nunca lo pensó. Pensaba que iba a reaccionar peor, pero no. Se le notaba a Lily un poco triste y contenta a la vez. Tener una mamá es lo que siempre había soñado, pero separarse de su padre era otra cosa.

Harry y Lily iban en camino hacia el encuentro en el orfanato. Harry manejaba sin quitarle la vista al camino y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Lily, su niña adorada mientras Lily observaba el paisaje pasar por la ventanilla del copiloto donde estaba sentada.

-Papi, ¿conoces a mi mami? – preguntó Lily curiosa

-Si

-¿Es bonita? – volvió a preguntar.

-Hummm…si, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque si es bonita, puedes casarte con ella y así no separarme de ti – dijo inocentemente Lily

-Jajajajaja no se puede ratita. Ella tiene marido, que es tu papá –le explicó riendo sobre la ocurrencia de Lily

-Es que no quiero separarme de ti – dijo poniéndose triste.

-Pero te prometí que te visitaría

-¿Y lo harás? – preguntó dudando

-¡Claro! Pero bajo las condiciones que ponga tu mami

-Eso no me gusta – cruzándose de brazos pareciendo enojada

-Bueno ya llegamos – anunció Harry estacionando el auto a un lado de la cera del orfanato y apagando el motor del auto.

-No voy a bajar –dijo Lily haciendo berrinche.

-Lily, por favor no hagas esto más difícil –le rogó Harry

-¡No!

-Lily – dijo severamente

-¡No, no y no! – gritó Lily llorando y pataleando.

-Ok – suspiró Harry bajando del auto

Lily rápidamente puso seguro a su puerta. Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de Lily; estaba con lágrimas en las mejillas pero no de tristeza sino que estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Lily! ¡Abre la puerta! – gritó

-No te oigo – dijo Lily riéndose y sacando la lengua.

-¡Lily, no estoy jugando! –exclamó empezando a enojarse jalando la palanca de la puerta sabiendo que no podía abrirla así.

-Jajajajaja

-Lily, me estoy empezando a enojar – advirtió Harry señalándola con el dedo índice – Abre…la…puerta – dijo pausadamente mientras seguí jalando la palanca de la puerta.

-No, jajajaja

Harry con su _"paciencia"_ que tenía sacó su varita de su pantalón, señaló el seguro, y dijo un hechizo no verbal. Su varita hizo un destello blanco y al momento el seguro hizo un _"plin"_ asustando a Lily. Luego rápidamente metió su varita y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso, papi? – preguntó asustada

-Magia –contestó simplemente Harry serio – ahora baja del auto – le ordenó.

-Pero… - balbuceó Lily empezándole salir lagrimas del susto y del "regaño"

-Ahora, señorita.

Sin decir más bajó rápidamente del auto llorando, mientras Harry sacaba las cosas de Lily. Tomó la mano de Lily y la arrastró literalmente hacia la puerta del orfanato.

* * *

Frente al orfanato, había un parque pequeño que parecía más bien a un bosque, por sus frondosos arboles que daban sombra a todo el que pisara ese parque. En una banca que daba vista al orfanato estaba sentado un hombre rubio, leyendo el periódico del día disimuladamente, ya que estaba al revés. ¿La razón? Vigilaba la entrada del orfanato, que en ese momento entraba un hombre morocho con una niña pequeña pelirroja.

-Dos pájagos dentgo del nido. Sólo falta una – dijo el chico "_misterioso_".

* * *

-¡Lily! ¡Qué grande estas! – exclamó Sunny en cuanto vio a Lily.

Lily ante una desconocida se escondió detrás de Harry abrazándolo.

-Es un poco tímida con desconocidos, además de que esta muy sensible ahora – dijo Harry esto último en susurro.

-Si, lo entiendo – comprendió Sunny – pasen la Directora los espera – dijo corriéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Iriw viendo como su esposa se preparaba para salir.

-Es lunes, voy por la niña ¿recuerdas? – explicó Marietta

-Ah… bueno estaré arriba –le dijo seriamente subiendo al segundo piso.

Lógicamente Iriw no quería a la niña o todavía no estaba de acuerdo con su plan. Así que resignada salió de la casa rumbo al orfanato.

* * *

-Espérame aquí Lily – le ordenó Harry dejándola sentada en un banco cercas de la Dirección.

Tristemente todavía con lágrimas en los ojos asintió con la cabeza.

-Lily, mi vida no llores ¿si? Me rompe el corazón con verte así – dijo Harry secándole las lágrimas.

-No me quiero separar de ti – con voz pastosa por el llanto.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero…es tu mamá, quiere conocerte y cuidarte – dijo Harry besándole la frente y caminó hacia la dirección dejándola sola.

* * *

Marietta al llegar al orfanato se topó con un hombre rubio recargado cerca de la puerta de entrada hacia el jardín y sin darse cuenta la interceptó.

-Tu conoces a Cho ¿vegdad? – dijo tomándola del brazo.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Quién eres?! – dio asustada por el hombre.

-¡Contesta! Eges su cómplice ¿ciegto? Y no lo niegues.

-¡Suéltame! – dijo Marietta soltándose del rubio – En primer lugar, no se quien es usted para venir a agredirme así; y segunda no soy lo que usted piensa.

-Pguebelo – la retó el rubio.

-No podemos hablar aquí, puede que me estén vigilando – murmuró volteando a varias direcciones – valla a esta dirección – dijo dándole una tarjeta disimuladamente con la dirección escrita – ahí podemos hablar sin que nos oigan.

-Ok, iré mañana en la mañana – dijo el rubio con recelo.

-¡Perfecto! Mi esposo no estará allí. Hasta luego – se despidió presurosamente Marietta entrando al orfanato.

* * *

-Hola, ¿eres nueva? – le preguntó una niña de seis años con cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-No – contesto Lily apenas audible.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás triste? – preguntó sentándose con ella.

-Voy a conocer a mi mamá, pero no quiero separarme de mi papá – explicó Lily a la niña.

-Entonces, no deberías de estar así. Nosotros en el orfanato daríamos cualquier cosa por tener una familia. Siempre adoptan a bebes – contó la pelinegra

-¿Tu si vives aquí?

-Si

-¿Tu a quien elegirías? ¿A tu papá adoptivo o a tu mamá que te dejó en un orfanato?

-Eso ya es algo difícil, aunque me daría curiosidad en saber quienes son mis padres.

-Yo también pienso igual. Por eso estoy así.

-Bueno no te aflijas, de seguro tu papi te visitara – le animó la niña mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

-Si, lo sé – dijo Lily contagiándose con la sonrisa de la niña.

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lily ¿Y tú?

-Estibaliz Amaya, pero me llaman nada más Amaya porque suena muy raro todo mi nombre.

-Jajajaja si, es cierto.

-Jajajaja tu nombre es muy bonito, parece el nombre de una flor – dijo con curiosidad Amaya.

-¡Amaya! Con que aquí estabas. Te andaba buscando – la llamó Sunny apareciendo de repente – La Directora dice que te ayude a recoger tus cosas.

-¿Me van adoptar? – saltó de repente sorprendida Amaya, con su radiante sonrisa característica.

-No sé, puede ser. ¡Anda vamos! – apurándola tomándola de la mano.

-Sip ¡Suerte Lily!

-Igual, Adiós – se despidió Lily agitando la mano.

-Lily, mi amor pasa – le dijo Harry ayudándola con las maletas a pasar a la dirección.

-Hola Lily, ¿Cómo estas? No te veía desde que eras una bebe –saludó Moony a Lily en cuanto la vio junto a Harry.

-Bien – contestó Lily tímidamente.

-Bueno to…

-Hay perdón por la tardanza, se me hizo tarde – entró apresuradamente Marietta.

Todos sin excepción voltearon a verla. La reacción de Lily al ver a su madre fue de curiosidad, pero al darse cuenta que la miraba Marietta, rápidamente se escondió detrás de Harry nuevamente.

-Hummm… ¿puedo? – preguntó Marietta a Harry señalando a la tímida de Lily.

-Sí, claro – separando a Lily de él delicadamente y llegando a su altura dijo – ella es tu mami, salúdala.

-Hola – saludó tímidamente mientras Marietta se acercaba nerviosamente.

-Hola, eres muy linda – la saludó Marietta acariciando su cabello pelirrojo suelto que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

-Gracias – sonriendo penosamente agachando su cabecita.

-¿Me darías un abrazo? – le pidió Marietta extendiendo sus brazos.

Lily rápidamente asintiendo la abrazó fuertemente, recargando su cabeza a su hombro derecho. Y Marietta ganándole el sentimiento maternal se le escapó una lágrima, siempre había querido ser madre y con Lily todo era un sueño hecho realidad pero… no podía serlo en verdad; estaba destruyendo una familia.

Harry con un nudo en la garganta, se aguantó pasando saliva mirando para otro lado que no fuera la escena esa tan tierna de madre e hija.

-Bueno, no quiero interrumpir este momento de reencuentro pero; tenemos que empezar los trámites – interrumpió Moony tomando asiento en su escritorio; sintiéndose un poco incomoda – por favor tomen asiento.

Lily sin separarse de su "_mami_", tomó asiento con Marietta. Harry solamente sonreía nostálgico.

-Firme aquí y aquí – le solicitó Moony a Harry pasándole dos hojas; que cedía la adopción a su madre biológica sin más.

-Y usted señora, aquí y aquí también. Se pueden quedar con una.

-Moony, aquí esta Amaya lista – dijo Sunny presentándose espontáneamente con Amaya a su lado con sus pertenencias, que al parecer no eran muchas, en una sola maleta.

Harry en cuanto la vio, se paró de su asiento reconociendo quien era la niña; aunque la primera vez lo haya hecho de lejos.

-¿Amaya? – pronunció Lily curiosamente separándose de Marietta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ella es…mi hija – respondiendo por ella Harry dejando escapar una sonrisa.

* * *

OMG o.O

jajaja que les pareció e?

pues lo que sea comentenlo enviando un review :P

Nos vemos en el puente de mayo jajajaja

si es q no se me presenta algo más XD

Bye


	11. AMENAZAS, PLANES Y EXPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 11:** **AMENAZAS,** **PLANES** Y**EXPLICACIONES**

* * *

_**Antes que nada ¡Hola! si sigo viva n.n por fin me dí mi tiempo para subir este cap, quiza suba el otro el lunes para celebrar el trailer nuevo de HP 7 parte 1 y creo que 2 jejeje**_

_**BUeno los dejo leyendo y recuerden dejen siquiera un review please, acepto un "me gustó" "sigue adelante" o "esta bien" solo pido eso XD**_

_**bye  
**_

* * *

_Capítulo anterior…._

-Bueno, no quiero interrumpir este momento de reencuentro pero; tenemos que empezar los trámites – interrumpió Moony tomando asiento en su escritorio; sintiéndose un poco incomoda – por favor tomen asiento.

Lily sin separarse de su "_mami_", tomó asiento con Marietta. Harry solamente sonreía nostálgico.

-Firme aquí y aquí – le solicitó Moony a Harry pasándole dos hojas; que cedía la adopción a su madre biológica sin más.

-Y usted señora, aquí y aquí también. Se pueden quedar con una.

-Moony, aquí esta Amaya lista – dijo Sunny presentándose espontáneamente con Amaya a su lado con sus pertenencias, que al parecer no eran muchas, en una sola maleta.

Harry en cuanto la vio, se paró de su asiento reconociendo quien era la niña; aunque la primera vez lo haya hecho de lejos.

-¿Amaya? – pronunció Lily curiosamente separándose de Marietta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ella es…mi hija – respondió por ella Harry dejando escapar una sonrisa.

Lily indignada y sentida, mirando entre una Amaya incomoda y un Harry embobado le gritó a este último:

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te odio! – salió corriendo de la dirección siendo perseguida por Harry y Marietta tomando las cosas de Lily rápidamente.

-¡Lily! – exclamó persiguiéndola preocupado - ¡Lily espera, no entiendes, es un mal entendido! – le dijo deteniéndola por un bracito.

-¡Suéltame! - le pidió a su padre llorando

-Ratita te lo puedo explicar pero, no es lo que tú piensas hija – le dijo preocupado arrodillándose a su altura.

-¡No soy tu hija! – le gritó dolorosamente a Harry en su cara para después ir a acurrucarse a los brazos de su madre - ¿nos podemos ir ya? – le pidió a Marietta todavía llorando e hipando.

-Sí, claro- le respondió un poco conmovida e incómoda por todo lo que estaba pasando por culpa de su "amiga" – espérame en la puerta ¿sí? En un momento estoy contigo.

-Está bien – contestó tomando sus cosas y sorbiendo sus moquitos para pasar a un lado de un Harry todavía arrodillado con dolor por lo que le grito su hija. Lo miró, se limpió las lágrimas y agachando la cabecita pelirroja fue hacia la puerta.

-Señor Potter, no se preocupe por Lily yo hablaré con ella. Todo se va arreglar – le murmuró Marietta a Harry queriéndole dar lo antes dicho una doble intención.

-Gracias, le estaría muy agradecido – dijo Harry levantándose con un nudo en el pecho.

-Valla a casa con Amaya y hágala sentir querida y en casa – le recomendó tomándolo del hombro como una señal de apoyo.

-Sí, es lo que debo hacer gracias. Y cuide mucho a… Lily. – dijo esto último con pesar mirando por donde se fue la niña.

-Lo haré, lo prometo. Espero que vaya a visitarla, seguro querrá verlo cuando le explique lo de hoy. Mire esta es mi dirección –le dijo dándole la misma tarjeta que le había dado al rubio desconocido.

-Gracias- agradeció dándole una sonrisa de tristeza.

-Entonces nos vemos pronto – se despidió Marietta dándole la mano a Harry.

-Hasta pronto –correspondió Harry viendo como se alejaba con una personita que había criado durante seis largos años. Y ahora tenía que empezar de nuevo con Amaya pero tendría la ayuda de una mujer que se llamaba Gabrielle.

Cuando regreso al despacho de la directora para recoger a Amaya, la encontró llorando siendo consolada por Sunny.

-No te preocupes, ya no llores – la consolaba Sunny nerviosa, ya que Moony ya la tragaba con los ojos del enojo.

-Disculpe este desastre, señor Potter. Esto no debía haber pasado – se disculpó enseguida Moony al verlo entrar.

-No se preocupe, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse – le respondió Harry mirando donde se encontraba su hija – Disculpe – dijo después acercándose a la desconsolada Amaya.

-¿Por qué lloras, hija?– le preguntó cariñosamente abrazándola - Lo que sucedió no es tu culpa.

-Es que yo no quiero quitarle a nadie a su padre – respondió llorando en el hombro de Harry.

-Y no lo estás haciendo. Ella tenía que regresar con su madre – le comentó separándola de él un momento para limpiarle sus lagrimas - y tú no debes estar aquí, porque tienes a un padre que te puede cuidar.

Al ver que Amaya no entendía nada, mejor decidió decírselo directamente como es.

-Amaya, hija. Yo soy tu papá. No un padre adoptivo como los que vienen aquí, sino tu papá verdadero.

-¿Enserio? – exclamó mirando hacia la directora nuevamente con los ojos llorosos.

-Claro que si – dijo Harry quitándole las palabras en la boca a la directora.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó abrazando a su padre alegremente - ¡si tengo un papá!

Pero como toda niña curiosa a su edad, necesitaba que le dijeran la verdad en ese momento.

-¿Por qué nunca viniste por mi? – pregunto Amaya de repente cortando brutamente la felicidad del ambiente.

-Porque…no sabía que estabas justamente en frente de mí, hasta que me lo contó la directora – le explicó

Y como toda niña a su edad, se conformaba con cualquier palabra que le dijeran y la hiciera feliz.

-Bueno, ¿estás lista para ir a casa?

-¡Sí, súper lista! – respondió haciendo reír a los presentes.

Mientras en la tranquila casa de Godric's Hollow, Gabrielle estaba desesperada por conocer a su hija ¿Cómo era? ¿A quién se parecía? Quería saber todo de ella, porque lo único que quería recuperar de su vida pasada era su hija y Harry. No es que quiera ser egoísta en no querer recuperar también a sus padres y hermanos, sino que ella solo quería vivir sin problemas y rehacer su vida sin errores con Harry y su hija que pronto llegaría. Sus padres y hermanos estaban mejor sin Ginny. Pero la felicidad y pensamiento se cortó con la llegada de una visita inesperada…

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Harry en casa? – preguntó Cho "amablemente".

-No, no se encuentra en estos momentos ¿se le ofrece algo? – le contestó igualmente de amable pero en su interior estaba un poco incomoda por su presencia. Ella era la culpable de que se separa de Harry por casi seis años.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas- dijo Cho entrando a la casa, hasta la sala de estar, como si fuera su casa y Gabrielle la sirvienta.

-Disculpa no puedes pasar así… - le pidió pisándole los talones.

-Quiero pedirte un favor – le dijo ignorando lo antes dicho por ella– quiero que te alejes de Harry lo más rápido posible. Entre más pronto te alejes menos daño te haré.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres? – le cuestionó Gabrielle sin entender muy las palabras "aléjate de Harry".

-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, bien sabes quién soy… y quien eres. Ginny Weasley – le respondió burlescamente

-De verdad no sé de qué estás hablando- dijo Gaby, huyendo de la verdad.

-¿A no? Pues más vale que sepas. Tu amigo Jean-Luc hizo un trato con migo para poder alejarte de Harry y yo quedarme con él pero, creo que no ha dado contigo. Así que vine personalmente advertirte, porque mi paciencia se está agotando, que si no estás en un mes fuera de esta casa sufrirás mucho peor de lo que has sufrido hasta ahorita ¿entendiste…comadreja? – le advirtió amenazadoramente cada vez acercándose a ella.

Sin dejarla responder, se fue hacia la salida dejando a la chica un poco choqueada pero, algo que escucho la detuvo a la mitad del camino.

-No te tengo miedo – habló Gabrielle, todavía choqueada pero, decididamente sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste? – inquirió Cho retrocediendo su camino hasta poder ver a la chica morena.

-Que… no…no te tengo miedo – tartamudeó Gabrielle con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

-jajajajajaja hay comadreja, no sabes lo que dices – se burló Cho.

-Cho ¿Qué haces aquí? – se escuchó una voz que asustó a las dos.

-¡Harry, querido! Qué bueno que llegas. – exclamó Cho en cuanto lo vio entrando a la casa -¿Y quién es esta niña tan hermosa? Se parece tanto a ti. ¿Ya la cambiaste por la otra mocosa?

-Cho por favor ¿te puede retirar? – le dijo raramente calmado –No sé quién te dejó entrar pero, quiero que sepas que ya no eres bienvenida aquí.

-Eso díselo a tu criada, ella fue la que me dejó pasar – le respondió rápidamente acusando a Gaby que estaba justamente detrás de ella.

-Gabrielle no es mi criada. Y más vale que te vayas porque me estas colmando la paciencia y no quiero gritarte delante de mi hija.

-Ok, me retiro – decidió Cho caminando hacia Harry para despedirse- Y felicidades por tu hija, que bueno que la hayas encontrado. Ya no soportaba a la pelos de mona.

-Cho… por favor.

-Está bien – contestó rodando los ojos fastidiosamente- _¡au revoir! ¡bonne journée! _– se despidió contenta y satisfecha con lo que hizo.

-Disculpa Harry, no volverá a pasar – se disculpó apenada.

-No te preocupes, ¿te hizo o dijo algo hiriente? –le preguntó preocupándose por ella.

-No para nada, llegaste a tiempo- le contestó desanimada pero cuidando en que no se fijara mucho Harry.

-Bueno, pongámonos contentos. Te quiero presentar a Amaya. ¡More acércate te quiero presentar a alguien! – le llamó a la chiquilla que andaba curioseando por ahí después de que se fuera Cruela De Vil.

Cuando miró a la niña detenidamente estuvo de acuerdo con Cho en que se parecían mucho Harry y la niña. Era muy hermosa y qué decir de sus ojos, iguales a los de Harry, no había comparación alguna.

-Amaya, ella es Gabrielle. Te va a cuidar cuando valla a trabajar o salga fuera – la presentó Harry.

-Hola – saludó a la niña.

-Hola – correspondió arrodillándose a su altura para poder acariciar su rostro pequeño –eres… muy hermosa.

-Gracias – contestó la pequeña sonrojada.

Todo esto Harry lo vio muy extraño pero, no le tomó importancia. Ella era muy dulce con los niños. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por Lily.

-Papá ¿cuándo voy a conocer a mi mamá? – preguntó curiosamente Amaya.

Esa pregunta les dejó sin habla a los dos en ese momento. No esperaban esa pregunta hasta mucho después pero, al parecer ansiaba a conocer a todos los miembros de la familia empezando por su madre. Y era normal, todos los niños huérfanos ansían ese momento: conocer quiénes serán sus padres para toda la vida.

Harry pensando en porque Dios y Merlín les mandaba niñas preguntonas contestó seriamente:

-Tu madre… tu mami – empezó Harry, arrodillándose también a su altura, sin saber cómo seguir y decirle que su madre la había abandonado. Pero no tuvo que decirlo porque Gabrielle le ayudó con una idea mejor y menos dolorosa.

-Tu mami murió cuando naciste – le "confeso" Gaby tristemente, por haberse dado cuello ella misma. Desgraciadamente tuvo que ayudar a Harry para que la niña no odiara a su madre, porque de seguro Harry le diría la verdad que él sabía.

-¿y dónde estabas cuando nací?- le preguntó a Harry casi reclamándole.

-Yo…andaba trabajando fuera. No sabía que tu madre estaba embarazada de ti y cuando lo supe, te busque por todas partes hasta que sorpresivamente te encontré- inventó rápidamente Harry siendo una parte de la historia cierta.

-Te habías equivocado de niña ¿cierto? – le mencionó refiriéndose a Lily.

-jejeje si. Tu mami era pelirroja – dijo nostálgico

-¿Y la querías mucho?

-Sí, muchísimo – confesó Harry sonriente delante de Gaby. _¿Eso era un indicio de que la seguía queriendo a pesar de las circunstancias?_

-¿Y la sigues queriendo? – volvió a formular la pregunta con una pequeña trampa.

-…humm…Si – contestó dudativo pero, para Amaya era un _"Sí, claro que sí"._

_-¡Lo sabía! ¡Harry no perdona fácilmente aunque esté "muerta"!_ – pensó Gaby.

-Bueno, basta de las preguntas retóricas, señorita preguntona. ¿Quieres conocer tu cuarto?- dijo Gabrielle levantándose y tomándola de la mano.

-¡Sí! Y no soy preguntona, estoy en pleno desarrollo y debo de saber muchas cosas – respondió sabionda

-Ok vamos – dijo acompañándola hacia el segundo piso pero, antes volteo hacia con Harry que le daba las _"Gracias"_ sin salir ningún sonido de su boca_._

Se habían encontrado con mucho tráfico en el camino hacía el condado de Kent. Al no tener un coche, se transportaron en un taxi londinense. Lily en todo el camino no había hablado, ya que seguía un poco sentida con su… con Harry.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?- preguntó de repente Lily a Marietta.

-No cariño, ya estamos cercas – le contestó cariñosamente.

El taxi al poco rato se estaciono en una hermosa casa azul con su pequeño jardín muy bien cuidado.

-¿Te gusta la casa? – preguntó Marietta.

-Sí, me gusta mucho el jardín es muy bonito – respondió sin ninguna emoción definida en su rostro, observando el dichoso jardín.

-Bueno, entremos. De seguro te gustará mucho más tu cuarto – mencionó Marietta abriendo la cerradura de la puerta.

Por fuera de la casa parecía ser una casa chica de dos pisos, pero por dentro era todo lo contrario; era enorme en cada cuarto: la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar. Pero Lily no le impresionaba tanto todo eso, porque en la casa de Harry era algo similar.

-¿Qué te parece ahora?

-Está bien… me gusta – respondió Lily, observado desde el centro de la casa cada rincón de ella.

-¿No quieres conocer tu cuarto?- le preguntó Marietta, queriendo que se sintiera a gusto con ella, ya que no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a estar en su casa. Antes de ir por ella al orfanato, arregló el cuarto de huéspedes para Lily.

-Sí, está bien.

Subieron al segundo piso y al llegar al rellano del piso superior, caminaron hacia la puerta del fondo.

Al abrirle la puerta a Lily, quedó ahora impresionada. El cuarto era espacioso, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa pastel con figuras de pequeñas estrellas; tenía un baúl y un sillón llena de muñecos, su cama era el tamaño ideal para ella y a lado tenía su ropero de madera fina y un pequeño tocador; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un piano blanco adornado con un enorme moño rosa.

-Es… ¿un piano?-pronunció Lily, dejándose ver por fin una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así es, ¿te gusta?- dijo Marietta sintiéndose feliz y en paz consigo misma, porque había conseguido hacer sonreír a Lily.

-¡Sí, es muy hermosa! – exclamó Lily emocionada, corriendo hacia el piano para sentarse en su banquito y solo tocar las teclas por la superficie.

Ahora que estaba un poco animada la pequeña, era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella sobre el comportamiento que tuvo hacia con el pobre de Harry.

-Cariño…-empezó a decir Marietta acercándose a Lily cautelosamente – lo que le dijiste a tu papá no fue correcto.

-El no es mi papá – respondió monótonamente cambiando nuevamente su humor.

-Bueno…no pero, no estuvo bien. Heriste su corazón – le dijo, tratando de convencerla de que fue un error lo que hizo.

-Él me mintió, me cambió por otra niña – alegó Lily.

-No es lo que tú piensas, corazón. Amaya, en realidad, es su hija de sangre – explicó

-Nunca me dijo que tenía una hija perdida –razonó Lily, dándose cuenta de la verdadera razón del "cambio de niñas" en el orfanato.

-Debe de haber tenido una razón para no habértelo dicho. A veces, los padres guardados secretos a nuestros hijos para no herirlos con algo que les pudiera afectar mucho – le explicó cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello rojo.

-¿Por eso me adoptó? ¿Por qué no encontraba a su hija? – cuestiono Lily un poco impresionada.

-Así es. Y ahora, a ella le toca ser feliz ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, y me siento horrible sobre lo que le dije a…mi…

-A tu papá, cariño – le ayudó a terminar – él siempre va ha ser tu papá; a pesar de que no seas su hija, te cuidó cuando yo no estaba presente.

-¿Va a venir a visitarme? – preguntó apenada.

-Claro, cariño. Yo le dejé la dirección de la casa para que pudiera venir a verte. Pero no te desesperes porque no llegue pronto, hay que darle un espacio para que conviva con Amaya todo el tiempo en que le hizo falta. ¿Está bien?

-Sí – respondió un poco más contenta.

-Va estar muy contento tu papi, cuando le diga que puede venir a verte – comentó Marietta.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó Lily curiosa, dejando el asunto de su papi zanjado.

-Claro ¿De qué se trata? – respondió, poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste en ese orfanato?- arrojó la pregunta, mirándola a los ojos para saber su respuesta.

-Hummm…jejejeje… cariño… yo – trató de comenzar Marietta, casi sudando en frío y tratando de maquinar rápidamente una respuesta/mentira – lo que pasó fue que…tu padre y yo, no teníamos dinero para mantenerte y pues…te dejamos en el orfanato para que te atendieran como debe de ser. Eras muy pequeña para sufrir y morir de hambre.

-¿Y por qué no fue por mi hoy?

-Tuvo que ir al trabajo pero, muy pronto estará en casa. No te preocupes – inventó Marietta, ya que, "su padre" no quería a Lily en esa casa.

Ahora solo faltaría, que su marido echara todo a perder la gran mentira en que estaba viviendo la pequeña, la familia Weasley y Harry Potter, el protagonista del todo el dichoso plan de Cho.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus preocupaciones, que no se había dado cuenta del desesperante sonido del timbre de la puerta.

-Ahorita regreso, cariño. Voy a atender la puerta – le dijo Marietta, incorporándose para ver, quien era el desesperado que quería descomponer el timbre.

-Está bien- contestó Lily, regresando a tocar su enorme regalo.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, donde llamaban, entró como toro enjaulado Cho Chang.

-¿Cho, que haces aquí? – murmuró Marietta, mirando las escaleras por si la niña se asomaba – Lily está allá arriba. Es mejor que te retires.

-No. Solo vengo para decirte que, no dejes que la mocosa vea a Harry ¿me escuchaste? – le advirtió, bajando el tono de voz.

-¿No es suficiente separarla de su padre?- inquirió acercándose a ella.

-Solo-has-lo-que-te-pido

-No puedo, ya le prometí que lo vería.

-Pues inventa un pretexto ¿yo que se? Quiero a esa mocosa fue de nuestras vidas.

-No lo voy a hacer – dijo seriamente Marietta.

-Si no lo haces, ya sabes que te puede ir mal; bien lo sabes.

-Pues no te tengo miedo- la retó con una mirada de seguridad.

-¡¿Qué les pasa ahora todos que no me tienen miedo? – gritó desesperada Cho.

-Vete, Cho. Ta no seré más tu títere – confesó Marietta, abriendo la puerta de salida – Hice caso de tu plan en quitarle la niña a Harry para que no le pudieras hacerle daño.

-Muy bien. Jajajaja - aplaudió Cho, sin moverse de su sitio– te felicitó por tu actuación pero… no te va a durar mucho.

- Yo creo que sí. Le diré todo a Harry.

-Jajajaja eres igual de culpable que yo, querida – dijo burlándose de ella.

-Lo sé ¿y a quién crees que le creerá más?- le dijo Marietta dejándola muda.

-Lo pagaras muy caro…amiga – la amenazó, tomándola de la cara para después salir de la casa desapareciendo.

No lo podía creer Marietta, había enfrentado a su "amiga" actuando serenamente. Esperaba que Lily, no haya escuchado nada; sino, habría problemas.

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente pero, se detuvo al oír que alguien cerraba la puerta nuevamente. Afortunadamente, no era Cho.

-¿Qué hacía Cho en la casa? – le preguntó Iriw, desde el inicio de las escaleras.

-Nada. Solo vino a molestarme, como siempre – contestó bajando lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar con su esposo.

-Ok – murmuró antes de moverse.

-Ya no va a molestarme…a molestarnos – mencionó Marietta, haciendo que se detuviera por completo Iriw.

-Enhorabuena – la felicitó, dejando ver la primera sonrisa para ella, desde su pequeña riña sobre la susodicha.

-¿Qué crees? Ya está aquí Lily – comentó, acercándose poco a poco a su marido sonriente.

-¿Quién?-preguntó sin entender, al tener a su esposa muy cerca de él.

-La hija de Harry, amor.

Error. Solo con decir "hija de Harry" acabó el encanto del momento feliz. Adiós sonrisa y abrazo. Se alejó rápidamente de ella como si apestara

-Amor ¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero a esa niña aquí –gruño Iriw.

-No te preocupes, solo se quedará algunos días mientras resuelvo todo. ¿Sí? – le rogó Marietta casi de rodillas – se amable con ella, por favor.

Parecía que no iba a ceder a su petición, pero la sorprendió al ver el asentimiento de su cabeza.

-Está bien –dijo rindiéndose, por querer y amar tanto a su esposa. El sabía que no era una mala persona. ¿Por qué no dejarla enmendar sus errores?

-¡Gracias, amor! ¡Por eso te amo! – vociferó arrojándose a sus brazos.

Ahora solo quedaría planear, como le diría a Harry sobre lo que ocurrió hace seis años con su esposa e hija.

Mientras tanto; en el cuarto de arriba, se oía una melodía que al escucharla parecía una persona que tocaba con experiencia, pero solo era una niña que tenía en su corazón un remolino de sentimientos…

Ha nacido un sol,

A partir de hoy,

Que ilumina mi alma.

Eres tú mi tierno amor,

Que abre la esperanza en mí,

Siento tu fragilidad mi amor,

Algo que no se entender.

Como enseñarte yo,

A cuidar tu corazón,

A buscar lo que es mejor mi amor.

Mi ángel de amor.

Al cantar esa canción, dejó estallar todos sus sentimientos que estaban alojados en ese remolino; sin darse cuenta, todo objeto a su alrededor volaba como si estuviera encantado por magia.

-¡¿Lily?- exclamó Marietta impresionada, entrando a la habitación y mirando los objetos volando.

Desde la llegada de Amaya a Godric's Hollow, Harry se había encerrado en su despacho sin salir a cenar siquiera. Mientras ella entretenía a la niña para que no sintiera el "rechazo" de su padre pero, no duro mucho en preguntar por él; así que dándose por vencida y con intenciones de reprenderlo por su comportamiento hacia su hija, fue directamente al despacho.

-Toc Toc, ¿Harry? – llamó desde afuera.

-Pasa – contestó Harry, antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¡Harry! ¿qué has…- empezó reprenderlo, pero al ver su rostro se le fueron las ganas- estado haciendo? ¿Qué pasa?

-No se me quita de la cabeza lo que me dijo Lily – respondió monótonamente, sentado y recargado en su silla mirando a un punto fijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – preguntó extrañada, cerrando la puerta.

-Que me odia por mentiroso. Hubo un mal entendido, Lily se enteró sobre Amaya y ella pensó que la estaba cambiando por otra niña y… traté de detenerla y explicarle pero…me destrozó por completo cuando me dijo que…ella no era mi hija – contó Harry, esto último dejando escapar una lagrima rebelde.

-Harry…no sé cómo decirlo pero, mientras tú estas aquí sufriendo por una niña que la está cuidando su familia, Amaya está pidiendo tu atención casi a gritos. Ella es tu hija, no Lily – trató de que tomara conciencia duramente sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero Lily también fue mi hija, no puedo estar así con ella – alegó Harry, golpeando el escritorio con su puño.

-Pues arréglalo, porque si sigues así, también perderás a Amaya por tu indiferencia hacia con ella – le dijo seriamente – creo que estaba mejor en el orfanato sin saber nada de ti- comentó esto último fríamente, saliendo del despacho y dejando a Harry muy pensativo.

Gabrielle sabía que se comportó con él duramente, pero era la única manera en que podía reaccionar y hacer algo. Lo de Lily podía haber solución; hablaría con ella personalmente, solo tendría que saber la dirección donde vive actualmente.

-_Tiene razón Gaby, Lily tiene una familia ahora y Amaya necesita más mi total atención… ¡qué mal padre soy! Lo mejor será, esperar un poco para que la madre de Lily converse con ella y la haga entrar en razón sobre el asunto del "intercambio"; sabiendo como es Lily de testaruda, esperaré mientras paso tiempo con mi hija – _pensó Harry, entrando un poco de razón.

Después que tuvo esa conversación con él mismo y con un poco de ayuda de Gaby, fue a visitar a su hija Amaya a su cuarto.

Con la exclamación y entrada de Marietta a su cuarto; pegó un brinco de susto, provocando la caída de todos los objetos flotantes a su alrededor.

-Lily ¿estabas haciendo…magia? – preguntó cuidadosamente Marietta, cerrando la puerta lentamente y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lily.

-No…yo…no, yo no fui – contestó nerviosa, mirando todos los objetos en el suelo.

-Yo sé lo que vi. Estabas haciendo magia – aseguró Marietta, acercándose a ella - ¿desde cuándo lo haces?

-Desde hace un tiempo, no sé cuando – dijo bajando la mirada, sintiéndose culpable de ese "don" malo que tenía.

-Lo dices como si fuera una cosa mala – le dijo Marietta, sentándose a un lado de ella y levantando su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Es que, lo es. He hecho cosas malas y no puedo controlarlo – confesó Lily, reteniendo sus lagrimas.

-No, amor. No es malo hacer magia, es un don con el cual naciste; además para controlarlo te tomará tiempo, es normal – le explicó cariñosamente, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Marietta desde el momento en que había adoptado a Lily, se sentía diferente. Nunca había podido sacar su lado materno con nadie hasta ahora. Si arreglaba todo ese asunto, sobre la pequeña pelirroja, inmediatamente hablaría con su esposo y arreglarían otra adopción legal y verdadera; esto de ser madre en verdad le estaba gustando. No podía haber pensado en querer a un niño que no fuera suyo y de sus entrañas.

-¿Tú como sabes?- inquirió extrañada de que conociera el tema de la magia.

-¿No es obvio? Yo también soy bruja – le confesó a Lily, dejándola perpleja.

-¡¿Enserio? – exclamó la pequeña, todavía sorprendida abriendo demasiado los ojos. - ¿entonces no es malo? – concluyo ella misma.

-Nop, claro que no. No entre nosotros los magos.

-¿Hay más de nosotros?

-Una comunidad entera – argumentó Marietta, haciendo la mímica de una bola gigante.

-Mi papá Harry es mago – soltó sin más la pelirroja, dejando ahora perpleja a Marietta.

-Oh ¿el te lo dijo? – preguntó, como si no hubiera conocido a Harry en su vida.

-No, pero lo vi hacer magia – contó simplemente – voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con el – comentó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto de enojo fingido; se veía muy graciosa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó riéndose de los gestos de Lily.

-Porque me regaño por no poder controlar mi magia con una compañera, que sin querer la dejé en el asta de la bandera –le contó Lily "enfurruñada"

-De seguro no le contaste que fue magia accidental ¿cierto? – la acusó señalándola.

-Puede ser – dijo escapándosele una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno señorita traviesa ¿quieres conocer a tu papá? – le preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

-¡Sí! – exclamó ilusionada. Por fin conocería a su padre _bilógia_.

-More ¿puedo pasar? – se excuso Harry, entrando al cuarto un poco apenado.

No había podido pasar tiempo con ella por estar pensando en Lily, pero ahora iban a cambiar las cosas; lo más importante era ella ahora, su _Morena._ Cuando la vio por primera vez, se le había ocurrido ese apodo de cariño para ella, ya que era morena de cabellera como él.

-Claro, papi – contestó alegre, como si nada pasara.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó curioso, sentándose a un lado de ella en la cama.

-Estaba leyendo una historia – dijo mostrándole el gran libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Te gusta leer mucho ¿eh?

-Sí, me encanta. Así aprendí a leer.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a mi amiga Hermione, que es tu tía – comentó recordando viejos tiempos de Hogwarts – creo que se llevarán muy bien.

-¿Cuándo podré conocerlos a todos?

-Muy pronto ¿Qué te perece el primero de noviembre?

-¡¿En mi cumpleaños? – exclamó emocionada, casi saltando de felicidad en la cama.

-Así es, lo haremos en la casa de tu abuela.

-¿Puedo invitar a Lily? – preguntó entre nerviosa y preocupada por la reacción que pudiera tener su padre – quiero pedirle disculpas para que se contenten tu y ella ¿sí?

Y la reacción de Harry fue de shock. El mismo día cumplía años la mismísima Lily. Era buena la idea de su hija juntar los cumpleaños y así solucionar el malentendido de una vez y ser una familia feliz.

-Sí, es una idea genial more. Gracias – dijo esto último contento, besado su mejilla.

-Bueno, more. Es hora de dormir – le dijo, mientras la arropaba con amor – dulces sueños.

-Te quiero, papi – murmuró Amaya, antes de que apagara la luz.

-Yo también te amo, more – correspondió, viéndola cerrar sus ojitos, apagando la luz.

Cuando bajaron de las escaleras, Iriw estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro muy entretenido, sin inmutarse del ruido de las dos chicas al bajar.

-Iriw, en cinco minutos estará la cena – le avisó Marietta, yendo hacia la cocina y dejando sola a Lily con su esposo.

-Está bien – contestó, todavía entretenido con su libro.

Lily desde su posición, atrás del sillón, solo podía ver una parte del cuerpo de su padre; era su cabeza cubierta por una capa de pelo castaña. Si él era su padre ¿a quién entonces había sacado su cabellera pelirroja?

Lily no era para nada tonta; estaba empezando a pensar que los Weasley eran más su familia que el "señor" que estaba en frente sentado, y no se iba a quedar con la duda.

-Disculpe ¿Es usted mi papá? – preguntó extrañada Lily, rodeando el sillón para poder verlo mejor de frente.

Iriw al escuchar la voz de la pequeña, dejó de leer el libro para poder ponerle más atención.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo un poco cómico. Pero al parecer para Lily no era nada chistoso.

-Que si usted es mi padre – volvió a repetir lentamente, para que le entendiera.

-Hummm…si, supongo que sí. Tú debes ser Lily.

-Sí ¿Por qué no estás seguro? – lo interrogó Lily, poniendo sus manitas a su cintura.

-Si lo estoy. Es solo que… me dejaste impresionado – dijo queriendo improvisar – estás muy hermosa y…has crecido demasiado.

-Gracias – dijo sonrojada, por los piropos de su padre.

-¿Me extrañaste? – volvió a preguntar ahora tímidamente.

-Claro que si pecosa – dijo Iriw, sintiendo algo raro recorrer por su garganta – ven y abraza a tu papi, pequeña.

Al terminar de hablar Iriw, la pequeña corrió a abrazar a su padre, que ya estaba lagrimeando.

Eso era lo raro que sentía Iriw, las ganas incontrolables de llorar por culpa esa pequeña pecosa. No sabría cómo explicarlo, solamente esa niña tenía algo en su ser; quizás mucha ternura. Ahora entendía a su esposa, esa niña era como una luz en un camino obscuro.

Al abrazarla, sentía las ganas de ser su padre y protegerla como una hija propia, y ¡claro que lo haría, hasta el fin!

-Ya no llores papi. Ya estoy aquí – lo consoló Lily, dándole golpecitos torpes a su espalada.

-Claro que estas aquí – dijo emocionado, sin dejarla de abrazar.

Marietta desde en un rincón observaba la escena contenta; su marido había reaccionado mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Chicos, ya es hora de cenar – anunció Marietta, no queriendo interrumpir.

Y como una familia con un final muy feliz, fueron a cenar el rico banquete hecho especialmente por Marietta; el suceso lo ameritaba.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, todo era dicha y felicidad entre las dos familias. Harry no había ido a trabajar al Ministerio para pasar un día entero con Amaya; irían los dos al parque a jugar. Mientras en Kent, desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que los interrumpió el sonido del timbre.

-Yo iré haber quien es – dijo Luc levantándose de su silla.

-Mami, voy a subir a tocar un rato el piano – dijo Lily, terminando su desayuno.

-Está bien, cariño ¡Te quitas la pijama!- dijo esto último Marietta gritando, al ver que corría a las escaleras; mientras recogía los platos de la mesa.

-Mi amor, un tal Minué te busca – le dijo Luc muy cariñoso, regresando a la cocina; desde ayer andaba con ese humor que nadie se lo quitaba.

-¿Minué?...no conozco a ningún…- dijo extrañada Marietta, caminado hacia la puerta hasta que se topó con la presencia del chico.

Con todo el embrollo en que estaba ayer, no se acordaba de la visita del raro chico que la había interceptado ayer.

-jejejeje ¡Claro, Minué! – exclamó nerviosa en presencia de su marido y el chico francés - Pasa, estás en tu casa – dijo después, tomándolo del brazo. Y el chico solo obedecía con una sonrisa fingida, pero bien actuada.

-Iriw, mi amor. El es un…amigo de la escuela y vino a visitarme– inventó como le venían las ideas, presentándolo a su esposo muy formalmente sin despegarse del chico extraño.

-¡Oh! Mucho gusto. Yo me tengo que ir porque se me hace tarde en llegar al trabajo, pero te quedas en tu casa – dijo muy apresurado Iriw, saludándolo de mano rápidamente y saliendo de casa casi corriendo.

Y al cerrar la puerta, Marietta soltó al chico como si quemara y poniendo un rostro serio dijo:

-¿A qué has venido? – preguntó Marietta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Dijiste que nos podíamos ver en tu casa hoy- dijo Luc, mostrándole la tarjeta que le había dado ella.

-Bien. Aquí estamos.

-Solo viene por explicaciones… ¿Qué le hicieron a Ginny? – dijo esto último muy amenazador.

-¿Conoces a Ginny? ¿Está viva? – preguntó sonando interesada en el tema.

-Sí, la conozco y está viva… - respondió seriamente – pero no como debe de ser.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué…?

-No te hagas de la que no sabes, tú eres cómplice de Cho Chang – la acusó sin dejarla hablar – sabes lo que le hizo y exijo que me lo digas.

-Mira… lo siento. No sé qué fue lo que hizo Cho con Ginny después del accidente que tuvo, eso nunca me lo dijo. Ella solo me encargó de deshacerme de su hijita, pero yo no tuve corazón para matarla así que la deje en un orfanato – le contó, recordando el pasado.

-¿Accidente? – musitó Luc

-Sí, se estrelló contra un árbol y cuando fuimos a socorrerla había roto fuente. Después, Cho se le metió la idea de vengarse por todo lo que le dijo ese mismo día.

-Yo, luego de dejar a la bebe en ese lugar, salí de la ciudad; me sentía fatal por lo que había hecho – continuó contando Marietta – después de seis años fue a buscarme para maquinar otro de sus planes. No sé como supo sobre lo del orfanato, así que me obligó ir por la niña, pero ya había sido adoptada por su propio padre.

-Harry ¿cierto?

-Sí. A Cho no le agradaba la niña tan solo por ser hija de Ginny, por lo que maquinó otro plan para separarlos de nuevo. Acepté la loca idea de cambiar niñas para proteger a la verdadera hija de Harry.

-Entonces, la niña que tienes es de Harry y Ginny.

-Sí, quiero enmendar mi error, quiero devolverle la verdadera felicidad a Harry – le dijo casi rogándole piedad.

-Siento haberte acusado – se disculpó Luc, al escuchar su historia. Los dos habían sido usados por quien dice ser su amiga.

-Está bien, fui una tonta- dijo aceptando su realidad - El dilema está… en que le hizo Cho a Ginny.

-Yo conocí a Ginny, cuando Cho la trajo a una clínica de locos en Francia, donde estábamos haciendo nuestro servicio; éramos amigos- empezó ahora él a contar su historia - Me dijo que la había encontrado en un callejón de mala muerte. Un mes después, despertó la chica sin memoria alguna y con una extraña sutura en su vientre. Cuando ella iba a salir del alta, Cho me pidió de favor que no la dejara irse a Londres; así que la cuidé sin darle casi importancia a su favor, pero Ginny, o como le llamé yo por no saber su nombre, Gabrielle quería saber su pasado; por lo que viajamos por todo el mundo hasta que ella llegó a Londres y encontró a Harry por casualidad. Eso es todo lo que sé.

-Los dos fuimos tontos – comentó Marietta, sin más que decir.

-Sí, lo sé. Y Cho ya sabe que Ginny está con Harry, en cualquier momento puede ir a matarla – soltó de repente.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Ginny sabe quién es ella misma? – dijo muy asustada.

-Dice estar segura de ser Ginny, pero ahora no quiere ser más Ginny. Harry la acusa de abandonar a su hija en ese orfanato – respondió recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior con su pobre amiga.

-Espera ¿Cómo dices que Harry y Ginny están juntos, si la odia por lo que yo hice?

-Es al punto donde quería llegar. Gabrielle o Ginny, como le quieras llamar, me dijo que Ginny es pelirroja, pero Gabrielle es pelinegra.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡La transformó completamente en otra persona! – dijo impresionada, hasta donde podía llegar el mal de su antigua amiga Cho.

-Así es. Yo quiero ayudar a Ginny ser como era antes, ¡pero no quiere! Dice que está mejor así; quiere enamorar a Harry siendo Gabrielle.

-¿Cómo pensabas ayudarla? – inquirió Marietta.

-Obviamente haciéndole una cirugía plástica – dijo simplemente.

-No creo que sea el método que utilizó Cho –opinó, pensando en la otra posibilidad más sencilla: la magia.

-¿Cómo? Entonces qué piensas tú…

-Lo más seguro utilizó…magia – respondió cuidadosamente, esperando la reacción de Luc.

-¿Magia? ¿Brujería? – inquirió incrédulo.

-Hummmm… sí, Cho, Harry, Ginny, yo y esta la niña somos magos – le confesó, dejándolo impresionado.

-Pero… los magos no existen – comentó soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Claro que sí. Cho no pudo haberle hecho cirugía a Ginny en un día para otro sin dejarle cicatrices ¿cierto?

-Ok, te creeré; solo porque no hay explicación más coherente – dijo todavía incredulo

-Muy bien. ¿Ahora qué haremos para solucionar todo? – comentó, mientras lo invitaba a sentar en un sillón de la sala. Ahora que ya están al corriente entre ellos, era hora de actuar juntos para juntar una familia.

-Tengo una idea. Primero tenemos que deshacernos de Cho.

-Creo que es lo mejor, te escucho.

En el Parque St. James, había numerosas familias a pesar de ser entre semana; todas ellas se divertían, pero no tanto como Harry y Amaya. Ellos felices en compañía del otro jugaban al ajedrez; era un juego de inteligencia y seriedad, pero a ellos les divertía. Amaya nunca en su vida en el orfanato había jugando a ese interesante juego hasta que su padre le enseño, y como dice el dicho _"el estudiante supera al maestro"_; Amaya llevaba todas las partidas ganadas.

Gabrielle no había podido acompañarlos porque necesitaba poner en orden su cerebro; además que esos dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas, así que decidió salir de casa y dar una larga caminata por los alrededores de la ciudad. Y al parecer le sirvió, ya que pensó en arreglar ella misma el asunto de Harry y Lily por su comportamiento egoísta de anoche; así que necesitaba conseguir la dirección donde vivía la pequeña; por lo que caminó hasta el parque donde estaría el único que tenía lo que ella buscaba…

-Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo? –dijo Gaby interrumpiendo la onceava partida de ajedrez, que posiblemente ganaría Amaya de nuevo.

-¡Gabrielle! ¿Dónde habías estado? Pensé que ya me habías abandonado – bromeó Harry, al percatarse de su presencia.

-_No, nunca lo haría- pensó sin decirlo, mirándolo a los ojos directamente._

Amaya al ver que hacía mosca entre aquellos tortolos, decidió irse al área de juegos dejándolos completamente solos.

-Perdóname por no avisar, necesitaba pensar en lo que te dije ayer. Fui muy grosera contigo – se disculpó apenada.

-Está bien, no te preocupes tus palabras me ayudaron a reaccionar – dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante nunca antes vista por ella.

-Bueno, yo pensaba en ayudarte, hablando yo directamente con Lily – comentó – por eso venía a pedirte su dirección.

- ¿Sabes? Sería buena idea – dijo Harry, como si se le hubiera prendido el foco de una idea brillante - aunque no es necesario que le expliques; su madre me dijo que se la ayudaría entender el mal entendido.

-No importa, quiero hacerlo, además aprovecharía para visitarla… creo que la extraño.

-Yo también la extraño – dijo sonando melancólico – pero Amaya se le ocurrió una idea grandiosa – dijo cambiando de repente su estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó contagiándose del humor de Harry.

-Amaya y Lily cumplen años el mismo día, el primero de noviembre. Amaya pensaba invitarla a la Madriguera para disculparse con ella, pero ellas no saben que será una fiesta sorpresa – contó Harry emocionado, al ver que Amaya se encontraba muy entretenida en los juegos – así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no te parece?

-Quieres decir que yo le tengo que comentar a Lily sobre la visita a la Madriguera – inquirió Gabrielle, por si había entendido bien.

-Así es – rectificó Harry las palabras de Gaby, dándole la tarjeta que le había dando Marietta – esta es la dirección.

-Está bien, ojala quiera ir.

-Créeme que irá, le gustaba ir a la Madriguera – aseguró, estando muy seguro de ello.

Cuando a lo lejos, Harry hipnotizado, veía a Gabrielle corriendo para alcanzar un taxi londinense; Amaya llegó corriendo colándose a su lado y dijo algo que lo descolocó por completo:

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir qué te gusta?

Fue un largo camino hacia Kent, pero valdría la pena al participar en un pequeño complot en contra de Lily y Amaya.

Al bajar del taxi, observó frente a ella la casa azul con su jardín, y sin más demora entró haciendo una caminata hasta la puerta de entrada. No sabía cómo sucedió todo eso tan rápido; cuando se quedó observando la casa, le había entrado una sensación de ansiedad, alegría, emoción que iba creciendo dentro de su pecho cada vez que se acercaba más a la puerta. Al dar tres golpes a la puerta y esperar a que se abriera dejando ver una joven casi de su misma edad con un chico rubio detrás que ella conocía; se le habían borrado todas esas sensaciones para ser sustituidos por sorpresa e intriga…

-¿Luc? ¿Qué haces aquí?


	12. La FiEsTa De CuMpLeAñOs

**CAPITULO 12: **************L****a ****F****i****e****s****t****a**** d****e ****C****u****m****p****l****e****a****ñ****o****s** **********

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo anterior…._

-Amaya y Lily cumplen años el mismo día, el primero de noviembre. Amaya pensaba invitarla a la Madriguera para disculparse con ella, pero ellas no saben que será una fiesta sorpresa – contó Harry emocionado, al ver que Amaya se encontraba muy entretenida en los juegos – así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ¿no te parece?

-Quieres decir que yo le tengo que comentar a Lily sobre la visita a la Madriguera – inquirió Gabrielle, por si había entendido bien.

-Así es – rectificó Harry las palabras de Gaby, dándole la tarjeta que le había dando Marietta – esta es la dirección.

-Está bien, ojala quiera ir.

-Créeme que irá, le gustaba ir a la Madriguera – aseguró, estando muy seguro de ello.

Cuando a lo lejos, Harry hipnotizado, veía a Gabrielle corriendo para alcanzar un taxi londinense; Amaya llegó corriendo colándose a su lado y dijo algo que lo descolocó por completo:

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir qué te gusta?

Fue un largo camino hacia Kent, pero valdría la pena al participar en un pequeño complot en contra de Lily y Amaya.

Al bajar del taxi, observó frente a ella la casa azul con su jardín, y sin más demora entró haciendo una caminata hasta la puerta de entrada. No sabía cómo sucedió todo eso tan rápido; cuando se quedó observando la casa, le había entrado una sensación de ansiedad, alegría, emoción que iba creciendo dentro de su pecho cada vez que se acercaba más a la puerta. Al dar tres golpes a la puerta y esperar a que se abriera dejando ver una joven casi de su misma edad con un chico rubio detrás que ella conocía; se le habían borrado todas esas sensaciones para ser sustituidos por sorpresa e intriga…

-¿Luc? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Gabgielle? – pronunció Luc impresionado y nervioso.

No contaba con que Gabrielle estuviera ahí parada en frente suyo y más en la casa de Marietta.

-Yo…humm… Magietta es una amiga de la escuela secundagia y viene a vistagla antes de igme – inventó rápidamente Luc, colocándose a un lado de su _"amiga"_ sonriendo.

-Hola – saludó Marietta sonriendo igual que Luc.

-Hola – correspondió el saludo.

-Y… ¿tú qué haces aquí? – interrogó ahora Luc.

-Vengo a visitar a Lily.

-Oh… pasa. Ahora la llamo – dijo Marietta haciéndola pasar a la sala y después subió al segundo piso, dejando a Luc y Gabrielle solos.

-Así que tú amiga ¿eh? – insinuó Gaby.

-Oui – musitó el francés.

-¿Sabías que era mamá de Lily y no me lo contaste? – replicó sentida Gaby.

-Apenas lo supe – se excusó – te lo iba a decig antes de igme.

No siguió la conversación entre ellos por la interrupción de un pequeño demonio pelirrojo.

-¡Gaby! Viniste a visitarme – exclamó emocionada colgándose a los brazos de la chica.

-¡Claro! Te extrañaba mucho – dijo Gaby con cariño estampándole un beso en la frente.

-Ven vamos a mi cuarto. Te quiero mostrar algo ¿puedo mami? –dijo Lily jalando a Gaby hacia las escaleras.

-Claro, vallan – contestó Marietta.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista la niña y la morena; Marietta y Luc expulsaron todo el aire contenido desde la llegada inesperada de Gaby/Ginny.

-No puedo creerlo ¿ella es Ginny? – comentó Marietta dirigiéndose al francés.

-Sí. Muy cambiada a como la conoces ¿ciegto?

-Cierto – suspiró Marietta.

Pero con el plan de Luc, esperaba que todo fuera como antes del accidente de Ginny. Tenía que funcionar a como dé lugar.

_**Habitación de Lily…**_

Cuando entraron al cuarto, Lily no perdió tiempo y le mostró todo lo que tenía alrededor enfatizando el enorme piano que le había regalado su mami. Simplemente al ver el rostro de la pequeña, sabía que estaba feliz y no deprimida como la describió Harry. Tal vez, Marietta si cumplió en explicarle el mal entendido y no había necesidad de que ella interviniera. Pero tenía otro mensaje para la pequeña pelirroja.

-Y dime ¿estás contenta aquí? – preguntó Gaby queriendo reafirmar lo que vio en su rostro.

-Sip. Aunque extraño a mi papá Harry. ¿Por qué no vino a verme? – dijo bajando sus ánimos. Su mami le dijo que vendría a verla pronto.

-No pudo venir. Estaba muy ocupado – lo excuso con pena acariciando su cabello largo y rojo.

-Está ocupado con Amaya ¿verdad?

Y el silencio lo dijo todo. No pudo contestar Gaby porque era la verdad, no podía mentirle.

-Si – suspiro Gaby dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo, tiene que pasar tiempo con ella – comentó Lily volviendo su humor.

-Eres una niña muy inteligente ¿lo sabes?

-Eso dicen – bromeo Lily riéndose de sí misma y contagiando a su ex niñera.

-Todos modos te tengo un mensaje de tu papi.

-¡Cual es! – apremió Lily emocionada.

-El viernes quiere que vayas a la Madriguera.

-¿Por qué?

-Es el cumpleaños de Amaya. Te invitó ella. – explicó

-¡También es mi cumpleaños!- exclamó de repente acordándose de ello.

-Bueno, que mejor que celebrarlo en la Madriguera ¿no? – dijo Gaby incitándola a que dijera un _Sí_.

-¿Puedo invitar a mis papás? –preguntó empezando a emocionarse con la idea de festejar su cumpleaños en la casa de su abue.

Adoraba esa casa. Era un poco vieja pero seguía siendo su lugar predilecto. Su abue la consentía con postres deliciosos cada vez que la cuidaba, mientras trabajaba su papi Harry.

-¡Claro!

-¡Sí! – saltó de alegría - ¡Voy a volver a ver a todos! – vociferó a los cuatro vientos, cayendo a los brazos de la morena.

Esa era a la niña que conocía, explosiva y alegre. Cuando cayó en sus brazos la pequeña pelirroja, volvieron a surgir las sensaciones de alegría y emoción junto con un cosquilleo en su vientre.

Prácticamente Gaby se quedó con Lily toda la mañana, tarde y parte de la noche por petición de la pequeña y consentimiento de Marietta e Iriw. No habían podido convivir mucho desde el intercambio de familias, por lo tanto disfrutaron la una a la otra todo el día. Cuando fue la hora de comer, aprovecharon en invitarlos a Marietta y a Iriw a la dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños de las niñas; estos aceptaron gustosamente. Después, como dos niñas pequeñas, subieron riendo y corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse rápidamente en la habitación de la pelirrojita.

-Ya es muy tarde – dijo Gaby revisando su reloj – me tengo que ir.

-No, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo a dormir; será como una pijamada – le rogó poniendo su cara de cachorrito y abrazando sus piernas para no dejarla ir.

-Lo siento, Lily. Tengo que irme- se lamentó – pero otro día será ¿ok?

Sin más que decir y rogar, la soltó con pesar. Pero se le ocurrió una idea para que se quedara un rato más con ella.

-Está bien, pero te dejaré ir con una condición – comentó bromeando, cruzándose de brazos.

-Haber, señorita. ¿Cuál será su condición? – le siguió el juego, cruzándose de brazos de igual forma.

-Cántame una canción para dormir.

-Mmmm… está bien. Vamos a ponerte el pijama.

Alegre de que funcionara su idea, obedeció colocándose su batita para dormir siendo ayudada por su ex niñera. Segundos después, subió a su cama arropándose bien; ya empezaba a ventear en las noches.

-Muy bien. ¿Lista? – preguntó Gaby, al ver que la pequeña esperaba pacientemente su canción de cuna.

-Lista. Que sea muy bonita, por favor.

-Ok. Trataré que complacer a mi público – comentó riendo de las _"exigencias"_ de la pequeña pecosa.

Buscó en su memoria trabajosamente alguna canción, ya que la última que le había cantado la tenía muy grabada en su memoria; no sabía por qué. Tal vez su madre se la cantaba a ella cuando era una niña. Inesperadamente, apareció la imagen borrosa de su madre hablando sin algún sonido; pero al reconocer quien era esa mujer. Empezó a escuchar su voz y ver su rostro nítidamente; sin lugar a dudas era Molly…

Cuando pudo oír la letra de la canción, la reconoció inmediatamente siguiéndola a la par con ella. Y como si Molly estuviera ahí para solo ayudarla a recordar, desapareció de su campo de visión y siguió cantando sin haberse detenido.

**Eres todo ahora en mi vida **_(ahora enfocaba su visión a la pequeña acariciando su _**  
significas tanto en mi **_cabello)_**  
tanto amor que tienes solo para mí.  
No hay temores ya en mi vida  
cuanta luz yo tengo en ti  
antes me sentí a sola ahora  
te tengo junto a mí. **

**Estaré contigo siempre  
eres mi única razón  
y aunque el tiempo nos separe  
tienes tu mi corazón **_(tocó su pecho justo donde estaba el corazón)_

**Eres tu mi gran amor  
tienes tu mi corazón **_(arrullándose con la canción...)_**  
duerme ya que estoy aquí **_(...Lily cerró sus ojitos)_**  
cuidando yo de ti.**

**Y ya eres parte de mi ser  
nunca yo te dejaré  
duerme ya que estoy aquí  
cuidándote a ti.**

**No hay temores ya en mi vida  
cuanta luz yo tengo en ti.  
Antes me sentía sola ahora  
te tengo junto a mí.  
Estaré contigo siempre  
eres mi única razón  
duerme ya que estoy aquí ...  
**

Nuevamente apareció Molly a su lado tomando su mano; haciendo la segunda voz de la canción…

**Eres tu mi gran amor  
tienes tu mi corazón  
antes me sentía sola ahora  
te tengo junto a mí.  
Y ya eres parte de mi ser  
nunca yo te dejaré  
duerme ya que estoy aquí ...**

**Cuidándote... a ti.**

Al término, sin saber porque, se limpió unas lagrimas que caían en su rostro y se despidió con un besó de ternura a la pequeña en su frente, como una madre a su hija.

Ahora estaba segura que había encontrado a su familia con tan solo tener esa visión de Molly, la dulce Molly que cuidó de ella cuando se desmayó en su hogar. Por fin, después de tantos años en buscarlos; los tenía en frente suyo. Ahora era cuestión de darse valor y decirles la verdad solo a ellos. Harry no tendría que saber su pasado nunca por el odio que profesaba hacia ella; el solo odiaba a Ginny Weasley no a Gabrielle Laporte.

Cuando llegó a Godric Hollow, se encontraba un poco cansada, esas visiones de su pasado ya la agotaban. La casa de Harry estaba a obscuras, tuvo que llegar a las escaleras tanteando las paredes para llegar a ellas y subir cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido. Probablemente se encontraban dormidos; pero al poner un pie en el rellano del segundo piso alguien salió de improvisto ante ella.

-¿Por qué tan tarde? – inquirió Harry haciéndola dar un brinco de susto.

-¡Harry me asustaste! – exclamó en susurro Gaby tomándose el pecho.

-Perdón, iba camino al despacho a esperar que llegaras – se excusó sin moverse de su sitio frente a ella.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Casi la once de la noche. ¿Qué te paso?

-Me quedé todo el día con ella – respondió dejando atrás su cansancio dando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está?

-Muy bien. Como tú dijiste su mamá le explicó todo. La vi como si no hubiera pasado nada – le explicó.

-Y dime ¿si va a ir a la Madriguera? – preguntó Harry sin contenerse más para saber la respuesta.

-Está emocionada en ir. Hasta invitó a sus padres.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir con esa noticia –comentó expresando su humor con una radiante sonrisa.

A pesar de que estaba en penumbras el pasillo podía apreciar esa sonrisa del chico y hombre que busco por años. Esa sonrisa que le empezaba a gustar y encantar; se veía bien en su rostro con unos simpáticos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Ese era su Harry.

-Me encanta verte feliz – musitó Gaby sin pensarlo, llegando a oídos de Harry.

Al escuchar esa declaración inesperada de la morena que tenía en frente, Harry se acercó más a la chica _"para poder verla mejor"_.

-Ay no, ¿lo dije en voz alta? – dijo de repente sonrojada y asustada por lo antes dicho y por la cercanía de Harry.

-Si – respondió risueño - ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Hummm…lo creería si alguna vez me pasara. ¿Por qué?

-Porque, cuando te conocí aquella vez, en ese pequeño accidente. Creí haberte conocido de alguna parte, pero no fue así. Hoy mismo me di cuenta que no era lo que yo creía, hasta que me lo confirmó Amaya. Simplemente fue amor…a primera vista.

Hubo un sofocante silencio entre los dos. Nunca creyeron estar en esa situación declarándose el uno al otro, no una atracción normal sino amor. Harry después de lo sucedido con Ginny nunca creyó encontrar el mismo afecto a otra persona. Y Gaby nunca creyó que fuera tan fácil enamorarlo perdidamente.

-Lo siento, creo que fui muy cursi ¿cierto? – declaró avergonzado y riéndose de él mismo.

-Hummm… algo – aseguró sonrojada compartiendo complicidad con él.

-Parecemos dos adolescentes inexpertos – agregó Harry apenado por la situación.

-Pero…estamos en común acuerdo de que nos gustamos – comentó cada vez bajando la voz alzando su mirada hacia los luminosos ojos verdes de Harry.

-Si tú lo dices. Así es – ultimó el chico, poco a poco acercándose más a los labios de la chica esperando ser besados.

Pero siempre en estas situaciones para que no ocurran, alguien inesperado sale para interrumpir. La última vez fue _"el hormona con patas"_ de Teddy, ahora la inocente de Amaya.

-Papi ya estoy lista para dormir. Hola Gabrielle – dijo Amaya, saliendo de su cuarto sonriendo inocentemente con una pijama de ositos.

-Hola Amaya – saludo sonrojada. Esta vez sí se podía ver sus mejillas teñidas de rojo; la luz que salía del cuarto de Amaya la delataban.

-Está bien. En un minuto estoy contigo, more – dijo Harry volteando hacia ella.

Al saber la confirmación de su padre, cerró la puerta dejándola entreabierta. Pero Harry no se iba a rendir inmediatamente. Se volvió acercar a la morena seductoramente hasta rosar sus labios superficialmente y pasar a su oído haciéndola estremecer.

-Esto todavía no se acaba aquí. Espérame en mi cuarto, no tardo – le susurro en su oído.

Retrocedió dejándola anonadada hasta toparse con el pomo de la puerta de su hija y se _"despidió" _guiñándole un ojo.

Ni tonta y perezosa, entró a la habitación del chico para esperarlo solo unos minutos.

Lamentablemente no hubo acción en esa noche como esperaban los dos, ya que Harry respetó la decisión de la nerviosa Gabrielle.

-Lo siento, Harry. No creo estar lista. Hace tiempo que no lo he hecho – dijo apenada, apartándose de él – se que suena tonto.

-No, claro que no. Yo estoy en las mismas que tú, no lo práctico hace mucho. Así que esperaré a que estés lista – comentó situándose detrás ella abrazándola.

Se encontraban casi desnudos y greñudos sobre la cama, solo faltaban quitarse la ropa interior. Habían llegado lejos.

Pero la verdad es que le daba miedo a que Harry descubriera quien era en realidad. Tal vez hacia el amor igual que Ginny, y Harry se daría cuenta de eso. Parecía que el fantasma de su pasado la aterrorizaba por completo, que no la dejaba hacer nada a por miedo y terror que la descubrieran.

Por lo tanto, esa noche solo se limitaron a dormir y abrazarse amorosamente felices; por lo menos Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó con felicidad y ganas de ir a trabajar a su grandioso puesto de Jefe. Se bañó y vistió sin despertar a la desvelada de Gabrielle. Bajó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno para la familia. Familia, que bonito de escuchaba.

Rápidamente al terminar de hacer el desayuno, bajó una hambrienta Amaya y rato después los acompañó la somnolienta Gaby.

-Buenos días, dormilona – la saludó Harry levantandose para darle un beso en los labios.

Al presenciar esa escena de amor, Amaya no cabía de felicidad en felicitarlos saltando de alegría por todo el comedor.

-¡Son novios! ¡Son novios! – canturreó alegre.

-Qué bueno que te de gusto, hija – comentó Harry volviendo a sentarse acompañado a su lado una Gaby sonriente.

-Claro que si ¿y cuando se convertirá en mi mamá? – dijo de repente sorprendiendo a los dos adultos.

-¡Amaya! – la reprendió Harry

-¿Qué? – exclamó inocente.

-Es muy pronto para eso, pequeña. Tal vez más adelante – respondió Gaby tomando la mano de Harry por debajo de la mesa - ¿verdad Harry?

-Así es – contestó ilusionado y más enamorado que nunca.

-Bueno, esperare. Todos modos tienes mi consentimiento, papi – alegó sonriendo, haciendo reír a los nuevos novios. Esas dos niñas eran tremendas.

Luego del desayuno alegre, Harry se trasladó hacia el Departamento de Aurores donde volvería a regir como Jefe. Desde su corta ausencia había dejado a cargo todo a su confiable amigo: Ron.

Caminaba campantemente Harry por los pasillos de Cuartel siendo observado por sus subordinados. Lo miraban extraño por la enorme sonrisa que cargaba y a veces se detenía en saludar.

-Hola, Ron – lo saludó Harry, pasando a un lado de él.

-Hola, Harry – contestó su distraído colega viendo unos documentos - ¿Harry? – dijo reaccionando después de la presencia de este.

Y como si hubiera visto una celebridad fue tras de él hasta colocarse a un lado caminando a la par de su amigo.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado.

-Gracias por tu recibimiento, Ron – bromeó Harry entrando a su despacho.

-Lo siento, pero es extraño verte por aquí con esa cara – se excusó cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-¿Qué cara? – dijo sin saber de que hablaba su amigo de toda la vida, se sentó en su silla giratoria de cuero.

-Esa que traes. Parece de felicidad – alegó Ron imitándolo en una silla de enfrente del escritorio.

-Oh esto – dijo señalando su rostro sin dejar de sonreír- si, es de felicidad.

-¿Y a que se debe? – preguntó Ron recargado en su asiento, contagiándose de su sonrisa.

-Pues…que por fin me siento completo, vivo sin ningún problema- con voz soñadora.

-¿Cho ya te convenció de que son el uno para el otro? – dijo riéndose

-No. Es otra mujer. De hecho la conoces.

-Oh – musito poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada, que veo que ya olvidaste por completo a mi hermana – replicó

-Tengo mis razones y espero que las comprendas.

- Mamá me lo contó.

-¿Entonces, qué harías en mi lugar? ¿Seguir llorando por una persona que abandonó a tu hija? O ¿seguir mi vida como ella lo ha hecho desde entonces? Ni siquiera ha dado la cara, Ron.

-También ella debió de tener sus razones…además tu mismo sabes que no hay rastro de ella. Puede que esté muerta – dijo esto último casi inaudible.

-Eso no seguirá impidiendo de que vuelva a forjar una familia con mis hijas y Gabrielle.

-¿Gabrielle? ¿Tu niñera?... no puede ser- replicó

-¿Qué tiene? Es una buena chica.

-No lo digo que no lo sea, pero…solo dime una cosa. Dime la verdad ¿sigues queriendo a Ginny?

-Desgraciadamente sigo sintiendo algo por ella – confesó suspirando – pero como tú dices, puede que este muerta o no quiera vernos y dar la cara. Eso a mí ya no me importa.

-Muy bien, si llega el día en que aparezca ¿Qué vas hacer? Te recuerdo que sigue siendo tú esposa.

-Fácilmente; le pediré el divorcio y créeme que será muy fácil quitármela de encima por el error que cometió con Amaya. Después de eso pienso casarme con Gabrielle.

-Lo tienes todo planeado.

-Así es. Ya nadie me impedirá en quitarme más felicidad.

-Es tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras –musitó Ron mirando a otro lado.

-Dejando de lado lo malo ¿Cómo te ha ido con Hermione?

-Mejor…gracias – respondió secamente.

Al ver que su amigo no iba a seguir su conversación aunque le hiciera manita de puerco o echarle un _cruciatus_, decidió hablar cosas del oficio.

-¿Alguna novedad de los fugados de Azkaban? – preguntó Harry relajando su rostro comenzando a revisar el papeleo de su escritorio.

-Sí y muy buenas. Atrapamos a Callahan ¿quieres hacerle una visita? – argumentó cambiando su semblante, ya que eran cosas del trabajo. Hay que saber separar la vida familiar con la labor.

-No, nunca me ha gustado ir a ese lugar – respondió determinadamente sintiendo escalofríos -¿Qué sentencia le han dando?

-Te alegrará de no verlo nunca más; le darán el beso del dementor.

-¡Hurra! –exclamó alzando los brazos.

-Gracioso – murmuró escapándosele una sonrisa.

Luego de un silencio donde lo único que se oía era las hojas siendo ojeadas, rasgadas y una que otras firmadas por Harry. Ron se dispuso a irse para regresar a su trabajo arduo.

-Por cierto, gracias por tu consejo de la otra vez –mencionó Ron con el pomo de la puerta en sus manos y; mirando a su amigo fijamente con una sonrisa le recordó – _"__No pierdas a tu familia por tonterías, se que puedes recuperarla__"_

-De nada. Para eso estamos los amigos – argumentó sonriendo.

-Nos vemos – se despidió.

-¡Espera! Se me olvidaba decirte que el viernes es cumpleaños de Amaya y Lily y, pensaba hacer una fiesta sorpresa en la Madriguera con la ayuda de Molly y su deliciosa comida.

-¿Piensas juntarlas…a las dos? – sin dar crédito a lo antes dicho por su amigo de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, eso ya está arreglado. Fue un show tremendo…en fin. ¿Podrías avisarle a Molly sobre ello? ¿Por favor? – rogó Harry

-Claro, yo se lo digo. Tengo que recoger a Rosie y a Benny. Mamá se pondrá loca de contenta con la llegada de su nueva nieta – dijo esto último Ron rodando lo ojos, abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella después.

-Sí, lo sé – rió imaginándose a Amaya siendo prisionera de los brazos de Molly junto con Lily de por medio.

Los días pasaron volando y el esperado día había llegado: 1 de Noviembre. Lily estaba emocionada por regresar de nuevo a la Madriguera y, ni que decir de Amaya estaba extasiada por conocer a su familia en completo; irían todos sus primitos y su reciente hermana Lily.

En la Madriguera era un caos desde la primera hora de la mañana; era un ir y venir con todos los pedidos de Molly. Toda la familia estaba cooperando para la grandiosa fiesta sorpresa, menos las anfitrionas de la fiesta. Harry entretenía a Amaya en casa mientras Gabrielle ayudaba a Molly junto con Hermione y demás familia. Y Lily pasaba un tiempo de calidad con su familia hasta la hora de la fiesta. Gabrielle había prometido en ir por ellos para llevarlos a la Madriguera en un taxi.

Horas después, el jardín de la Madriguera estaba listo para brindar una fiesta de cumpleaños en grande donde pronto estaría llena de niños pelirrojos y no tan pelirrojos (Victorie era tan rubia como su madre) corriendo por doquier. Los Weasley solo esperaban la llegada de las anfitrionas.

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó Gabrielle hincándose a la altura de Lily.

El plan ahora era en encontrarse con Harry y Amaya en la entrada de la Madriguera para así entrar juntos.

-¡Súper lista!- exclamó gustosa saltando delante de ella.

-Yo creo que no – canturreó

-¿Por qué no? Estoy vestida –dijo extrañada.

-Porque falta ponerte el regalo de tu papi Harry – argumentó Marietta, mostrándole un vestido negro con botones blancos en el pecho; perfecto para la temporada de invierno que hacía en Gran Bretaña.

-¿Qué esperas para ponértelo? –inquirió al ver a la pelirroja estática.

-¿Me ayudas mami? – pidió tomando el vestido para después subir como cohete a su habitación.

Minutos después Lily bajó contenta con el regalo de papi acompañada por Marietta igual de contenta por su hija. Sin perder tiempo arribaron rápidamente un taxi londinense rumbo al pueblo Ottery Saint Catchpole, que quedaba al otro extremo del Reino Unido.

Cuando llevaban una hora de camino cansado, Lily fue la primera en divisar a lo lejos el hogar de sus abuelos.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Esa es! – exclamó extasiada viendo por la ventanilla del taxi.

-Tranquila hija, en un momento estaremos ahí – dijo Iriw, ya que la tenía en sus piernas entumecidas brincado de emoción contenida.

En la entrada de la Madriguera estaba igual Harry, desesperado por ver a su Lily, a su bebe, a su ratita correr a sus brazos. Y Amaya, nerviosa por conocer en un sopetón a todo el equipo Weasley; esperaba que _su hermanita_ la ayudara en integrarse con sus primos y tíos.

-Mira papi, ahí vienen – anunció Amaya, señalando un carro largo negro.

Harry inmediatamente dejó atrás la desesperación para sustituirlo con el nerviosismo por ver a su pequeña otra vez. Sin moverse, tomó la manita de su hija morena apretándolo ligeramente; al momento de observar como todos bajaban uno por uno (haciéndola de emoción), quedando al último…

-¡Papi! – vociferó Lily bajando del taxi y corriendo hacia a Harry para caer en sus brazos.

-Mi bebe…mi ratita – musitó para ellos dos, tocando delicadamente su mejillas y rostro sonrosado – perdóname por no haberte dicho antes sobre Amaya.

-Yo ya te perdoné papi – afirmó Lily dándole un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

-Que bueno, porque ahora seremos una familia – dijo Harry sonriendo a sus dos hijas, colocándolas en frente suyo. Mirándolas detenidamente y con orgullo las abrazó amorosamente; y ganándole el sentimiento de un hombre sensible sollozó – mis niñas. Mi ratita y mi morena.

Los espectadores de afuera, solo observaban la escena de abrazos y besos enternecidos por el amor del padre a sus dos pequeñas niñas; que raramente nacieron el mismo día. Por eso, Harry tuvo la idea de vestirlas iguales, como si fueran gemelas.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no entramos?- les dijo a sus hijas secándose las lagrimas traicioneras -¡Vamos pasemos!- exclamó a los rezagados.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos, irrumpieron en la obscura sala de la Madriguera hasta que alguien _mágicamente_ encendió la luz.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos los Weasley alzando algunos los brazos.

Sin perder tiempo, los gemelos lanzaron sus juegos pirotécnicos marca _W&W _ con suerte sin incendiar nada. Por último, bajaron una pancarta, acompañada por cientos de globos de diversos colores, donde claramente se podía leer:

**¡ F E L I Z C U M P L E A Ñ O S !**

**L I L Y Y A M A Y A**

Las dos niñas quedaron asombradas por la fiesta sorpresa de ambas. Sin necesidad de palabras, ya se querían y trataban como hermanas. Y lo primero que hicieron fue felicitarse mutuamente con un abrazo cariñoso. Después, Lily corrió contenta hacia sus primos y tíos para ser felicitada; quedando rezagada junto a Harry, Amaya.

-¿Por qué no vas con ellos? – le preguntó Harry cariñosamente hincándose a su altura.

-No…no los conozco – tartamudeó nerviosa, mirando hacia Lily rodeada de todos.

-Bueno, pronto se solucionara esto. No te preocupes – contó besando su coronilla.

Para callar todo el alboroto de la llegada de las niñas, tuvo que carraspear como lo hacía la Profa. Umbrige; quien tuvo el _"honor"_ de conocerla dejó de hablar logrando con éxito que toda la familia guardara completo silencio.

-Bueno…familia – suspiró – ella es…

-Ella es mi hermana, Amaya – anunció Lily sonriente, quitándole la palabra a Harry; acercándose a la pequeña morena y tomándole la mano la arrimó a todos para presentarla ella misma.

-Ella es la abuela Molly. Hace unos ricos postres que seguro te encantaran – empezó a presentar a todos uno por uno.

Mientras, Harry agradecía a los padres de Lily por haberla dejado venir a la gran fiesta.

-No nos agradezcas nada, Harry. Tú siempre seguirás siendo su padre – dijo Marietta dándole un doble sentido a la frase.

-Lily se está tomando bien de que tiene una hermana – mumuró Gaby a Harry.

-Es una niña inteligente.

Dando fin a las presentaciones, incluyendo a Gabrielle como la nueva novia de Harry (sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Ron) fueron al gran jardín para dar inicio a la tan ansiosa fiesta con un grandioso banquete hecha por la abuela Molly.

Al término de la suculenta comida se procedía a servir el postre:el pastel de cumpleaños. Molly parecía experta en grandes reuniones familiares pero nunca faltaba una ayuda por lo menos. Por lo tanto, Gabrielle tomaría el puesto de ayudante para poder integrarse a la familia de nuevo.

-Sra. Weasley ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – se ofreció Gaby a una agobiada Molly partiendo el pastel. Mientras los niños jugaban y los adultos en pequeños grupos hablaban entre sí.

-Hay gracias linda. ¿Podrías traerme más platos desechables para el pastel? Al perecer conté mal y traje pocos. Están dentro de un armario del cuarto del tercer piso.

-En un armario…tercer piso. Ok – repitió para recordar e ir rumbo a ello.

Cruzó el umbral de la cocina, subió las escaleras: primer piso, segundo y…tercero. Abrió la puerta sin seguro y sin esforzarse mucho, se dio cuenta que era su antiguo cuarto. No se veía sucio o mal oliente; a lo mejor su madre lo mantenía limpio para guardar cosas desechables; como los platos. Si que la extrañaban.

Sin dar más rodeos, buscó los dichosos platos en el armario todavía lleno de ropa propia; los tomó, cerró la puerta del armario pero antes de hacer un movimiento más, a sus espaldas escuchó un ¡_PLOF!_ …una aparición. Respirando agitadamente volteó su cuerpo en cámara lenta y sin poder omitirlo, dio un salto de susto soltando los platos al piso.

-Sorpresa – canturreó Cho con su petulante personalidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te invitó – replicó Gaby

-Creo que se extravió la invitación en el correo, pero no importar ya estoy aquí – se excusó.

-Pues no eres bienvenida aquí – replicó de nuevo.

-Tranquila, solo viene a dejarle un regalito a las festejadas – explicó sacando de su pantalón negro un palo largo de madera.

-Solo déjalo y vete.

-No tan rápido comadreja. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos?... ya veo que no – dijo al ver la cara de desconcierto de la morena – te refrescaré la memoria. Si te vuelvo a ver…POOF, bye, adiós, ciao, Au revoir ¿ya recordaste? – le recordó, acercándose peligrosamente con su varia dirigida a su corazón.

-Por favor, déjanos en paz – imploró entrecortadamente por las lagrimas que le empezaban a nublar su vista.

-Así no puedo. Creí que lucharías conmigo – dijo _"desilusionada"_ – aunque…claro. Me voy a rebajar a tu nivel muggle – dijo después, regresando su sonrisa diabólica y con una sacudida de su varita apareció una pistola – ¿mejor no?

-Ahora para hacerlo más interesante – murmuró acercándose a su oído – te doy cinco segundos para que huyas.

-Pero…

-Uno…dos…

Ni tonta y perezosa corrió hacia la puerta _tres, cuatro, cinco_ pero antes de abrirla, una bala la atravesó casi destruyéndola (a la puerta) ocasionando que cayera junto con ella. Pero estando consiente que la perseguía una loca, se levantó y volvió a huir esperanzada de que alguien allá escuchado el sonido de la bala y corriera a su ayuda; por ejemplo su Harry.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba muy entretenido conversando con su mejor amigo y observando a sus sobrinos junto a sus dos pequeñas corretear y gritar como locos.

-Oye Harry ¿esto es tuyo? – preguntó Ron extrañado recogiendo una cajita de regalo.

-Oh sí. Gracias.

-¿No crees que están muy chicas para traer joyas?...créeme Benny perdió una cadena y Rose se tragó el dije. Por suerte, Hermione sabe primeros auxilios.

-Jajajaja eres todo un caso. Pero este regalo no es para las niñas, es para Gabrielle.

-¿Gabrielle?

-Sí, le pediré que se convierta mi esposa – contó inflándose de alegría y orgullo.

-¿Qué? Apenas hace unos días se convirtió en tu novia y hoy la presentaste ante toda la familia de tu ex esposa – replicó anonadado.

-Ya hablamos de eso – dijo seriamente

-Lo sé. Pero se me hace muy pronto.

* * *

-¡Lily!

-¿Si abue? – respondió la pequeña, acudiendo del llamado de su abuela.

-¿Podrías ayudar a Gabrielle a buscar los platos desechables, corazón? Ya se tardó mucho – le pidió cariñosamente

-Sí, está bien – contestó corriendo a la ayuda de su despistada ex nana.

* * *

Al llegar a la estrecha escalera Gaby se detuvo agitadamente.

-Muy bien, Weasley ¿ya te diste por vencida? – preguntó Cho igual de agitada, apuntándole con la pistola.

-No, nunca – respondió decidida, arrojándose a su despiadada enemiga para poder quitarle la pistola y hacer tiempo para que alguien viniera a su auxilio.

-¡Suéltame Weasley! – gritó furiosa forcejeando con ella, como ella quería - ¡nunca tendrás a Harry!

Ninguna daba su brazo a torcer hasta que Cho se descuidó y Gaby logro quitarle la peligrosa pistola; pero continuaron forcejeando llegando al primer escalón, donde Cho puso su pie atrás de la morena para aventarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia lo largo de la estrecha escalera rodando como un costal de papas y llegar hasta el final.

-Por fin me deshice de ti comadreja inmunda – dijo con malicia, al bajar lentamente de las escaleras haciendo ruido con sus tacones puntiagudos negros y ver el charco de sangre que rodeaba a su antigua enemiga.

Pero no contaba con una testigo oculta que se había quedado muda de la impresión al presenciar toda la escena.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**_CHan chan... ¿que les pareció?... yo huelo sangre jejeje_**

**_Regrese para poner este cap que me ha costado dos meses sacarlo a la luz y, si que me a costado. Cuando tenía un dialogo chido; se me olvidaba escribirlo ¬¬ y cuando lo volvía a recuperar me surgian mas ideas, pero bueno ya esta aquí lista._**

**_Aprovecho para agredecer sus grandiosos y jugosos comentarios que me han ayudado a subir mi animo. Gracias chicos:_**

Paola Ishikawa** (Gracias, ya te lo habia agradecido por mensaje privado pero te lo vuelo a repetir aqui en este cap XD)**

kguan **(Espero que sigas atrapado despues de dos meses que no publico, perdon :P)**

Tabata Weasley** (Que bueno que te haya gustado el arreglo, a mi tambien me gusto me sentí más agusto y fresca porque ya no sabia que onda con la historia jejeje :P)**

**BUeno me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente cap que la verdad nose cuando lo subiré :S ando en historia en historia. Si, tengo otro fic en una cuenta no compartida se llama **_Hogwarts: el lugar donde empezó todo._** Por si quieren seguir leyendo mis locuras jejeje**

**Bye**

**Sunny _RoCk'S_  
**


	13. El regreso de Ginny Weasley

**CAPITULO 13: ****El Regreso de Ginny Weasley**

_Capítulo anterior…._

Al llegar a la estrecha escalera Gaby se detuvo agitadamente.

-Muy bien, Weasley ¿ya te diste por vencida? – preguntó Cho igual de agitada, apuntándole con la pistola.

-No, nunca – respondió decidida, arrojándose a su despiadada enemiga para poder quitarle la pistola y hacer tiempo para que alguien viniera a su auxilio.

-¡Suéltame Weasley! – gritó furiosa forcejeando con ella, como ella quería - ¡nunca tendrás a Harry!

Ninguna daba su brazo a torcer hasta que Cho se descuidó y Gaby logro quitarle la peligrosa pistola; pero continuaron forcejeando llegando al primer escalón, donde Cho puso su pie atrás de la morena para aventarla con todas sus fuerzas hacia lo largo de la estrecha escalera rodando como un costal de papas y llegar hasta el final.

-Por fin me deshice de ti comadreja inmunda – dijo con malicia, al bajar lentamente de las escaleras haciendo ruido con sus tacones puntiagudos negros y ver el charco de sangre que rodeaba a su antigua enemiga.

Pero no contaba con una testigo oculta que se había quedado muda de la impresión al presenciar toda la escena.

-¡Gaby! – gritó horrorizada Lily, al ver desaparecer a la acosadora de su papá y responsable de la caída de Gabrielle.

No quiso acercarse mucho al cuerpo ensangrentado de su ex niñera, así que huyó de ahí para pedir ayuda.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! – gritaba la pequeña corriéndole gruesas lagrimas por sus mejillas; corriendo hacia su padre.

-Ratita ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupado Harry.

Todos los presentes ponían especial atención a la pequeña. Algo horriblemente le había ocurrido.

-¡Papi! ¡Gabrielle! – seguía gritando, a pesar que lo tenía a unos palmos de su pequeño rostro.

-¿Qué le pasó, se desmayó otra vez? – de nuevo pregunto, preocupándose aún más.

Sin esperar alguna afirmación de su hija, salió corriendo hacia la casa. Los demás Weasley al ver la reacción de Harry lo siguieron sin demora, incluidos el matrimonio Carradine. Algo realmente horrible sucedió.

Al final de las escaleras se podía ver el cuerpo de Gabrielle rodeada ahora en una laguna de sangre **(1)**. Harry inmediatamente sin importar mancharse de esa consistencia viscosa, tomó el rostro de Gabrielle mojándose totalmente los brazos y manos. Tenía una gran cortada bajo su cabeza.

Marietta a través de toda la familia Weasley, que estaban obstruyendo la puerta para que los pequeños no vieran la escena sanguinaria, salió al patio para una llamada de urgencia…

-Luc, te necesito rápido en el Hospital de Ottery Saint Mary. Gabrielle tuvo un accidente.

-_¿Qué?- reaccionó el francés sin aliento._

- No hagas preguntas, solo llega lo más pronto posible. Yo le diré a Harry donde llevarla- susurró apresuradamente para que no la escucharan.

-_Está bien, ageglaré todo lo que se necesite – contestó calmado, pensando lo peor._ Dirección:

Contando con el apoyo de Luc, solo era cuestión de transportarla rápidamente como se pudiera antes de que pierda la vida.

Cuando entro al hogar de los Weasley, era un desastre. Todos, por órdenes de Molly, acercaban trapos mojados para detener la hemorragia de Ginny. Los pequeños y su marido, al parecer fueron alojados arriba porque se escuchaban ruidos de pasos en el sensible techo; y Harry solo miraba la escena de "curación" preocupado y asustado.

-Harry, tenernos que llevarla a un Hospital urgentemente; esto no fue una pequeña caída. Un amigo nos espera en el Hospital del pueblo – lo llamó, sacándolo del shock.

-Sí, gracias – agradeció.

Sin demorar más, cargó en brazos a Gabrielle bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

-Tengo que llevarla a un Hospital, no puedo dejar que muera. No se preocupen los mantendré informados – explicó a todos rápido antes de salir – Ron necesito tu ayuda – dijo después, regresando por su amigo y compañero.

Ron obedeciendo las órdenes de su jefe, atravesó el umbral de su antiguo hogar dejando por detrás a su familia ahora preocupada. Pero la primera en salir de la casa fue Lily bajando las escaleras del segundo piso apresuradamente…

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! Yo voy contigo – corrió tras su padre, topándose con su madre segunda.

-Nena, lo siento no puedes ir. En los hospitales no dejan entrar niños- la retuvo Marietta – regresa con tu papá Iriw, cariño ¿Sí?

Sin dejarla protestar más, subió a la parte trasera del coche de Harry y emprendieron el rumbo al Hospital. La vida de Ginny estaba ahora sí en juego.

Lily quedándose inconforme, corrió tras el coche (_tenía algo importante que decirle a Harry_) hasta llegar a la carretera donde su aliento ya no pudo más, para solo decir:

-Papi, no fue un accidente - sollozó

Después sus ojitos se cerraron dejándola ver: _una total obscuridad_.

-¿Está bien, Molly? – oyó Lily la voz muy tenue y preocupada de su tía Hermione.

-Sí, solo se desmayo – respondió su abuela Molly con un suspiro de cansancio.

Luego sintió una mano cálida en su frente, y después una manta calientita cubriéndola.

-Pobre de Harry, siempre le toca sufrir estas cosas – dijo Molly con lamento.

-Espero que este bien Gabrielle, ya deberían de haber llegado al Hospital del pueblo – dijo Hermione esperanzada.

El chico francés, en cuanto recibió la emergencia de Marietta arrancó casi volando al Hospital mencionado: Ottery Saint Mary.

Bajó del taxi dejándole unos cuantos billetes en el asiento sin ver el valor monetario; lo que importaba más era la salud de Ginny.

-_Ggacias_ – se despidió del taxista.

Corrió hasta la recepción pidiendo ver inmediatamente al jefe de toda la unidad.

-¿Quién lo busca? – quiso saber la recepcionista muy tranquila y amable.

- El _Doctog_ Jean-Luc Minué. Dígale que es _ugente_ – dijo Luc desesperado.

Por suerte en un par de segundos apareció a quien quería ver.

-¿Luc Minué?- dijo el doctor, como queriendo reconocerlo.

-Sí, mucho gusto en _conoceglo doctog_, _pego_ es una _emeggencia_. Necesito su equipo _pgepagado pgobablemente_ paga una _cigugía_ – respondió apurado.

-Tranquilo muchacho, así no podrás trabajar ¿Quieres que te auxilie? – indico el doctor.

-_Ggacias, cgeo_ que si me _hagía_ falta. En unos minutos _llegagan_.

-Muy bien, voy a preparar la sala – dijo el doctor adentrándose a la sala de cirugía.

No terminó en decir _sala_ su colega; cuando una camilla, seguida de dos hombres, Marietta y un enfermero traspasaban la puerta automática casi corriendo.

Inmediatamente Luc, acortando la distancia, fue hacia ellos para recibirlos y hacerles preguntas de rutina; además que quería saber lo que había ocurrido con Ginny en realidad, ya que Marietta no le contó por la urgencia.

-Díganme _gápido_ lo que _ocuggió_ – dijo Luc fungiendo su papel de doctor, mientras caminaban rápidamente por un pasillo largo hacia la sala de cirugías, dejando atrás a un chico pelirrojo y Marietta en la sala de espera.

-Mi hija dice haberla visto caer por las escaleras – contestó apresuradamente Harry.

-¿A _pegdido_ mucha _sangge_ _dugante_ el _tganscugso_? – preguntó Luc.

-Me temo que sí. Sangro mucho – respondió preocupado.

-_Enfegmero_, tenga listo un _litgo_ de _sangge_ O+ - le indico Luc al mismo enfermero que corría con ellos-No se _pgeocupe_, _señog_. Está en buenas manos – dijo después, ofreciéndole una sonrisa antes de adentrarse a la sala de cirugías. Y Harry creyó en sus palabras, soltando todo el aire contenido en su pecho.

* * *

-Sabía que esa chica estaba enferma. Cuando Harry la trajo a la casa, también se desmayo, pero no quiso ver ningún doctor. Creo que se alimenta mal; está muy delgada – comentó Molly muy pensativa.

-Mamá, a todo mundo ves mal nutrido – comento uno de sus tíos gemelos como broma.

-George, no lo digo de broma – lo reprendió – es enserio.

Sin resistir tener los ojos cerrados más, abrió sus ojitos verdes teniendo como primera visión la espalda de su abuela Molly.

-Abu –murmuró Lily

- Lily, corazón despertaste ¿estás bien? – reaccionó Molly arrodillándose.

-Sí, pero Gaby no – contestó triste, sentándose en el sillón.

-Va estar bien, chiquita. Ya verás – suspiró su tía Hermione abrazándola.

Abrazando a su tía pudo ver que todos sus tíos se encontraban preocupados por Gabrielle, y eso la asustaba más porque ella sabía la verdad…

-No fue un accidente – susurró la pequeña Lily sin querer.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el abrazo protector.

-No fue un accidente, tía Hermione – empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

-¿Hablas sobre Gabrielle? – preguntó esta vez Molly.

-Sí. Fue Cruela Devil…Cruela Devil empujó a Gabrielle por las escaleras, yo la vi – respondió Lily llorando.

-Corazón ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – quiso saber Hermione con ternura, abrazándola de nuevo.

-No alcancé a papá – contestó audiblemente entre los brazos de su tía.

Pero ahora la incógnita era: ¿Quién era Cruela Devil? Todos los Weasley en silencio se miraban unos a otros sin saber quién era esa mujer, hasta que se escucho varios gritos de niños correteando por los pisos superiores rompiendo dicho silencio.

-Pero… ¿quién es Cruela Devil? – cuestionaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos sobre el _acertijo_ que les impuso su sobrina.

Lily, quien había soltado la sopa sobre la culpable, ya no quería hablar. Tenía miedo al decir su nombre: era una mujer mala.

-Lily ¿Quién es Cruela Devil? – preguntó Hermione queriendo ver sus ojitos verdes, pero la niña la esquivaba; eso era algo grave. La niña estaba realmente asustada, eso quitaba en su mente que la culpable fuera una simple muñeca olvidada en un escalón.

-Lily ¿Cruela es una mujer? – quiso estar segura.

-Sí – murmuró.

-Chiquita, cuéntanos quién es. Ella no te hará daño si nos dices – le aseguró su abuela Molly pasando su mano sobre su cabello pelirrojo– tu papá no lo permitiría.

Claro que su papá no lo permitiría, pero no estaba en ese momento a su lado para protegerla. Sí lo contaba, Cruela era capaz de entrar a la Madriguera y hacerles daño a todos. Ella no quería quedarse sin familia alguna.

En un momento a otro, se activo la chimenea de los Weasley escupiendo a alguien inesperado; haciendo que Lily se aferrara al cuello de Molly pensando que era su fin…

-¡Hola Familia! – saludó una voz muy conocida por la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Teddy? – exclamaron todos en coro.

-El mismo… ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? – preguntó Teddy buscándola entre todos los pelirrojos de la casa.

-¡Teddy! – exclamó corriendo a sus brazos.

-Hola chaparra – la saludo Teddy alegre, abrazándola fuertemente - ¿me extrañaste?

-Ya no te vayas. No me dejes sola – rogó Lily llorando.

-¿Qué pasa Lily? – inquirió Teddy sonando asustado, limpiándole las lagrimas- ¿Le pasó algo a mi padrino?

Los ahí reunidos en la sala, nuevamente se miraban entre ellos para saber quién era el que iba hablar primero sobre la situación. Y la valiente, como siempre, fue Hermione.

-Está en el Hospital, pero no te preocupes – contestó rápidamente las últimas palabras para no hacerlo sufrir de más y no cambiara su color de cabello: de azul eléctrico a rubio platinado, como ahora - el no es el herido.

-¿Entonces? – cuestionó Teddy

-La niñera de Lily: Gabrielle. Pensábamos que era un accidente, pero…

-Lily vio todo lo que paso… – continuó Fred.

-…y no fue un accidente – siguió George.

-Lily dice que: Cruela Devil empujo por las escaleras a Gabrielle – concluyó Molly.

-¿Estás segura, Lily? – le preguntó Teddy a la pequeña, arrodillándose a su altura - ¿fue esa mujer?

-Sí- musitó audiblemente para todos.

-Y esa mujer no solo la empujó- declaró Iriw, el esposo de Marietta, que minutos antes cuidaba de los niños- trataba al parecer asesinarla con esta arma- levantó una bolsa transparente donde se podía ver muy bien una pistola plateada.

-¿De dónde saco eso? –lo interrogó Hermione.

-Lo traían los niños, por suerte no estaba cargada – dijo Iriw bajando completamente de las escaleras para después entregarle el arma a una Hermione lívida, por el terror de saber que sus pequeños estuvieron cerca de esa cosa– me tomé la libertad de ponerla en una bolsa, por si sirve de evidencia.

-Gracias, señor Carradine. Claro que nos va a servir, y de mucho ¿Los chicos están bien? – dijo Hermione apresurada, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

-Sí, no se preocupen. Los dejé dormidos –tratando de transmitir un poco de calma en la sala.

Los padres de los niños subieron tranquilos pero preocupados, al saber que esa arma _muggle_ podría haberlos dañado. Mientras Hermione, Teddy, la pequeña Lily, Molly e Iriw seguían sin moverse de sus sitios.

-Bien – reaccionó por fin Hermione - Teddy necesito que me digas quien es esa tal Cruela Devil; esto es más grave de lo que pensé.

-Hummm…no me acuerdo muy bien de su nombre – dijo tratando de recordar a esa oriental, y cargando a Lily– solo me acuerdo que tenía rasgos orientales.

-Su nombre ¿no es Cho Chang?

Al oír el nombre de su pesadilla, Lily dio un brinco en los brazos de Teddy dándole a entender a los presentes que Hermione dio en el clavo.

-Lily, corazón. No temas, aquí estamos nosotros ¿sí, chiquita? –dijo Molly a su nieta, dejando el sillón para acercarse hasta ella y transmitirle seguridad – tu papá Iriw también está aquí –haciéndole una señal a Iriw para que se acercara y le diera a su hija lo que un padre sabe hacer.

Iriw, temeroso, se acerco a su pequeña separándola de Teddy, tomándola cariñosamente en brazos; para después sentarse en un sillón cercano, abrazarla y colmarla de besos cariñosos cada minuto.

Hermione, sin perder tiempo para que atraparan a la asesina de Cho, salió de la casa hasta llegar a la carretera para poder hacer una aparición al Hospital más cercano del pueblo: _Ottery Saint Mary Hospital._

* * *

Harry había vuelto a la sala de espera, cuando hubo entregado a Gabrielle a manos del doctor amigo de Marietta.

-Harry todo va a salir bien- le dio ánimos Marietta – Luc es un buen doctor.

-Gracias – musitó Harry, sentándose entre ella y Ron.

Ron solo pudo darle unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo e iba a decir algo pero al ver a su esposa corriendo hacia ellos, dijo:

-¿Hermione?

Harry reaccionó levantándose para su encuentro junto con Ron.

-Hermione, les dije que los mantendría informados – dijo cansinamente antes de que llegara a decir algo.

-Lo sé – respondió agitada – pero esto no puede esperar.

-¿Qué paso? No me asustes así Hermione – levantó la voz Harry, tomando aprensivamente sus hombros.

-Lo de Gabrielle no fue un accidente.

-¿Qué? – exclamo sin aliento - ¿Cómo…?

-Intentaron asesinarla. Lily vio todo. Está muy asustada.

-¿Te contó quien fue? – preguntó ahora Ron. Harry de nuevo estaba de nuevo en shock

-Sí, pero me lo dijo con un nombre clave que ninguno sabía. Por suerte llegó Teddy y supo decirnos quien es.

-¿Teddy, que hace él en la Madriguera? –cuestionó Harry saliendo del shock al saber que Teddy de seguro salió de Hogwarts sin permiso.

-¡Harry, concéntrate! Eso es lo menos importante. Lo importante es que aquí estamos discutiendo mientras Cho Chang debe estar huyendo del país ahora mismo – vocifero sin importar que estuvieran en una sala de hospital.

Marietta en segundo plano escuchó todo y disimuladamente caminó directamente a los baños.

-¿Qué? ¿Cho Chang? –exclamó impresionado, pero no tanto. Sabía que estaba loca por él, pero llegar a esos extremos era el colmo.

-Ron, organiza…- empezó a darle órdenes a su amigo, pero éste se le adelantó.

-No te preocupes Harry, se qué hacer con ella y donde encontrarla- aseveró Ron, tomando el mando de la misión.

Como todo un profesional Auror, se aseguró en desaparecerse en el baño de los hombres para que ningún _muggle_ lo viera. Mientras, sin darse cuenta de la desaparición de la Sra. Carradine; Harry y Hermione tomaban asiento en la sala de espera haciendo su función: _esperar_.

En otro lado, Cho se encontraba celebrando su fechoría sin saber que Gabrielle se encontraba luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

-Por fin me deshice de esa Weasley – suspiró Cho, después de haber tomando una copa de vino tinto.

-No lo creo – dijo una voz a sus espaldas asustándola.

-¡Marietta! – exclamo con gusto - Pensé que ya querías verme.

-Así es, pero no es una visita de cortesía- respondió seriamente – solo quería saber que tan…tonta eres.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste. Intentaste asesinar a Gabrielle, o mejor dicho a Ginny Weasley.

-Por favor, no tienen pruebas sobre eso- se burló

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Yo que tú ya estaría muy lejos de aquí.

-No he huido, porque no hay razón para hacerlo- respondió sencillamente, como una buena actriz.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Marietta, al momento que alguien tocaba la puerta- creo que esa es la señal.

Cho con cara de duda y sin conocer lo que le esperaba, fue abrir apresuradamente la puerta.

-Hola Cho- saludo Ron con mucha seriedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Weasley? – preguntó Cho, olvidando sus malo modales.

-Creo que estamos de malas hoy, ¿Por qué será? – dijo Ron simulando pensar- oh, ya sé, te enteraste que casi asesinas a Gabrielle.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos piensan eso? – exclamo enojada

-Porque es obvio que hubo un testigo quien contó lo que hiciste, así que…chicos arréstenla – ordenó a sus compañeros aurores.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Suélteme! – gritó tratando de deshacerse del agarre de los rápidos fortachones aurores.

-Cho Chang, quedas arrestada por intento de asesinato de Gabrielle Laporte, y creo que no será necesario un abogado – cito Ron, como todo una Ley.

-¡Marietta diles que no es cierto!- exclamo llorosa, intentado en buscar a su "amiga".

Pero Marietta como vino, se fue sin darse cuenta. Y Cho como una loca sicópata, tratando de patear a los aurores, fue sacada de su departamento.

Una hora después, Luc se disponía a dar la noticia de su exitosa cirugía pero el director del Hospital lo abordó.

-Muchacho, excelente trabajo hiciste ahí adentro – lo felicitó

-Ggacias, Señog – dijo un poco animado por haber salvado a Gabrielle.

-Me harías muy feliz si trabajaras aquí – comentó el director.

-Si es una invitación, lo pensagé señog – insinuó Luc.

-Está bien, te dejaré pensarlo. Aquí estaré esperando tu respuesta – dijo el director, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Cuando Harry distinguió a Luc en el pasillo, se levanto rápidamente para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Harry, angustiado y detrás de él Hermione esperando la respuesta.

-No se pgeocupe, todo salió bien – les informó Luc

-¿Puedo verla? – preguntó Harry más tranquilo al saber que ya no volvería a ser viudo.

-Clago, solo hay que espegag a que la instalen en un cuagto y podga ig a vegla.

-Gracias doctor, por salvarla – agradeció Hermione.

-Es mi debeg de doctog… - respondió Luc para ser nuevamente interrumpido por su enfermero.

-Doctor, ocurrió un problema con la paciente – dijo el enfermero sin pelos en la lengua delante de Harry y Hermione.

-¿Gabrielle? ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Harry volviendo la sensación de temor.

Y sin decir nada, Luc corrió junto al enfermero rumbo al cuarto donde fue instalada Gabrielle, dejando a Harry entre la preocupación y desesperación en ir tras de ellos; pero como su madre no le dio el don de la paciencia fue tras de ellos.

-¡Harry! ¡No, espera! – gritó Hermione demasiado tarde – nunca cambiará – suspiró después, para luego ir de tras de él.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con la paciente? – quiso saber Luc, sin perder la paciencia con el enfermero insensible con falta de cerebro.

-Creo que la perdimos – contestó nervioso el enfermero incompetente, deteniéndose delante de la puerta.

-¿Cómo que crees que la perdieron? Si la acabo dejar en el quirófano – replicó enojado, empujando al chico para entrar al cuarto.

Cuando estuvo dentro, no pudo decir ni una palabra por la sorpresa que se llevó. Dentro de la cama, estaba una chica frágil casi sin color en su piel, con vendas que le cubrían gran parte de la cabeza, pero se podía percibir que le salían mechones largos de cabello no rubio, sino pelirrojo.

Esa chica no la conocía, pero debería ser…

-No puedeg seg…Ginny – mumuró Luc, sorprendido

-Perdón por mi descuido doctor- rogó el enfermero, preocupado más porque lo despidieran a que hubiera cometido un error grande.

-Para la otra ten más cuidado ¿sí? – le aconsejó Luc

-¿No le dirá nada al director? – preguntó sorprendido.

-No, solo te pedigé un favog. Y espego que lo sepas estas vez cumplig.

-Sí, claro. Lo que usted diga.

-No dejes que pog nadie del mundo entge a este cuagto, mucho menos al chico que estaba conmigo en la sala de espega ¿entendido? Esta chica esta en peligo – indicó seriamente.

-En…entendido –tartamudeo – sin su autorización no entra nadie.

-Muy bien, lo compgendiste. Buen chico – lo aprobó, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Mientras Harry, se encontraba perdido entre los pasillos del Hospital, ya que había perdido el rastro del doctor y el enfermero. Y Hermione, pudo encontrar a Harry preguntando por el cuarto de Gabrielle Laporte.

-Nadie tiene información de ella en este maldito hospital – exclamó enfurecido Harry.

-Cálmate ¿sí? Si hubieras esperado pacientemente en la sala, quizá lo hubiéramos sabido más pronto – replico cansada de ir tras de él.

-Ya me cansé de esperar – suspiro derrotado.

-Tranquilo. Regresemos a la sala, a lo mejor nos está buscando el doctor ¿ok? – dijo Hermione, abrazando a su amigo para encaminarlo a la dichosa sala.

Cuando Marietta volvió del baño, no encontró a nadie en la sala, más que otras personas y familiares de pacientes desconocidos. Sin esperar más, fue en busca de Luc; y no duró en encontrarlo. Se encontraba sentado solo con su bata blanca en la cafetería, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-Luc ¿pudiste salvarla? – preguntó sin rodeos, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Dónde estabas?- cuestiono sin responder.

-Solo dime si pudiste salvarla-replicó

-Sí, pego ¿dónde estabas? – respondió, sin desviarse del tema que le interesaba más.

-Fui a ver a Cho. Resulta que no fue un accidente; Lily vio a Cho empujar a Gabrielle por las escaleras – contó Marietta más animada por la anterior noticia– lo mejor de todo es que llegó Weasley para arrestarla. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan serio? Deberías de alegrarte.

-Tenemos un pgoblema – musito Luc, jugando con sus manos.

- ¿Qué problema? Dijiste que estaba bien Gabrielle

-Sí, y está bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Debegías de vegla tú misma – dijo Luc levantándose para llevarla al cuarto.

Al entrar al cuarto casi en penumbras, Marietta se acercó para ver a la chica en cama a la luz; y en cuanto pudo ver quien era…

-¿Cómo fue posible…? – preguntó Marietta perpleja, todavía sin dejarla de ver.

-Eso mismo me pgegunto yo. Aunque tengo un teogía.

-¿Cuál es?

-Dijiste que había tenido un accidente y se había fractugado el cgáneo ¿no? Entonces, si Cho le boggo la memogia, pudo habegse "desactivado" el hechizo con el golpe que se dio de nuevo, cugiosamente en el mismo sitio donde fue la fgactuga – concluyo Luc su teoría.

-Nunca había escuchado que se pueda revertir el _Obliviate, _pero en el mundo de la magia, todo es posible – comentó Marietta, finalmente apartándose de ahora, Ginny.

-Ahora… ¿Cuál es tu plan, Marietta? – preguntó con sumo cuidado. Ya no quería involucrarse en más problemas donde estuviera la pata de Cho inmiscuida, pero se prometió así mismo ayudar a Ginny a recuperar su anterior vida.

-Harry, tarde o temprano la descubrirá.

-Entonces, sugieges que entge Hagy a vegla así- inquirió, señalando a la inconsciente Ginny.

-Si esperamos a que despierte; Harry hará todo lo posible por verla.

-No lo sé; si Ginny estuviera despierta, no querría verlo. Ella misma me dijo que odio descubrir que ella es Ginny Weasley – comentó preocupado por la situación.

-Entonces que ella decida – dijo Marietta, sacando su varita hábilmente apuntando hacia Ginny - _¡Enervarte!_

Luc perplejo, vio como el hechizo hacia qué Ginny despertara poco a poco. Ginny por su parte, parpadeaba adaptándose a la poca luz que había en la habitación.

-Gabgielle, ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto Luc, acercándose a ella.

-¿Luc? ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo Ginny, mirando a todos lados un poco asustada.

-Estas en el hospital – contestó, mirando cautelosamente a Marietta que no se había movido de su lugar - ¿no recuerdas nada?

-Me duele la cabeza – se quejo, tentándose las vendas.

-Es porque…te volviste a fracturar el cráneo – dijo Luc, tanteando el terrero de los recuerdos posibles de su pasado.

-No recuerdo haber…- dijo Ginny, intentando sentarse, hasta que por el balance y esfuerzo que hizo apareció ante su cara, un mechón de cabello pelirrojo- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó temerosa.

-Hummm…no quegás sabeglo – aseguró Luc.

-No, no puede ser – se dijo, mirando directamente a Luc - ¿Cómo pudiste?

-No fui yo, fue…

-Se deshizo el _Obliviate_ gracias a Cho, quién fue ella misma que te embrujó – terminó de decir Marietta, acercándose lentamente a la cama - ¿no te acuerdas?

-No –musitó Ginny con lágrimas.

Pero una parte de su cerebro que guardaba sus recuerdos del pasado se activo, como si encendieras la televisión en ese momento preciso…

_Cuando pasaron los efectos de la anestesia, una luz la cegaba al abrir sus ojos. Donde quiera que mirara veía lucecitas de colores, no podía distinguir nada por lo encandilada que estaba; pero si podía escuchar. Escuchaba un llanto de bebe, un llanto de SU bebe. _

_Quería gritar o moverse para __pedir que la dejarán ver a su bebe por primera vez, pero se sentía tan débil que solo se limitó a escuchar de lo que hablaran los doctores sobre el estado de salud de su bebe._

_-¿Qué hacemos con la niña?- preguntó una angustiada voz de mujer_

- _"¿Es una niña?" – decía Ginny enternecida en su mente – "Harry se pondrá muy contento"_

_-No nos sirve de nada, mátala- declaró otra voz de mujer._

_-"Esa voz yo la conozco" "¡Auxilio!" "¡quieren matar a mi bebe!" – gritaba en su interior, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Haz lo que te digo!_

_Después de eso, ya no pudo oír el llanto de su bebe. Apenas había nacido para volver al cielo._

_-Awww, no llores mosquita muerta. Tu bebe va estar en un mundo mejor –murmuró la mujer malvada identificada como Cho, cercas de su oído sintiendo como le acariciaba su rostro- y tu…vas a estar muuuuuuy lejos de aquí. Todos modos, nadie te extrañará, porque yo voy hacer que Harry se olvide de ti para siempre._

_Volvió abrir los ojos con espanto, para solo ver otra luz cegadora que provenía de una varita._

_-¡Obliviate!_

-Cho me quitó a mi niña, la mató – musitó viendo hacia delante en un punto fijo; y como siempre que tenía esos vagos recuerdos, le empezó a salir sangre.

-No, ella está viva. Siempre ha estado viva – replicó Marietta, acercándose un poco más. Mientras Luc callado y atento, intentaba limpiar la sangre de Ginny – y en estos meses a estado contigo.

-¿Qué? – exclamó recostándose en una almohada detrás de ella.

-Lily…Lily es tu hija que tanto has buscado. Harry siempre la ha tenido porque la adopto sin saber que es de su sangre, porque YO NO mate a la bebe. Yo la deje en un orfanato. Siempre ha sido Lily – contó Marietta, colocándose a un lado suyo.

-Lily, mi chiquita – murmuró sollozando – Luc, he encontrado a mi familia – dijo mirando esta vez a su amigo incondicional.

-Lo sé – susurró Luc alegrándose por ella.

-Pero, Harry no puede verme así, no como Ginny. Harry odia a Ginny Weasley, para él yo estoy muerta ¡¿No lo entienden? – empezó a exclamar fuertemente – Tú tienes que transformarme de nuevo como Gabrielle – esto último diciéndoselo a Marietta.

-No, no puedo. Tú tienes que recuperar a tu familia como Ginny Weasley – replicó Marietta – Yo y Luc te ayudaremos a que Harry sepa lo que pasó contigo esto seis años.

-No, Harry nunca perdona. Lo conozco- contestó como demente mordiéndose las uñas.

-Pog favog, Ginny. Hazlo por tu hija, ella necesita de su vegdadega madge y de su padge – suplicó Luc.

-No… ¡No soy Ginny Weasley! ¡Soy Gabrielle Laporte! – gritó a todo pulmón para que todo el hospital la oyera.

-¡Ginny, cálmate! ¡Hagy te puede oíg¡ - vociferó Luc, ansiando tranquilizarla junto con Marietta, pero fue en vano…

-¡Ya te dije que no soy Ginny! – chilló empezando a quitarse la vendas presurosamente.

-¡Ginny, no! – exclamó Luc preocupado sosteniendo con una mano las manos de Ginny fuertemente, mientras llamaba a un grupo de enfermeras.

* * *

-Harry ¿Qué ha pasado con Gabrielle? – preguntó Ron, llegando apresurado a la sala de espera y saludando a su esposa con un beso.

-Hace poco salió de quirófano, pero pasó algo y no he sabido nada – contestó angustiado, dando vueltas por el lugar como león enjaulado.

-¡Cálmate! Por lo menos, ya arreste a Cho Chang – dijo queriendo animar a su amigo.

- ¿Negó lo que hizo? – preguntó Hermione adelantándose a Harry.

-Claro que lo negó – aseguró Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Esa Cho es una…

Y nadie de la sala supo que pensaba Hermione de Cho, porque en la recepción se armó un revuelo de un grupo de enfermeras preparándose para intervenir con un paciente.

Y Harry insinuado que pueda ser Gabrielle quien necesite todo ese grupo de enfermeras; se mezcló entre ellas, sin darse cuenta Ron y Hermione, hasta llegar a la habitación. Y el primero en entrar entre todo el grupo de enfermeras, fue Harry.

-¡Gabrielle! – vociferó retumbando su voz por toda la habitación, haciendo que se detuviese el forcejeo entre Ginny, Luc y Marietta.

Pero lo único que captó sus ojos verdes en ese instante tras el trastabillo de sus pies, fue el rostro y cabello pelirrojo de su…

- ¿Ginny?

* * *

**Holas crayolas!**

**Estoy muy happy porque ya termine mi fatal 6° semestre y lo bueno que me fue bien, y para celebrar con ustedes quise terminar este cap que tenía ahí guardado. Además claro que ustedes pedían que actualizara pronto. No fue pronto pero aquí esta XD**

**Espero subir el otro con más ganas porque ya mero está llegando a su fin. Así que no se pierdan el siguiente cap, porque veremos cómo Harry reacciona con que Ginny si esta vivita y coleando, y claro está como va a lidiar Harry con el juicio de Cho…**

**¿La dejara libre?**

**O**

**¿La dejara pudrirse en Azcaban?**

**¿Ustedes que piensan?**

**Ahhh se me olvidaba ****(1)** Una amiga me dijo que la laguna de sangge ega muy exagegada jajajaja ustedes cgeen eso? Jajajaja… no Vegdad? O.0 sean sinceras y sinceros U-U

_**Ok nos vemos**__**, espero pronto**_

_**Sunny Mikayla XD**_


	14. El Juicio

**CAPITULO 14: ****El juicio**

_Capítulo anterior…_

-Harry ¿Qué ha pasado con Gabrielle? – preguntó Ron, llegando apresurado a la sala de espera y saludando a su esposa con un beso.

-Hace poco salió de quirófano, pero pasó algo y no he sabido nada – contestó angustiado, dando vueltas por el lugar como león enjaulado.

-¡Cálmate! Por lo menos, ya arreste a Cho Chang – dijo queriendo animar a su amigo.

- ¿Negó lo que hizo? – preguntó Hermione adelantándose a Harry.

-Claro que lo negó – aseguró Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Esa Cho es una…

Y nadie de la sala supo que pensaba Hermione de Cho, porque en la recepción se armó un revuelo de un grupo de enfermeras preparándose para intervenir con un paciente.

Y Harry insinuado que pueda ser Gabrielle quien necesite todo ese grupo de enfermeras; se mezcló entre ellas, sin darse cuenta Ron y Hermione, hasta llegar a la habitación. Y el primero en entrar entre todo el grupo de enfermeras, fue Harry.

-¡Gabrielle! – vociferó retumbando su voz por toda la habitación, haciendo que se detuviese el forcejeo entre Ginny, Luc y Marietta.

Pero lo único que captó sus ojos verdes en ese instante tras el trastabillo de sus pies, fue el rostro y cabello pelirrojo de su…

- ¿Ginny?

Hubo un silencio incomodo dentro de la habitación, nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo por el temor de romper ese silencio y probablemente ocasionar un caos.

Un segundo después, como si Harry esperara la confirmación de quién estaba viendo fijamente era su esposa; Ginny se atrevió solo decir:

-Harry – murmuró temblorosa.

Ginny conociéndolo observó que empezaba a cambiar su expresión del rostro de impresión a enojo. Eso era un mal presentimiento.

-Señor, ¿pude salir? No debería estar aquí – indicó una enfermera, tomándolo de los hombros delicadamente para sacarlo educadamente de la habitación todavía silenciosa.

-Tiene razón señorita, no debo estar aquí. Con permiso – musitó Harry con su voz un poco grave, viendo duramente a Ginny. Y sin más salió de la habitación sin la ayuda de la enfermera.

-Sabía que debíamos a espegag – dijo Luc a Marietta, como acusándola.

Sin esperar indicaciones de Luc, las enfermeras sedaron rápidamente a Ginny a pesar que, en ese momento se encontraba en estado de shock.

Mientras en uno de los pasillos del hospital, caminaba deprisa con vista fija hacia el frente un Harry que esperaba llegar a casa y destrozar todo lo que estuviera en su paso. No quería escuchar ninguna explicación sobre su esposa viva, por el momento.

-Vámonos – gruño Harry a sus amigos, que se encontraban en la sala esperándolo; y sorprendidos por la actitud osca de su amigo no tuvieron otro remedio que seguirlo sin decir nada.

-Harry ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Hermione preocupada, interceptándolo durante el camino hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Se puede quedar Amaya con ustedes? – contestó Harry monótono sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí, pero…

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana en el cuartel de Aurores, Ron – la interrumpió Harry, subiendo a su auto rumbo a su casa, dejando todavía en dudas a sus amigos.

-Debió de pasar algo feo en esa habitación– declaró Ron.

-Sí, algo muy feo – admitió Hermione, mirando cómo se alejaba su amigo.

Después del rencuentro no planeado entre Harry y Ginny, habían pasado tres días. Tres días donde, Harry había vuelto a su vida cotidiana: trabajar en el cuartel y pasar tiempo con Amaya los fines de semana. ¿Había vuelto a la Madriguera? Claro que volvió, su hija y la familia Weasley no tenían la culpa de que su madre, hija y hermana fuera una…una mentirosa. Nadie sabía lo que había visto en esa habitación del hospital de la supuesta Gabrielle, nadie; y nadie se atrevía en preguntarle lo sucedido, y si algún valiente lo hacía, él evadía simplemente el tema.

Por otro lado, Ginny se había recuperado totalmente en un día de la cirugía; todos en el hospital estaban fascinados, anonadados y sorprendidos con su pronta recuperación, tanto que el director del hospital insistía con Luc sobre el puesto que tenía para él (ya que la pronta recuperación lo atribuía al doctor francés). Así que, Luc no se hizo tanto del rogar y acepto.

Después de salir del hospital, Ginny fue nuevamente la inquilina de Luc en un hotel totalmente pagado por él. El primer día que paso, la nuevamente pelirroja no emitió sonido alguno, se limitó a encerrarse en su habitación para solamente salir a comer y hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. El segundo día, confeso a Luc, con unas sorprendentes ojeras, que estuvo recordando cada momento de su vida como Ginny Weasley hasta el día del accidente. Y el tercer día, durmió hasta la hora de la comida luciendo totalmente cambiada.

-Luc, lo he pensado toda la noche y he decidido regresar a Francia contigo– comentó Ginny, después de haber devorado un trozo de pizza, que había traído Luc al de salir de su turno del hospital.

-Humm…y ¿_pog_ que esa decisión? – quiso saber Luc un poco intrigado.

-Ya hice lo que tenía que haber hecho aquí: saber quién soy y encontrar a mi familia.

- ¿Y que hay con _quedagte_ con ella?, con tu familia que es donde _pegteneces._- replicó.

-Tú mismo viste como reaccionó Harry al verme. Ya han pasado tres días y no he sabido que me esté buscando- dijo Ginny un tanto dolida.

-A lo _mejog_, necesita más días _paga_ _pgocesag…_

-No, no lo creo. Lo conozco tan bien, que va a seguir con su vida como si yo siguiera muerta – musitó sin dejarlo terminar, con su mirada perdida.

-¿Qué va a _pasag _con tu hija? – preguntó Luc cuidadosamente, tomándole una mano sobre la mesa, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

-Lily- susurró iluminándose sus ojos – mi pequeña niña.

Soltándose del agarre suave de Luc, posó su frente al vidrio fresco de una ventana que daba al exterior lluvioso de Londres, que curiosamente marcaba claramente su estado de ánimo.

-Ella…está en buenas manos – declaró con una voz la más firme que pudo sacar en su interior, para después retirarse a su cuarto silenciosamente.

Al día siguiente, todo el Ministerio hablaba sobre el juicio que se llevaría a cabo en una de las salas del tribunal sobre la _"novia del jefe de Aurores", _ por cargos de intento de homicidio y otros muchos más que se rumoreaban.

Harry en esa mañana rumbo a su oficina, todos a su alrededor se le quedaban mirando con pena por la noticia, pero acostumbrado a siempre llamar la atención por cualquier mentira, no le importó en lo absoluto.

-¡Colega! – lo llamó Ron apurado, antes que el ascensor cerrara sus puertas – mañana es el juicio de la loca, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, lo he notado – contestó con sorna.

-¿Vas a asistir? – curioseo Ron.

- Tengo que y tú también. Tú la capturaste.

-Lo sé, solo quería saber, por si estabas de humor, digo – dijo Ron rápidamente, tratando de justificar su pregunta.

Cuando abandonaron el ascensor los dos amigos aurores, se pudo ver al fondo del ascensor a Marietta, quién había escuchado la conversación de estos. Aunque ya todos los chismosos del Ministerio sabían lo del juicio, no faltaba más que confirmarlo, y que mejor que dos aurores involucrados en el caso. Sin ningún apuro, volvió al Atrio para tomar una chimenea y visitar a la afectada en todo esto.

-Marietta – dijo sorprendido Luc, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación 201.

-Hola, Luc. ¿Cómo sigue, Ginny? – preguntó un poco apenada.

-_Mejog_, ¿quieres _pasag_? – le sugirió, haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

-Sí, claro.

Luc, como todo un caballero la encaminó a la pequeña sala que tenía la habitación y le ofreció una taza caliente de chocolate; eran principios de noviembre y empezaba a helar.

-Gracias, Luc – dijo Marietta, aceptando la taza de chocolate.

-_Merci_.- sentándose frente a ella en otro sillón- ¿me puedes _explicag_ una cosa? – preguntó curioso. Desde la recuperación de Ginny que sorprendió a todos en el hospital, también le había entrado la duda sobre ello. Era un gran doctor, pero no para tanto; todo tenía una explicación lógica aunque se tratara de la magia.

-¿De qué se trata?

-El mismo día que _ingesó_ Ginny al hospital… ¿cómo pudo _gecupegagse_ tan _pgonto_? – explicó sin rodeos, dejando de lado la seriedad de un doctor.

-Recuperó completamente la memoria, ¿cierto? – insinuó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, _pego_…eso que tiene que _veg_

-Mucho. Si recuperó la memoria y volvió a su físico natural, quiere decir que también está recuperando su magia. En términos de mago, ella hizo lo que se le llama, magia accidental – explicó Marietta, al mismo tiempo que sacaba conjeturas para ella misma.

-Wow.

-Luc, ¿te ha hablado sobre el accidente de hace seis años?

-No específicamente, solo me dijo que _gecogdaba_ todo su pasado. Pero…

-Pero… - lo invitó a seguir.

-Se a lo que vienes y no _cgeo _que la puedas _covenceg_. Hice todo lo posible; ella _quiege_ _regesag_ conmigo a _Fgancia_.

-Me lo imagine, pero tú que piensas. Sé que la quieres como a una mujer – comentó Marietta, sentándose a un lado de un Luc sonrojado.

-_Hage_ lo que sea posible _paga_ que sea feliz. Yo sé que conmigo nunca lo _segá_ – confesó con tristeza.

-Eres un buen hombre, Luc. Verás que la vida te compensará con una buena mujer que te pueda corresponder igual – lo consoló, como una buena amiga.

-_Merci_.- sonriéndole con una sonrisa sincera de amistad, a pesar que llevaban poco tiempo en conocerse, era el principio de una buena amistad.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó Marietta, poniéndose de pie.

-Sígueme, está en su habitación _ageglando _el equipaje.

Salieron de la pequeña sala para pasar a un pequeño pasillo con un traga luz en el techo y una pequeña terraza a uno de los lados; y justo en medio se encontraba una puerta de roble semiabierta.

-Toc, toc. Tienes una visita, Ginny – anunció Luc, asomándose dentro de la habitación.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó la voz de Ginny un poco aprensiva.

-Es…una amiga – contestó dudoso en decirle quien era por lo sucedido en el hospital.

-Luc - replicó la pelirroja.

-Soy Marietta, no se si te acuerdes de mi – se presentó, entrando completamente en la habitación, evitando el regaño de Luc.

-Hummm… ¿no eres la chica del hospital? – trató de recordar, entrecerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba una blusa dentro de una maleta para entrecruzar sus brazos, dando un aspecto retador.

-La misma – afirmó

-¿Nos puedes dejar a solas, Luc? – le pidió Ginny, muy seria como si en frente estuviera su peor enemiga.

-_Clago_- dijo sin inmutarse de la seriedad repentina de la pelirroja.

En cuanto estuvieron a solas, Ginny no se movió de su posición de brazos entrecruzados. Sin embargo, la otra chica se acercó un poco intentando no asustar más a la pelirroja, ya que ella si se dio cuenta sobre su actitud. Entre mujeres se entienden ¿no?

-Ginny, relájate. Yo no vine aquí a pelear contigo. Solo quiero ayudarte.

No hubo comentario alguno siguiente por Ginny, dando entender que prosiguiera.

- ¿Crees que nos conocimos en la madriguera o en el hospital? – indagó Marietta.

-Sólo sé, que tú no eres la madre biológica de Lily – contestó Ginny serena.

-En efecto. Pero tú y yo nos conocimos en el ED.

-¿ED? – intentó recordar.

-El Ejercito de Dumbledore – recitaron las siglas al mismo tiempo.

-Mi nombre de soltera era Marietta Edgecombe – mencionó Marietta, dándole una pista sin pierde.

-¿Marietta?... ¿no eres amiga de Cho Chang? – recordó curiosa.

-Tú misma lo has dicho… era. Dejamos de ser amigas íntimas hace seis años, por hacer que cometiera un error que hasta la fecha llevo cargando en mis hombros.

-¿A qué has venido exactamente? – preguntó ácidamente. Ahora estaba pensando seriamente, en si dejar a su hija con ella por si era mentira la "supuesta" nula amistad entre Marietta y Cho.

-A resolver ese error.

-¿Tú me hiciste esto? – trató de acusarla.

-¡No! Hablo de tu hija. Yo te la arrebate de tus brazos – comenzó a sollozar Marietta – y no tuve el valor…de hacer las órdenes de Cho…no pude matarla. En lugar de eso, la abandoné en un orfanato para protegerla, pero seis años después, Cho se dio cuenta… Cho…por tener miedo a Cho, volví a separar a la niña de Harry, su verdadero padre, aunque él mismo no lo supiera. Desde ese momento, prometí protegerla y actuar como madre hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad y pudiera regresártela como es debido.

Sólo los sollozos de Marietta se escuchaban en esa habitación, y con esa confesión; Ginny pasó de enojo a apenada y agradecida. La había juzgado mal por tan solo ser ex amiga de Cho. Ella se veía realmente arrepentida; y Cho, todo lo contrario, nunca cambiaría; entre más pasaran los años seguiría con la manía de destruirla.

Inmediatamente después de la confesión, Marietta había caído derrotada por su vulnerabilidad, y se dejó caer sentada en una de las orillas de la cama de la pelirroja.

-Marietta, gracias – se limitó a decir Ginny, sentándose a su lado, tomando una de sus manos que le tapaba el rostro y sus ruidosos sollozos de la boca – sé que serás una buena madre para Lily.

-¿Qué? – reaccionó confusa.

-Mañana regreso a Francia con Luc. No puedo llevarme a la niña, porque su vida ya está hecha aquí – explicó.

-Igual la tuya – replicó Marietta, apretando su mano ligeramente – En Francia, es la vida de Gabrielle Laporte no el de Ginny Weasley. La vida hecha de hace años por Ginny Weasley está aquí en Londres con su familia.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión. Ya está dicho – alegó con ultimátum.

-Lo sé, me lo comentó, Luc. Pero, por lo menos date el gusto de enviar a Azkaban a Cho Chang, por favor. Hazlo por tu hija –suplicó, todavía sosteniendo sus manos – y por Harry.

Sonaba como chantaje, ya que sabía muy bien que el chico con gafas era su debilidad tanto en su corazón como cerebro.

-¿Enviarla a Azkaban?

-Sí. Mañana se llevará a cabo un juicio en contra de ella. Tienes que estar allí y acusarla por todo lo que te hizo vivir – comentó, queriendo convencerla - Yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte junto con Luc.

-¿Me prometes que después del juicio no tratarás de convencerme en quedarme en Londres?

¿Aceptaba? o ¿no aceptaba?

No tenía de otra que aceptar, para quitar a Cho del medio. Así que, dejaría en las manos de Harry la última oportunidad de reaccionar a tiempo y no dejar que el amor de su vida volviera a Francia.

-Te lo prometo – respondió muy convencida, poniendo toda su fe en Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, miembros del Wizengamont bajaban en grupos pequeños a una de las salas del tribunal; así como también los reporteros del profeta que tratarían de relatar en el periódico cada detalle del juicio. Los últimos en llegar, fueron el propio ministro, que llevaría a cabo el juicio; y Harry junto con Ron.

Hoy en día las salas del tribunal ya no eran sombrías y tenebrosas como antes, además de frías por los dementores. Ahora, se respiraba mejor y los acusados podían relatar sus mentiras sin ningún temor que su alma fuera absorbida. Gracias a Hermione, se implementó una ley que decía: "_El acusado y/o víctima, ya sea, humano o criatura mágica, podrán tener el derecho de disponer de un abogado, ya sea sugerido por el Ministerio o por su propia cuenta._" Así se pudieron resolver justamente juicios anteriores exitosos.

-Aurores, traigan a la acusada – ordenó Kingsley, el Ministro.

Desde los pasillos, fuera del tribunal, se alcanzaban a escuchar los fuertes gritos de enojo de la susodicha.

-¡Suéltenme!- vociferó, forcejeando con los Aurores como una loca, al entrar al tribunal – ¡yo sé caminar sola!

Sin hacer el menor caso a los pedidos de la chica oriental, los Aurores la sentaron en una silla al centro de la sala a la vista de todos, acompañada por su abogado, otro amiguito de ella. En cuanto se hubo sentado (obligatoriamente) todos a su alrededor empezaron a murmurar y los reporteros tomaban fotos a lo loco, queriendo conseguir captar la mejor toma de la acusada.

-¡Silencio en la sala! – exclamó, el Ministro.

Kingsley, Ministro de Magia desde hace años, se encontraba serio contemplando a la acusada desde su estrado alto, asistido por su secretario; y los miembros del Winzengamot con sus túnicas de color magenta muy altivos detrás de él. Mientras, el escuadrón de Harry, se situaban en el estrado derecho; y los familiares, reporteros y otros chismosos, al izquierdo.

Cuando en la sala reinó el silencio requerido, el ministro habló de nuevo.

-Caso 215: Cho Chang es acusada por intento de homicidio en 2° grado. ¿Cómo se declara la acusada?

-Inocente, señor Ministro – contestó, poniéndose de pie, el abogado de Cho.

-Además de no tener pruebas que digan lo contrario– musitó Cho, muy cómoda y segura de sí misma.

-Guarde silencio, señorita. Todavía no es su turno de hablar – la calló, el Ministro.

-Como sea – murmuró, torciendo su boca.

-Bien, continuemos. Puede pasar la víctima – anunció, el señor Ministro.

Desde que se supo el juicio de Cho, el misterio radicaba en quién era la víctima; por eso mismo estaba llena la sala.

Un auror hizo su entrada llamando la atención de todos. Los reporteros ya tenían listas sus cámaras y las personas bajas o sentadas muy al fondo, levantaban sus cabezas como suricatos esperando ver quién sería la víctima. Seguido del auror, había entrado el abogado y detrás de él la chica esperada de la sala. Una mujer pelirroja muy bien arreglada para la ocasión. Parecía que nadie la conocía, porque nadie decía nada, hasta que Ron reaccionó:

-Debo de estar…loco – susurró Ron atónito, sin dejar de mirarla - ¿Ginny?

Para Harry, no le impresionaba su presencia desde que la descubrió en aquella habitación del hospital; pero sí expresó un semblante más serio.

Así como lo hicieron con Cho, empezaron las murmuraciones y los flashes de cámaras hacia la víctima todavía desconocida para ellos.

-¡Silencio en la sala! Señorita pase al asiento – indicó el Ministro, señalando un pequeño sitio cuadrado, al lado del Ministro, con un asiento mullido bajo justo en medio.

Sin ninguna prisa y siendo vigilada por miles de pares de ojos, fue al lugar indicado. Por primera vez, Ginny fijó su vista a los ojos de Cho los cuales expresaban odio puro.

-Nombre completo, señorita.

-Ginevra Molly…- no sabía sí decir su nombre de casada o de soltera, obviamente Harry se encontraría en ese lugar, y dando el apellido que sea igualmente la reconocerían todos – Weasley

En cuanto termino en decir "Weasley", todos en la sala a excepción de Harry, retuvieron la respiración. La comunidad mágica conocía y recordaba la desaparición sin rastro de Ginny, y después de seis años aparece ante todos; fue razonable que se sorprendieran.

-Hum…bueno, siguiendo con el juicio –reaccionó el Ministro, después de un breve receso de murmuraciones - ¿se encuentra en esta sala la persona que le hizo daño? – cuestionó a Ginny.

-Sí- contestó con calma.

-¿Puede señalarnos a la persona?

Todos colocaron su mirada donde señalaba el dedo índice de Ginny: a Cho Chang. El abogado de Cho, conociendo a su cliente le susurró:

-Tranquila, déjamelo a mí.

-¿Puedo hacerle unas preguntas a la víctima, señor Ministro? – preguntó, haciendo énfasis de burla en la palabra _víctima._

-Adelante.

-Señorita, ¿podría repetir su nombre para todos? – hizo su pregunta acercándose al sitio de Ginny al mismo tiempo que arreglaba su saco del traje que portaba.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley – repitió sin dudas.

-¿Y usted se hace llamar la víctima? Porque tengo entendido, que mi clienta es acusada injustamente por intento de asesinato contra Gabrielle Laporte, usted no es Laporte. Señorita Weasley, ¿Qué tiene que ver en este caso entonces?

-Porque, yo era Gabrielle Laporte.

-¿Era?

-Cho Chang me hizo un encantamiento de transfiguración.

-¿Así? ¿Y tiene pruebas? – cuestionó, el abogado.

-No, pero tengo testigos – confesó, con voz firme.

-¡Aurores, dejen entrar al primer testigo de la señorita Weasley! –ordenó, el Ministro.

-Señorita, Weasley tome asiento en frente, por favor.

Antes de levantarse de su asiento, vislumbró a Harry por un momento, quien miraba a Cho con expresión seria sin saber sí creerle o no a Ginny por su declaración; aunque era posible en el mundo de la magia (lo de la transfiguración). Además, ya tenía sus dudas respecto a lo cuerda que estaba Cho.

Mientras Harry se encontraba inundado en sus pensamientos, Ron lo hizo regresar a la realidad dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-Hey, Harry ¿no crees que la testigo se parece mucho a la madre de Lily?

-No puede ser, es la madre de Lily –musitó Harry perplejo - ¿es una bruja?

-Compañero, creo que hoy se van a revelar varias verdades – aseguró Ron asintiendo lentamente su cabeza.

-Abogado, Thomas. Proceda con su interrogatorio – el abogado de Ginny tomó el lugar del otro abogado _"enemigo" _quién tomaba asiento y murmuraba con Cho.

Marietta muy segura de sí misma y sin ningún indicio de miedo posó su mirada en su ex-amiga, diciéndole con los ojos _"hoy caerá tu teatrito"._

-Díganos su nombre completo, por favor.

-Marietta Edgecombe. Mi apellido de casada: Carradine – reveló sin tapujos.

-Bien señorita, Carradine ¿De dónde conoce a la acusada y a mi cliente?

-Del Colegio Hogwarts. Weasley solo era una compañera más de Gryffindor; y Cho y yo, éramos amigas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con _"éramos amigas"_?

-Porque hace seis años dejamos de ser amigas – esto último lo dijo volviendo su mirada a Cho; esta vez, una mirada lastimera como si añorara su antigua amistad. Pero lo que estaba haciendo, es por el bien de todos.

-¿Qué pasó hace seis años?

-Cuando terminó la guerra contra Voldemort, la madre de Cho pidió un cambio al Ministerio de Magia de Francia – comenzó su relato - Por lo tanto, Cho se tuvo que ir con ella. A pesar que estaba lejos, seguimos carteándonos por nueve años. Lo último que me escribió fue que pronto iba terminar su carrera de Medimagia como Sandadora, e iba a visitarme cuando pudiera. Y al llegar el día, nos quedamos de ver en el Callejón Diagón.

-Y ese esperado día ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Se acuerda?

-Hum…- trató de recordar – fue el 31 de octubre del 2007. Lo recuerdo porque es el día de brujas, y ese día estaba abarrotado de gente el Callejón Diagón.

-Fue el día que desapareció Ginny – le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído.

Harry lo recordaba perfectamente, buscaba y preguntaba por su esposa tienda por tienda sin dejar alguna detrás hasta que encontró el auto lleno de sangre en la carretera.

-Cuando encontró a la señorita Chang, ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

-¡Objeción! – interrumpió el abogado de Cho, poniéndose de pie – esa pregunta es irrelevante, señor Ministro.

-Es relevante, se lo aseguro, señor Ministro – refutó, el abogado Thomas.

-Conteste la pregunta, señorita Carradine.

- A primera vista la vi pálida, después al llegar a ella, estaba furiosa por algo. No supe porque era hasta que vimos a Ginny Weasley.

-¿Qué hicieron cuando vieron a mi cliente?

-Cho dijo que la siguiéramos. La seguimos por todo el Callejón hasta que llegó al estacionamiento.

-¿La siguieron igual por carretera?

-Sí, pero mientras la seguimos, Ginny perdió el control del auto y se estrelló afortunadamente en un árbol. Corrimos a auxiliarla; ahí me di cuenta que se encontraba embarazada y a punto de perder a su bebe.

-¿Qué hicieron después? ¿La ayudaron?

-Eso pensé al principio…-en ese momento Marietta empezaba a quebrantársele la voz – yo le propuse llevarla a San Mungo porque sangraba mucho, pero ella me gritó desquiciada que… no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué hicieron entonces con el cuerpo débil de mi cliente? – preguntó el abogado Thomas, señalando a una casi firme Ginny.

-Cho me ordenó que la llevara a un domicilio…no quise entrar con ella al cuarto por temor de que hiciera algo sanguinario con ella. Al transcurso de una hora, Cho me llamó y…me entregó una bebe…una niña.

En ese momento volvieron las murmuraciones entre la gente del tribunal. Harry se encontraba sudando: era padre de otra niña ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?

-¡Silencio en la sala!

A tan solo mencionar la orden del Ministro, se presentó el silencio total. Todos estaban ansiosos con saber el paradero de la bebe como si estuvieran viendo una telenovela muggle.

-¿Qué hizo con la pequeña?

Era duro de contar esa parte de nuevo ante casi todo el mundo mágico, ahí se decidiría si es cómplice o no de Cho, pero no le importaba no resistiría que siguiera dañando a esa familia y a la suya misma por su puesto. La relación marital que llevaba con su marido muggle ya no era la misma desde la aparición de cierta chica oriental loca.

-Me ordenó… me ordenó que la matara.

De nuevo todo el tribunal volvió a retener la respiración, pero esta vez con indignación ¿matar a un recién nacido? era para gente con un corazón seco de sentimientos. Ahora nadie se pudo contener en gritar desprecios y deseos no muy buenos.

-¡Envíenla a Azkaban!

-¡No, que la quemen en la hoguera!

-¡Mala bruja!

- ¡Sí! ¡Que se pudra en Azkaban!

Cho ignoraba olímpicamente los insultos hechos por la sociedad mágica, mirándose la mugre acumulada en sus uñas. Mientras, Harry estaba pasmado _¿cómo pude enamorarme alguna vez de ella?_

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio, deje que termine!

-¿Y lo hizo?

En la sala esperaba su respuesta conteniendo la respiración.

-No…claro que no. No tuve y no tengo el corazón para hacer algo así – soltó Marietta sollozando – lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue llevarla a un orfanato.

-Y ¿Dónde está la _"evidencia"_ de que mi cliente hizo un encantamiento de transfiguración en Ginny Weasley para cambiar su aspecto a Gabrielle Laporte? – protestó el abogado de Cho, mirando a Marietta - ¿A caso regresó y la miró hacerlo?

-No – musitó, agachando la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿se declara culpable y cómplice por auxiliar a mi cliente en fungir su trabajo y deber en la sociedad muggle y mágica?

-Lo haré, si Cho admite haber hecho todo esto después: aplicarle un encantamiento de transfiguración y un obliviate a Ginny Weasley – exclamó poniéndose de pie como resorte - ¿y usted cree que mandar a matar a una bebe es trabajo y deber de una sanadora? Pues que bajo ha caído esa profesión.

-Cálmese, señorita Carradine. Tome asiento detrás de la señorita Weasley, por favor. Es turno de Cho Chang en dar su versión.

-Díganos, señorita Chang ¿se declara culpable por haber ayudado a Ginny Weasley dar a luz, y traer al mundo sana y salva a su bebe? – preguntó, el propio abogado de Cho, al estar ya en el sitio de las interrogaciones.

-Si es un delito ayudar a una vieja compañera. Sí, me declaro culpable.

-Por Merlín, que basura de abogado – murmuró Ron enojado.

-Señores del Wizengamont. A falta de pruebas de lo que realmente acusan a mi cliente, ella es inocente.

-Esto todavía no termina porque usted lo dice. Aún falta en hacerles mis preguntas a su cliente y a mi otro testigo – dijo el abogado Thomas.

-Hágalas y al punto, por favor. Tengo cosas que atender – dijo muy arrogante, el otro abogado, volviendo a su asiento cruzando sus piernas.

-Lo haré con gusto, gracias – le contestó, esbozando una sonrisa fingida.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la acusada, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella.

-Por petición del _ocupado_ abogado Smith, díganos ¿Cuál sería la razón de mandar lejos a mi cliente con una identidad falsa? – cuestionó Thomas a una desinteresada Cho.

-No sé de qué me habla.

-¡Oh! Parece que tiene amnesia – exclamó simulando ternura hacia al _"público"_ de la sala – no se preocupe, le ayudaré a recordar – esta vez mirando a Cho.

-Entonces, refrésqueme la memoria – lo retó.

-Usted nunca ha soportado que Harry Potter se haya fijado en otra chica que no fuera usted. Hasta que cierta pelirroja se lo recordó el 31 de octubre del 2007. Cuando siguieron a mi cliente y presenciaron el accidente ocasionado por las contracciones de Weasley, se presentó tu oportunidad perfecta para quitar a la esposa de Harry Potter. Pero cuál fue tu sorpresa al ver que estaba viva y a punto de dar a luz a una niña que no era tuya. Te fue muy fácil quererte deshacer de la pequeña con la ayuda de tu amiga Marietta, pero tú, al igual que ella no tuviste el valor de matar a tu enemiga. Así que se te hizo sencillo cambiar su aspecto; hacerle un obliviate por si las dudas y suturar la única y última cesárea exitosa de tu carrera de Sanadora – relató y dedujo todo en un sopetón, tomando la palabra de la misma Cho en _refrescarle la memoria_.

-_Con esto es suficiente_ _para que la misma Cho se eche de cabeza_ – pensó Thomas, mirando fijamente a la acusada, quién estaba boquiabierta y asustada.

En la silenciosa sala miraban acusadoramente a Cho. Y con eso fue demasiada presión en Cho…

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hice porque esa rata asquerosa me restregó su exitoso matrimonio con el único hombre que se había fijado verdaderamente en mí! – explotó Cho como una desquiciada mirando a todos lados, como sí buscara a alguien hasta que lo encontró - ¡Harry! ¡Harry, mi amor! ¡Perdóname! – suplicó llorosa.

Después todo se volvió un caos: los fotógrafos tomaban fotos a lo loco enfocándose entre un Harry rojo de enojo y una Cho llorosa. El público murmuraba entre ellos. Ginny se volteó completamente para mirar la posible reacción de Harry. Y Harry, cada vez se ponía más rojo, no de vergüenza, sino de odio contenido; sabía que sí soltaba una mísera palabra hacia Cho, montaría un espectáculo fabuloso para los periodistas. Así que se contuvo respirando fuertemente (exhalando e inhalando), mientras Ron lo sujetaba por si no podía tranquilizarse. Lo único que pudo controlar su enojo fue la mirada de preocupación de Ginny. Ahora en vez de enojado se sentía un miserable patán toglodita, por no escuchar a Ginny en ese hospital cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo solamente entre ellos.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio, por favor! ¡Tenemos que acabar este juicio! – vociferó, el Ministro entre las voces de la ruidosa sala – Abogado Thomas, llame a su último testigo.

Smith igualmente que su cliente de sorprendido, miró pasar ante sus ojos a un chico francés hasta llegar a Cho.

-Hola, Cho. Es mi turno de destruir todo lo que has hecho – saludó Luc a una Cho atolondrada.

-Señorita Chang, regrese a su asiento – indicó, el Ministro.

Regresó como un perro con la cola entre las patas siendo abucheada por el público. Y sabiendo la dinámica del juicio, el público paró sus abucheos al momento que Luc tomaba asiento.

-Señores del Wizengamont, público y con el permiso del señor Ministro, tenemos en el estrado como mi último testigo en contra de Cho Chang, al muggle, el médico Jean-Luc Minué – anunció para todos.

Luc esbozó una sonrisa de pleno apoyo a su amiga Ginny, quién también le correspondió con una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Señor Minué ¿Se declararía como cómplice de Cho Chang? – inquirió, el abogado Thomas.

-Más bien, como engañado y utilizado – contestó, enviando una mirada de rencor hacia Cho, haciendo que ésta agachara la cabeza por primera vez avergonzada.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Fuimos _compañegos_ de _cagega_ en _Fgancia_ y después novios _pog_ seis años, ya que ella quiso _regesag_ a _Londges_.

-Pero volvió a Francia ¿cierto? – supuso Thomas.

-_Ciegto_. Estaba haciendo mi _gesidencia_ en un hospital _psiquiátgico_, cuando Cho llegó con una chica muy pálida en _bgazos_. Me pidió que le _hiciega_ el _favog_ de _tenegla integnada_ en el hospital.

-¿Le preguntó o le comentó donde la _encontró_? – preguntó Thomas, enfatizando la última palabra con sus dedos como comillas.

-Sí, dijo que estaba sola en un callejón _obscugo_ y que no tuvo el _cogazón_ de _dejagla _ahí.

-Y como buen médico, supongo que le hizo un chequeo.

-_Clago_. _Encontgé_ una contusión _detgás_ de su cabeza, _pog_ lo que supuse que _pegdió_ mucha _sange_ y _pegdió_ el conocimiento. Además, de una _sutuga_ _geciente_ en su _vientge_.

-Aquí es donde compruebo lo que se le acusa a su cliente – le informó Thomas a su colega - Mi testigo dice haber encontrado una sutura en el vientre de mi cliente que, antes era Gabrielle Laporte. Si Ginny Weasley, presenta esa misma sutura comprobaremos que ella fue Gabrielle Laporte, víctima de Cho Chang – comentó Thomas, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Ginny, pero antes – señor Ministro, con su permiso.

-Hágalo – aprobó el Ministro.

-Señorita Weasley ¿nos mostraría esa sutura? – indicó Thomas, ofreciendo su mano para encaminarla frente a toda la comunidad mágica.

Antes de aceptar, volteó a ver a Marietta un poco dudosa quién asentía como signo de aprobación. Entonces, más decidida que nunca, tomó la mano de su ex - novio y compañero de Howgarts y la guió hasta el centro. Arremangó su blusa de seda color verde esmeralda mostrando un estómago plano y bajó un poco el cierre de su pantalón negro dejando ver a penas un visible borde de piel horizontal.

-¡Eso no comprueba nada, Thomas! – protestó, el abogado Smith sabiendo que se le venía abajo su estrategia.

-Claro que sí. El inteligente médico muggle Minué tiene una prueba en sus manos: una foto muggle.

Sin espera y demora, Luc sacó de su saco una fotografía de una línea de piel cosida horizontalmente. Thomas la tomó, la mostró ante todos y la comparó con la actual, todavía visible, cicatriz de Ginny. Los que se encontraban cerca de ella lo pudieron ver: eran casi idénticas, sólo que una era un sutura reciente y la otra una indudable copia ya cicatrizada. Los señores que conformaban el Wizengamont, la mayoría viejos pero sabios, tuvieron que bajar de su sitio para comprobarlo con sus propis ojos.

-Por lo tanto, Ginny Weasley fue cambiada de identidad como Gabrielle Laporte.

-¡Bien! ¡Ella fue Gabrielle Laporte! ¡Felicidades! – vociferó desesperado el abogado Smith al ministro – pero donde dicen que mi cliente intentó asesinar a … a ella – alegó, señalando a Ginny mientras Thomas muy calmado regresaba a su lugar a Ginny.

-Ella misma lo admitió, colega ¿No puso atención? – le respondió Thomas frente a frente.

Smith atónito volteó a ver a su cliente quién se encontraba agachada con un manojo de nervios, al notar que todo estaba acabando mal para ella.

-Creí que la acusaban por lo que pasó en la Madriguera – murmuró Ron a Harry.

-Obviamente fue contratado Dean para aprovechar la acusación de Cho, y saber qué fue lo que le pasó a Ginny estos seis largos años con los datos recaudados de los testigos o cómplices; claro que eso viene ligado al intento de homicidio en la Madriguera – dedujo Harry minuciosamente, mientras se presentaba un receso dentro de la sala.

-Vaya, quién diría que delante de nosotros estaba la culpable de que desapareciera Ginny – suspiró sorprendido Ron.

Los miembros del Wizengamont hablaban entre ellos para dar el veredicto final. El Ministro conversaba con Thomas, parecía que lo felicitaba por su habilidad en la abogacía. Ginny dialogaba relajadamente con Luc y Marietta.

-Chicos, gracias por estar aquí conmigo y apoyarme – les agradeció abrazando a ambos chicos. Con la declaración que presentó Marietta, definitivamente la convenció que ella sería una buena madre para Lily, aunque estaría mejor con su verdadero padre.

-Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas? – le recordó Marietta.

-¡Silencio en la sala! – ordenó el propio Ministro - ¡se dará en estos momento el veredicto!

Guardaron silencio total dividiendo su atención entre el Ministro y los miembros del Wizengamont.

-A favor de la condena en Azkaban – citó el Ministro levantando su propia mano al igual que todos los miembros del Wizengamont sin excepción.

-A favor de que a la acusada se le retire el cargo de homicidio contra Ginny Weasley, antes Gabrielle Laporte – habló de nuevo, pero esta vez nadie hizo el intento de levantar la mano a su favor.

- Por el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia, condeno a Cho Chang cadena perpetua en Azkaban por el intento de homicidio contra Ginny Weasley – declaró el Ministro – con esto doy por terminado este juicio. ¡Aurores tomen a la culpable!

Sin perder el tiempo los fotógrafos captaban los momentos en que Ginny asombrada pero contenta abrazaba a Luc y Marietta; el abogado Smith derrotado tomó su portafolio y dejó sola a su cliente, seguido del abogado Thomas que salía muy contento; y Ron no pudo esperar bajar del estrado y reencontrarse con su hermanita.

-¡Luc! ¡Luc! – vociferaba Cho desesperadamente llorando a su ex- novio, mientras forcejeaba con los Aurores que la tenían cautiva - ¡Luc, perdóname!

Luc sólo pudo mirarla con lástima murmurando para sí mismo: _es demasiado tarde._

* * *

**Holaaaa ! :D**

**Otro**** capitulo más chicos... y lamento decirles que es el penúltimo :(  
**

**¿Qué les pareció el juicio de Cho? traté hacer lo mejor posible (por eso tarde) porque no soy abogada y no sé tratar estas cosas auque haya visto televisión. Además no quería alargarlo tanto para que se diera cuenta el tontito de Harry de todo lo que sufrió su esposa. **

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, porque creanlo o no? fui un capitulo dificil**** hasta Ron se dio cuenta jajajaja**_ Creí que la acusaban por lo que pasó en la Madriguera – murmuró Ron a Harry _**Perdón si los confundí, me distraje y lo enfoque por lo que paso hace 6 años con Ginny, ya que supuestamente se le acusaba por lo que pasó en las escaleras de la madriguera...Al final resultó medio congruente... no?... El punto es que se trataba de hecha al bote a Cho porque intentó a asesinar a Ginny**** jajajaja yo misma me hago bolas. Si tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme no hay problema :P**

**Bueno**_** con esta me despido y nos vemos...espero, pronto en el otro capitulo que ya lo tengo ideado y una parte ya está en la compu guardadita :D**_

**¡Cuidense chicos y chicas, no salgan sols por las calles. Hoy en día ya no estamos seguros!**

**bye**

_**Sunny (^-^)**  
_


	15. Quédate conmigo

**CAPITULO****15:** **Quédate****conmigo**

_Capítulo anterior…_

Los miembros del Wizengamont hablaban entre ellos para dar el veredicto final. El Ministro conversaba con Thomas, parecía que lo felicitaba por su habilidad en la abogacía. Ginny dialogaba relajadamente con Luc y Marietta.

-Chicos, gracias por estar aquí conmigo y apoyarme – les agradeció abrazando a ambos chicos. Con la declaración que presentó Marietta, definitivamente la convenció que ella sería una buena madre para Lily, aunque estaría mejor con su verdadero padre.

-Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas? – le recordó Marietta.

-¡Silencio en la sala! – ordenó el propio Ministro - ¡se dará en estos momento el veredicto!

Guardaron silencio total dividiendo su atención entre el Ministro y los miembros del Wizengamont.

-A favor de la condena en Azkaban – citó el Ministro levantando su propia mano al igual que todos los miembros del Wizengamont sin excepción.

-A favor de que a la acusada se le retire el cargo de homicidio contra Ginny Weasley, antes Gabrielle Laporte – habló de nuevo, pero esta vez nadie hizo el intento de levantar la mano a su favor.

- Por el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia, condeno a Cho Chang cadena perpetua en Azkaban por el intento de homicidio contra Ginny Weasley – declaró el Ministro – con esto doy por terminado este juicio. ¡Aurores tomen a la culpable!

Sin perder el tiempo los fotógrafos captaban los momentos en que Ginny asombrada pero contenta abrazaba a Luc y Marietta; el abogado Smith derrotado tomó su portafolio y dejó sola a su cliente, seguido del abogado Thomas que salía muy contento; y Ron no pudo esperar bajar del estrado y reencontrarse con su hermanita.

-¡Luc! ¡Luc! – vociferaba Cho desesperadamente llorando a su ex- novio, mientras forcejeaba con los Aurores que la tenían cautiva - ¡Luc, perdóname!

Luc sólo pudo mirarla con lástima murmurando para sí mismo: _es__demasiado__tarde._

-¡Ginny! – llamó a su única hermana - ¡Por merlín, no puedo creer que estés viva! – lloriqueó como un niño pequeño.

¡Oh Ron! – reaccionó Ginny, abrazando fuertemente a su hermano de juegos.

De repente, notó enseguida la ausencia de alguien, alguien que por seis años lo estuvo buscando por todo el mundo con el fin de saber quién era en realidad. Ahora que todo volvía a su lugar, que él sabía perfectamente quién era y porque su desaparición; se esfumó sin rastro alguno dejándola con dudas. Tenía la esperanza que cuando terminara el juicio, el bajaría del estrado como lo hizo su hermano suplicándole perdón, pero no fue así.

El aclamado señor Potter sabía que en ese juicio no se había aclarado todo. Así que aprovechando su poder como Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, pidió hablar en privado con la culpable antes de ser ingresada de por vida a Azkaban y se convirtiera en una persona aún más loca. Tenía que sacarle información de su hija de sangre. En el juicio sólo se concentraron en su herida esposa, pero nadie le interesó el paradero final de su bebita ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Seguiría en ese orfanato? ¿La habrá adoptado otra familia?

El Ministro le concedió una habitación con la condición de colocarle dos Aurores de guardia por si las cosas se ponían violentas.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, sabía que vendrías a ayudarme! – exclamó esperanzada Cho abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Suéltame y siéntate, por favor – dijo Harry en un tono neutral, desasiéndose del agarre de la morena y con ayuda de los dos Aurores en guardia, pudo sentarla frente a él.

-Gracias, ¿nos podrían dejar a solas? – pidió Harry.

Y como todos unos profesionales salieron para hacer guardia en la puerta. Harry al sentir que por fin estaban solos, fijo su total atención a Cho pensando cómo abordar el tema. Pero la valiente fue la misma Cho.

-Sabía que vendrías a…- comentó calmada, tomándole de las manos.

-No – la interrumpió secamente retirando sus manos – solo quiero saber dos cosas…La primera es, porque ¿Por qué destruiste mi familia así? ¿Qué te hicimos para que cometieras esta barbaridad?

-Eso se lo puedes preguntar a tu querida esposa – replicó inmediatamente recargando su espalda en su asiento.

Sin hacerle caso a la contestación de Cho, hizo otra pregunta…

-¿Qué tan cierto fue lo que dijo Dean en el juicio?

-Digamos que a casi todo le atinó – dijo cínicamente riendo- envidio a Weasley, contrató un buen abogado.

-¿A qué te refieres con casi todo? – preguntó curioso.

-Es cierto que me encontré con Weasley en Flourish y Blotts, yo quería saludarla cordialmente, pero no fue así. Tu queridísima esposa me insultó por no decir que me ofendió…yo he cambiado Harry, desde el momento que se acabó la guerra ya no era más la misma Cho sensible que podrías manejar a tu antojo y decirle de cosas, ya no. La única valiente, tonta e ilusa que se ha atrevido a meterse conmigo fue tu esposa, y así lo pagó… – contó como si nada- Sólo como caído del cielo se presentó mi venganza y no pude rechazar esa oportunidad. Después una cosa llevó a la otra… pero lo principal eras tú. Traté de sacarte a esa comadreja de tu cabeza con mi presencia, y eso no fue suficiente porque tenías a esa mocosa entrometida. Así que arregle todo para que te la quitaran y te dieran a otra niña de mi gusto y agrado. Pero no contaba con que el inútil francés de mi exnovio se le escapara la comadreja y no tuve otro remedio que tratar de eliminarla otra vez.

-Y gracias a que existe la justicia y la verdad siempre sale a la luz; tú también así lo pagaras.

-Sí, pero… ¿sabes una cosa? – murmuró esto último, acercándose hacia el como si quiera contarle un secreto – no me arrepiento en nada.

Se introdujo un silencio vacío donde las miradas de ambos se encontraban fijos el uno con el otro sin contarse nada, solo fueron eso…miradas vacías, como si jugaran quién resistía más la mirada del otro.

-Cuando mande arrestarte, me comentó Ron lo loca que estabas, y nunca lo creí…pero ahora he comprobado que si estas completamente loca – dijo esto último con asco.

-Agradécele a la guerra, Harry – concluyó sonriente levantándose de su asiento para dar por finalizada la "amena" charla.

-¡Espera! – la detuvo tomando uno de sus brazos – la última cosa que quería saber es… donde tienes a mi hija.

-Harry, Harry, Harry ¿No sé cómo eres un buen auror? Si eres más despistado que nada – contestó sin perder su sonrisa burlona, soltándose del agarre de Harry – tu querida hija siempre la tuviste delante de tus narices, nunca la perdiste.

-¿Lily? –inquirió perplejo.

-¡Bingo! ¡Bravo! – exclamó Cho alzando sus brazos y aplaudió por la rápida deducción de Harry.

Tanto fue el escándalo que hizo, que los Aurores de guardia entraron rápidamente deteniendo a Cho.

-¡Ay, que bruscos! – exclamó la morena, soltándose de los chicos para después sobarse en la zona de dolor – solo felicitaba al gran Jefe Auror porque ahora va ser completamente feliz con su esposa e hija, ¿verdad, Harry?

Todavía sorprendido por su descubrimiento musitó un _sí_.

-¿Lo ven? Ahora sí, vámonos muchachos – dio órdenes como si fueran sus guardaespaldas y la esperaran grandes fans.

Más tarde, Harry se encontraba en su oficina solo con un portarretratos entre sus manos, donde se podía apreciar la imagen movible de Harry y la pequeña Lily de tan sólo tres años apagado sus tres velitas. Desde el primer día que adoptó a Lily y vio su carita dormilona y su escaso cabello pelirrojo sintió algo extraño que nunca había sentido. Ahora lo sabía, esa sensación extraña era nada más y nada menos que la sensación que tienes al cargar por primera vez a tu primera hija que tanto esperaste por nueve meses. Además ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta que era su propia hija? su color de ojos; era los mismos ojos color verde esmeralda heredados por su abuela y padre. Y esas pequeñas travesuras que hacía para llamar su atención, como los llamaba el, no eran en realidad eso, sino que a pesar de su corta edad estuvo demostrando sus pequeños brotes de magia. ¡Que felicidad! tenía una pequeña brujita en proceso y de seguro inscrita desde que nació en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde aprendió todo, conoció a sus mejores amigos, maestros y al amor de su vida, que también le tocó sufrir a costa de su fama.

Dio un suspiro dejando el retrato acomodado en su escritorio. Ginny siempre la tuvo cerca, y esos sueños donde creía ver a Ginny eran en realidad Gabrielle Laporte en el cuerpo de Ginny. No sabía cómo definir lo que sentía en ese momento, era una mezcla de felicidad, enojo y frustración por todos esos seis largos años donde le hizo falta una parte de él por culpa de una loca psicópata; tendría que poner más atención a quienes le rodeaban.

Giró su silla para contemplar un ventanal que mostraba un paisaje hermoso ficticio, debido a que se encontraban bajo tierra. Por el momento, tendría que pensar detalladamente como pedirle perdón, si es necesario, de rodillas a Ginny. Cuando supuestamente supo que ella abandonó a su pequeña bebe en un orfanato, sin saber que ella era Ginny, cometió el error de comentarle que por ese suceso cruel para él estaba más que muerta. Ya se imaginaba el dolor que tuvo el rechazo de él; si le confesaba que ella era su esposa perdida. Aunque la reacción que tuvo en el hospital al verla, sumaba un punto más para un probable rechazo; pero si se amaban mutuamente todavía, el regreso era seguro.

Estaba muy concentrado en el plan de reconciliación, cuando entra repentinamente Ron a la oficina.

-¿Harry donde te estuviste después del juicio? ¿Creí que te importaba el regreso y perdón mi hermana? – protestó Ron seriamente enojado.

-Claro, pasa Ron, y hola ¿Cómo estás? – contestó sarcásticamente, girando su silla para encarar a Ron con una sonrisa burlona. Era muy gracioso ver a Ron enojado y más cuando era con él.

Frustrado salió de la oficina para volver a tocar tres veces, entrar y volver a saludar a Harry como se debe, pero disimulando felicidad- ¿contento?- dijo al final.

-No tenías que hacer eso – suspiró Harry, a veces no entendía a su pobre amigo.

-Bueno, ya lo hice. Ahora dime ¿Dónde estuviste? – inquirió Ron, sin abandonar su postura de reproche.

-Estuve hablando con Cho. Ella sabía dónde estaba mi hija.

-¿Y dónde está? - preguntó Ron, ahora interesado, comprendiendo el porqué de su desaparición. Expectante, espero su contestación.

-No lo vas a creer, pero siempre estuvo todo estos seis largos y eternos años con nosotros. Adopte y crié sin saber a mi propia hija – le contó a su amigo con un tono de que tampoco podría creérselo todavía.

-¿Lily? – dijo Ron un poco confundido – todo este tiempo…siempre fue Lily ¡Wow! ¿Lo sabrá Ginny?

-No lo sé – suspiró- ¿Cómo está?

-¿Cómo quieres que este?- replicó de nuevo- no has ido a verla. Sino vas pronto a hablar con ella se regresará a París.

-¿Qué? – exclamó levantándose bruscamente de su silla.

-Mañana en la noche, después de que se despida de mamá y de todos los Weasley, se irá a Francia para siempre. Tienes que hacer algo amigo.

Con lo último dicho por su mejor amigo y muy pronto su otra vez cuñado, salió de su propia oficina volando, teniendo en mente un plan perfecto para que se quedara con él para siempre y formar de nuevo una familia; no por nada era el Jefe de Aurores.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Marietta sorprendida, obviamente no esperaba su presencia en ese momento.

-¿Vengo en un mal momento?

Marietta se veía que no había dormido en días. Presentaba terribles ojeras y ojos rojos hinchados.

-No, claro que no, pasa – dijo Marietta, queriendo limpiar sin éxito sus ojos llorosos al mismo tiempo corriéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Harry - ¿Cómo supiste mi domicilio?

-Lo pedí en el orfanato… y arreglé los papeles de Lily. Sé que mi hija es Lily – contó un poco incómodo. Supo que había protegido a su hija por la confesión que hizo en el juicio, pero no podía pasar por alto su acto de complicidad con Cho y aunque sonara infantil, no se le olvidaba la traición del ED.

-Oh, bien. Sabía que llegaría este momento – comentó retirándose de nuevo las traicionaras lágrimas.

-¿Segura que estas bien? – preguntó Harry empezándose a preocupar. Quizá haya sonado muy acusador sin saber verdaderamente sus motivos que la llevaron a esos actos- ¿Te acusaron por ser cómplice de Cho?

-No, Thomas arregló eso. Lo que pasa es…otra cosa sin importancia – dijo Marietta, haciendo el gesto con una mano – iré a llamar a Lily.

-¡Espera! Antes…quiero agradecerte de que hayas cuidado a mi hija – agradeció un poco avergonzado por sus pensamientos egoístas.

-Harry, ambos sabemos que no lo sientes mucho en realidad. Te he traicionado dos veces – sonando comprensiva.

-Pero de seguro esas dos veces tuvieron una razón. Umbrige te hizo beber Veritaserum y Cho… seguro te amenazó.

-Pude…haberme resistido- murmuró llorosa.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? – le ofreció Harry embozando un sonrisa - ¿Aceptas? – dijo alzando una ceja graciosamente.

-Claro que sí – aceptó dejando escapar la primera risa de esa semana agobiante. Sin resistirse más se abrazó a Harry en su forma de agradecimiento por perdonarla.

-¿Ahora si se van a casar? –inquirió una vocecita que Harry tanto deseaba oír.

Separándose de Marietta y teniendo en ese momento solo ojos para su pequeña _ratita_, se hincó y extendió sus brazos invitándola a abrazarlo. La pequeña _ratita_ corrió como torbellino estampándose con su padre.

-Papi por fin viniste a verme –pronunció Lily con felicidad, casi ahorcándolo.

-Y ahora me vas a ver todos los días, ratita – dijo terminando el abrazo casi eterno para mirar sus propios ojos en su hija.

-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó curiosa, limpiándole las lágrima con sus manitas a su padre llorón.

-Lloro porque por fin voy a poder cumplir la promesa que te hice antes de que llegaras aquí ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, que nadie nos separaría – recordó tristemente – y lo hicieron.

-Te prometo que eso ya no va a pasar, porque vas a regresar conmigo, con tu hermana y tu mami a la casa, para siempre – dijo Harry embozando una gran sonrisa de alegría – por el dedito.

-Papi, eso ya no funciona- protestó frunciendo el ceño. Pero cuando llegó a procesar las palabras _tu__hermana__y__tu__mami_cambió su gesto de la cara por confusión – ¿Con mi hermana y mi mami?

-Cariño – la llamó Marietta acercándose a la pequeña – yo nunca fui tu mami de verdad. Solo fingí ser tu madre para protegerte de la bruja de Cho Chang. Y ahora que ya no va poder hacerte daño, regresarás con tu papi – le explicó maternalmente para que pudiera entender y sacar de un aprieto antes de que Harry la enredara. Harry no era bueno siendo una mamá.

-¿Entonces si soy tu hija _bilógica,_tengo una mami y una hermana? – exclamó muy contenta.

-Sí, ratita – asintió, no sin antes cargarla en sus brazos y reírse un poco por la mala pronunciación de su palabra nueva – pero…lo de tener una mami, todo depende de ella. Para eso necesito dos pequeñas cómplices.

Luego de volver a empacar todas las pertenencias de Lily y hacerle prometer a Marietta, por el santo dedito, que la visitaría muy seguido; regresaron a su hogar en Godric's Hollows donde los esperaba una impaciente Amaya junto con Hermione y la pequeña Rosie de tres añitos. Era hora de armar el plan "quédate conmigo".

La familia Weasley no cabía de felicidad por la presencia de la más pequeña pelirroja Weasley, aunque ese lugar ya estaba ocupado por Rosie, la hija de Ron y Hermione. Ginny para sus hermanos siempre sería la pequeña.

Ron ya los tenía a tanto de los pormenores del juicio de Cho y por su puesto por todo lo que pasó Ginny esos seis largos años. Así su hermana, no perdería el tiempo en contar toda la dramática historia. La reunión era específicamente para pasar un tiempo ameno con su familia que cada vez crecía más.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo en el interior de su viejo, cálido y cómodo hogar, creía que lo pasaría alegre, sonriente y alargando la risa de los chistes citados por sus propios hermanos gemelos. Desgraciadamente no lo había disfrutado como lo pensaba. Sólo sonrió y abrazó afectuosamente a Teddy, cuando llegó de Hogwarts por Red Flú, de seguro sin permiso de Harry.

Pronto los alegres jardines verdes de la Madriguera se volvieron obscuros y un poco fríos por la presencia de la luna; era el tiempo de irse para siempre de Londres. Aunque le dijo a Luc que sólo duraría pocas horas con su familia para solo despedirse, esas horas se prolongaron de más, creyendo y teniendo la esperanza en que apareciera Harry y le rogara quedase. Ni siquiera su pequeña hija hizo acto de presencia con Marietta. Era inútil seguir ahí.

Ginny todavía debatiendo consigo misma en irse o no, se escuchó un ruido extraño, como de explosión, en los jardines de la Madriguera poniendo muy alertas y curiosos a todos en la casa.

Los niños inmediatamente fueron los primeros en saber la causa del extraño ruido al salir de la casa. Eran nada más y nada menos que juegos pirotécnicos con llamativo colores que pintaban y chillaban en el cielo.

-Chicos, no era necesario tanto alboroto – dijo Ginny, embozando por primera vez en el día un sonrisa de verdad, dirigiéndose a los autores de dicho espectáculo.

-No hemos sido nosotros – vociferaron al mismo tiempo, un tanto ofendidos por no tener esa idea de despedida sin dejar de ver los atrayentes fuegos.

-¿Entonces? – cuestionó – están demasiado cerca para que sean del pueblo de al lado.

-Muy cierto, Ginny. Es porque son míos –murmuró una voz masculina en su nuca, produciendo que su bellitos se le erizaran como puerco espín.

-¡Harry! – exclamó asustada, llamando la atención de todos hacia ellos dos.

- Espero no sea demasiado tarde para pedirte que te quedes…conmigo y con tus hijas –pronunció Harry cada palabra pensada con cuidado, mirándola directo a los ojos para no perderla nuevamente. Sabía que el corazón de la chica se podía reflejar en sus ojos color avellana. Lo veía palpitando fuertemente.

-¿Mis…hijas?- inquirió con voz temblorosa.

-Te presento a Lily y Amaya – dijo Harry, señalando a las niñas detrás de ella.

Ginny se dio vuelta para encontrarse con las dos pequeñas igualmente vestidas, pareciendo gemelas aunque una es pelirroja y la otra morena.

-Mami quédate con nosotros – rogó Lily, tomando su mano.

-Sí, no te vayas, mami – suplicó ahora Amaya.

- ¿Cómo…cómo me llamaron? – tartamudeó Ginny hincándose a su altura.

-No nos dejes de nuevo, mami - lloriqueo Lily abrazándola junto con su hermana.

-Tus hijas te necesitan, y yo también; te necesito en mi vida, Ginny. Todos estos años no supe vivir y crear a Lily sin ti. Y ahora que tengo a Amaya…no sabría cómo criar a ambas – dijo esto último riendo con nerviosismo.

La pelirroja afectada por la necesidad de sus hijas y ahora por la declaración sincera de Harry, decidió rápidamente también anunciar ante todos su sentimientos.

-Desde el momento que desperté, sin saber quién era, había estado aguardando este día. He estado aquí esperándote, Harry. Sólo tú eres el único por el que me quedaría – confesó.

-Entonces, Amaya muéstrale la caja de sorpresas – la pequeña morena emocionada saco una pequeña caja donde podía encajar perfectamente un anillo. Lo abrió frente a ella mostrándoselo, pero no era un anillo sino un carrete de hilo.

-¡Harry, otra vez no! – protestó bromeado y limpiando sus mejillas por el rastro de lágrimas que derramó, ya que le hizo recordar cuando le propuso matrimonio en ese mismo lugar.

-Esta vez es diferente. Mira hacia el cielo – señaló sonriente, en el lugar donde segundos después aparecieron tres palabras muy visibles e iluminadas por los fuegos artificiales:

**¿QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?**

Ginny sintiéndose completamente feliz, miró hacia alrededor captando el momento en cámara lenta. Toda su familia compartía con ella su felicidad. Eso era lo que le faltaba en su vida para ser completamente feliz; su familia en completo, Harry y sus niñas.

-Aceptaré con una condición- propuso la vieja Ginny divertida y atrevida, acercándose lentamente a Harry.

-Dígame, futura señora de Potter – le siguió el juego.

-Que la boda sea hoy. Ahora si me siento lista.

Harry siendo a veces mejor un hombre de pocas palabras, la beso como si no hubiera mañana, dejando atrás una vida de tristeza y abriendo una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Y… esa nueva etapa es otra historia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Chicos esta historia a llegado a su fin :(**

**pero hay muy altas probabilidades de que exista un Epilogo, dependiendo del número de reviews me dejen en este cap. Así que todo depende de ustedes XD no pido mucho 10 max y 6 min.**

**Y se que no me he portado bien con las promesas que hecho de actualización, pero bien saben (los escritores como yo) que aveces se presenta otra situación de alta prioridad y dejamos hacer una cosa por otra. Pero solo les pido eso ;) es muy fácil escriban lo que piensen, o me conformo con que digan "Sí quiero Epilogo" y LISTO.**

**Bueno dejando de lado lo anterior, este cap fue dedicado a mi angelito que nos esta mirando en el cielo. Quice actualizar el 31 de octubre para celebrar pero no pude terminar a pesar de que se me hizo cortito lo que escribí, y esta era mi fecha límite de actualización, actualizaba si o si XD**

**Bueno Si Dios Quiere y si Ustedes Quieren También, nos vemos en el Epílogo.**

**Sunny ^0^'  
**


	16. Epilogo

Epilogo: **Tres años después…**

Tres años han pasado luego de la renovación de votos entre Ginny y Harry, realizada en el jardín extenso de la Madriguera, como la primera vez.

Ahora la familia Potter es completamente feliz incluyendo a la nueva integrante: Amaya. Poco después del casamiento, no tuvieron el corazón de devolver a la pequeña Amaya al orfanato. Desde ese momento la pecosa pelirroja y la morenita se convirtieron en las hermanas inseparables, hasta vestían igual, la diferencia radicaba en el color de la prenda para que, según ellas, no las "confundieran".

En cuanto a Luc, regresó a Francia para arreglar papeles y poder volver a Londres inmediatamente. No podía mentir en que se sentía un poco triste en no estar siempre al lado de Ginny, pues la seguía queriendo; lo único que lo confortaba era visitarla de vez en cuando en Godric Hollow. Pero al paso de los tres años, eran menos frecuentes esas visitas, ya que sorpresivamente para él mismo, encontró el cariño y amor de otra mujer.

En el jardín delantero de la casa Potter, se encontraba una pareja esperando ser invitados a pasar, tras el llamado característico de tres veces a la puerta.

-¡Yo abro! – exclamó una voz de hombre juvenil.

Al abrir la puerta la pareja pudo darse cuenta de quién era esa voz. Era un chico de cabello azulado, que cualquiera en la calle siendo hombre o mujer se fijaría en él y su atractivo, también era alto y medio bronceado.

-¿Teddy? – curioseó sorpresivo Luc – cuanto has crecido en tan solo dos años.

-¡Luc, que sorpresa! – expresó contento en cuanto lo reconoció – igualmente has cambiado. Tía Ginny se pondrá contenta.

-Precisamente venimos a visitarla – dijo Luc

-¿Venimos? – curioseó, levantando las cejas con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Sí, Marietta y yo – dijo Luc, apareciendo Marietta detrás del francés para luego abrazarla por la cintura.

-Con que Marietta ¿eh? – siguiendo la burla.

Marietta tan solo rió sonrojada, mientras Luc nada vergonzoso sacaba el pecho orgulloso.

-Pasen, no se queden afuera. Enseguida le hablaré a mi tía.

Muy caballeroso, se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la pareja, y sin moverse de su sitio no llamó, sino gritó:

-¡Tía! ¡Alguien te busca!

A lo lejos se escucho un gruñido proveniente del segundo piso.

-Bueno, les dejo antes de que mi tía empiece a gritarme – se despidió velozmente de los visitantes.

Y en cuanto se cerró la puerta se empezaron a oír los gritos de Ginny bajando las escaleras.

-¡Ted Lupin! ¿Qué es eso de llamar a la gente gritando? ¿Qué te cuesta subir a decírmelo? ¿Qué va a pensar la gente? ¿Qué no te educamos?

-No, más bien que aprendió de su tía – argumentó Luc sonriente, al pie de las escaleras viendo a una Ginny a unos cuantos pasos de él en un estado de impresión.

-¿Luc, eres tú? – inquirió todavía impresionada.

-El mismo francés guapo que conoces – afirmó alzando los brazos esperando un abrazo por parte de su amiga pelirroja.

-¡Luc! - vociferó casi lanzándose a él – casi no te reconocía.

El chico ahora ya no era güero de piel sino que estaba bronceado y un poco musculoso de los brazos y abdomen, además que estaba mejorando notablemente su acento inglés.

-Y tú, ya no pesas igual –se quejó bromeando.

-Oye, tengo motivos – se justificó ofendida, mostrándole el pronunciado vientre de ocho meses.

-¡Wow! que _sogpresa_ me diste.

-No lo estuvieras si me visitaras más seguido – le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo también tengo motivos – replicó siguiéndole el cuento – vallamos a la sala para mostrarte porque estuve ocupado estos dos años.

Al paso de Ginny (pues a pesar de tener ocho meses parecía que iba cargando dos bebes, ni se podía ver los pies) y con la ayuda de Luc pudieron llegar a la dichosa sala donde se encontraba Marietta esperándoles.

-¡¿Marietta? – exclamó entre atónita y curiosa.

-Te presentó la razón porque no vine a visitarte, y a mi futura esposa – la presentó luc contento, pasando un brazo por los hombros.

- No-puede-ser – dijo Ginny tapándose la boca sorprendida y contenta - ¡felicidades! – abrazó a ambos difícilmente.

-Obviamente están invitados a la boda – mencionó Marietta feliz.

-Un momento – dio Ginny borrando toda sonrisa para reemplazarla con el ceño fruncido - ¿no estabas casada, Marietta?

Un poco incomoda miró a Luc y volvió la mirada a Ginny con la intención de contarle lo ocurrido con su ex esposo.

Dándose cuenta de la incomodidad de Marietta, lo dejo de lado ante su indiscreción la muy metiche sintiéndose avergonzada. ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar su vida marital?

-Lo siento, Marietta. No debí preguntar eso, no me incumbe – se disculpó rápidamente para enmendar su error.

-Tranquila – tomó su mano – hace tiempo nos separamos; creo que ya no era matrimonio desde mucho antes.

-Lo siento mucho.

- No lo sientas. Me casaré con Luc – comentó muy contenta abrazando a Luc.

-¿Cómo están las niñas? – preguntó interesado Luc, mientras tomaban asiento en la sala iluminada por el sol que se colaba por la cortina de un ventanal enorme.

-Están arriba haciendo su tarea, son inseparables – contestó, riendo con lo último dicho.

A lo más parecido a una sonrisa Luc y Marietta se miraron significativamente. Marietta entendiendo lo que pensaba su prometido, lo aprobó asintiendo junto con un sonrisa de ánimo.

-¿Pasa algo? – curioseó preocupada.

-¿Puedo pasar a ver a las niñas? – pidió Marietta con una sonrisa.

-Claro, están arriba en la segunda puerta a la derecha – le dio la indicación cordialmente.

Cuando escucharon cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de las niñas, Ginny ocupó el lugar de su amiga junto a Luc.

-¿Qué pasa? Me están asustando.

-Ginny, no solo vinimos a visitarte – confesó seriamente sin rodeos – sino…

-Sino que… - incitó la pelirroja.

-Te lo contaré así- suspiró antes de soltarlo todo – le pedí a Harry… una cita para poder ver a Cho.

-¿Qué tu qué? –musitó estupefacta.

_-Es en serio lo que me estas pidiendo – cuestionó Harry sin poder creercelo._

_Luc había citado al marido de su amiga en una cafetería cercas de la entrada al Ministerio de Magia, ya que siendo un muggle no podía entrar ni ver dicha entrada._

_-Claro, ¿es difícil sacarla de su prisión? No importa si lleva guardianes, solo quiero despedirme correctamente de ella._

_-Lo haré fácilmente solo porque tú fuiste una de las personas_ _que ayudó a mi esposa a regresar – condicionó Harry agradecido._

_-No fue nada, era lo correcto – haciendo un ademán con la mano de "no importa"._

_Así con el pretexto de la madre enferma de Cho, consiguió Harry sacarla durante una hora. Mientras Ginny visitaba a su madre, las niñas en la escuel y Teddy en la Academia de Aurores; aprovechó para propiciar la cita entre Cho y Luc en su despacho._

_-Harry, gracias por traer a mi madre – dijo muy agradecida Cho, antes de entrar al despacho de éste._

_Luc, media hora antes, ya se encontraba ahí esperando._

_-De nada, ella fue la que me pidió verte – dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y señalando a "ella"_

_-¿Jean Luc?- reaccionó aturdida ante la presencia de su ex novio francés – pensé…_

_-…Que era tu madre. No, no te preocupes ella está muy bien. Cuando regresé a Francia la visité – la calmó, viendo que la chica respiraba relajada._

_-Creí que ya no querías verme._

_-Más de una vez quise hacerlo…visitarte – suspiró – pero no pude._

_-Sé que estuviste ocupado –lo justificó – Marietta ha ido a verme. La última vez, fue para decirme que se casaba contigo – le contó, mirándolo a los ojos –adivino que ese es el motivo por el que pediste verme._

_-Sí – musitó – tenía que contártelo para librarme del peso que tengo encima._

_-¿Librarte?- repitió sin entender._

_-Cho, me enamoré de ti. Cuando me dejaste y volviste aquí a Londres me destrozaste el alma y el corazón, creí que te quedarías aquella vez que estuvimos juntos, pero no, huiste. Después apareciste con Ginny en brazos asiéndome tu… tonto cómplice, hasta cometí el error de enamorarme de ella. Luego pasó lo que pasó, y sin querer volví a encontrar el amor que tú despreciaste en tu amiga Marietta ¿irónico, no? – le reclamó sentido._

_-No lo creo. Siento tanto lo que te hice… sé que eso ya no se puede remediar, pero como tú dices, encontraste a Marietta. Estoy feliz por los dos – embozó una sonrisa sincera._

_Luc tenía la idea de sólo decirle que se casaba y terminó desahogándose con ella por todo lo que pasó. Ya no tenía nada que reprocharle, tan solo decirle, buena suerte; y ¿por qué no?, empezar de nuevo como amigos. Marietta y ella eran amigas, su prometida aprendió a perdonarla por la vieja amistad que tuvieron en años de escuela, ¿Por qué no? hacer lo mismo._

_-¿Cómo has estado? –quiso saber, olvidando rápidamente lo antes sucedió. Borrón y cuenta nueva, le decía su mente._

_Cho captando el perdón de Luc, sonrió nuevamente como unas gracias. Segundos después tomaron asiento en dos sillas próximas al escritorio de Harry._

_-Me siento como nueva. Todas esas terapias que tomo, gracias a Harry, me han hecho bien._

_-Bien por ti y todos nosotros – dijo Luc bromeando, ocasionando la sorpresiva risa de la mismísima Cho._

_-¿Y cuándo es la boda?- preguntó después de terminar de reírse. Aunque no pudiera asistir, quiso sentirse participe solo preguntando la fecha._

_-Dentro de un mes._

_-Espero que esta vez sea feliz, Marietta – deseo sinceramente con todo corazón – es una buena chica._

_-Lo es – aseguró Luc, volando por los cielos donde van todos los enamorados siempre cuando se menciona a la otra enamorada._

_Aprovechando ese momento, Cho peleaba con su mente misma para decidir, si confesarle su secreto o no. Tendría que hacerlo, ya no podía guardarlo por más tiempo. Aunque la reciente amistad con Luc se fuera por el caño y la odiara para toda la vida que le quedara. De ella dependía la felicidad de esa personita._

_-Luc ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – inquirió nerviosa, jugando con sus manos._

_-Claro, dime._

_-Hace nueve años no te deje porque no te amara… sino que… quería visitar a Marietta y volver, pero en cuanto me enteré no pude partir a Francia de nuevo… por temor de no aceptarme. Mi error fue quedarme aquí, porque fue peor. Estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer-empezó a relatar, soltando lágrima tras lágrima._

_-¿De qué hablas? _

_-De aquella noche juntos… quedé embarazada._

_El chico francés se puso inmediatamente en pie, comenzando a caminar por todo el despacho como león enjaulado tratando de controlarse y no gritarle ¿Qué demonios hiciste?_

_Cuando logró controlarse lo necesario para entablar una conversación entre dos personas razonables y adultas, dijo con voz temblorosa: _

_-¿Cómo se te ocurrió que…no iba aceptarte?_

_-Creí que no nos querrías por arruinar tu carrera – sollozó_

_-Cho, podíamos haberlo hablado – le dijo, tomándola por los hombros para que volteara a verlo – un hijo siempre es una bendición, no un estorbo o error ¿cómo pudiste creer que no te aceptaría? ¡Te amaba! Lógicamente amaría a ese hijo nuestro._

_-Por eso mismo, quiero que me hagas ese favor. Busca a tu hija, hazla feliz con una familia, que por mis tonterías le quite la oportunidad de poder tenerla – le suplicó sollozante._

_-Antes quiero saber qué hiciste c-con… con ella – exigió, poniéndose en pie de nuevo, dándole la espalda para ocultarle que derramaba lágrimas por no conocer y estar al lado de su hija._

_-Por azares del destino, como no tenía donde dejar a la niña y poder trabajar para darle un futuro digno, decidí con lágrimas en los ojos en dejarla en el mismo orfanato donde estuvo la hija de Harry. Creerás que la abandoné cruel y vil mente, pero no, siempre iba a visitarla sin que ella supiera. Robaba cabellos de mujeres como ingrediente de la poción multijugos y así transformarme en aquellas mujeres. Tiempo después, se presentó lo de Harry e ideé un plan para que mi hija fuera la verdadera hija biológica de Harry y Ginny, y así ser una familia._

_-¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedaba en esa familia? – cuestionó Luc, dándole la cara sin importar mostrar debilidad con sus lágrimas - ¿Cómo el padre biológico que abandonó a su hija? Es decir, el malo del cuento._

_-Por favor, si quieres no me perdones, pero haz que tenga una familia contigo. Yo ya no importo. Yo soy la mala del cuento, quién te alejo de tu hija._

_-No sé qué pensar de ti ahora – suspiró Luc, dejándose caer en la silla lastimado –ahora sé cómo se sentía Ginny sin saber de su familia._

_-Se llama Amaya, vive aquí mismo con Harry y Ginny – confesó, después de un largo silencio donde ambos lo emplearon para calmarse y ordenar sus ideas y acciones – quiérela mucho por los dos._

_Sin esperar alguna contestación de su ex novio y ahora ex amigo, caminó rumbo a la puerta para regresar a la prisión donde todavía le faltaban unos años por cumplir y vivir ahí._

_-¡Cho, espera! –la detuvo haciéndola voltear. Luc todavía se hallaba sentado con un rostro de seriedad y lastima por ella –quédate tranquila, lo haremos._

_Satisfecha con lo que escuchó, tomó el pomo de la puerta y la giró._

_-Si pregunta por ti… le diré que pronto iras a verla._

_Y con lágrimas en los ojos salió del despacho._

-¿Amaya tu hija?... se pondrá muy feliz.

-¿Tú crees? – dudo preocupado y nervioso.

-Claro que sí. Cada noche pide a Dios poder conocer a sus papás – lo animó un poco – Luc, no te preocupes, va aceptarte – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

De repente desde las escaleras se escucharon una carrera de pies y gritos de alegría provenientes de dos niñas, acompañadas de una risueña Marietta.

-¡Mami! Ya terminamos la tarea – anunció Lily, haciendo presencia en la sala como una niña feliz y sana de nueve años, tomada de la mano de su hermanita morena Amaya.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Amaya, inmediatamente Luc se dio cuenta el gran parecido a Cho, por sus ojos un poco rasgados y su largo cabello negro.

-La terminamos con la ayuda de la tía Marietta – dijo Amaya, abrazandola cariñosamente.

-Amaya, Lily. Les presento a su nuevo tío Luc – hizo los honores la propia Marietta, acercándolas a su prometido.

-Hola, me llamo Lily, ¿Puedo decirte tío? – se presentó dándole un apretón de mano.

-Claro que si, pronto serás mi sobrina ¿no?

-¿Y nos traerás regalos? – preguntó curiosa.

-¡Lily! – la reprendió su madre.

-Todos los que quieran. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo pequeña? – quiso saber Luc. Aunque ya lo sabía, quería empezar una conversación bien con su hija.

-Amaya – musitó un poco tímida. Sentía algo extraño al ver a ese señor.

-Bonito nombre.

-Me lo puso mi mami cuando nací.

-Lily, acompáñame a la cocina hacer galletas para la visita – interrumpió un momento para dejar a la próxima familia sola.

-Sí, mami – acompaño a su madre saltando como rana de chocolate.

-Hummm… ¿Cómo te lo digo? – murmuró nervioso.

-Amaya ¿Qué dirías si te decimos que encontramos a tus papás? – acudió Marietta al rescate, sentándola en sus piernas cercas de Luc.

-¿En serio los encontraron? ¿Dónde están? – reaccionó pelando los ojos emocionada buscándolos por toda la habitación, si es que estaban ocultos para sorprenderla.

Ante la reacción positiva de la niña, su prometida le dio la señal de que siguiera y le soltara la bomba.

-Mi pequeña, ya no busques más. Estoy en frente de ti – se derrumbó Luc, quitándosela a su prometida de sus piernas y colocarla en las suyas.

-¿Papi? – lo abrazó de inmediato fuertemente para que no se le escapara de nuevo.

-Sí, mi chiquita. Vamos a estar desde ahora y siempre juntos contigo.

-¿Y mamá? – preguntó la palabra de oro, quitándose la lágrimas de alegría de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tu mami por ahora será Marietta ¿no te gusta la idea? –contestó contento.

-Sí, pero… - miró a Marietta sonriente - ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Murió?

-No, nena. Ella se fue de viaje hace mucho, pero prometió visitarte cuando llegara a Londres – contó Luc, la mentirita a medias.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo nos casamos? – preguntó Amaya inocente, abrazando a ambos. Por fin, tendría a su propia familia que tanto deseó con toda su alma.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el epílogo? ¿Diferente?**

**Obviamente lo sintieron, pues fue referente a Luc, Marietta, Cho y Amaya. Se merecían un final feliz ¿no? Aunque Cho no se lo mereciera hay que hacerle el milagro ¡Es Navidad!**

**Y pues este fue mi regalo de navidad para todos lo que tuvieron paciencia conmigo todo este tiempo, y lograr llegar hasta este final.**

**Gracias a todos, y seguro nos volveremos a leer en otra historia de Harry y Ginny.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo 2012!**

**Atte. Sunny ^0^ **


End file.
